Une semaine avec toi
by Anarkia
Summary: 5ans après la fin de la Guerre, Draco porte toujours le deuil de l’Élu. Amer et seul, le jeune Ministre n’attend plus rien de la vie, mais un Moldu qui l'aborda dans la rue un soir de décembre viendra ébranler les fondements de ses convictions... UA,hpdm
1. Jour 0

_**Titre:** **Une semaine avec toi… **_

**Résumé:** Un homme riche et malheureux se fait aborder par un jeune Moldu, alors qu'il déambule seul dans un quartier interlope de Londres au cœur de la nuit… Amer et seul, incapable de faire son deuil de celui qui donna sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier, cet homme abandonnera sa solitude le temps d'une rencontre…

_Une semaine peut-elle tout changer???_

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R, pour le plus grand malheur de mon porte-feuille…

**Paring** : Harry/Draco… quoi? Vous êtes surpris???

**Genre** : UA, Romance, Drame, Tragédie ( mais pas entre Harry et Draco, vous vous en doutez bien!!!), mais dans tous les cas, un Happy-end

**Rating** : M

**Notes : **Alors je vais préciser des trucs dès le départ, question que vous ne soyez pas trop embêtés puisque les premiers chapitres sont tout sauf clairs et limpides!

Harry est Moldu. Vraiment Moldu. Complètement, totalement, irrémédiablement Moldu

Draco est Sorcier et l'a toujours été.

La Guerre s'est terminée il y a 5 ans par une victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix mais l'Élu a succombé à ses blessures peu après avoir tué Voldemort.

Si c'est pas Harry l'Élu, alors qui c'est???? sourire sadique Faut lire pour l'apprendre! Disons seulement que lui et Draco partageaient une relation… privilégiée.

C'est tout! Le reste, vous l'apprendrez en temps et lieu!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la présence du petit bouton en bas à gauche!!!!

Chapitre I : Jour 0

Je hais les festivités de fin d'année.

Tout le monde s'agite dans tous les sens, s'embrasse dans la rue en se souhaitant paix, bonheur, prospérité… On ne voit que les visages souriant des enfants qui trépignent d'impatience à l'approche de Noël et les yeux brillants d'inquiétude des amoureux cherchant le présent idéal à offrir à l'être cher. Même le ciel semble plus éclatant, le soleil plus radieux…

Je hais les Fêtes.

Alors je sors la nuit, lorsque tous ces visages heureux sont allés retrouver la douce quiétude de leur foyer et la proximité de leurs proches, laissant un peu de répit aux _autres_, comme moi… Noël ne rend pas les gens plus heureux, contrairement à ce que vous en pensez ; c'est seulement que toute cette joie devient insupportable pour les âmes en peine. Alors nous désertons les lieux publics, nous fuyons les horribles sapins et les branches de gui. Voilà pourquoi sur la rue, tout le monde semble si joyeux : nous n'y sommes pas.

Mais si vous voulez voir l'envers du décors, sortez le soir, dans les mauvais quartiers. Voyez les mines tristes, les yeux cernés. Sentez l'infecte arôme de la tristesse, l'odeur acre du mal de vivre qui transpire de chaque pore de peau, qui empeste l'air.

Peut-être comprendrez-vous alors la chance que vous avez d'avoir auprès de vous des gens qui vous aiment…

Je hais les Fêtes car je suis seul.

Seul dans ma vie.

Seul dans mon lit.

Seul depuis _Lui…_

Seul.

Je n'attends plus rien de la vie depuis longtemps. Je travaille, je rentre, je dors, et je recommence. Je marche aussi parfois, comme ce soir. Inlassablement… Je ne souris qu'à ceux qui m'ont connu à une autre époque. Je leur fais croire que je vais bien, je les rassure. Je les nourris de mensonges et de rires factices. Pourquoi? Parce que je veux qu'on me foute la paix, tout simplement.

On change tous avec le temps… Certains deviennent meilleurs, d'autres, comme moi, se révoltent et envoient tout balancer. Parce que la vie est laide, parce que la vie est hypocrite et insidieuse. Parce qu'elle coule dans nos veines quand on n'en veut plus, parce qu'elle quitte ceux qui s'y accrochent avec courage.

La vie n'est qu'injustices. La vie me dégoûte…

Elle me dégoûte autant que vous. Vous qui vivez avec insouciance, libres et heureux. Vous qui avez déjà oublié tout ce que nous avons fait pour vos misérables existences, pour vos familles, pour vos bonheurs. Vous qui dans votre ingratitude, avez déjà oublié le sang versé pour vous. Vous qui avez confiné le souvenir de nos vies brisées à ce jour glorieux du 31 juillet.

Je vous méprise!

Je suis ce que la Guerre a fait de pire. Je suis l'enfant blessé, je suis le cri qui s'échappe de la gorge de celui qui souffre, je suis une ombre.

Je suis mort sans l'être…

Je suis Draco Malfoy.

**o00O00o**

-Tu me dois deux mois de loyer, Potter. J'ai été indulgent avec elle, je trouve. J'ai été patient. Ta copine ne paie pas, alors tu rembourses sa part.

-Elle n'est pas ma copine, seulement une colocataire! Je ne suis pas responsable d'elle!

-Ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu payes, c'est tout. Ou je vous fous à la porte tous les deux.

-D'accord, d'accord. Ne vous énervez pas comme ça! Je trouverai l'argent…

L'homme regarda Harry en se léchant les lèvres avec langueur. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se hâta de partir en marmonnant un vague « bonsoir ». Mais l'homme fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le bras avant de repousser avec brusquerie contre le mur.

-Mais vous allez me lâcher, oui! hurla-t-il.

Le brun se débattit comme un diable, mais l'homme pressa son énorme corps contre lui, lui enlevant toute chance d'esquive.

-On peut régler ta dette d'une manière plus agréable, si tu veux : deux mois de loyer, deux heures dans mon lit…

L'homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, sa barbe rêche lui grafignant le visage, alors que ses mains empoignaient avec violence ses fesses.

-Vous allez me lâcher tout de suite ou bien je hurle, sale connard! Je vous ai dit que je vous rembourserais demain et je le ferai. LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Une porte claqua au fond du corridor et l'homme sursauta, reculant vivement en posant un regard dégoûté sur Harry.

-Sale putain, petit allumeur, murmura-t-il entre ses dents! J'ai le droit de te payer et faire de toi ce que je veux, quand je veux… La prochaine fois, je te jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Oh… je vous suggère de faire bien attention. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Et si vous me touchez encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je vous dénonce.

L'homme le gifla.

-Voilà. Tu peux courir le dire à la police maintenant. Peut-être que si tu leur tailles une pipe, ils accepteront de t'écouter, dit-il en éclatant d'un grand rire gras.

Les yeux verts de Harry brillèrent de colère.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, monsieur. Sachez que je vais oublier ce que vous venez de faire, parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à me trouver un nouveau logement. Cependant, je peux vous dire qu'un de mes réguliers travaille dans le domaine judiciaire, justement. Et c'est un homme connu et influent. C'est aussi quelqu'un de doux et de respectueux qui défend les droits de la personne… Et il est très content de mes services. Il a toujours été très protecteur et généreux à mon endroit. Je doute donc fortement qu'il ait des scrupules à mettre à la rue un vieux pervers dans votre genre si je lui racontais ce que vous venez de me faire. Est-ce qu'on se comprend?

L'homme grogna pour toute réponse.

-Demain matin ou je te fous à la porte! Lança-t-il en tournant le coin du corridor.

Harry haussa les épaules : la défense du client protecteur, ça marche à tous les coups…

Le jeune homme toucha son visage du bout de doigts et grimaça. « Autant remonter pour arranger ça Potter, sinon tu ne trouveras pas l'argent pour payer d'ici demain! se dit-il.»

Harry monta les marches en vitesse et entra chez lui. Il se planta devant le miroir pour constater les dégâts. « Quel porc! », murmura-t-il. Sa joue gauche était rouge et enflée et le tour son œil avait légèrement noirci. Et comme ses yeux qui étaient sa principale source de réussite auprès des clients…

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'armoire. Il fouilla un instant et en ressortit un petit flacon de fond de teint appartenant à Suzie. Le jeune homme, l'agita un instant et maquilla sa blessure avec application. Il regarda le résultat final et fut assez satisfait : rien n'y paraissait.

Harry sourit à son reflet, aplatit ses cheveux d'une main, glissa le flacon dans son sac et sortit de l'appartement. La nuit pouvait être longue…

**o00O00o**

La nuit était froide et brumeuse mais Harry s'en accommodait. Il avait enfilé un pull de laine chaud un peu trop grand pour lui et un jeans moulant plutôt banal, rien à voir avec les costumes aguichants des autres garçons du coin. Mais il n'aimait pas avoir l'air vulgaire. De toute façon, nombreux étaient les jeunes hommes qui adoptaient ce style dans le quartier et ceux-ci étaient bien souvent beaucoup plus beaux que lui. Non, Harry misait sur autre chose pour aguicher les hommes…

Il travaillait toujours de la même manière. Il marchait dans la rue comme un « civil ». S'il repérait un client potentiel, il s'approchait de lui en se déhanchant quelque peu, presque avec timidité, puis levait un regard d'un vert profond sur lui. Il souriait, tout simplement. Et ça fonctionnait souvent très bien… Par la suite, Harry discutait, ajustait sa tactique à leurs réponses, à leurs besoins, et proposait un prix. Si un homme qu'il approchait lui semblait louche ou s'il se sentait mal à l'aise pour une quelconque raison, Harry se contentait de demander l'heure et s'en allait plus loin. Son habillement plutôt sobre lui permettait de laisser planer un doute quant à sa condition, ce qui était un avantage certain… Harry avait vu plusieurs amis se faire agresser, se faire battre, pour avoir sollicité la mauvaise personne, mais lui n'avait jamais connu un tel traitement, par bonheur.

Harry, comme les autres, n'aimait pas se prostituer. Mais c'était son boulot, un job et il faisait le maximum pour s'en accommoder et le rendre le plus décent possible. Il avait ses réguliers, des clients souvent peu exigeants qui le traitaient toujours très bien. C'était souvent des hommes mariés, malheureux en ménage, qui ne lui demandaient rien d'autre qu'un peu d'attention. Des hommes timides et refoulés, des hommes d'affaires pour la plupart, qui recherchaient une certaine routine avec lui. Chacun d'eux avait leurs manies, leurs demandes. Harry avait un revenu de base assuré avec eux, ce qui lui apportait une certaine liberté pour choisir le reste de ses clients.

Ce soir par contre, Harry devait à tout prix travailler; il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop sélectif. Et avec le froid et la période de l'année, le jeune homme savait que les clients ne courraient pas les rues en ce mardi soir. Il attendit un moment dans les alentours d'un cinéma porno, puis alla parler à la petite caissière qui se trouvait derrière la billetterie. Il prit des nouvelles d'elle et discuta un instant, mais elle lui confirma son intuition :il n'y avait presque personne, ce soir, susceptible de lui apporter du boulot pour la nuit.

Harry décida donc de tenter plutôt sa chance du côté de la rivière, là où les mal-aimés se retrouvaient souvent pour réfléchir ou simplement pour oublier leur morne existence l'espace d'un instant …

C'est là qu'il le rencontra.

Beau.

C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Harry quand il le vit. Il marchait avec lenteur, la tête haute, les yeux perdus au loin, la main serrée sur son parapluie. Ses cheveux blonds, à la lumière des réverbères, semblaient presque blancs. Des épis retombaient avec grâce sur son visage parfait aux accents aristocratiques, masquant en partie son regard. Il était jeune, à peine quelques années de plus que lui, se dit-il… Harry remarqua qu'il portait un veston noir à la coupe impeccable, un col roulé d'une étoffe sûrement hors de prix et un jeans simple. Par contre, le jeune homme sourcilla en remarquant la longue cape noire qui recouvrait ses épaules… « c'est sûrement la nouvelle mode à New York, se dit-il … Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un cas.» Harry sourit, convaincu : s'il se montrait assez désirable, peut-être réussirait-il à combler son déficit en un seul client car manifestement, cet homme était fortuné. S'il réussissait son approche, il pourrait alors rentrer se coucher tranquillement et profiter du reste de la nuit.

Le jeune homme repoussa le chandail de laine sur son épaule pour la dénuder, s'humecta les lèvres et s'avança en se déhanchant légèrement vers l'homme qui marchait dans sa direction.

-Tu sembles bien seul ce soir.

L'homme le dévisagea un moment, perplexe, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux de Harry.

-Seul et morose, voilà deux mots qui me décrivent à merveille.

Harry resta un moment interdit, comme fasciné par ses iris d'un gris acier qui semblaient luirent dans la nuit. Le jeune homme se reprit après quelques secondes de contemplation.

-…Je… peux peut-être t'aider à t'oublier, pour un moment…

Le brun lui sourit doucement.

-Merci, non…je ne préfère pas… dit-il, ses joues blanches rougies par la gêne.

Harry eut une petite moue embêtée.

-Dommage pour toi…Je suis un excellent remède… aux peines de cœur…

Il avait croisé les doigts en disant ces paroles. Cet homme était malheureux, certes, mais Harry n'arrivait absolument pas à en détecter la raison. Son visage était trop froid, trop fermé… Aucune émotion n'en transparaissait.

Au bout de quelques secondes et contre toute attente, l'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Comme tu le désires…

-Et si je désire t'appeler par ton prénom?

-…Alors ce sera… Harry.

-Harry…répéta-t-il. Alors, Harry, dit moi… Combien espérais-tu que je te rapporte ce soir?

Le brun réfléchit un moment, surpris d'avoir réussit si vite.

-Disons 350$… pour la totale, ajouta-t-il prestement. 50 de plus si tu as des goûts particuliers ou des exigences spécifiques…

Draco hocha la tête très sérieusement et sortit son portefeuille. Il retira quatre billets de 100$ et les lui tendit.

-Va prendre un bon thé chaud et va dormir… il fait froid ce soir…

Harry écarta les yeux de stupeur et lui lança les billets à la figure, outré.

-Je ne veux pas de ta charité!s'écria-t-il. C'est mon travail! On me paye pour ce que je fais et voilà tout. C'est beaucoup plus insultant pour moi de me faire offrir des stupides billets de banque par un richard qui veut se donner bonne conscience que de vendre mon cul, je peux te l'assurer. Vous vouliez me montrer à quel point je suis la lie de la société, Monsieur?… et bien c'est réussit. Allez vous faire voir!

Harry remonta avec colère le col de son chandail et s'éloigna en vitesse, hors de lui. De toute sa vie, jamais on ne l'avait traité de façon aussi grossière et désintéressée. Il préférait 100 fois les regards lubriques de vieux pervers que ce regard d'acier, dégoûté et arrogant qu'il avait posé sur lui. Il remontait le petit escalier d'un pas rapide quand il entendit le blond l'appeler.

-Harry! Attendez Harry! dit-il en courant pour le rattraper. Pardon… je ne voulais pas vous paraître grossier ou irrespectueux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude… Attendez, je vous en prie!

Harry arrêta net et se retourna, plantant ses grands yeux verts dans les siens.

-Vous me vouvoyez? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me vouvoie… Quel manipulateur tu fais… et avec ces yeux et ce joli minois, on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession!

-Pardon? dit-il, intrigué…

-C'est une expression… Bon ça va, j'accepte tes excuses, je ne suis pas rancunier. Retourne donc chez toi, maintenant… ta femme doit s'inquiéter.

-Je ne suis pas marié.

-Et bien ton chien, ton chat, ton hamster, ton poisson rouge, ton escargot… Il y a bien quelque chose pour te tenir compagnie, non?

-Non… rien.

Harry observa son visage et su qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Je comprends que tu te sentes triste et morose, alors… tu devrais acheter un chat. C'est bien les chats, c'est propre et tout, et il y en a de très affectueux et…

Le blond posa doucement une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

-…tu…voudrais m'accompagner? Enfin… cette nuit? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr…C'est mon boulot, répondit-il très sérieusement.

-Et je te payais uniquement… pour ta présence chez moi et pas pour ton « boulot »… qu'en dirais-tu?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Décidément, c'était vraiment un homme étrange!

-Je ne sais pas…c'est la première fois qu'on me demande un truc pareil. Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'attacher, de me séquestrer pendant des jours pour finalement me découper en rondelles et me jeter aux ordures, dit-moi? Parce que honnêtement, la vie, même si elle est parfois merdique… j'y tiens!

Le blond lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Je te promets que non… C'est simplement que tu as raison, je crois. Je suis seul… Je voudrais seulement une présence près de moi ce soir, juste… pour traverser la nuit. Je t'en prie, dit-il faiblement, prend l'argent… et dit-toi que je paie pour ton sourire et pour tes yeux. Ils font partie de ton corps aussi, non?

-Oui, bien sûr… mais ça ne met en rien mes talents à contribution! Je n'ai aucun travail à faire dans tout ça…

L'homme hocha la tête très sérieusement.

-Bien. Alors dit-moi, Harry, quel talent as-tu, autre que tes jolies fesses?

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent de malice alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je suis un voyant.

Draco leva les sourcils, perplexe. _Serait-il donc des leurs_?

Harry, constatant sa réaction, s'empressa d'expliquer :

-Je devine des choses que personne ne voit. Parfois je fais même des rêves prémonitoires… J'ai lu un livre à ce sujet et c'est un don très rare et très précieux.

Le blond sourit, rassuré et dit, simplement pour vérifier :

-Tu es un sorcier, alors?

-Un sorcier? Tu veux dire comme à Salem? Bof, je sais pas… j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir mes jours le cou tranché ou en méchoui sur un bûcher!

L'homme éclata d'un rire sincère.

-Soit. Je te paierai pour ça! Tu essaieras de prédire mon avenir, si tu veux.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se saisit des billets que l'homme lui tendait.

-Et ton nom, c'est…?

-Draco

-Draco? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom… C'est… étrange… Et où m'emmènes-tu, Draco?

-Chez-moi.

-C'est dans quel quartier?

-Oh… j'habite à l'hôtel.

Harry sourcilla.

-J'ignorais qu'on pouvait habiter de façon permanente dans un hôtel…

-Oh tu sais… il n'y a rien que le Directeur de cet établissement ne ferait pas pour me plaire, donc…

-Il est gay?

Draco sourit à nouveau devant la naïveté de ce jeune homme.

-Non… il aime mon argent et mon nom.

-Ah... Et bien allons-y, monsieur Draco, car vous perdez du temps précieux en ma charmante compagnie en restant planté là.

L'homme hocha la tête et se mit en route mais Harry le retint.

-Et je voulais te dire que tu pouvais toujours demander, si jamais l'envie te prenait de… enfin… si tu changeais d'idée. Tu as payé largement pour…

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, répondit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry haussa les épaules et le suivit en dehors du parc, ignorant s'il devait s'offusquer du manque d'intérêt de l'homme à son égard ou se réjouir de ce mois de loyer gagné avec autant de facilité…


	2. Qui estu?

**CHAPITRE II : Qui es-tu?**

Harry marchait donc en silence à ses côtés, le suivant à travers les rues sombres de la ville. Les gens qu'ils croisaient les regardait d'un drôle d'air, mais Draco n'en avait cure. Personne ne le connaissait ici… Ils longèrent la rivière un moment, puis se dirigèrent vers un quartier marchand mal famé adjacent au parc qu'ils venaient de traverser.

-Il fait froid ce soir… est-ce que l'hôtel est bien loin? Il n'y a vraiment rien de bien dans ce quartier, tu es sûr d'être au bon endroit?

-Absolument… Nous sommes tout prêt, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que l'endroit est disons, réservé à une clientèle très spécifiques… Il n'a donc pas été construit dans un beau quartier, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, si l'on peut dire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une telle chose. Mais tu ne sembles pas être un homme ordinaire, n'est-ce pas? Alors j'imagine que ça ne devrais pas me surprendre…

Draco acquiesça d'une signe de tête et Harry poursuivit.

-La plupart de mes clients sont des hommes d'affaires ou des fonctionnaires, des hommes plutôt banals… Je les connais par cœur, dit-il en riant. Mais toi tu ne dégages rien de ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

Draco haussa les épaules et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcé un seul mot, le jeune homme l'interrompit.

-Non, attend… Je vais essayer de deviner, puisque tu m'as engagé pour mes dons de voyance, dit-il en ricanant.

Harry s'arrêta net et regarda le blond marcher un moment. Il fit mine de se concentrer, puis le rejoint en courant. Draco leva les sourcils, étonné par l'enthousiasme de ce jeune homme. Harry agita les bras une seconde dans un geste théâtral, puis saisit sa main dans la sienne en fermant les yeux.

-Ça y est, dit-il, je suis prêt. Alors… Tu n'es très certainement pas dans les affaires, parce que je reconnais ce genre d'hommes parmi tout autre, et tu n'exerces sûrement pas un travail manuel parce que tu es trop bien habillé pour ça et tes mains sont douces…. Tu n'es probablement pas dans le commerce non plus; tu es beaucoup trop raffiné et tu n'as pas de crayon dans la poche de ton veston…

Draco approuva ses déductions.

-Tu es peut-être un artiste… Mais j'en doute. À première vue tu sembles quelqu'un de trop bien rangé pour ça. Tu n'as ni tache d'encre sur tes mains, ni peinture sur tes habits et tu n'es pas assez athlétique pour être un danseur… Mais je peux me tromper, ajouta-t-il. Peut-être un acteur... Mais comme tu sembles rechercher l'anonymat et que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, j'en serais très surpris. Et puis les acteurs sont des gens toujours très bien entourés, alors que toi, à t'entendre, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de solitaire. Je crois que tu ne dois pas être du domaine public non plus… Tu ne ressembles pas à un médecin, ni à un quelconque professionnel… Tu n'as pas cette flamme convaincue au fond du regard. Qu'est-ce qui reste? réfléchit-il à voix haute… Avocat? Tu as les yeux trop clairs pour être avocat, non, je suis certain que tu n'en es pas un. Architecte… peut-être, ou designer. C'est vrai que tu as un goût parfait pour les vêtements et cette cape est si étrange et avangardiste, que c'est possible. Mais j'ai déjà eut une relation avec un couturier et il était plutôt excentrique et il avait une étrange façon de marcher… Tu marches d'une façon impeccable, le dos droit et tu regardes toujours devant. Je ne crois donc pas que tu sois un des leurs.

Harry se retourna vivement vers Draco en poussant une exclamation de joie, puis lui saisit les épaules pour le faire se retourner vers lui.

-Tu es un homme d'état ; un ambassadeur, un politicien, un organisateur politique, quelque chose dans ce goût là... Est-ce que j'ai raison?

Draco le regarda un moment; ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et une mèche de cheveux rebelle retombait avec désinvolture sur son front. Il était si vivant, si lumineux à cet instant que l'homme eut envie de lui sourire. Il eut envie de lui sourire _vraiment_… Mais il se contenta d'incliner la légèrement la tête.

-Je te lève mon chapeau. Tu as vraiment un don, Harry…

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire radieux et croisa les bras contre son torse pour se réchauffer.

-Alors tu fais quoi, plus exactement, s'enquit-il?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, embêté.

-Disons que je m'occupe d'un ministère… Je suis quelque chose qui ressemble à un sous-ministre. Je travaille dans le domaine judiciaire, plus particulièrement…

-Mais tu es très jeune, pour exercer une telle fonction! Quel âge as-tu?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Les gens comme moi occupent ces postes par nomination. Je ne suis en rien compétent dans ce domaine. À vrai dire, j'y suis parce que c'était bon pour la popularité du Ministre de m'y nommer. Je suis une image, un visage, qu'on promène de soirée en soirée pour faire la promotion d'un monde de paix et de justice. N'est-ce pas magnifique? dit-il avec ironie.

Harry arrêta à nouveau de marcher, un air franchement choqué sur le visage.

-Si, ça l'est! Que crois-tu donc! Tu as un poste très influent, et avec un minimum de volonté, tu pourrais peut-être faire avancer les choses… Avoir le pouvoir de changer des vies, ça c'est une mission merveilleuse!

Draco le dévisagea un long moment.

-Tu es bien naïf, pour croire une telle chose, dit-il sèchement. Le pouvoir politique ne sert pas à changer le monde… Il ne sert qu'à le rendre plus laid, plus malhonnête; c'est un mystificateur. Voilà tout.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit.

-Moi, je crois que chaque personne a le pouvoir de changer un peu les choses. Et c'est par la faute d'hommes comme toi que le monde va si mal; tu te fous complètement d'essayer de poser des gestes favorables; tout ce qui t'importe, c'est ta vie et ta petite personne! Tu es tellement bien à te complaire dans ta mélancolie et dans ta solitude que tu en oublis tout ce que tu pourrais faire pour améliorer le sort d'autres personnes, même malgré le poste très important que tu occupes... Regarde-moi! Je suis une pute de mauvais quartier, je n'ai aucune famille, rien dans la vie. Mais pourtant, je suis convaincu à chaque matin quand je me couche, d'avoir fait un truc bien dans ma nuit, d'avoir réalisé quelque chose. Parce que les hommes qui finissent dans mes bras, ceux qui viennent s'oublier en me prenant pour m'occuper d'eux, eh bien quand ils me quittent, ils sont en paix. Je leur offre un coin de ciel bleu, l'espace d'une seconde. Je leur souris, je les cajole, je les écoute me parler et je les laisse réaliser leurs fantasmes. C'est dérisoire me diras-tu, oui bien sûr, ça l'est! Mais l'un d'eux, un jour, m'a raconté que j'étais l'objectif de sa semaine; il m'a avoué qu'à chaque fois, il comptait les jours avant ma prochaine visite… et que ces petits instants volés étaient ce qui lui permettait de continuer à se lever le matin, tu comprends? Alors si je peux accomplir ces choses uniquement avec mon cul et ma jolie tronche, alors imagine ce que des gens comme toi pourrais faire, s'ils le voulaient vraiment! Tu as le pouvoir entre tes mains et tu as quand même cet air blasé. Je trouve que c'est un vrai outrage envers la vie. Voilà.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et retrouva les quatre billets que lui avaient donnés Draco tout à l'heure.

-Reprend-les, je n'en veux plus; je ne supporte pas ce type de faiblesse et cette ingratitude... Si tu continues sur cette rue et que tu tournes à gauche à la prochaine, tu trouveras d'autres mecs comme moi. Je te suggère Joey, il est très bien et je crois qu'il te plaira aussi. Mais de toute façon, au prix que tu es prêt à payer, il n'y aura personne pour te refuser quoi que ce soit. Pour ma part, je ne me sens pas tellement à l'aise avec l'idée de travailler pour un homme tel que toi; peu importe ce que je ferai cette nuit, je doute que ma compagnie te fasse te sentir mieux demain matin, de toute façon… J'ai donc mieux à faire. Au revoir.

Le brun lui rendit son argent et tourna les talons sans un mot.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner, sidéré. Il semblait si fragile dans ce pull trop grand qui dénudait ses épaules que le blond en fut troublé. _Si fragile en apparence, mais si fort, si convaincu…_Sa nuque où venait mourir des cheveux d'un brun presque noir, ses hanches étroites, sa démarches un peu gauche… tout en lui l'attirait irrémédiablement; ce jeune homme avait été le premier dont les paroles avaient réussies à l'atteindre depuis des années, le premier en cinq ans dont le regard avait réussi à éveiller un quelconque intérêt … Et il l'avait repoussé... et il avait été le premier à le rejeter en 5 ans…

Draco était déstabilisé, voir même ébranlé.

Quand il comprit ce qui venait de se passer, Harry avait déjà tourné le coin de la rue, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Le blond, sans se poser de question, décida qu'il n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller ainsi. Il transplana quelques pas devant lui et le jeune homme qui regardait par terre le percuta de plein fouet. Harry laissa s'échapper un petit cri alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre mais blond referma ses bras sur lui à la dernière seconde pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Mais regardez où vous allez, bon sang! s'exclama Harry.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du maladroit qui l'avait bousculé et hoqueta de surprise. Draco le retint dans ses bras et planta son regard d'acier dans le sien :

-Je veux que tu me prouves que j'ai tord d'être si indifférent à tout ce monde qui m'entoure. Prouve-moi que je me trompe… prouve-moi qu'il existe encore des raisons valables d'aimer la vie. Je me fous de l'argent, demande ce que tu veux; mille, deux milles, je m'en balance. Mais reste avec moi cette nuit… Et je refuse d'aller en voir un autre. C'est toi qui m'a approché et c'est toi que je veux, dit-il, catégorique.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-Comment, bafouilla-t-il, comment… as-tu fais ça? Tu étais derrière moi il y a une seconde, je viens de te voir en tournant le coin! Comment…

-Oh! Allons, Harry, ne dit pas de bêtises… J'ai couru après toi dès que tu es parti et je t'ai rattrapé, voilà tout!

Harry fronça les sourcils et ses yeux verts brillèrent d'inquiétude.

-Tu mens. Tes pupilles se sont dilatées!

-C'est un tout petit truc, rien de bien impressionnant… ne t'en fais pas.

-Si! Si, je m'en fais, justement! Aucun homme sain d'esprit ferait ce genre de chose et m'offrirait jusqu'à 2000 dollars pour discuter avec moi toute la nuit, surtout en m'assurant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me demander quoi que ce soit!

Un violent frisson lui parcoura l'échine.

-Tu dois mourir de froid… lui dit-il doucement. Calme-toi…

Draco détacha sa cape d'un coup de poignet et la déposa sans hésiter sur ses épaules.

-Tu en auras besoin pour entrer à l'hôtel, de toute façon. Attend…

Le blond attacha l'étoffe autour de son cou, remontant le col le plus haut possible. Il aplatit un peu son épaisse chevelure d'une main, puis le regarda de haut en bas :

-Tu es parfait. C'est à s'y méprendre…

Harry leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

-Pourquoi? À s'y méprendre avec quoi?

-Tu pourrais facilement te faire passer pour l'un des nôtres, dit-il simplement. Nous sommes un peu étranges, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Je t'ai clairement fait savoir que je ne voulais pas t'accompagner, pourtant!

-Et bien je déteste les beaux-parleurs qui hurlent sur tout les toits leurs convictions, et qui n'ont même pas le courage d'essayer de convaincre quelqu'un qui pense le contraire. Et comme à te voir agir, je suis convaincu que tu n'en es pas un, je sais que tu me suivras ce soir…

Harry se mordit la lèvre un moment, puis releva la tête vers lui.

-Je… Tu as peut-être raison…

Il tendit la main.

-Tu me dois 400 dollars, tout d'abord. Après, je vais m'occuper de changer ta vie, dit-il en souriant.

Le blond lui tendit les billets et murmura :

-J'en doute. Mais ta compagnie me changera très certainement les idées, ce soir, et c'est ce qui m'importe.

Harry inclina la tête.

-Je suis à votre service, Milord.

Draco le regarda un moment.

-Je préfère que nous considérions que tu es mon «invité », si ça ne te gêne pas…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ça m'est égal. Bon, alors tu me dis dans quelle secte tu es, maintenant, pour que je comprenne mieux à qui j'ai affaire?

Le blond écarta les yeux, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

-Un Malfoy dans une secte? C'est pas demain la veille! Tu as cru…

L'homme grimaça.

-…bien sûr que tu as cru ça… enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit et je ne partage aucune croyance de ce type.

-Mais alors… je ne comprends pas… de quel genre de groupe fais-tu partie?

-Écoute, je t'expliquerai plus tard, Harry… Mais peu importe ce que tu verras, je veux que tu gardes ton calme et que tu restes de marbre. Je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener quelqu'un comme toi dans cet établissement. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, tu gardes les yeux au sol et tu ne dis rien. Et tu ne poses pas de question, tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivé chez moi. D'accord?

Harry se raidit et recula d'un pas.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tellement envie de savoir ce que tu caches de si spécial, finalement… on ne pourrait pas aller dans un autre endroit? Je sais pas, moi, un motel miteux, un café… N'importe où!

Le blond posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur… les gens qui s'y trouvent ont seulement une «aptitude particulière ». Rien de quoi être effrayé, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Peut-être que tu ne verras rien de bien étrange, d'ailleurs à cette heure. Mais je préfère te mettre en garde pour ne pas que tu ne sois surpris, dans le cas contraire. Écoute, c'est sérieux, pour moi. J'enfreins une règle fondamentale de notre monde et si jamais je me fais surprendre, je perdrai mon emploi et tout ça me causera beaucoup de tord. Et j'ai envie que tu m'accompagnes… Tu es amusant, drôle, convaincu, et tu me fais du bien, ce soir…

-Et tu me jures que tu n'es pas un membre du club de tueur en série de Londres qui regroupe tous les adorateurs de Jack l'Éventreur?

Draco plongea son regard dans celui inquiet de Harry et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-C'est promis…

Le brun hocha timidement la tête, puis fit un tour sur lui-même pour faire voler les pans de la cape que Draco avait posée sur ses épaules tout à l'heure.

-Et j'ai l'air de quoi?

Le blond le détailla un moment.

-Un vrai gentleman; tu portes ce vêtement à ravir. Tu es superbe.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

-Tu es prêt? demanda Draco.

-Non… je crois que je suis surtout beaucoup trop curieux. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui me dit de me sauver à toute jambe, mais je devrais alors vous redonner vos 400$. Mais j'ai ce vieux pervers sur les bras à rembourser d'ici demain matin et je ne trouverai pas l'argent autrement, à cette heure… Alors je vais essayer de croire à ton air angélique et je vais te faire confiance, même si je suis mort de trouille.

Draco haussa les épaules de dépit.

-Tu n'as pas raison de t'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme pointa un vieil entrepôt désaffecté de l'autre côté de la rue et se remit en marche.

-C'est là que nous allons, dit-il simplement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire : _Mais il n'y avait rien, là! Une vieille porte rouillée avec un vieux panneau-réclame qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment… voilà tout_!

Draco arriva devant l'entrée, puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaître un décor des plus inhabituel pour un entrepôt… L'homme se retourna et fit un petit signe de tête à Harry.

Le jeune homme le rejoint au pas de course. Son cœur voulait exploser dans sa poitrine; il voulait partir, se sauver, mais ses jambes l'avaient entraîné sans lui demander son avis…

Le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis se pencha à son oreille :

-N'oublie pas : tu ne dis rien et tu gardes ton calme…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête frénétiquement en s'accrochant à son bras.

_Dans quelle galère viens-tu encore de t'embarquer, Potter?_

Mais Harry n'était pas ce ceux qui reculent. Alors il baissa la tête, comme Draco le lui avait dit et se laissa guider par lui.

Ils traversèrent une pièce aux proportions impressionnantes. Quelques fauteuils étaient dispersés çà et là. D'immenses bouquets de fleurs répandaient une douce odeur dans l'air. Tout était blanc; les meubles, les murs, le sol, tout, sauf ces fleurs magnifiques… Il se dégageait de cette pièce une atmosphère quasi surnaturelle. Harry ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

-Ça alors! dit-il…

Draco se retourna vivement vers lui, quant un homme efflanqué accourut à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur Malfoy! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir, cria-t-il du fond de la pièce!

Le blond s'empressa de murmurer à l'oreille de Harry :

-Dépêche-toi… rend-toi jusqu'à cette porte là-bas, dit-il en lui pointant un coin à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et attend-moi. Je me débarrasse de lui très vite et je te rejoins… VITE!

Harry hocha la tête, puis obéit sans discuter.

-Monsieur le directeur, mais que faites-vous donc debout à cette heure tardive! Ne devriez-vous pas prendre un peu de repos bien mérité! dit Draco en lui sortant son sourire des grands jours.

-Oh, mon cher Draco… les affaires sont les affaires! Un congrès des représentants gobelins de Gringotts Intenational est sur le point de se terminer. Je veille personnellement à cette affaire, vous le comprendrez bien! C'est toujours très utiles d'avoir quelques contacts dans le domaine bancaire…

-Mais bien sûr…

-Au moins autant que d'avoir de bons contacts au Ministère, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-N'auriez-vous rien à me demander, cher Auguste, s'enquit Draco en rigolant?

-Si… voilà pourquoi je me permets de vous arrêter à cette heure : dites-moi… avez-vous eu des nouvelles du traitement de ma demande?

Draco inclina la tête.

-Non, le dossier devrait être analysé d'ici la semaine prochaine… mercredi, si ma mémoire est bonne. Je vais vérifier, dit-il en sortant un minuscule carnet de sa poche.

Le blond sortit également sa baguette et la pointa sur le livre qui devint aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire et s'ouvrit à une page précise.

-Oui…voilà, mercredi prochain, vous recevrez la réponse officielle du département du développement des Infrastructures magiques. J'en glisserai un mot personnellement à mon bon ami Zabini qui est en charge du dossier. Cet hôtel est mon lieu de résidence, c'est de notoriété publique, et je doute très fortement que quiconque au Ministère ne se risque à vous refuser ce permis d'agrandissement. Cessez donc de vous inquiéter et allez vous occuper de vos gobelins ! dit Draco en riant.

-Merci, cher ami, dit l'homme en souriant. Je vous revaudrez ça! Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose, pour l'instant? Je vous fait monter un goûter, une bouteille de vin, d'hydromel?

Draco réfléchit une seconde.

-Oui, faites monter des breuvages chauds, thé, café, cacao, avec des pâtisseries et des fruits… Et une bouteille de cette fameuse vodka polonaise que vous m'aviez offerte à Noël dernier, s'il vous en reste.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je m'en occupe personnellement…

Draco lui serra la main et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour retrouver Harry.

Auguste Welch le suivit un moment des yeux, puis remarqua que son client préféré était accompagné, pour la première fois depuis qu'il habitait dans son établissement. L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être certain que la fatigue n'avait pas eu raison de lui, mais l'image de ce jeune éphèbe aux cheveux d'ébène ne s'effaça pas. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme et il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers eux.

-Allons donc, cher Draco! Depuis quand oubliez-vous vos manières?

L'homme tendit l'une de ses longues mains osseuses à Harry.

-Auguste Welch. Je suis vraiment enchanté de vous accueillir dans mon établissement. Vous êtes?

Harry leva un regard paniqué vers Draco qui était aussi livide que les murs de la pièce. Le vieux directeur regarda alternativement les deux hommes, puis éclata de rire.

-Ça va de soit que cette information ne sortira pas d'ici, messieurs. Ne vous en faites pas!

Le brun lui tendit une main hésitante.

-Harry Potter. Ravi…

-Potter… Potter… Vous êtes parents avec Georgina et Adolpho Potter, du West Yorkshire? J'ai étudié avec eux à Poudlard, il y a de ça plusieurs années, déjà…

-Je crains que non, désolé.

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond, puis ajouta :

-Il est américain… Il vient… de… Californie.

-Et quelle profession exercez-vous?

-Heu… en fait… je… suis voyant? demanda Harry, tout hésitant.

-Ah bon! Et est-ce que vous travaillez pour le…

-Alors vous allez vraiment devoir nous excuser maintenant, Auguste, nous allons monter.

-Bien entendu, bien entendu… pardonnez ma curiosité, Draco. Dormez-bien, messieurs, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son client qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

Le blond ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers, puis y entra mais Auguste attrapa Harry par le bras, pour le retenir.

-Vous êtes privilégié d'avoir accès à ses appartements, vous savez, murmura-t-il. Des tas d'hommes et de femmes voudraient avoir votre chance; 4 ans en tête du classement du célibataire le plus sexy selon Hebdo Sorcière, et personne dans son lit tout ce temps! Draco est un ami… et il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Ne gâchez pas votre chance!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais un grand bruit se fit entendre alors qu'une centaine de petits personnages aux dents acérés sortaient d'une salle située à l'extrémité gauche de la pièce. Ils mesuraient moins d'un mètre vingt-cinq et marchaient en se dandinant, tenant des piles de documents dans leurs mains aux ongles affilés. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi surnaturel et d'aussi repoussant.

-Oh… les Gobelins ont terminé, vous allez m'excuser, dit-il en se hâtant.

_Mais il n'y avait aucune équipe de cinéma, aucun matériel… et ces choses n'étaient pas une hallucination_!

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, puis il s'effondra sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre le marbre froid.

Draco sursauta en remarquant que Harry ne l'avait pas suivit, puis il le vit tomber. L'homme se précipita sur lui, mais le brun, après plusieurs secondes, ne réagissait toujours pas. _Le Directeur ne devait absolument pas s'apercevoir de sa chute !_

Le blond passa ses bras sous ses jambes et son dos et le souleva, calant sa tête contre son torse pour ne pas le blesser. Draco ferma les yeux et transplana.

Il déverrouilla la porte de sa suite du septième étage d'un sort, puis entra. Il parcoura la pièce des yeux, puis se dirigea avec son précieux fardeau vers le canapé, mais se ravisa au dernier instant. L'homme continua son chemin en soupirant et entra dans sa chambre, venant déposer le corps toujours inerte de Harry sur son propre lit.

Draco sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, puis attrapa plusieurs objets personnels qui traînaient. Il les rangea d'un coup de baguette, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de bain adjacente à la chambre où il trouva quelques sels minéraux. Il rempli un bol d'eau, puis le fit se changer en glaçons. Le blond attrapa une serviette et revint auprès de lui.

Il ouvrit le flacon de sels et lui fit respirer l'arôme puissant qui s'en dégageait. Harry remua et toussota, puis se leva d'un bond.

-Où est-ce que je suis! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu! Aïe… ma tête!

Draco s'assit doucement près de lui.

-Tu es chez moi… tu es tombé. Ne bouge pas…

Harry se souvint soudainement de tout ce qu'il venait de voir, de ces horribles créatures, de cette conversation étrange qu'ils avaient eu avec le Directeur de l'hôtel… bref de toute cette soirée complètement irréelle qu'il venait de vivre.

Le brun étouffa un sanglot.

-Je voudrais rentrer chez moi… j'en ai assez!

Draco grimaça, puis glissa une main rassurante sur son visage pâle.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de venir ici, c'est ma faute, pardon…

L'homme leva son regard vert sur lui avec désespoir.

-Ce que j'ai vu était bien réel, n'est-ce pas…

Draco hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

-Des gobelins… Ce sont les protecteurs de l'argent de notre monde.

-Quel monde? C'est quoi cette folie! cria-t-il.

Draco hésita un instant…

-Le monde magique, Harry…

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu veux-dire que ce monsieur, en bas, et toi, vous êtes des Magiciens? C'est bien ce que tu essaies de me faire croire?

-On dit des Sorciers… mais, oui.

Le brun eut un petit rire hystérique, puis ferma les yeux. _Un cauchemar. Il était en plein cauchemar!_

-Je te montre, si tu ne me crois pas!

Draco sortit sa baguette, puis murmura des paroles incompréhensibles et les glaçons qui reposaient dans le bol s'élevèrent dans les airs et vinrent se déposer sur une serviette blanche.

Le sang de Harry se figea dans ses veines; le jeune homme gémit et se recoucha sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

-Je me suis cogné trop fort… Et avec ce salaud qui m'a frappé tout à l'heure, mon cerveau a du écoper. C'est sûrement ça…

Draco eut un sourire triste et referma le bout de tissu, puis vint dégager le front de Harry de sa main libre et y déposa la glace…

_Dévoiler leur monde à un Moldu. Quelle idée! On ne lui pardonnerait pas cette entorse, au Ministère. Mais Draco s'en foutait; il était bien conscient que même s'il enfreignait cette règle fondamentale, il n'y aurait aucune conséquence pour lui, tant que l'affaire restait privée. Des ordres seraient données et la mémoire de Harry serait effacée. Parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Parce qu'il était un héros de la Grande Guerre. Parce qu'il avait été l'amant de l'Élu, le couple chéri du monde sorcier... Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour excuser les actes manqués résultant de la souffrance d'un homme, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour éviter d'avoir à traiter avec ces sentiments refoulés, avec ces drames inscrits au fer rouge sur le cœur de ceux qui ont survécus…_

Draco expira douloureusement et détacha avec précaution la cape qui enserrait le cou de Harry. La tête du jeune homme retomba mollement au creux de son épaule dénudée. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté chaste de son corps ainsi abandonné et il ressentit comme un coup de poignard au creux des reins… Ce moldu aux yeux de jade avait fait renaître en lui un sentiment qu'il croyait à jamais perdu : le désir.

Dégoûté de lui-même, honteux, Draco sortit de la pièce.

Dans le corridor, il s'arrêta un moment devant la photo sorcière d'un couple qui s'embrassait en riant.

«_Pardonne-moi…mon amour…_», murmura-t-il.


	3. Rêve et cauchemar

_**CHAPITRE III : Rêve et cauchemar **_

Quand Draco revint au salon, il retrouva tout ce qu'il avait demandé au Directeur posé sur la table basse. Les breuvages étaient encore fumants et il se demanda ce que le jeune homme aurait choisi. Le cacao, bien évidemment, se dit-il… Il s'imaginait mal Harry préférer autre chose, peut-être parce que le garçon avait un petit quelque chose d'enfantin. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à son physique! Non… c'était quelque chose dans ses manières; une sorte de candeur bouleversante que l'on ne s'attend pas à rencontrer chez quelqu'un de sa caste. Un peu de maladresse, de l'impétuosité. De l'étourderie aussi, certes… Mais toute cette fraîcheur, cette spontanéité qui se dégageait de ses yeux cristallins!

Draco n'avait plus connu la joie d'être traité avec autant de désinvolture depuis des années, peut-être même depuis le collège, se disait-il. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'un inconnu l'avait simplement appelé par son prénom? Draco lui-même ne saurait le dire. On l'appelait Monsieur, désormais. On s'adressait à lui avec déférence et circonspection; on l'avait mis sur un piédestal depuis la fin de la Guerre…

La communauté sorcière n'avait pas oublié l'image de ce jeune homme beaucoup trop blond qui s'était littéralement effondré de douleur lorsque les autorités avaient faits l'annonce de la mort de Celui-qui-a-vaincu ; _devant les photographes du monde sorcier, devant les milliers de personnes qui s'étaient rassemblés à l'annonce de la Victoire, il avait appris sans plus d'égard la mort de l'homme de sa vie. _

_Il s'était avancé vers la tribune officielle. Il y était monté et avait frappé le Ministre. _

_Draco avait hurlé. Draco avait pleuré… _

Lui-même ne se rappelait de rien sinon le visage décomposé des personnes qui l'entouraient, des gens de l'Ordre du Phénix, essentiellement, qui étaient intervenus et l'avait emmené loin de tous ces regards inquisiteurs. Mais les photographes du monde entier avaient saisi ce moment et l'image de sa détresse restera à jamais marquée dans la mémoire collective comme étant le symbole du prix de la Victoire. À chaque année, à la même date, les journaux ressassaient ce moment et inévitablement, Draco se retrouvait à nouveau en première page, avec cette envie de mourir aussi aiguë qu'au premier jour.

Tout le monde savait à quel point ces deux là s'aimaient! Mais personne n'avait cru bon l'aviser de l'issue du duel avant les autres, comme si leur amour n'avait été qu'une gigantesque campagne médiatique. _« Le couple de l'année », « Les Amoureux de l'Ordre», « Les Enfants maudits »,_ et quoi d'autre encore… Leur couple avait apporté l'espoir au monde. Combien de baisers, combien de regards tendres leurs avaient été volés par les journaux? Mais Draco n'avait jamais rien dit, parce que Lui considérait son image comme un devoir relié à sa tâche, et parce que Draco était amoureux…

_Il L'avait partagé avec le monde. _

_Et voilà comment le monde l'avait remercié_.

Oh bien sûr, l'opinion publique avait eu raison du Ministre quelques semaines plus tard… On s'était élevé contre la froideur des hauts dirigeants qui n'avaient pas cru bon informer ce pauvre gamin du triste sort de son amant. On avait parlé fort, on avait réprimandé. « Quelle triste histoire! Quel début de vie horrible pour celui qui a survécu à l'autre! » Disait-on.

Alors on avait pris Draco en pitié. On avait partagé sa peine, on avait souffert avec lui la perte de cet homme que tout le monde aimait. On avait voulu savoir comment il s'en remettait, où il était, ce qu'il envisageait pour son avenir sans Lui…

L'amour inconditionnel du peuple envers son Sauveur s'était alors progressivement muté en une obsession démesurée pour son ancien amant; on lui avait attribué ce poste honorifique de sous-ministre au département de la justice magique internationale, ce qui faisait de lui l'image de marque des Aurors. On avait réclamé sa présence, on avait vanté son courage dans l'adversité, sa foi en l'avenir… On avait fait de lui une personnalité publique à part entière, éludant complètement le fait qu'il n'était personne; qu'un gamin qui avait eu la malchance de tomber amoureux d'un héros.

Oh, Draco avait bien essayé de fuir tout ce tapage qu'on faisait autour de lui. Mais comme il s'en était rendu compte à ses dépens, cela ne faisait que cultiver l'image de l'homme fragile et torturé qu'il était, multipliant par dix l'intérêt qu'on lui portait déjà. On le traquait, on l'observait, on le retrouvait peu importe où il choisissait d'aller. Draco bien avait essayé de briser cette image par de grossiers scandales, par la drogue, l'alcool et l'oubli… Mais à chaque faux pas on niait, chaque acte manqué on excusait.

Alors avec le temps, il s'y était résigné. Il avait baissé la tête et avait tout accepté ce qu'on déposait à ses pieds.

Car Draco était fatigué. Draco était épuisé.

Et il avait tout perdu de toute façon... Alors à quoi bon lutter encore?

Une carafe sans liqueur, une coquille vide. Voilà ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et au fond, il s'en foutait. Qu'ils fassent de lui ce que bon leur semble. Il ne s'appartenait plus depuis longtemps…

Un enfer. Voilà ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Et du fond de son abîme, Draco n'avait plus rien. Plus de conviction, plus de rêve… Seulement un vide glacial au creux de l'âme. Ne lui restait qu'une seule certitude : la vie était laide. Profondément laide et les gens étaient abjects.

Le monde, la masse, la foule, tous! Ils le dégoûtaient tous!

À chaque poignée de main que Draco serrait, à chaque sourire hypocrite qu'on lui destinait, à chaque mot douceâtre et fade qu'on lui servait, Draco les haïssait un peu plus fort. Toutes ses manières quand on s'adressait à lui, ces « Monsieur Malfoy » pompeusement susurrés!

Il en était tellement écœuré qu'il en aurait vomi.

Son existence entière était un feuilleton populaire que les sorciers suivaient avec passion depuis son adolescence. Des simples voyages aux détails les plus intimes sur sa vie sexuelle, on avait tout commenté, tout analysé. Et ces aristocrates ventrus avaient le culot de lui cirer les pompes. On s'adressait à lui avec déférence et décorum, on discutait de ses fonctions officielles, de son rôle stratégique pendant la Guerre et son statut de héros national, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin. « Mais mon cher Monsieur Malfoy, vous méritez tous les honneurs du monde après ce que vous avez réalisé pour nous! AH AH AH!»

_Ce qu'il avait réalisé pour eux…_

Du divertissement. Voilà tout. Un homme ordinaire qu'on avait élevé au rang de vedette pour avoir réussi l'exploit de mettre dans son lit le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Beau, riche, certes. Mais un homme comme il y en avait tant d'autre dans ce monde. Un homme à qui l'on avait accordé la gloire par le déni d'une autre.

_Le Roi est mort, Vive le Roi!_

C'était tout simplement ignoble. Pour Draco, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot…

On L'a relégué à l'histoire. On a confiné son souvenir à ce dernier jour du mois de juillet, date anniversaire de sa mort. On saluait vaguement son exploit dans les journaux, on s'attardait à peine sur son combat, sur le message qu'il avait voulu apporter au monde entier par sa dévotion et son sacrifice.

_Eux avaient réussi à l'oublier… mais pas Draco!_

Le blond empoigna avec désespoir la bouteille de vodka et se dirigea vers le bar. Il versa un peu du liquide dans un verre à fond épais qu'il vida cul-sec en grimaçant légèrement. Puis il y déposa quelques cubes de glaces et le remplit à nouveau, plus largement cette fois avant de retourner s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

_Chasser ces pensées, chasser ces images avant d'être malade à nouveau…_

Le blond enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait succombé au charme de Harry. Il ne devait pas culpabiliser outre mesure … Après tout ce temps à être l'objet de tant d'hypocrisie de la part de tous, il était normal qu'il soit attiré par quelqu'un qui ne voyait en lui qu'un simple client, un homme banal.

Oui bien sûr. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Cette anicroche était tout à fait normale dans sa situation. Normale. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale…

Cette nuit, il le laisserait se reposer et dès demain matin, il contacterait les Oubliators du Ministère pour qu'ils le raccompagnent. Draco serait quitte pour un bon savon de la part de Granger et il oublierait cette folie au plus vite.

Oui. Draco avait fait une erreur et dans la situation… Et Harry serait bien vite parti…

**o00O00o**

Harry grogna et repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait son corps d'un mouvement sec.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de ressources, et cela, même lorsque les situations semblaient encore plus insurmontables. Diantre! il avait tout de même survécu à l'oncle Vernon pendant plus de 16 ans! Alors ce blondinet au minois angélique n'allait sûrement pas venir à bout de lui pour une raison aussi quelconque que des glaçons qui volent d'eux mêmes dans la pièce ou des Gobeli-truc!

Harry regarda à fond autour de lui mais ne trouva rien de bien étrange qui puisse lui laisser croire que sa vie –ou sa santé mentale- puisse être menacée; le lit immense sur lequel Draco l'avait allongé ne flottait pas dans les airs, les glaçons avaient fondus normalement dans la serviette qu'il tenait toujours fermement plantée sur son front et le grand miroir qui était accroché face au lit lui renvoyait son reflet d'une manière tout à fait habituelle.

Tout était normal…

Le jeune homme, après grande analyse, considéra donc qu'il pouvait se lever. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il se glissa lentement par terre et se dirigea en catimini vers la penderie. Précautionneusement, le jeune homme tendit la main et tourna la poignée en fermant les yeux. Il entrouvrit la porte, puis attendit, complètement pétrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis une autre. Puis rien.

Absolument rien.

Harry se risqua donc à ouvrir les yeux…

Aucun fantôme, aucun vampire ni monstre sanguinaire. Seulement des caleçons bien pliés et rangés par couleur, des cravates toutes plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres et quelques capes comme Draco avait déposé sur ses épaules tout à l'heure. En fait, mis à part certains morceaux de vêtement étranges ressemblant plus ou moins à des robes, Harry trouva ce placard d'une banalité écrasante pour quelqu'un qui se disait sorcier. Des pulls, des pantalons, quelques jeans, chemises, chaussettes ; il aurait pu retrouver exactement les mêmes items dans la penderie d'un travesti un peu excentrique –mais avec plus de string aux couleurs affriolantes et moins de caleçons, se disait-il-. Et comme il est bien connu dans le milieu que le caractère d'un homme se voit essentiellement par l'état de ses dessous, Harry n'avait rien à craindre : tout sorcier soit-il, ce Draco était irréprochable! Propres, neufs, griffés, couleurs classiques, de bon goût; ni trop longs, ni trop courts, ces boxers étaient parfaitement inoffensifs.

Donc selon le radar de Harry, cet homme l'était tout autant…

Bon. Bien sûr, l'inconnu pouvait être effrayant... Mais ce client semblait réellement avoir un bon fond; il aurait pu lui mentir sur sa condition et inventer plein de bobards, mais il ne l'a pas fait… Pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, Draco avait eu assez envie de passer du temps avec lui pour justifier la confession d'un secret aussi capital que des pouvoirs magiques.

Et Harry avait un bon instinct pour juger les gens. Et jamais il ne s'était trompé jusqu'alors. Alors dans ce cas Harry n'avait vraiment aucune raison de ne pas respecter son engagement envers lui… Il n'était pas un lâche, que diable! Où était passé le garçon fonceur et courageux qu'il avait toujours été?

Le garçon aplatit ses cheveux d'une main, remonta à nouveau le col de son chandail dans un geste décidé et sortit de la chambre.

**o00O00o**

-Oh…

Harry se figea sur le seuil de la porte.

-Ne me dit pas que je suis tombé sur un alcoolique doublé d'un sorcier!

Draco ne leva pas les yeux de son verre mais retint un sourire.

-Non, parce qu'il faut me le dire maintenant… j'ai horreur des soûlards! L'odeur de fond de tonne me lève le cœur, et puis on dirait toujours que la peau absorbe les vapeurs d'alcool; ça altère complètement les parfums du corps masculin. Dans certains cas c'est une bénédiction –non, mais tu crois ça, toi, qu'il y a des hommes qui ne se lavent qu'une fois par semaine? C'est dégoûtant!-, enfin… mais toi tu sens vraiment très bon!

Harry posa une main sur sa hanche en soupirant devant le peu d'intérêt que lui portait son client qui ne daignait toujours pas lever les yeux sur lui.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas boire autant, surtout ce genre d'alcool fort, ça gâche ton esprit… et ton odeur! -Je t'ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup ton parfum?- Qu'est-ce que tu portes, au fait? Attend, je crois que j'ai déjà eu un client qui avait une odeur semblable. C'était peut-être un Magicien… oups, pardon! un Sorcier lui aussi… Est-ce que vous êtes beaucoup dans ce pays? Ça fait plutôt drôle de penser qu'il existe plusieurs types d'être humain sur la terre. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être que ce monsieur était un sorcier lui aussi! Le parfum avait quelque chose de léger, presque comparable à un parfum féminin. On dirait une touche de vanille, peut-être, mais liée à une odeur musquée complètement renversante, comme la tienne. –J'aime vraiment cette odeur, au fait, je te l'ai dit?- Mais je trouve que ce qui domine, c'est clairement la note florale de la fin. Fleur de tilleul, j'en suis pratiquement sûr!

Le blond essaya de se concentrer pour garder son sérieux, mais sans succès. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et il hocha la tête de dépit.

-Quoi… QUOI? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, pourquoi tu te marres? demanda Harry, de plus en plus énervé par le comportement de l'homme.

Draco se pinça les lèvres, essayant de garder contenance en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Et ce qu'il vit le fit littéralement crouler de rire.

Le brun était debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, les joues rougies par la colère. Il tapait furieusement du pied en attendant une réponse.

-…rien! dit Draco en croisant la jambe pour essayer de se reprendre, lissant les plis qui s'étaient imprimés dans son jeans. Tout va bien je t'assure…

-Tu es plus saoul que je ne le pensais, alors, si tu ris tout seul… dit-il avec lassitude. Zut alors! Ça ne t'aura pas pris de temps à te mettre dans cet état; j'ai été … « absent » à peine une heure!

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

-C'est seulement mon deuxième verre, et non, je ne suis pas alcoolique. C'est seulement ton attitude qui m'a fait rire : tu entres dans la pièce en titubant légèrement. Alors moi je pense forcément que tu es terrorisé, considérant ce que je viens de t'avouer il y a à peine quelques minutes, et...

-Je le suis, hein, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans? Je dirais même que c'est plutôt une réaction normale, dans les circonstances. Parce que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un client m'avoue avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels qui pourraient me tuer d'un coup de bout de bâton!

-On dit « baguette magique »…

-… et bien d'un coup de baguette magique, alors! cria un Harry échevelé complètement à bout de nerfs. Je suis là à essayer d'entamer une gentille conversation et tu ne daignes même pas me répondre!

Le brun leva les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Draco.

-Et puis pourquoi tu riais, d'abord?

-C'est ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de t'expliquer avant que tu ne grimpes dans les rideaux, dit calmement le blond en se levant.

Instinctivement, Harry se recula d'un pas en le voyant avancer dans sa direction mais le blond inclina la tête dans un geste apaisant qui le rassura quelque peu.

-Assied-toi, je vais te servir un verre, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ça t'aidera un peu à te détendre… et à arrêter ce flot de paroles complètement assourdissant et pas tout à fait cohérent qui s'échappe de ta jolie bouche depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans cette pièce, ajouta-t-il, la voix pleine de sourire contenue…

Harry fronça les sourcils et grimaça d'un air coupable.

_Il avait encore beaucoup trop parlé… Zut! Il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était très énervé et Draco avait raison de rire; ces propos lui échappaient complètement la plupart du temps et le jeune homme se retrouvait à provoquer un effet, disons… plutôt réfrigérant, bref tout le contraire de ce qu'on recherche lorsque l'on veut mériter un bon pourboire… Harry en était conscient, mais c'était le stress qui parlait pour lui, le mettant dans des situations embarrassantes à chaque fois… _

-Vodka?

-As-tu du jus d'orange?

-Vodka jus d'orange, alors? L'alcool n'est pas une option dans ton état, ajouta-t-il, catégorique.

Le brun haussa les épaules et acquiesça d'un signe de tête sous le regard amusé du blond.

_Éviter d'ouvrir la bouche, répondre par oui ou par non ou, encore mieux, par un signe de tête lorsqu'on en a l'occasion. Tout ira bien, Harry, relaxe! _

Draco se planta devant lui et lui tendit un verre rempli à rebord décoré d'une jolie tranche d'orange savamment découpée. Le jeune homme leva ses incroyables yeux verts vers lui et remercia son hôte d'un sourire en coin comme lui seul savait les faire, ce qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde décontenancer le blond qui retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en face de lui dans sourciller.

Harry prit deux longues lapée du liquide froid et ne put qu'admettre que ce n'était pas mauvais; l'homme semblait avoir compris à sa réaction qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le goût de cette boisson et s'était manifestement appliqué à couper l'alcool par une dose appréciable de jus, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

Malgré tout, déjà après quelques instants, le brun pouvait sentir une douce chaleur au creux de son estomac qui se propageait dans chacun de ses muscles, lui procurant instantanément une sensation de détente plus que salvatrice dans les circonstances.

Le blond sembla percevoir un changement dans son attitude puisqu'il lui sourit doucement.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cela. Je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour t'emmener ici… c'était mon erreur. Alors si tu veux, j'appelle un chauffeur pour qu'il te reconduise tout de suite chez toi et on oublie tout. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, Harry…

Le brun hocha la tête avec sérieux, étudiant la proposition plus qu'alléchante de Draco.

_Car au fond, que ne donnerait-il pas pour se réveiller dans son lit et se rendre compte que cette soirée n'avait jamais existée, que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve! Mais d'un autre côté, Harry savait bien que s'il partait, il se sentirait coupable de n'avoir pas respecté un engagement… Si cet homme avait fait appel à lui, et ce malgré son apparente assurance, il cachait très certainement un mal d'être qui méritait qu'il fasse un effort, même si sa tâche de ce soir n'avait rien d'habituelle. Bien sûr, le brun se sentirait beaucoup plus apte à l'aider s'il le laissait le toucher, car avec les années, il avait quand même développé une certaine expertise au niveau sexuel qui lui permettait d'affirmer que les hommes le quittait au matin avec un sentiment d'assouvissement très souvent bénéfique sur leur moral et sur l'ensemble de leur personne. Mais là c'était différent; sans exhibition, sans caresse, sans fellation, Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il était plutôt pris au dépourvu… _

_Peut-être s'il essayait quand même, l'homme ne le repousserait pas? Peut-être était-ce son standing qui l'empêchait de vouloir ouvertement se laisser aller avec un prostitué? Alors si Harry insistait, juste un peu… peut-être que… _

Harry croisa le regard d'acier de Draco et ses paroles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans même qu'il eut le temps de les anticiper :

-Je reste pour la nuit, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix légèrement rauque. Raconte-moi ce que tu veux… parle-moi de toi, parle-moi de ton monde, de ta vie, de ton travail. Je suis là pour toi, juste pour toi… Fait ce que tu veux de moi; tu as payé et… je t'appartiens.

Le jeune homme écarta un peu les cuisses et se cala avec langueur dans le fauteuil, laissant sa joue glisser contre son épaule nue en fermant les yeux.

Le blond rougit et détourna le regard avec empressement.

_Merlin qu'il était beau… _

Une bouffée de chaleur et de honte l'envahit et Draco se leva d'un bond, choqué.

-Tu ne m'appartiens pas, et tu n'appartiens à personne. Compris? Ne croit jamais quelqu'un qui essaierait de te faire penser le contraire, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et arrête avec tes provocations et tes allusions, ça devient lassant à la fin! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien de toi, et je ne pense pas t'avoir donné aucun signe qui montrerait que j'ai dérogé de ma position.

Le blond déposa son verre sur le comptoir du bar dans un bruit sec et s'éloigna dans le corridor d'un pas lourd. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit la voix étouffée de Harry :

-…qu'est-ce que je fais ici, alors? Je ne comprends pas, moi! Je n'ai rien demandé d'autre que faire mon boulot… je… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers pour mériter toute cette merde, aujourd'hui, moi!

Draco soupira en fermant les yeux.

_Il avait raison, cent fois raisons… Harry n'avait pas à supporter ses hantises ni ses sautes d'humeur. Après tout, il ne savait rien de lui! Draco l'avait bêtement repoussé, comme si ses avances étaient incongrues ou vulgaires, ce qui pourtant n'était pas le cas dans les circonstances…_

Il se sentait doublement mal. Doublement coupable. Envers lui-même… et maintenant envers Harry.

Le blond revint vers le salon et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme par derrière.

-Je suis désolé… désolé, tellement désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler sur ce ton, tu n'as rien fait pour ça, tu as raison…

Le blond posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et Harry hoqueta de surprise. Le jeune homme fit un geste évasif de la main en secouant son épaisse tignasse brune.

-Ça va… t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave, lui répondit-il. J'ai l'habitude.

_Mais sa voix avait quelque chose de changée. Quelque chose de brisée_…

Alors Draco contourna le fauteuil et se planta devant lui.

_Et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, tellement mal!_

Harry avait remonté ses jambes près de son corps et tenait sous son menton le large col de son chandail de laine serré entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec sérieux et à ce moment et bien qu'il ne vit pas ses yeux, Draco eut l'intime conviction que c'était pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

-Hey… Harry! murmura-t-il en se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur… Je suis une vraie ordure aristocratique dont il ne faut absolument pas tenir compte, croit-moi sur parole!

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire.

-Je ne voulais pas… tu comprends… ce n'est pas toi, d'accord? Tu es parfait, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Le blond étira le bras et posa doucement la main sur sa joue dans une caresse rassurante et voulu essuyer l'eau qui perlait sous ses yeux du bout du pouce, mais le brun eut un mouvement de recul en gémissant.

-Une petite ecchymose, rien de bien grave, dit-il en reprenant contenance. Ça va…

-Montre!

-Je viens de te dire que ça va! Ce n'est…

Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, il s'était assis près de lui et avait fait basculer sa tête vers l'arrière.

-Je ne vois rien, pourtant, c'est étrange, on dirait que c'est sous-cutané…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est le fond de teint… je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à un panda, tu comprends…

-Fond de teint?

-Du maquillage, ouais…

Draco leva les sourcils d'un air franchement dubitatif.

-Du quoi?

Harry soupira.

-Pour les femmes, pour cacher les cernes et autres imperfections, une petite crème colorée de la couleur de la peau… tu vois?

-Ah bon… non je ne vois pas… mais je vais l'enlever, répondit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Hors de question répondit le brun du tac au tac. Tout va bien, je garde mon fond de teint et toi tu vas prendre une bonne douche pendant que je me tire d'ici. Ça te va?

-Qui t'a fait ça? demanda Draco en ignorant volontairement le dernier commentaire de Harry.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de l'homme qui analysait toujours son visage en toute impunité.

-Personne.

-Qui c'est, personne?

Harry soupira. _C'est à croire qu'il y avait plus obstiné que lui!_

-Le propriétaire de mon appartement… petit problème d'arrérage. Ça va maintenant, tu peux me lâcher?

-Tu ne bouges pas d'un poil avant que j'aie regardé ça, ordonna-t-il.

Draco sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule qui fit se transformer le coussin du canapé en serviette humide sous le regard à la fois ahuri et complètement paniqué de Harry.

-N'ait pas peur, la magie c'est très utile pour certaines choses, tu sais… Et très peu de gens s'en servent contre les autres sorciers.

Alors que Draco lui parlait, il lui releva lentement le menton pour exposer son visage à la lumière du lustre, écarta les cheveux de son front et commença à tamponner doucement la zone meurtrie pour retirer cette pâte colorée qu'il avait sur le visage.

-…Bien sûr, comme dans chaque chose, il y aura toujours des personnes qui abuseront de leurs pouvoirs et qui s'en serviront à mauvais escient… Mais ce sont le plus souvent des cas isolés. Alors tu ne dois pas craindre la magie ou les personnes qui ont se genre de dons, car au fond, nous ne sommes pas différents de vous.

Le blond appuya un peu trop fort sur le coin de son œil et Harry grimaça.

-Désolé… Tout à l'heure tu as eu un mouvement de recul lorsque je t'ai approché. J'aurais dû t'expliquer dès le départ que la magie s'exerce avec une baguette, et uniquement avec elle. Donc j'étais aussi inoffensif que toi sans elle, tu vois? dit-il en souriant.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent à nouveau.

-Mais… si le pouvoir ne vient pas de la personne mais de la baguette, alors est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais être sorcier moi aussi si j'en avais une?

Draco rit doucement en se reculant un peu pour le regarder en face.

-Tu veux essayer, demanda le blond en lui tendant sa baguette?

Harry leva un sourcil dans un air de défi et la prit entre ses doigts de façon prévenante.

-Et je fais quoi avec?

-Tu l'agites.

Harry exécuta un léger mouvement de poignet et une infime brume rougeâtre s'échappa de son extrémité.

-Alors, je suis un sorcier ou pas? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Non. Malheureusement... Mais c'est quand même étrange que tu aies réussi à produire quelque chose; je croyais ça impossible… En fait, la magie contenue dans une personne est canalisée par la baguette, qui disperse les parcelles d'énergie pour répondre à l'incantation que le sorcier prononce. Certains mages extrêmement puissant arrivent à diriger eux-mêmes leur magie, mais c'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel et de très rare. Donc c'est plutôt étonnant qu'un Moldu arrive à produire quelque chose, puisque par définition, vous êtes des Sans-magie! …il faudra que je demande à Hermione nota-t-il pour lui-même…

Harry hocha la tête très sérieusement.

-Et toi tu arrives à le faire?

-Hum? Faire quoi? demanda distraitement le blond.

-De la magie sans baguette magique!

Le blond stoppa son mouvement pour le regarder à nouveau.

-Absolument pas… Sans ma baguette je suis même incapable de m'habiller seul, tu vois?

Le brun éclata de rire.

-C'est une blague, j'espère?

-…j'avoue. Je suis quand même capable de m'occuper de moi sans magie, répondit Draco en souriant un peu. Mais ça me prend infiniment plus de temps le matin, avoua-t-il sur un ton de confidences.

-Et tu as déjà vu quelqu'un faire de la magie sans baguette magique?

Le cœur du blond se serra douloureusement alors qu'un masque d'indifférence reprenait sa place sur son visage.

-Ah… oui… c'est arrivé dans le passé, répondit-il évasivement. Mais c'était il y a longtemps et je ne crois plus jamais revoir ça…

_**Flash back**_

_-Dray, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, là? dit le jeune homme, outré._

_-T'empêcher de t'échapper, ça semblait pourtant évident! répondit Draco en pouffant de rire._

_L'adolescent se contorsionna de tous les sens mais rien ne fit : il était ficelé comme un saucisson à cette chaise…_

_-Et ma baguette? Laisse-moi au moins ma baguette! Et s'il y avait une attaque surprise des Mangemorts pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi? Tu imagines ça, un peu? « Le Survivant meurt d'un avada kedavra alors que son petit ami l'avait négligemment attaché sans protection dans la salle commune ennemie pour assouvir une basse vengeance de collégien. » …Et puis comme tout le monde sait que les Serpendard sont des futurs Mangemorts… Tu pourrais être accusé de meurtre avec préméditation! _

_-Hey! Mais je suis à Serpentard et je ne suis pas Mangemort pour autant! Et que fais-tu de Blaise, de Théo, de Pansy, Milicent, Greg, Vince…_

_-ok, ok! C'est bon, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous Mangemorts… mais c'est pas une raison pour me donner en pâture à ces loupiots immatures et débiles! Chéri! Mon amour! Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça! Reviens!_

_Draco se retourna avec un franc sourire sur le visage et commença à gravir les marches conduisant aux chambres des garçons, abandonnant son amoureux complètement nu, offert aux regards de ses pairs qui ne tarderaient pas à rentrer après une longue journée de classe morne et ennuyante… et qui avaient très certainement besoin d'un bon divertissement! _

_-Ça t'apprendra à m'humilier en public, Honey… _

_Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur et disparut dans le tournant de l'escalier._

_-DRACO MALFOY REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE! explosa-t-il … Chaton? Reprit-il d'une petite voix … ohé! Chhhaaaatonnn? … J'ai compris, je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis!… tu peux me détacher maintenant! … Draco? … Je les entends arriver, Draco, ce n'est plus du jeu, maintenant! … Draco? RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI MAINTENANT, MALFOY! AHHHHH! DRAYYYY!_

_Draco avait entendu son cri et avait sourit, amusé. _

_Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière et une bouche entreprenante prit d'assaut sa nuque._

_-Vous allez le payer, Monsieur Malfoy… le payer très cher! _

_Le blond sursauta._

_-Comment as-tu fais ça? demanda-t-il, sidéré. Tu étais… Je t'ai… Mais alors?_

_Le jeune homme le fit se retourner pour lui faire face et ferma les yeux avec force. Les lèvres du brun murmurèrent quelques choses d'incompréhensible et un pli de concentration se forma sur son front. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réouvrit ses grands yeux noisettes et pointa son doigt sur Draco qui se retrouva soudainement aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance._

_-Ah! Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais d'essayer ça, dit-il d'un ton victorieux. Plutôt utile comme tour de passe-passe, tu ne trouves pas?_

_Draco n'en revenait tout simplement pas; il restait planté là, bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés de surprise._

_L'autre garçon sourit et lui vola un baiser qui sortit le blond de sa torpeur._

_-Mais… mais… tu viens de faire de la magie sans bagu…_

_-Schhhh… aucune importance, ça! _

_Le brun referma la porte et avança lentement vers lui en le toisant d'un regard brûlant de désir._

_-On a mieux à faire que de discuter de trucs de magie aussi ennuyeux, non? Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai furieusement envie de toi, là, tout de suite…_

_-Mais…_

_-Maintenant!_

_-Mais!_

_-Et il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose à te faire payer, vil serpent, l'oublierais-tu! _

_Draco éclata de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir en balançant sa robe d'école devant les yeux de son petit ami mais ce fut en vain; il réussit quand même à le saisit par la taille et ils s'affalèrent de tout leur long, l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé vert et argent qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. _

_Le blond arrêta soudainement de rire et ferma les yeux._

_-Dit-le, murmura-t-il…_

_Un silence fébrile suivit de près ses paroles et une voix rendue rauque par le rire et l'émotion lui parvint, plus douce à son oreille que le chant des anges…_

_-Je t'aime Draco…… tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement! s'emporta le brun en couvrant son torse de baisers._

_**Fin du flash back** _

-Draco?… Draco? Ohé? Ça va? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Draco se secoua la tête pour chasser du mieux qu'il pouvait ces souvenirs douloureux.

-Juste un peu trop de fatigue accumulée, je pense, s'entendit-il répondre vaguement…

Il reprit sa baguette des mains de Harry et regarda un moment son beau visage marqué par la violence.

-Pour un loyer impayé, il a osé te frapper, ce salaud?

-Pas le mien, hein! –Tu vas croire que je suis un gamin incapable de payer ses comptes-… Non, c'est ma colocataire qui n'a pas versé sa part pour les deux derniers mois. Elle a perdu son emploi et… enfin… j'ai hérité de sa dette. Et ce vieux pervers voulait que je paye en nature! Alors moi j'ai refusé, bien sûr; on ne mêle pas sa vie personnelle et le boulot. C'est la règle d'or du métier… Alors j'ai dit que je trouverais l'argent ce soir et que j'allais le dénoncer s'il me touchait parce que c'est mon droit de coucher avec qui je l'entends. Voilà le résultat…

Draco grogna.

-Je tuerais ce type d'homme, si je le pouvais. C'est dégoûtant… Allez, maintenant laisse-moi arranger ça.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la réouvrit…

-Tu… veux pointer ce truc sur moi, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire?

Draco lui sourit à nouveau en le regardant avec bienveillance.

-C'est un sort de rien du tout… Tu ne sentiras presque rien, je te le promets : seulement une petite chaleur autour de la blessure.

Harry fronça les sourcils et le blond remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Oh… c'était il y a très longtemps. J'avais à peine 1 an… Mes parents avaient décidés d'aller passer Halloween chez des amis dans le Nord. Alors nous sommes tous partis en voiture pour le voyage… et ils ont eu un accident. Un fardier a percuté notre automobile et nous a jetés dans un ravin. Mes parents sont morts sur le coup… et moi… eh bien je suis toujours là. Par miracle, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu… Personne ne s'explique pourquoi, d'ailleurs; il ne restait qu'un tas de ferraille, et moi je reposais au milieu comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je suis désolée…

-Bof, tu sais… on se fait à l'idée qu'on est orphelin. Et avec les années et les coups de ceinture, dit-il, on apprend à faire son chemin malgré ça.

Draco profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour murmurer un sort de guérison sur son visage et le garçon ne s'en aperçut même pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui tendit un miroir que Harry réalisa qu'il venait d'être touché par un sort…

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et toucha du bout des doigts son visage.

-Waouh… Alors ce n'est pas qu'une illusion d'optique, la magie! C'est comme si je n'avais rien eu… je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait de lui-même, et retourna s'asseoir à l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes.

-Des coups de ceinture, demanda-t-il calmement? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

-Bof, mon oncle n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un homme sympathique, et lui et tante Pétunia détestaient mes parents. Alors disons seulement que je n'étais pas le bienvenue chez eux, et que c'était une façon comme une autre de me le faire savoir…

-Ils te battaient? Non mais ces Moldus véreux se permettaient vraiment de battre un enfant pour la simple haine de ses parents?

-Oh non, pas seulement à cause de ça!… Aussi parce que j'avais oublié de laver un ustensile après la vaisselle du souper, parce que j'avais mal récuré les carreaux de la salle de bain, parce que j'avais brûlé le bacon, parce que mon cousin Dudley avait mal au ventre et avait besoin de me voir souffrir plus que lui…

Draco ressentit une violente bouffée de haine l'envahir.

-C'est horrible, Harry, ce que tu me dis… Est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé les dénoncer, les traîner en cour?

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Tu sais… c'est très loin derrière moi, tout ça. J'ai quitté la maison le jour de mes 16 ans et j'ai tout laissé derrière, mon enfance, mes souvenirs, tout... Et dans un sens, je me dis que je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas survécu à de telles choses. Oh, je sais bien que je suis la pire espèce de racaille aux yeux de beaucoup de gens… Mais je suis quand même fier de moi; je ne me drogue pas, je ne bois pas, j'ai des convictions et des rêves, une personnalité –enfin, je pense-, je suis libre et indépendant, je suis plutôt heureux… Enfin… j'ai réussi au mieux avec ce que j'avais dans la vie, c'est-à-dire rien du tout! Et puis j'ai fait la paix avec mon enfance depuis longtemps déjà, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de retourner en arrière pour quelque chose d'aussi emmerdant qu'un procès. De toute façon ils sont protégés; quand je suis partie de chez eux, je leur ai tout laissé… J'ai même abdiqué l'héritage de mes parents en leur faveur, contre l'assurance que je ne les reverrais jamais plus. Et je trouve que c'est vraiment peu cher payé pour avoir réussi à me libérer de ce calvaire avant ma majorité… Oh bien sûr, je serais riche aujourd'hui! J'aurais peut-être la chance d'avoir un magnifique petit ami et de jolis pulls de cachemire comme les tiens… Mais j'aurais la sensation d'avoir subi plutôt que lutté. Et c'est là toute la différence, pour moi, tu comprends? Je lutte, tous les jours, à chaque seconde qui passe, je lutte. Et un jour, je sais que je gagnerai, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Le blond plongea son regard dans les émeraudes du jeune homme qui semblaient briller de mille feux.

-Gagner quoi?

Le Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Une vie… Le droit d'avoir une vie; une place bien à moi dans ce monde, avec des gens pour qui je compterai, avec des livres, aussi, pour que je puisse devenir quelqu'un… et …de l'amour, peut-être bien, aussi…

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et rigola doucement.

-C'est stupide, non?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête.

_Stupide. Non, ça ne l'était pas. C'était renversant de sagesse, ce témoignage… C'était aussi troublant. Troublant de vérité, troublant de lucidité. Harry avait une philosophie de vie tellement proactive que Draco ne pouvait qu'être en admiration devant lui. Faire le vide pour mieux avancer. Se détacher de son passé sans pour autant éluder ses expériences et son vécu. Bien sûr, oui, Draco le savait. Mais de constater que ces beaux préceptes avaient été les balises de la vie de ce jeune homme le troublait plus qu'il ne le montrait... Peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à vivre de la sorte. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas sa force, parce qu'il n'avait pas son courage et sa détermination…_

Draco se sentit soudainement très mal. Encore cette sensation d'étouffement, ce poing dans la poitrine qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer de l'intérieur. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et ses joues se colorèrent d'une vive teinte carmin. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour tenter de se calmer et chasser cette angoisse qui l'avait assaillie sans crier gare, mais rien n'y fit.

-Je… je vais aller dormir maintenant. Je suis plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Il y a une chambre d'ami au fond du corridor et la salle de bain est à droite. Je travaille tôt mais j'enverrai quelqu'un te reconduire chez-toi demain matin à l'heure qui te plaira.

Harry releva la tête en grimaçant.

-Je crois que je préfèrerais rentrer ce soir, si ça ne te gêne pas… puisque je ne te reverrai pas de toute façon, à quoi bon passer la nuit ici?

Draco fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'empêcher de partir… mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler au Ministère à cette heure pour qu'on lui envoie un Oubliator! À moins qu'il ne contacte Weasley… mais encore là il était très tard et cette histoire risquait de faire des vagues si elle s'ébruitait!_

Harry comprit l'hésitation de Draco et s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Je ne dirai rien, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe tant! De toute façon on me prendrait pour un fou… et puis je suis on ne peut plus strict là-dessus : la vie privé de mes clients restent entre les draps... enfin… dans ton cas elle restera entre ces murs, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Tu m'as payé, non? Alors je vais seulement garder cette soirée dans un coin spécial de ma tête... Et les matins où j'aurai de la difficulté à m'endormir, je repenserai à ce beau sorcier que j'ai rencontré un jour et qui m'a entrouvert la porte de son monde et peut-être que je recommencerai à rêver, qui sait!

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Je dois avoir ta parole que tu ne parleras de cette soirée à personne, Harry.

-C'est promis.

-Alors… merci, d'être venu.

Harry se leva et le suivit en direction de la porte.

-Ce fut un plaisir… tu es un homme charmant, même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Et puis tu es beaucoup plus efficace qu'un médecin!

-Qu'un quoi?

Le brun haussa les épaules en pointant son œil.

-C'est pas grave… Enfin, si j'avais tu avais besoin de compagnie à nouveau, pour prendre un café, un verre, pour m'écouter blablater des centaines de futilités à la seconde…ou pour autre chose, dit-il en baissant les yeux d'un air embarrassé, he bien je crois que tu sais dans quel secteur me trouver… ça sera toujours un plaisir… enfin, je veux dire, n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin à nouveau. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton secret; il est en sécurité avec moi!

-Je ne m'inquiète pas…

Le blond ouvrit la porte.

-Prend soin de toi, Harry.

-J'y tâcherai! lança joyeusement le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Draco sourit faiblement.

-Au revoir…

-Oh au fait, s'écria Harry en se retournant, est-ce que j'ai réussi? Est-ce que tu te sens mieux qu'avant de me rencontrer?

Le blond soupira.

-Disons que ce fut agréable de voir quelqu'un chez-moi. Et tu es plutôt un drôle de Moldu, dans ton genre.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai échoué, ça, répondit-il avec affliction. J'aurais voulu… faire plus. Je suis désolé… j'aurais au moins aimé savoir qui tu es! Alors peut-être que j'aurais pu…

-…Non. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire et je te l'ai dit, Harry. Tu as été parfait!

Le brun hocha la tête avec sérieux.

-De toute façon on se reverra. Je suis voyant, ne l'oublie pas… et je le sens! Au revoir! dit-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Le regard de Draco croisa le sien une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se retourne et son souffle sembla à nouveau lui écraser le coeur, peut-être encore plus violemment que tout à l'heure, si c'est possible.

«J'espère que tu as tord, Harry, car je ne veux plus te revoir… Si tu savais combien je voudrais que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé, oh si tu savais!»


	4. Un clin d'oeil du destin

**CHAPITRE IV** : **_Un clin d'œil du destin…_**

-Vous recevrez sous peu l'accord préalable de Washington concernant l'extradition des Mangemorts arrêtés le mois dernier.

-Hum? … oui, très bien.

-Vous devez signer ici aussi, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Envoyez également une copie de ceci au Ministre… et de celle-la aussi.

-Ce sera fait.

Draco s'étira longuement et se leva pour se diriger vers l'immense baie vitrée qui ornait son bureau.

-La première neige de l'année, dit-il, rêveur.

L'homme remonta les lunettes qui avaient glissées sur le bout de son nez et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour le rejoindre.

-Les enfants sont déjà impossibles à maintenir en place par les temps qui courent… j'ai hâte de voir leur tête ce soir quand je rentrerai! Ils sont tellement surexcités par l'arrivée de Noël… et avec cette neige!

Draco sourit.

-Bien sûr, ils sont précisément à l'âge où l'on s'émerveille de toutes ces choses…

-Oui… et même Matis commence à se laisser entraîner par la frénésie de ses sœurs. C'est magnifique de le voir sautiller devant le sapin!

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

-Et vous, Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour les Fêtes?

-Oh oui… des tas!

L'homme lui lança un regard noir par dessus ses lunettes et Draco soupira.

_Cet homme le connaissait trop bien…_

-J'avoue… j'ai reçu plusieurs invitations que je ne compte pas accepter…

Paul sourit tristement et s'avança près de lui.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je n'aime pas les Fêtes de fin d'année et Noël ne veut rien dire pour moi : je ne suis pas croyant.

-Ah bon…

Le blond tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'y appuya nonchalamment.

-Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, est-ce que vos amis ne regretteront pas votre présence? Si je ne m'abuse, vous leur avez fait faux-bond l'année dernière, et l'année d'avant également…

-Oui bon ça va… hein! Je ne suis pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée de leur gâcher leur Noël. Ça vous va comme explication, Paul? Je suis hargneux, méprisant et complètement détestable. Je n'ai aucunement l'esprit des Fêtes et j'aurais horreur de leur imposer ma présence. Voilà.

-C'est vous qui êtes le meilleur juge…

-Oui je le suis, répondit-il sèchement.

L'homme hocha très sérieusement la tête.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais partir maintenant. Je pourrais profiter de la fin de la journée pour passer un peu de temps avec les enfants; je les ai négligés au cours du dernier mois…

Les traits de Draco reprirent aussitôt leur douceur habituelle.

-Bien sûr, oui. Vous avez beaucoup travaillé tout au cours du semestre. Je vous en remercie, d'ailleurs. J'ignore ce que j'aurais fait sans votre expérience et vos conseils avisés. Prenez donc votre journée de demain aussi; ce sera considéré… comme votre cadeau de Noël.

L'homme regarda intensément son patron.

-Vous… vous êtes sérieux?

-Absolument.

-Et… les dossiers? il en reste plusieurs à boucler avant les vacances et…

-Je m'arrangerai bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Profitez de vos enfants et de votre charmante épouse. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une si belle famille, alors… vous vous devez d'en prendre soin avant tout.

Quiconque aurait été témoin de cette scène n'aurait vu rien d'autre dans le visage indifférent de Draco que les recommandations d'usage que l'on adresse à un employé. Pourtant, pour Paul, ces paroles revêtaient un tout autre sens. Il connaissait les regrets, les blessures; oui, comme tout le monde, il connaissait la vie de son patron. Mais avant tout, il connaissait l'homme… Et cela parlait pour lui. Alors qu'importe ce flegme irréprochable dont il faisait toujours l'adroite démonstration en toutes circonstances, qu'importe ce regard blasé, cette froideur dans ses paroles! Pour Paul, tout cela ne serait toujours que de la poudre aux yeux, car il savait… Il savait toute la mélancolie dans ses moments d'absence; oui, Paul savait, Paul avait vu. Et Paul avait compris…

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule.

-Draco… vous savez que ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, n'est-ce pas? à tout moment. Et si jamais vous changiez d'avis pour le Réveillon, sachez que Caroline et moi serions vraiment honorés de vous recevoir chez-nous. Rien de bien formel, mais un beau Noël tout de même, avec des amis et la famille. Et je vous assure que vous y auriez votre place…

Draco esquissa un vague sourire et hocha la tête.

-Merci… c'est gentil. Maintenant filez, au lieu de perdre du temps à discuter avec votre infâme patron! Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire.

Paul inclina la tête et lui fit un sourire résigné.

-Passez un beau temps des fêtes, Draco. Et tâchez de faire des heureux en acceptant l'une de ces invitations…

-J'y songerai, je vous le promets. Joyeux Noël, et transmettez mes vœux à votre famille.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis rassembla d'un coup de baguette ses affaires.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir… et merci!

La porte se referma sur ce visage illuminé et Draco se retrouva à nouveau seul.

_Seul. À nouveau seul… si seul!_

Il retourna s'asseoir dans son large fauteuil de cuir et enfouit violemment ses main dans ses mèches blondes. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur son souffle qui s'était de nouveau emballé. Depuis quelques mois, son état s'était définitivement détérioré, mais depuis une semaine, il lui semblait que ça allait de mal en pis; les crises étaient si fréquentes que Draco lui-même n'en cherchait plus la cause. Son cœur s'emballait, ses poumons semblaient se rapetisser et sa gorge se nouer. Puis il étouffait. Sans raison apparente, sans provocation. Seulement ce sentiment général de flottement, l'impression de ne pas s'appartenir, ce cri de l'intérieur : « sortez-moi de moi! ».

L'Angoisse, tout simplement…

Draco avait recommencé ses crises comme lorsqu'il était gamin...

Le blond rejeta violemment sa tête vers l'arrière et se força à se calmer. Y mettant toutes ses énergies, il réussit à visualiser un grand orchestre. Il se vit, là, parmi la foule, assis à l'extrême droite, attendant avec fébrilité le geste du chef qui allait l'inviter à entrer. Draco inspire soudainement alors que l'image d'une soprano vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge s'avançant vers le centre de la scène lui apparaît. Les musiciens saluent son entrée par de légers coups d'archet sur leur lutrin. La jeune femme incline gracieusement la tête, faisant resplendir sa magnifique chevelure blonde sous le feu des projecteurs et Draco expire avec fébrilité, attendant le moment béni où enfin, la musique l'emplira. La femme ferme les yeux, se concentre, et incline la tête en guise de signal. Puis la musique s'élève…

Plus chaste qu'un premier baiser, plus pure que toute autre… _Nulla immundo pax sincera. Vivaldi. _Un lent crescendo soutenu par les cordes, une envolée vers le ciel. Des yeux brouillés qui se ferment sous l'harmonie parfaite de ces accords. Puis la délivrance… La voix cristalline de la femme qui monte dans la salle, qui remplit l'espace et élude l'orchestre. Une voix qui vous déchire le cœur et vous élève l'âme. Une voix tout droit sortie des profondeurs de ce sein féminin qu'il avait tant aimé… _Narcissa. _Une note et Draco respire à nouveau, la tête remplie de musique et de beauté, son esprit libéré de ses tourments retrouvant goût à cet air que son corps avait tenté de bloquer.

Draco avait trouvé le moyen de calmer ses crises et avec les années, il n'avait plus eu besoin d'elle. Mais malgré tout, c'était sa voix qu'il revivait, c'était sa douceur qui le faisait vibrer et qui l'apaisait encore dans ses pensées.

Les secondes et les minutes s'écoulèrent, et Draco sortit lentement de sa transe en se remémorant des souvenirs de ces airs que chantaient sa mère. Narcissa qui par son talent et sa douceur avait su calmer instinctivement les peurs de cet enfant trop fragile. Narcissa de qui il n'avait gardé que le plus beau dans sa tête : sa voix…

Lorsque le blond eut l'impression que l'étau s'était desserré de sa poitrine, il réussit enfin à se lever, chancelant. Ses mains étaient moites, comme à chaque crise et il lui semblait que ses jambes refusaient de le supporter, tant elles tremblaient. Draco regarda l'heure et fut à nouveau surpris du temps qui avait insidieusement filé sans qu'il n'en eut conscience depuis le départ de Paul. Il était déjà plus de 17 heures et il soupira de soulagement en se disant que par chance, tout le monde devait déjà avoir déserté les couloirs du Ministère pour rejoindre leur famille ou pour achever les courses tardives du temps des Fêtes.

Le jeune homme se leva donc en s'appuyant sur son bureau et enfila négligemment une cape sur ses épaules pour calmer les frissons qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il était las. Tellement las. Négligeant de replacer ses dossiers, il sortit tout simplement de son bureau sans plus de cérémonie, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement et le calme feutré qui agissaient sur lui comme un puissant remède contre son anxiété.

Draco murmura les sorts de protections et de détections, puis se dirigea lentement vers le hall du Ministère où une voix féminine l'accueillit à grands éclats de voix.

-Oh, Draco! Justement la personne que je m'apprêtais à aller voir…

Le blond se retourna, indifférent.

-Bonsoir Granger. Tu es radieuse…

La jeune femme l'analysa de pied en cap et grimaça.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-… Mais depuis quand travailles-tu les cheveux décoiffés, toi? Ça va? Et… tu es si pâle!

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fatigue. C'est tout. J'ai eu beaucoup de dossiers à boucler avant les vacances, répondit-il évasivement.

Le blond haussa les épaules : à quoi bon mentir? De toute évidence, Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot de toute manière.

La jeune femme secoua la tête de dépit.

-Je t'avouerai que je suis un peu pressée par le temps là tout de suite, alors j'irai droit au but : tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour samedi?

Draco haussa les sourcils.

-Samedi?

-Samedi, oui… Le bal de charité pour les enfants malades de Ste-Mangouste. Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'y aller seul…

Il hocha la tête très sérieusement.

-Oui! Bien sûr oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un… comme à chaque année.

-Encore un canon complètement stupide qui sera sur toutes les photos à tes côtés mais dont tu fuiras la compagnie dès que tu seras entré dans le château?

-Exact. Bravo Granger, tu comprends vite.

La jeune femme complètement énervée saisit Draco par le bras et l'entraîna dans un corridor vide adjacent au grand hall pour éviter que leur conversation soit surprise quelques oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je veux que tu décommandes ton gigolo; j'ai quelqu'un d'absolument charmant à te présenter et qui est tout disposé à t'accompagner…

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Absolument hors de question. Je me pointe avec qui je veux!

-Non, pas cette fois! Répliqua-t-elle vivement.

-Granger, ne prend pas ce ton quand tu t'adresses à moi!

Hermione le fusilla du regard et posa sa main sur sa hanche en le dévisageant.

-Je te parle sur le ton qui me plait, Draco… J'en ai marre que tu te pointes avec un imbécile incapable de tenir une conversation à tous les ans. J'en ai marre de voir ton regard écœuré quand tu poses les yeux sur ces clowns que tu choisis d'inviter et qui bavent littéralement devant toi! C'est dégradant! Je t'ai laissé du temps, beaucoup de temps! Et là c'est décidé, cette année je te présente quelqu'un de bien, que tu le veuilles ou non… Je trouve que la soirée de charité est un excellent moment pour vous rencontrer. Tu n'as aucune obligation, outre passer un peu de temps à discuter avec lui. Et s'il te plait un tant soit peu, alors je pourrais peut-être l'inviter pour le Réveillon, on sait jamais, peut-être ainsi daignais-tu nous gratifier de ta présence, pour une fois!

-Hors de question que tu choisisses mes partenaires! Non mais… pour qui te prends-tu? Par Merlin tout puissant, j'aurai tout entendu! Des hommes, j'en ai autant que j'en veux. Alors si je suis encore célibataire, c'est manifestement parce que je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, tout aussi merveilleux, intelligent et beau puisse-t-il être. J'aimerais vraiment que tu t'entres ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute!

Draco se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête.

-Je suis seul, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et je le resterai; je suis bien de cette manière. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

Hermione ferma les yeux douloureusement. _Comment pouvait-elle avoir même osé espérer que Draco accepte son offre…_

-Je suis si inquiète pour toi! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un… dans ta vie. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, muré dans ton silence et dans ta solitude. Il est mort, Draco, et fait plus de cinq ans que tu portes son deuil! Écoute-moi : c'était mon confident, le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu… et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait pour toi. Il voulait te voir profiter de ce monde de paix pour lequel il s'est tant battu, il voulait te voir heureux, te voir épanouir… même si ce n'est pas à ses côtés.

Draco la regarda longuement, un air de profond dégoût imprégné sur son visage.

-Draco, je t'en prie, fait un effort! Je ne te demande pas de tomber amoureux de cet homme! Juste… de le rencontrer, de discuter, de lui laisser sa chance! Il est bien, je te l'assure… il te plaira!

La fatigue des derniers jours tomba sur ses épaules comme une masse de pierres et Draco se sentit vaciller à nouveau_. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, il fallait qu'il retourne chez-lui, il fallait qu'il s'échappe avant qu'Hermione n'en demande trop, avant qu'il perde le contrôle…_

Draco baissa les yeux pour tenter de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter à nouveau et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Écoute-moi, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je tâcherai d'inviter quelqu'un de différent, cette année. Je te le promets. Je comprends bien le malaise que mon choix de partenaire peut engendrer en votre présence, alors je ferai un effort pour trouver quelqu'un d'amusant, quelqu'un capable de tenir une conversation ou je ne sais trop… Mais épargne-moi le rôle du célibataire à marier, s'il te plait. Je suis très capable de gérer ma vie et mes relations et je refuse d'être confronté à ce stress supplémentaire.

-Un homme différent? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Différent, oui. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'intéressant cette fois. Je ferai un effort, tu as ma parole.

Hermione sembla chercher quelque chose dans le regard froid de Draco mais elle abandonna au bout d'un moment. Elle laissa sa main glisser de façon rassurante le long de son bras.

-Je voulais seulement t'aider, tu sais… Tu m'inquiètes, de plus en plus. Tu m'évites dans les corridors, tu bloques ta cheminées, tu ne réponds pas aux hiboux qu'on t'envoie… Draco, tu ne peux plus te laisser aller de la sorte, tu dépéries à vue d'œil!

Le blond se recula un peu trop brusquement, comme si la jeune fille venait de le brûler.

-Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : je vais bien. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, je dois filer et toit aussi, si je ne m'abuse. Alors on se revoit vendredi au dîner. Veux-tu que j'emmène quelque chose? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

-Non, je m'occupe de tout. Tâche seulement de trouver quelqu'un qui te plaise, ça sera largement suffisant.

Draco grogna et tourna les talons sans lui dire au revoir. Il s'engouffra dans la première cabine de transplanage et disparut dans un crac sonore sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Vendredi, 20 heures, murmura tristement Hermione. Ne soit pas en retard, pour une fois…

**()ooOoo()**

-Qui?

-Harry Potter… petit brun, cheveux en bataille, yeux verts, un peu débraillé… il habiterait avec une colocataire, si je ne m'abuse.

L'homme renifla en se grattant le crâne.

-Ah ouais! Potter… la pute, c'est ça?

Draco lui renvoya un regard noir, mais acquiesça silencieusement.

-Ouais! Je l'ai plutôt bien maté, cette semaine, dit-il en ricanant. Troisième étage, deuxième porte à droite, le 305…

Le blond retira avec grâce ses gants de cuir et secoua insolemment son manteau de cachemire plein de neige sur le parquet devant lui, puis prit lentement la direction des escaliers, bouillant de rage contenue.

L'homme le regarda d'éloigner un moment, puis demanda :

-…vous êtes un de ses clients, Monsieur? Pourquoi vous le cherchez?

Draco arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas.

-Client? Hum…un ami, plutôt. Un très bon ami qui n'hésiterait pas à vous causer problème si jamais vous daigniez à nouveau lever la main sur lui, « Monsieur » prononça-t-il avec grandiloquence… Et croyez-moi, vous pourriez être surpris des représailles.

L'homme grogna.

-…je n'ai jamais touché à ce petit imbécile…

-Taisez-vous! cracha le blond. Vous êtes averti : si je vois à nouveau la moindre ecchymose, la moindre petite éraflure qui me laisser penser que vous l'avez touché à nouveau sans son consentement; je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable… et je vous ferai regretter votre perversion, croyez-moi. Je m'y engage personnellement, « Monsieur ».

Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas leste.

-Si tu crois que je vais laisser un connard de blondinet bcbg me faire du chantage!

Le blond se retourna lentement vers lui et le toisa d'un regard suprêmement indifférent.

-Alors à votre guise. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, maintenant, je dois voir MON client. Ah oui… j'oubliais de vous dire : je représente monsieur Potter dans un cause pour attouchements sexuels et voies de fait… Vous ne voudriez pas que je l'incite à porter plainte contre vous également, non? Alors je vous conseille de rester courtois la prochaine fois que vous croiserez son chemin… juste au cas.

Draco lui offrit un sourire radieux et disparut dans la cage s'escalier, ignorant superbement les insultes que lui adressait le propriétaire de l'immeuble, furieux.

**()ooOoo()**

Le blond s'arrêta devant le 305 et voulut cogner à la porte, mais son poing se figea dans l'air avant d'atteindre le bois.

Et s'il refusait? Et s'il considérait sa présence chez lui comme une violation de sa vie privée? Et s'il ne souhaitait pas le revoir? après tout, Draco avait été tellement désagréable avec lui, qu'il était possible que Harry lui ait offert ses services en quittant son appartement pour la forme, alors qu'au fond, il ne souhait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui…Peut-être préférait-il effectivement conserver l'illusion que le monde magique n'était qu'une création de son imagination, comme il l'avait dit…

À cet instant, Draco regrettait vivement la folie qui avait conduit ses pas jusque chez lui ce soir. Non, il ne pouvait pas cogner et risquer d'essuyer un refus. Et puis de toute façon, cette idée qu'il avait eue était totalement irréaliste; forcément, quelqu'un s'apercevrait du subterfuge et à ce moment là, Draco aura beaucoup, mais alors là beaucoup d'ennuis…

Non, c'était stupide… complètement, totalement stupide.

Alors que l' homme tournait les talons pour s'en aller, une voix éraillée et fausse lui parvint par-delà l'épaisse porte de bois.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le timbre si particulier de Harry qui s'époumonait en chantant du Céline Dion:

« All by myself, Don't wanna be, All by myself, annnyyyyymoooore!»

Le blond étouffa un éclat de rire : jamais de toute sa vie, il ne lui avait été donné d'entendre une horreur pareille! Les notes s'enchaînaient sans ordre logique, le tempo était massacré! C'était faux, c'était laid, c'était pathétiquement joyeux malgré le sens du texte… mais c'était tellement lui!

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, que déjà, son poing s'abattait sur la porte, le faisant sursauter. Trop tard pour fuir, trop tard pour changer d'idée…

Un bruit de loquet se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Personne.

Le blond s'avança légèrement sur le seuil et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, étonné.

Harry chantonnait toujours en retournant vers la cuisine. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jeans tellement grand que Draco se demanda comment il pouvait bien tenir sur ses hanches sans ceinture… Peut-être était-ce dû à ce petit appareil qu'il avait agrafé sur son boxer et qui semblait relié à ses oreilles par des fils. Le blond se sentit rougir lorsqu'il se surpris à le détailler sans vergogne de pied en cap mais la voix du jeune homme le fit sortir de sa rêverie…

-…encore perdu tes clés, à ce que je peux voir! Non, mais j'aimerais sérieusement que tu commences à reconsidérer mon idée de les porter en boucles d'oreille, Suz. Tu sais, comme Luna le faisait au collège? Comme ça tu arriverais peut-être à les garder plus qu'une semaine, dit-il en riant. Ce pourrait même être joli… et avec tous les anneaux que tu as, on ne les remarquerait même pas!

Harry se pencha pour ramasser son linge humide qui venait de tomber par terre et Draco suivit la ligne gracieuse de ses reins qui se dessinaient, parfaitement en harmonie avec ses épaules fines et son teint hâlé.

Mal à l'aise, le blond baissa vivement les yeux et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Harry se retourna et se figea sur place.

-Oh……

Le jeune homme cacha vivement la cuillère qui lui tenait lieu de micro derrière son dos et rougit horriblement.

-Une minute! bafouilla-t-il en passant à toute vitesse devant lui et disparaissant dans une pièce au fond du corridor.

Draco fit un pas de plus dans l'appartement, tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et referma la porte. À peine un instant plus tard, Harry réapparut, vêtu d'une chemise blanche froissée à demie entrée dans son pantalon et les joues d'un rouge toujours aussi éclatant. Il avait manifestement tenté de discipliner son épaisse chevelure d'ébène, mais en vain. Draco retint un fou rire en le voyant, encore plus débraillé lui semblait-il que tout à l'heure.

Harry baissa les yeux, intimidé.

-… tu n'es pas précisément la personne que j'attendais, tu vois… Dit- il en se balançant sur un pied et sur l'autre. Désolé… je… suis une vrai horreur quand je fais le ménage! Le blond le regarda des pieds à la tête d'un air appréciateur.

-En fait…je crois que tu étais mieux tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard mortifié de Harry. Ton imitation de Barbara était… assez impressionnante.

Harry laissa s'échapper un gémissement et Draco tenta de le rassurer d'un regard.

-C'était Céline…

-Allez, c'est moi qui suis venu sans prévenir… c'est à moi d'être mort de honte.

-C'est vrai, se reprit le brun en posant les mains sur ses hanches… et puis d'abord comment as-tu eu mon adresse?

-Oh…magie?

Harry haussa les épaules et continua son interrogatoire en le fixant intensément.

-Et puis… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-À vrai dire, je suis un peu mal à l'aise de te l'avouer, je…

-Ah! Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ensemble, c'est ça? demanda Harry, ses grands yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Le blond passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et grimaça.

-Non… pour être franc, non… Tu as une minute? demanda-t-il en pointant le salon. J'aimerais bien te parler…

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et hocha négativement la tête.

-J'ai fait la promesse solennelle à Suzie de faire ma corvée de ménage avant le boulot. Elle a un rendez-vous galant ce soir et je crois bien qu'elle compte terminer la soirée ici… et je dois terminer tout ça très vite, tu comprends? Ça semblait drôlement important pour elle, alors je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond… Mais si tu veux repasser dans une heure, j'aurai tout le temps de te parler et je…

-Qu'est-ce qui te reste à faire, dit-moi? l'interrompit Draco.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

-Oh… laver la vaisselle, passer un coup de balais et récurer la chambre de bain. Ensuite, je serai tout à toi.

Draco hocha la tête très sérieusement et sortit sa baguette.

-_Récurvite!_

En une seconde et un tour de poignet, tout devint aussi propre qu'un sous neuf sous le regard émerveillé de Harry.

-Oh…

Le blond le regarda en souriant.

-Maintenant as-tu un peu de temps?

Harry éclata de rire en passant un doigt incrédule sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-J'adorrrre la magie! dit-il en serrant ses bras sur son cœur de façon théâtrale. … Oui bien sûr, en général je ne laisse aucun client venir chez moi… Mais je suppose que je peux faire une exception, puisque tu n'es pas à proprement parlé un client « traditionnel », n'est-ce pas?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire?

Le blond l'interrogea du regard un moment et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Harry le prit de vitesse.

-Je n'ai pas d'alcool ici… donc pas de vodka. Mais je peux t'offrir un grand verre de jus d'orange, ou mieux, un bon verre de lait! C'est excellent pour la santé des os et des dents, tu sais! Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé ça très sexy, un homme qui boit du lait… c'est complètement à tomber!

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

-Va pour le verre de lait, alors…

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour le servir.

Draco en profita pour regarder plus attentivement autour de lui. L'endroit était petit et mal éclairé. Des meubles dépareillés emplissaient l'espace et donnaient à la pièce un charme désuet. Des posters de chanteur moldus ornaient les murs et des piles de disques et de magazines traînaient sur les tables et dans la bibliothèque. C'était modeste, mais Draco s'y sentait étrangement bien, comme si ces objets éparpillés et ces vieilleries apportait une âme que la modernité de ses appartements ne lui avait jamais permis d'entrevoir. C'était l'harmonie dans le désordre… C'était tout à fait charmant.

Draco tourna sur lui-même et se dirigea dans l'étroit corridor où Harry était disparut tout à l'heure. Il passa devant une pièce dont la porte était fermée, jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la minuscule chambre de bain décorée de canards de caoutchouc jaune, puis fit un pas en direction de la pièce qui lui faisait face et qui était manifestement la chambre du jeune homme.

Harry arriva par derrière en tenant les deux verres de lait.

-Heyyy! Surtout ne te gêne pas!

Le blond sursauta mais ne fut nullement intimidé. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Qui a fouillé dans ma penderie, la dernière fois? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Harry vira au rouge et baissa les yeux.

-Je… je voulais seulement savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance…

-Bien sûr, en tripotant mes dessous, c'est ça?

Harry se reprit bien vite, piqué au vif dans son orgueil.

-Exactement…

Le blond leva les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

-Enfin… je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça…

Harry lui tendit son verre et entra. Il déposa le sien sur la table de chevet avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur son lit défait, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là?

Draco écarta une mèche de cheveux de son regard, puis vint s'appuyer sur la commode adjacente à son lit en le regardant avec sérieux.

-Je veux te proposer… un contrat.

Le brun se releva sur les coudes, intéressé.

-Je voudrais que tu travailles pour moi pendant une semaine. J'ai plusieurs obligations mondaines jusqu'au soir de Noël et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'y accompagner.

Harry resta figé, incapable de rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Tu veux dire… dans ton monde?

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Mais… n'as-tu pas dit que je n'étais pas supposé être au courant de l'existence de la magie? Comment je pourrais?… je…

-En faisant croire que tu es un sorcier, tout simplement.

Le jeune homme s'assit tout droit dans le lit et lança à Draco un regard de franche incompréhension.

-Mais… pourquoi? Je veux dire… pourquoi moi? Tu es le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie… et des hommes, j'en ai vu, croit-moi! Alors à moins que les sorciers n'aient vraiment des goûts étranges et que les Gobelitrucs soient le standard de la beauté de ton monde, je vois mal ce qui t'empêche de trouver un cavalier plein de charme et de pouvoirs magiques réels… Alors pourquoi moi?

Oui… bien sûr, pourquoi lui? Draco s'était préparé à cette question. Mais même après avoir passé des heures entières à tenter de trouver une réponse rationnelle satisfaisante, il n'y était pas arrivé…

Lentement, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée de lait froid avant de répondre.

-Disons que je suis en quelque sorte, une personnalité publique, dans mon monde. Et les gens portent un regard sur moi que je n'aime pas. Donc les hommes susceptibles de m'accompagner sont complètement obnubilés par cette célébrité… Même passer une soirée en leur compagnie m'est pénible et implique une tonne d'obligations supplémentaires, vois-tu? Tandis que toi…

-Moi je ne suis qu'un –comment dites-vous, déjà?- Moldu? Je ne suis qu'un Moldu stupide pouvant te servir de divertissement lors de ces « obligations ». Et après t'être servi de moi, tu peux me jeter en tout bien tout honneur sans que ça fasse de vague médiatique. C'est bien ce que tu essaies de m'expliquer, non?

-Non!

Draco rougit et serra les dents.

-C'est difficile de t'expliquer tout ça maintenant, d'accord! Mais disons que j'ai promis à quelqu'un que cette fois, je trouverais quelqu'un de bien pour m'accompagner… et … et c'est tout! je me suis retrouvé devant chez toi… et c'était stupide. J'ai eu tord… j'ai fait une erreur, voilà tout.

Le blond reposa vivement son verre sur le bureau et tourna les talons en vitesse. Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles bondit de son lit pour s'élancer à sa suite et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de l'appartement.

- J'aurais dû te laisser terminer tes explications, j'ai réagi trop tôt sans réfléchir vraiment… Reste!

Draco hocha négativement la tête et tourna la poignée de la porte.

-Tu… n'as pas fini ton lait, murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas partir sans terminer ton verre, quand même! Pense un peu à tes os… ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le blond ferma les yeux et enleva sa main de la poignée.

-Moi, Draco Malfoy, je me fais complètement manipuler par un Moldu. C'est humiliant, à la fin! Sais-tu que j'ai la réputation d'être quelqu'un d'intraitable? Et regarde-moi maintenant, grogna-t-il…

Harry sourit et lui pointa la table de la cuisine, avant d'aller s'y asseoir. Le blond le rejoint.

-Tu es drôle, tu as des idées, tu es plutôt mignon, et tu me considères comme un homme normal. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici… et pourquoi c'est de toi que je voudrais être accompagné plutôt que de n'importe quel sorcier.

-…plutôt mignon? Mais je suis plus que ça!

Le jeune homme fit mine d'être profondément vexé.

-Ça va, tu es complètement à croquer, Harry… Tous ces sorciers seront à tes pieds, dit Draco en retenant un sourire.

Le brun fit une petite moue boudeuse.

-Pas tous… j'imagine que les termes de notre entente de la dernière fois seront toujours les même si j'accepte, n'est-ce pas?

Draco lui sourit en tentant de fuir son regard.

-Oui… Je… ne m'attends toujours à rien de ta part; ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici.

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

-Pour une fois que j'ai un client potable sous la main, c'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi! La vie est injuste! Bon, dit-il en soupirant, j'imagine que ça doit pouvoir s'arranger quand même… Combien pour la semaine?

-Combien veux-tu?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne me toucheras pas, mais je devrai faire la potiche devant une bande de sorciers. Je perdrai nécessairement toutes mes nuits de travail, peut-être même que je perdrai quelques clients pour mon absence… Je reste à temps plein avec toi ou je peux revenir chez moi à la fin de la soirée?

Draco réfléchit un moment.

-Peut-être, dans les circonstances, pourrais-tu rester chez-moi… À moins que ça ne te pose réellement un problème…

-Non… c'était seulement pour savoir, répondit évasivement le jeune homme. Bon, alors disons…

-5 000, ça te semble convenable?

Harry déglutit bruyamment.

-5 000?

Draco haussa les épaules en regardant le visage pâle de Harry.

-6 alors…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Qqquu…qqquoi?

-Si cinq mille te semble insuffisant, alors disons 6!

Harry voulut protester mais il n'arrivait qu'à bafouiller des paroles incohérentes que Draco interpréta comme un refus.

-Sept, alors. Mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Sept mille pour m'avoir pendant une semaine? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire, là?

Draco plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Pas pour t'avoir, non, répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop sec… Mais pour ta présence, par contre, oui.

Harry hocha la tête, complètement sous le choc et lui fit signe d'attendre un moment. Il se leva sous le regard inquiet de l'homme et se rendit à la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre le mur et se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Il était pâle et son cœur battait la chamade. _Un sorcier venait de lui offrir cette somme d'argent astronomique pour qu'il passe une semaine à se faire passer pour l'un des leurs… Était-il en train de devenir complètement fou, ou était-ce que le destin se décidait enfin à lui sourire? _

Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il savait qu'il reverrait Draco, il l'avait senti. Mais qu'il revienne vers lui de cette manière complètement inespérée le laissait complètement sans voix…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et Draco commença à s'inquiéter de n'avoir aucun signe de vie de Harry. Il se leva donc à son tour et vint cogner à la porte de la salle de bain. Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte et retrouva le brun complètement perdu dans ses pensée, assis à même le sol, encore plus échevelé que tout à l'heure, lui semblait-il.

Draco sourit de dépit et retourna dans la chambre à coucher de Harry chercher les verres de lait qu'ils avaient abandonnés sur la commode, puis revint s'agenouiller près de lui.

-Prend…

Harry le regarda, semblant sortir de sa transe. Le blond lui mis un verre entre les mains et le regarda longuement.

-Je… j'ai pas l'habitude des trucs comme ça… ça n'arrive pas, dans la vie, des offres comme ça… En tout cas, pas dans MA vie!

Draco hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

-Eh bien il y a une première fois à tout! Alors j'espère que tu es bon acteur, Harry, parce tu as en tout et pour tout une journée pour en apprendre assez sur mon univers pour berner tout le monde… Santé? dit-il en lui proposant un toast pour sceller leur accord.

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes et il éclata d'un rire entrecoupé de sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Oui, répondit-il… OUI! Santé!

Draco le contempla longuement en silence et lorsque le jeune homme sembla avoir repris un peu ses esprits, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule, plantant son regard dans le sien :

-Allez, prend tes affaires et rejoint-moi en bas. Nous avons 24 heures pour faire de toi un sorcier!

Le blond lui adressa un sourire entendu et transplana.

Harry tomba à la renverse de surprise.

«Sacré nom d'un chien! dit-il en se frottant le crâne. Je sens que la journée va être longue… très longue! »

_**À suivre...**_

Chapitre écrit à toute vitesse entre deux éclairs de lucidité. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop désastreux, quand même! Ah ah! Toujours pas de réponses concernant l'Élu… mais au prochain chapitre! (enfin je crois!)

Commentaires, analyses, suggestions? Allez, un petit encouragements pour l'auteuze qui en a grandement besoin parce qu'elle recommence l'école lundi prochain et qu'elle est complètement angoissée, passablement déprimée, et accessoirement, totalement débordée! Huhu

J'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite! Bisoux!

Célianne


	5. l'Élu

CHAPITRE V : l'Élu… 

Harry sauta du lit et pour la cinquième fois depuis son arrivée, il fit le tour de la pièce d'un air absent. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'étonna à nouveau du luxe qui s'en dégageait. De grosses serviettes d'un blanc immaculé étaient posées avec symétrie sur les pourtours de la baignoire et de nombreux parfums et produits de bain avaient été mis dans un panier d'osier tout près. Le jeune homme, malgré tous ses efforts pour se contenir, ne put s'empêcher de déboucher un à un les flacons afin d'en respirer les arômes délicats. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il choisit une petite bouteille bleue qu'il mit de côté avec l'intention de s'en servir le lendemain à son réveil.

Harry éteignit et retourna dans la vaste chambre que Draco lui avait assignée pour la durée de ses « fonctions ». Il ouvrit la penderie pour la troisième fois et constata qu'elle était tout aussi vide qu'il y a dix minutes. Il jeta aussi un coup œil dans les tiroirs de la commode et de la table de nuit. Absolument rien de ce côté non plus; aucun objet personnel de Draco, aucun accessoire magique, rien. Un vide total qui lui inspirait beaucoup plus de crainte que de soulagement…

Harry se sentait complètement perdu, seul dans cette suite immense. Il n'avait pas été habitué à tant de confort et d'espace; depuis toujours, il avait vécu dans des endroits restreints ou décrépits qu'il avait aménagés à son image. Son placard sous l'escalier, lorsqu'il demeurait encore chez l'oncle Vernon, était de loin le lieu le plus incroyable du monde. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que Harry regrettait de son ancienne vie; sur chaque parcelle de mur, dans chaque espace disponible, le jeune homme avait placardé des images. Des photos trouvées au hasard, des articles de journaux, de magazines. Des visages, des paysages, des enfants, des hommes… autant de sujets décousus qui, pour lui, avait une signification profonde : la liberté. Cet espace lui avait toujours inspiré un profond réconfort dans les instants difficiles de sa jeunesse.

Il se sentait bien dans ces petits endroits, il se sentait à l'abri du reste du monde. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait bien besoin de cette même chaleur, de cette intimité, il n'y avait que ce lit immense et ces grands murs vides.

À bout de nerfs et après de longues minutes d'hésitation, Harry se décida à entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les pentures, il se glissa à l'extérieur de la pièce en silence afin de ne pas réveiller Draco qui devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps. À pas feutrés, il traversa le long corridor en priant pour que le craquement sourd des lattes de bois du parquet n'ait pas eu raison du sommeil de son hôte.

Minuit.

Harry commençait tout juste son quart de travail à cette heure, habituellement… Son corps s'était d'ailleurs adapté à ce mode de vie; dormir à minuit, pour lui, équivalait pour une personne normale à tenter de dormir à midi. Autant dire que c'était tout bonnement impossible! Le jeune homme gagna donc le salon afin de trouver de quoi occuper jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne.

Pas de télévision ni d'ordinateur. Par contre, une bibliothèque immense occupant deux larges pans de mur. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry et il s'avança avec convoitise devant les centaines, voire même les milliers de livres qu'elle contenait. La bibliothèque semblait être organisée selon un ordre bien précis. Mais lorsque le jeune homme inclina la tête afin de lire les inscriptions sur les reliures des bouquins, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'aucun des sujets ne lui était familier. Potions, divination et prophéties, runes, sortilèges, défense et attaque, étude des Moldus?… Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

Les gens normaux étaient donc considérés des personnes étranges aux yeux des sorciers! Quel drôle de monde, se dit-il, tout en caressant distraitement les couvertures du bout des doigts. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la section voisine et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se pencher pour lire le titre des ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient, une gros bouquin brun et poilu émit un couinement sourd et ouvrit tout grand ses pages pour se laisser consulter, envoyant valser sur le sol les dizaines d'autres volumes qui occupaient la même tablette que lui. Harry bondit de surprise et s'enfargea dans l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol à cet endroit. Il tenta de s'accrocher tant bien que mal à l'autre panneau de la bibliothèque mais en vain; il se retrouva projeté vers l'arrière, s'étalant par terre dans un fracas effroyable avec l'entier contenu de ses rayons.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains en grognant contre sa stupidité. Avec tout ce vacarme, tu l'as sûrement réveillé… « Bravo Harry! Bra-vo. Dès la première nuit tu sèmes la pagaille. Non mais quel idiot!!! »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le corridor et Draco arriva en toute hâte dans le salon, terminant d'enfiler un large peignoir blanc deux fois trop grand pour lui.

Le brun se releva tant bien que mal, écartant quelques livres qui l'avaient suivi dans sa chute lorsqu'un immense bouquin vert qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur la tablette du haut se décida à tomber… directement sur son crâne!

-AIIIIYYYEEE hurla Harry en retombant sur le sol, assommé.

Le jeune homme se saisit vivement du livre responsable de sa commotion et en lu le titre d'un air rageur.

-Potions? POTIONS??? Je déteste les potions!!!!

Harry se retourna vivement vers Draco, les yeux brillants de larmes de douleur et de frustration.

-Ne me parle jamais de potions!!!! C'est abject, c'est diabolique, c'est… douloureux!!!!! Quel livre digne de ce nom aurait idée d'attaquer les pauvres gens alors qu'ils sont déjà par terre, hein??? Et puis aussi, ce foutu livre sur les monstres… Où est-il, d'ailleurs?

Le jeune homme déplaça vivement les bouquins qui s'étalaient épars sur la moquette jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'auteur de tout ce fiasco.

-AH AH!!! Te voilà!!! Quel manque flagrant de savoir vivre de bousculer ses confrères ainsi sans aviser, dit-il en s'adressant au bouquin fautif!!! Regarde : tu l'as réveillé, maintenant, sermonna-t-il en pointant Draco!!! Content? Tu devrais avoir honte; tout ce bordel est de ta faute!!!

Le livre poilu émit un petit sifflement contrit et se referma à toute vitesse, secoué de légers tremblements. Harry se releva en lui jetant un regard lourd de reproches et se retourna pour faire face à un Draco complètement sidéré.

Pas que retrouver un Moldu en plein milieu de la nuit, en train de faire la conversation avec un livre au milieu de sa pauvre bibliothèque dévastée soit si surprenant… si?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

-D'accord Harry… et si tu m'expliquait pourquoi tu es tellement en colère contre mon Monstrueux livre des Monstre à cette heure et pourquoi mon salon ressemble soudainement à une chambre d'étudiant au doctorat?

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de Draco.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je voulais juste lire un peu… Et ce livre s'est ouvert tout seul sans que je ne demande rien du tout! Pfff… Quel ego! vociféra-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

Le Monstrueux livre des monstres recula un peu en tremblant de plus belle lorsque Harry lui lança à nouveau un regard acide.

-Ce livre s'ouvre lorsque l'on caresse la reliure, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin…

-Ah bon?…

-He oui…

-Oh!!! … c'est donc… ma faute? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix…

Draco balaya ses paroles du revers de la main et s'avança en silence pour commencer à replacer quelques bouquins précieux qui avaient chutés de leur présentoir.

Harry grimaça et le jeune homme se tourna vers ce pauvre livre sur qui il avait trop vite jeté le blâme.

-J'ignorais que… oh… désolé Vieux! déclara-t-il d'une voix sincère.

Le livre s'avança lentement jusqu'à venir effleurer sa jambe et s'ouvrit de lui même en signe de pardon. Harry glissa doucement ses doigts sur la page et se releva pour aider Draco comme s'il venait de faire la chose la plus naturelle au monde…

-Ces bestioles ne supportent personne, en général… Ils essaient continuellement de bouffer quiconque tente de les consulter...

Harry replaça quelques livres sur les rayons.

-Ah bon? Moi je le trouve plutôt sympa, dans son genre…

Draco posa un regard inquiet sur lui et voulu s'approcher afin de vérifier l'état de sa boîte crânienne.

-Ça va! dit le jeune homme d'un ton agacé en s'esquivant.

-Permet-moi de trouver ça étrange que tu discutes avec un livre magique! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as eu affaire à une créature, tu t'es évanoui sur le carreau de l'hôtel!!! Alors je pense être en droit de me demander ce qui s'est passé depuis pour que tu aies l'air si à l'aise avec ce type d'objet en quelques minutes…

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise… Mais disons que depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai eu le temps d'imaginer ce que devait être ton monde… C'est logique que certains objets soient ensorcelés, j'imagine. Enfin, dans ma tête, j'imaginais ça de cette manière. Et puis il faut bien que j'essaie de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par toutes ces bizarreries, n'est-ce pas? Car c'est bien ce que tu attends de moi?

Draco acquiesça en silence et continua de ranger, surpris par le comportement du jeune homme.

_Harry avait donc repensé à leur rencontre... Pourtant, de la façon que Draco l'avait traité en le jetant littéralement à la porte dans un mouvement de panique et après son traumatisme avec les Gobelins de Gringotts, le blond en avait définitivement déduit que le jeune homme ne voudrait plus jamais avoir affaire à la magie… Même tout à l'heure malgré les paroles du jeune homme, Draco avait cru que sa joie et son attitude générale envers lui avait été conditionnées par la somme d'argent qu'il lui offrait... Ce Moldu était définitivement un garçon étrange…_

Harry ramassa un vieux bouquin qui était tombé et quelques photographies et coupures de journaux s'en échappèrent et s'étalèrent sur le sol. Le jeune homme les ramassa et regarda les personnages se mouvoir comme s'il s'agissait d'un film mis sur une photo. C'était… étonnant! Sur certaines d'entre elles, il reconnaissait Draco qui semblait plus jeune, accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes. Sur l'une des pages du journal, on pouvait lire : « Les combattants de la lumière : L'Ordre du Phénix » Harry fronça les sourcils et sans trop réfléchir, demanda :

-C'est quoi « L'Ordre du Phénix »?

Draco sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le brun qui contemplait toujours cette même image de gens joyeux qui lui envoyaient la main avec insouciance. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

-C'était… le clan qui se battait pour la liberté lors de la Grande Guerre…

-Tu veux dire la Guerre Mondiale? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Non… Non, je veux dire la guerre qui a déchirée le Monde sorcier et qui s'est terminée il y a cinq ans par une victoire de l'Ordre…

-Tu y as participé? Je veux dire, tu es sur ces photos parce que tu étais un soldat de l'Ordre du Phénix, toi aussi?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Oui et non… enfin, c'est compliqué…

Harry regarda longuement le visage pâle du blond et il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il abandonna les quelques livres qui restaient par terre et alla s'allonger sur le large canapé.

Le blond se leva à son tour, puis vint s'asseoir près de lui, jetant un œil distrait sur la photographie que le brun tenait toujours dans ses mains.

_Il aurait dû parler à Harry de cette Guerre d'une façon ou d'une autre d'ici la soirée de charité… Alors autant le faire dès ce soir..._

-J'étais impliqué dans l'Ordre du Phénix depuis mes 15 ans, oui. J'ai participé à quelques missions, mais j'ai toujours été tenu à l'écart des batailles majeures…

-Ah bon… et cette Guerre, c'était pourquoi? s'enquit doucement le jeune homme.

Draco poussa un long et profond soupir.

-C'était une guerre stupide, comme toutes les guerres; un Mage noir très puissant a voulu régner sur le monde libre… Il tuait tout ceux qui s'opposaient à son pouvoir ou ne se ralliait pas à sa cause. Tu vois, Harry, les Sorciers sont très peu nombreux par rapport aux Moldus… au début, tous avaient le sang-pur et se mariaient entre eux. Mais avec les années, les familles sont devenues de plus en plus consanguines et certains sorciers ont refusés de perpétuer ces alliances, préférant se marier avec des Moldus pour assurer leur descendance. Les enfants issus de ces mariages ont été appelés les Sang-Mêlés. Au fil du temps, on a également découvert que certains Moldus très spéciaux, lorsqu'ils engendraient un enfant, donnaient naissance à un sorcier… Ces enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques ont été appelés Sang-de-bourbe. Pendant longtemps, de la discrimination était faite par rapport aux origines du sorcier. Mais toute cette situation a connue son apogée avec l'arrivée du mage noir, Tom Marvolo Jedusor, que toute la communauté sorcière a connu sous le nom de… Lord Voldemort.

Harry frissonna subitement et remonta son chandail contre son menton dans un geste instinctif.

-C'était une époque très noire, très dure… Voldemort et ses adeptes, les Mangemort, tyrannisaient tout le monde. Ils tuaient impunément des Moldus, exécutaient systématiquement tous les Sang-de-bourbe et étaient très sélectifs envers les Sang-mêlés. Tout le monde vivait dans la crainte… Puis un jour, quelques personnes de toutes origines se sont regroupées pour le combattre, se donnant le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Et vous l'avez tué? Je veux dire, il est mort, tout ça est terminé, maintenant? demanda Harry, troublé.

-Oui… tout est terminé, répéta songeusement Draco.

Le blond montra du doigt un point sur la photo et ferma les yeux alors que Harry la regardait à nouveau.

-Le garçon brun, en plein centre… C'est grâce à lui que la paix est revenue. Il a survécu à Lord Voldemort après l'affrontement. Oui, il a survécu… quelques minutes…

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent de surprise et il se releva lentement sur ses coudes, fixant toujours la photographie sorcière où le jeune Sauveur, tout sourire, attrapait discrètement la main du garçon situé à sa droite… Un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond reconnaissable entre tous…

Draco, sourit tristement et hocha la tête, voyant que Harry avait compris.

-Il s'appelait William, c'était mon meilleur ami d'enfance… et mon amoureux.

**()ooOoo()**

_-Si tu crois que je vais rester en arrière!!! Il n'est absolument pas question que ces deux idiots t'accompagnent et que je reste ici. Je suis ton meilleur ami oui ou non? À moins peut-être qu'après tout, ce ne soit plus le cas. Peut-être que tu considères les Griffondor plus dignes de confiance que moi, maintenant…_

_-Malfoy, sale tête de mule, je t'ai dit que tu ne m'accompagnais pas! Point barre. Essayer de me manipuler n'y changera rien!_

_William saisit les épaules du blond avec rudesse, l'écarta de son chemin, puis sortit à grands pas de la salle commune des vert et argent. Il bouscula sans s'excuser un groupe de filles qui discutait dans le corridor avant de s'éloigner en vitesse d'un air rageur. _

_-Attend!!! lui demanda Draco d'une voix brisée en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça!!! Tu ne peux pas!!!_

_L'une des filles du groupe gloussa en poussant ses copines du coude, regardant le jeune homme blond, d'ordinaire si fier, qui semblait pour une raison inconnue complètement paniqué._

_Will baissa la tête et ralentit quelque peu son allure sans toutefois s'arrêter. _

_« Désolé, Drake… je peux pas… »_

_Le blond prit une longue et douloureuse inspiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge et asséna un violent coup de pied dans le mur de pierres, sentant la panique lui enserrer la poitrine tel un étau. Faisant fi des regards intéressés que les autres élèves posaient sur lui, le blond se planta au milieu du corridor et hurla, ivre de colère :_

_-Lâche!!!! C'est tout ce que tu es!!! Un lâche de la pire espèce, un traître, une ordure!!!! Tu entends?!?!?! Va te faire foutre!!! _

_Un silence de mort régnait dans le château à cet instant et hormis le souffle de Draco qui se faisait de plus en plus sifflant et saccadé, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Jamais personne n'avait vu l'héritier Malfoy déroger des convenances. Jamais en cinq ans. Aucun écart de langage, jamais un haussement de voix, jamais…_

_Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans ce corridor. Le blond restait planté là, poings serrés, tourné vers l'endroit où son ami venait de disparaître, tremblant de rage mal contenue... Puis les pas qui résonnaient au loin sur les dalles de pierre du château s'arrêtèrent soudainement et reprirent en s'intensifiant. _

_Sans réfléchir, même sans tenter de se contrôler, William fondit sur Draco, l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le précipita contre le mur avant qu'il n'ait le temps du moindre mouvement. La tête du jeune homme se fracassa avec force contre la paroi, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur dont le brun ne se soucia guère. _

_Une aura magique semblait irradier d'eux. La colère suintait de chaque pore de peau et les deux garçons se faisaient face avec une haine et une rancœur que personne ne comprenait. _

_Draco tenta de le repousser mais la prise du brun ne lui laissa aucune chance et Draco éclata d'un rire mauvais._

_-Si tu ne veux plus de mon amitié, dit-le tout simplement Will. Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes conneries de héros qui se prend pour le centre de l'univers! J'ai renié mes parents, mon rang pour te suivre… J'ai accepté de tout laisser derrière parce que je te faisais confiance. Essaie donc de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois que tu voudras m'écarter de ta vie…_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à rien Draco…_

_Un éclat de rire vint mourir entre ses lèvres tremblantes d'humiliation et le blond reprit d'une voix brisée._

_- Je t'ai suivi, parce que nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble, tous les deux … parce que notre amitié, pour moi, est toujours passée avant tout… Et je croyais que c'était pareil pour toi; on n'a jamais eu de vrai famille, pas vrai?… alors je pensais qu'on s'en était fait une, je croyais que c'était ce qu'on s'était dit… Et aujourd'hui tu oses me dire que je n'ai plus ma place? Tu m'écartes de ta route sans explication, cria-t-il! Pourquoi? Que tu primes les connaissances de Miss-je-sais-tout aux miennes, je peux toujours comprendre... Mais que tu préfères la présence de Weasmoche!!!! Putain Will!!!_

_Le blond tremblait de colère. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours obstinément accrochés à ceux de William, l'exhortant à répondre du regard. Le jeune garçon serra les poings et les dents, mais ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de maintenir Draco un peu plus fermement contre le mur. _

_Le blond grimaça, ses traits déformés par la colère. _

_- Regarde-toi… Tu es même incapable de répondre à cette simple question, même pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux! Laisse-moi deviner : peut-être que finalement, je n'étais qu'un faire-valoir que tu utilisais pour montrer à tout le monde combien tu es parfait… Oui, c'est bien possible, n'est-ce pas? L'enfant surdoué, l'espoir de tous : Will dans toute sa grandeur! _

_Le jeune homme blêmit ostensiblement._

_-…Et puis il y a moi. Moi, à côté… Tellement chiant. Tellement froid. Tellement… différent de toi. M'avoir comme ami aura au moins eu l'avantage d'aider ta popularité, n'est-ce pas? à côté de moi, tu as carrément l'air d'un saint. Saint-William… ça sonne bien, non? _

_-Ça suffit maintenant, Drake, souffla-t-il._

_Mais Draco ne se tut pas…_

_-Oui, peut-être est-ce que tu t'es finalement rallié à l'opinion générale: le vilain Serpentard aux côtés de l'Élu. Ouuuulla, il faut me surveiller… je suis sûrement un traître, un mangemort comme mon père, avide de pouvoir, prêt à tomber à genoux devant le premier mentor qui cogne à ma porte!!! _

_-ASSEZ!!!! hurla William d'une voix étouffée de sanglots._

_Les traits du garçon se décomposèrent et il baissa les yeux, poursuivant à voix basse pour ne pas que les gens les entendent…._

_-Assez!!!…Malfoy…. peut-être tout simplement que je ne peux plus supporter l'idée que tu sois en danger par ma faute, parce que tu es la seule personne que j'ai au monde… Ça, y avais-tu songé dans ton délire?…. Peut-être tout simplement que sans toi, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de me battre, plus aucune raison de continuer... _

_Pourquoi? tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis si lâche, répéta-t-il douloureusement –car oui, je suis lâche!-… Eh bien la vérité, Drake, c'est que je tiens à ta vie beaucoup plus qu'à la mienne … peut-être parce que pour moi, ce n'est plus que de l'amitié, justement… Est-ce que ça répond un peu mieux à tes questions, maintenant? Est-ce que tu es satisfait?_

_Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne vint… Son cerveau refusait obstinément de comprendre les dernières paroles de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère._

_-J'ai essayé d'agir comme si… comme si les choses étaient comme avant, reprit-il… mais que veux-tu… il ne fallait pas repousser mes limites! Maintenant, je ne te demande pas de partager mes sentiments, je te demande seulement… de rester là! Dans ma tête, dans mon esprit, tu es partout, et Voldemort le sait très bien. Pour m'atteindre, c'est à toi qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre, Drake! À toi!!! Alors tu restes en dehors de tout ça, quoiqu'il arrive! Je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêles. Tu es en sécurité à Poudlard et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu comprends? C'est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance pour moi… _

_Le blond tenta de se libérer mais Will le repoussa à nouveau, plus durement cette fois, contre la paroi de pierre. _

_-Tu restes! ordonna-t-il dans un sanglot… Tu ne viens pas!!!! _

_Le brun laissa lentement glisser le tissu du vêtement de Draco entre ses doigts, puis graduellement, il le lâcha. Leurs regards voilés de larmes se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde alors que William s'écartait de lui. Le brun sut à cet instant qu'il avait gagné. Alors sans attendre de réaction supplémentaire, sans même un dernier regard pour lui, William tourna les talons et s'en alla._

**()ooOoo()**

-Et ça fait longtemps? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Draco sortit soudainement de ses pensées et grimaça.

-Bientôt 6 ans…

Le jeune homme analysa longuement tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et hocha gravement la tête.

-Tu n'as jamais fréquenté personne depuis lui, n'est-ce pas?

Le blond tenta de reprendre contenance.

_Il DEVAIT dire toutes ces choses à Harry… Car personne dans la communauté sorcière de Londres n'ignorait rien de son histoire avec Will et à la soirée, très certainement que le garçon serait l'objet de beaucoup de questions de toutes parts au sujet du blond. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air pris au dépourvu ou surpris par rapport à des faits de notoriété publique qui pourraient être dits devant lui, ça va de soi… Et puis après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisi d'engager Harry. Il devait assumer ses choix et faire le maximum pour ne pas le placer dans l'embarras… _

Draco resserra les larges pans de tissus de son peignoir autour de lui en se calant dans le fauteuil, hochant la tête pour toute réponse.

-Oh… pardonne-moi d'avoir autant insisté, dit Harry, scandalisé!!! Je… je savais pas, tu aurais dû me le dire! Je n'aurais pas été si direct… j'aurais…

-Tu aurais quoi? Tu ne m'aurais pas abordé? Dit Draco, s'amusant un peu du désarroi de Harry.

-Oui! Enfin, non… si, peut-être que je t'aurais abordé quand même, mais enfin je sais pas…

Le jeune homme passa nerveusement la main dans son épaisse tignasse d'ébène avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai… j'ai toujours rêvé de connaître ça, un amour qui vaille la peine. Et si j'avais su que tu étais amoureux, je… n'aurais pas essayé bêtement de te séduire, tu vois. Enfin, peut-être que si -c'est mon boulot-, mais je n'aurai pas insisté… Je n'insiste pas quand je vois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de quelqu'un… j'ai trop de respect pour ça…

Draco se tourna vers Harry d'un air perplexe.

-Avais. J'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie… C'est du passé tout ça maintenant. Ça n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui…

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

-Moi je crois au contraire que c'est encore… très actuel. Je ne veux pas te contredire, mais je crois au contraire que tu en es encore très amoureux de ton Will; c'est visible… Et puis ça ne prend pas nécessairement la présence d'une autre personne, pour vivre un sentiment; il y a de très grandes amours qui se sont vécues très longtemps sans la présence de l'autre, tu sais. Tu connais Schumann? Enfin, sûrement pas, c'était un compositeur de musique, pas un sorcier… Enfin, lui et sa femme Clara ont vécu une histoire d'amour qui a débuté alors que Clara était très jeune –Schumann lui avait 10 ans de plus qu'elle-. Une grande amitié, puis une passion incroyable. J'te raconte pas toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécues et tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont du faire pour vivre leur histoire… Tout ça pour dire qu'à la mort de son mari, Clara n'a jamais pu aimer de nouveau. Il y avait tout le monde qui souhaitait qu'elle se remarie, mais elle n'a jamais pu… elle n'a jamais voulu oublier son premier amour…

Harry soupira un peu, perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

-C'est fou, n'est-ce pas? Et…manifestement, tu es comme elle : tu n'as pas réussi à faire ton deuil, toi non plus; ton Will est partout dans cet appartement, dans tes yeux aussi, et dans toute ton attitude envers la vie… enfin, même si je ne te connais pas très bien, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant ça…

-Peut-être… souffla Draco du bout des lèvres.

-Tu aurais dû tout simplement me dire que tu avais quelqu'un, ça l'aurait évité de te faire du tord à nouveau en te sentant obligé de considérer mon… offre. Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement…

Le blond lui fit signe d'oublier tout ça en levant la main d'un geste qui se voulait sans réplique. Il se leva, presque chancelant, complètement assommé par les paroles de Harry.

-Je vais me coucher murmura-t-il. Tu devrais faire pareil... Demain matin nous allons nous rendre sur le Chemin de traverse, question de te familiariser avec les accessoires magiques usuels et avec les sujets de bases que tu dois pouvoir aborder pour la soirée de vendredi… et je crois que nous n'en aurons assurément pas de trop de toute la journée. Bonne nuit…

Harry fit un petit signe de tête en regardant l'homme s'éloigner d'un air las dans le corridor. Le jeune homme soupira un peu.

-Il avait beaucoup de chance, dit-il à demie voix…

Draco s'arrêta et baissa la tête, certain de s'être mépris sur le sens des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-il.

-Je disais seulement qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, William, d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant… et je suis certain qu'il est parti en le sachant…

Le blond sentit un bourdonnement sourd emplir sa tête et il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

Draco referma la porte, puis se laissa porter par ses jambes comme un automate jusqu'à son lit.

_C'était la première fois depuis les cinq dernières années que quelqu'un comprenait… La première ! Ce jeune homme qui, en ignorant tout, ce soir, venait d'une certaine façon de lui accorder le droit de vivre sa peine; il l'avait comprise et l'avait légitimée, tout simplement… Même leurs amis les plus proches n'avaient jamais pu le faire. Personne n'avait compris le besoin de Draco de rester seul après sa mort. Tous voulaient le voir avec un autre… _

_Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était encore amoureux…Beaucoup trop…_

Draco, ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'adressa à lui. _«Reviens-moi!!! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie!!! murmurait-il dans une litanie sans fin. Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, reviens, aide-moi, je t'en prie… j'ai trop mal! Si tu m'aimes reviens!!! J'peux pas, j'peux plus… s'il te plait… s'il te plait! _

Ivre de douleur, il lui parla … et il pleura. Il pleura sa détresse, sa honte, sa rage. Il pleura toute sa peine retenue. Il pleura infiniment, il pleura jusqu'à ne plus penser, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les milliers d'images de lui s'effacent derrière ses paupières closes… Pour la première fois, Draco pleura… jusqu'à l'oubli.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, épuisé et au bout de ses larmes, le soleil commençait déjà à poindre à l'horizon. Comme une promesse, un rayon traversa la fenêtre et vint éclairer son visage trop pâle. Dans son sommeil, Draco se retourna en poussant un profond soupir, comme si on venait de lui apporter quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps…


	6. Cartes sur table

CHAPITRE VI : Cartes sur table 

Une odeur inhabituelle s'infiltra lentement en dessous de la porte de la chambre et Draco se retourna en gémissant. Il avait toujours singulièrement détesté l'arome acre du café au réveil et ce matin, son estomac le lui démontrait farouchement. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête triturée par le sang qui lui battait les tempes avec violence, il s'obligea tout de même à sortir du lit et se traîna avec l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'à la salle de bain en se disant qu'une douche bouillante était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire dans les circonstances.

Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine, Harry s'affairait. Alors que le café bouillait doucement dans sa vieille cafetière italienne dont il ne se séparait jamais, le jeune homme terminait de trancher quelques cartiers de poire et de mangue qu'il déposa soigneusement dans le ramequin avec les autres fruits. Lorsqu'il eut découpé le dernier morceau, le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat en se frottant les yeux derrière ses vieilles lunettes rondes.

_Décidément, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… _

Hier, après que Draco se soit retiré, il était resté seul au salon et avait longuement observé les photographies que le blond avait laissées entre ses mains. Il avait regardé les personnages s'animer avec fascination; il les avait regardé se parler entre eux, se chamailler gentiment, faire des pieds de nez au photographe… Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix semblaient tous être de bons amis et ils avaient l'air de s'amuser follement au moment où cette image avait été captée. Oui, tout le monde avait l'air heureux… sauf Draco. Le jeune homme blond sur la photo se tenait là, immobile tout au centre, un air indifférent dessinée sur son visage. Périodiquement, William à ses côtés lui souriait affectueusement et serrait sa main dans la sienne, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir affecter l'humeur de Draco. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que garçon blond jurait horriblement avec le reste de la bande…

Harry s'était longuement demandé pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Draco avait le même air indifférent sur le visage qu'aujourd'hui, mais il avait au fond des yeux une sorte de lueur de tristesse profonde à être au milieu de ces gens. Malgré les doigts de son petit ami qui enlaçaient les siens, malgré tous ces regards bienveillants posés sur lui… Comme si quelque chose le retranchait en permanence du reste du monde…

Harry s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur lui et avait réalisé avec ces images que si la mort de William avait beaucoup affectée Draco, elle n'expliquait peut-être pas tout des blessures que son client semblait avoir au fond de l'âme.

Et à ce moment, Harry s'était senti triste pour lui, infiniment triste…

Beau, riche et influent, mais tellement malheureux. Tellement seul, aussi. Lui qui avait tout, mais qui au fond n'avait rien…

Comment l'image de quelqu'un pouvait être aussi décalée de la réalité? Toute cette distance que Draco semblait avoir érigée autour de lui comme un château fort cachait un gouffre tellement grand, que Harry lui-même en avait des vertiges. Oui, pour la toute première fois, le jeune homme ignorait comme aider quelqu'un. Mais il le voulait tellement! Peut-être était-ce encore ce comportement instinctif qu'il avait de vouloir toujours que les autres se sentent bien autour de lui… ou peut-être pas. Peut-être en fait que le sort de cet homme le touchait-il plus que les autres. Peut-être avait-il trop pensé à lui après leur première rencontre pour le reléguer au rang de banal client, justement…

Harry, hier soir, s'était interrogé sur tout ce qui entourait sa présence dans cet endroit aux côtés de Draco et il avait bien été obligé de s'avouer que lui-même ne possédait pas toutes les réponses… Non, car s'il voulait être honnête envers lui-même, Harry savait parfaitement bien que l'argent n'avait rien eu à voir avec sa décision d'accepter de devenir son escorte…

C'est sur cette pensée que Harry avait pris la décision de regagner sa chambre…

…_Et c'est là qu'il l'avait entendu… _

Harry était demeuré figé devant la porte de la chambre de Draco un long moment, sans vraiment comprendre…

Puis au fil des mots qu'il avait écouté tomber, les larmes avaient envahies ses yeux, l'émotion avait fait trembler ses mains : de la colère, de la rage, des injures, des hurlements qu'on étouffait dans les plumes d'un oreiller, des suppliques entre deux mots d'amour. La voix douce de Draco écorchée par une douleur si vive qu'elle irradiait partout autour…

Harry, choqué, s'était finalement laissé glisser contre la porte et il l'avait écouté pleurer.

Combien de temps, il ne saurait le dire. Des minutes, des heures peut-être…

Draco, dans son délire, s'adressait manifestement à William. Harry pouvait d'ailleurs entendre des bribes de ce qu'il lui disait : des morceaux déchirés de leur histoire qu'il ressassait, des noms de lieux, de gens aussi. Puis Draco l'appelait encore, le suppliait de plus belle et recommençait à raconter un chapitre d'eux en sanglotant, encore et toujours. Sans fin…

Et Harry était resté là, la tête dans ses mains, incapable de réagir, brisé par ses paroles, par ces sentiments si forts, par le récit de ces nuits d'amour qui n'aurait jamais dû franchir la porte de cette chambre… Oui, il était resté là, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le sorte de sa transe. Un bruit de verre brisé…

Alors sans réfléchir Harry avait bondi et avait tenté d'entrer. La porte s'était ouverte, mais une force incroyable l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Alors Harry, ne sachant trop quoi faire, avait crié. Il avait tenté de parler à Draco de toutes les manières possibles, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence. Et comme dans un cauchemar, Harry se débattait contre un mur invisible, terrassé par la peur que le désespoir de l'homme l'ait poussé à tenter de se blesser volontairement…

Seulement, après quelques minutes où Harry se débattait comme un diable pour entrer, les plaintes de Draco avaient diminuées… et bientôt seuls quelques hoquets franchissaient encore ses lèvres, son souffle étant redevenu régulier : il s'était endormi.

Lorsque Harry en avait pris conscience, la force qui retenait la porte s'était évaporée aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et Harry était tombé de tout son poids sur le sol de la chambre. Le garçon avait gémit de douleur lorsqu'il avait senti un objet effilé lui déchirer la paume de la main, se rendant compte –presque avec soulagement- que le bruit qu'il avait entendu plus tôt provenait sans aucun doute de ce cadre qu'on avait fracassé contre le mur et qui s'était brisé en mille éclats. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de voir la photographie pour savoir qui s'y trouvait… Il s'était relevé, tout simplement, ignorant le morceau de verre qui semblait assez profondément encré dans sa chair, pour s'approcher de Draco.

L'homme lui avait semblé translucide dans la lumière du jour qui naissait. Fragile, perdu…blessé. Voilà le mot…

Alors Harry avait simplement rabattu les couvertures sur lui d'une main et l'avait laissé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et avait nettoyé en vitesse la vilaine coupure qu'il s'était faite à la main.

Puis il s'était couché, lui aussi. Refusant de croire à ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux, refusant de laisser la culpabilité et l'inquiétude de gagner, il s'était endormi, tout simplement, en se disant que demain, tout irait certainement mieux.

_Oui, demain, tout allait s'arranger…_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry se tenait là, le sourire aux lèvres, en train d'ajouter une goutte d'essence d'orange à sa délicieuse pâte à crêpes quand Draco entra dans la pièce. Le soleil baignait l'endroit d'une lumière accablante et le blond dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'empresser de fermer les rideaux comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque le ciel était un peu trop clair pour son humeur matinale… L'odeur intense du café fraîchement moulu provoqua une violente contraction de son estomac et Draco se maudit sur dix générations d'avoir insisté pour que Harry et lui cohabitent pour la durée de ses « fonctions » …

Depuis toujours, le blond était d'une humeur exécrable au réveil. En fait, il détestait être bousculé. Il avait un besoin vital de respecter sa routine. Sa douche brûlante, de son peignoir moelleux et de deux tasses de thé avalées lentement en écoutant la musique de Bach dans son fauteuil douillet… Ensuite seulement, il pouvait s'attaquer à la Gazette du sorcier où il épluchait la section des actualités internationales et politiques, question de voir quels dossiers merdiques échoueraient sur son bureau dans la semaine.

Il en était ainsi depuis plus de trois ans, et jamais Draco n'avait dérogé à cette routine qui lui convenait parfaitement… Mais ce matin…

-Bonjour, j'ai fait du café, tu en veux? demanda le jeune homme qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

Draco se figea sur le seuil de la porte en soupirant. _Assumer ses choix… ce n'était pas Harry le fautif, mais bien lui…_

-Je déteste le café… marmonna-t-il, filant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en fuyant son regard.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il invoqua sa musique habituelle et une théière remplie du liquide brûlant qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement et celle-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu peux même cuisiner avec ta baguette magique? demanda Harry, impressionné.

-Non… j'ai seulement demandé le service d'étage et comme les elfes savent ce que je désire…

Harry grimaça un peu au ton glacial avec lequel Draco lui avait répondu. Manifestement, l'homme était de très mauvaise humeur et il était conscient que sa présence l'importunait. Il l'observa longtemps à la dérobée en terminant de cuire les crêpes. Draco avait fermé les paupières et semblait intensément concentré sur la musique. Son visage se contractait périodiquement, laissant entrevoir une multitude d'émotions. Harry constata avec surprise que paradoxalement, l'homme était infiniment plus ouvert lorsqu'il avait les yeux clos. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué cette nuit lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé endormi mais il avait cru que c'était la douleur qui peignait ses traits avec cette clarté. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait sans l'attrait quasi-maléfique qu'exerçaient ses grands yeux gris, le jeune homme réalisa que c'était eux qui l'avaient trompé : Draco devait se servir de son regard comme un rempart de glace entre lui et le monde. C'était certainement la manière qu'il avait développée pour se protéger du regard des autres. Même lui avait été berné…

Harry lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Préfères-tu des fruits ou du sirop d'érable?

Le blond haussa les sourcils d'un air agacé.

-Je ne mange pas le matin, lui répondit Draco avec lassitude.

_Oui bien sûr, avec la nuit qu'il venait de traverser, il ne devait pas avoir très faim… Il aurait dû y songer…_

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun, affligé. Veux-tu que je prépare d'autre thé? Ou un jus d'orange, peut-être?

-Merci, non, répondit Draco qui soupira avec agacement avant de disparaître derrière son journal sans un regard pour lui.

Harry, sans rien ajouter, vint simplement déposer le ramequin de fruits qu'il avait préparé sur la table basse près de lui avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner à son tour.

Il mangea en silence, se laissant lui aussi envahir avec émerveillement par la musique.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il se leva, Draco lui adressa la parole d'un ton sec :

-Je n'ai rien à faire de ta pitié, Harry, je veux que tu le saches…

Le jeune homme prit une violente teinte carmin.

-Pitié? Pourquoi j'aurais pitié? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Draco le détailla un long moment de son regard d'acier, mais ne répondit pas.

-À quel endroit t'es-tu coupé, hier soir Harry? demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux lui lançaient un regard assassin.

Le brun sursauta.

-Je… tu… ne dormais pas? Comment tu sais?

Draco hocha la tête avec sérieux.

-Quand j'ai réparé le cadre de la photographie ce matin, il manquait un morceau de verre… J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour le retrouver… et il provenait de ta chambre. Et il y avait du sang séché dessus…

Les joues du garçon prirent une teinte rouge vif et il baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il… Je ne voulais pas entrer, ni être indiscret…

-Ce qui se passe dans ma chambre ne concerne que moi et je t'interdis de t'en mêler, Potter. Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre d'intrusion dans ma vie, est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?

Le jeune homme blêmit ostensiblement en se levant de table d'un bond. Il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Alors tu n'avais qu'à t'empêcher de geindre de cette manière si tu ne voulais pas que j'intervienne, lança-t-il… Tu es un sorcier, non? Tu dois bien pouvoir réussir à lancer un sortilège quelconque pour protéger ton intimité si précieuse pendant que je suis sous ton toit, répliqua Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas souhaité entendre tout ce que tu as raconté hier, moi… Je ne t'ai rien demandé… Mais sache que je ne suis pas un lâche et que dans l'état où tu étais, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'entrer pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme, vraiment… Et c'est pour soulager ta conscience que tu fais tout ça ce matin? Le petit-déjeuner, les regards inquiets et toute ces attentions merdiques, cracha Draco qui retenait à peine sa colère.

Le brun passa une main exaspérée dans son épaisse tignasse et son visage se décomposa.

-Peut-être, et alors? s'écria-t-il. C'est mal d'avoir envie de faire sourire quelqu'un qui souffre –parce que c'est ce que tu es, manifestement-? Ton chagrin m'a touché… et même plus encore : de t'entendre parler de lui de cette manière, de t'entendre raconter toutes ces choses à propos de vous deux… ça m'a fait tellement mal pour toi! J'en aurais pleuré moi aussi. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un moins que rien, qu'une pute de bas étage que tu as ramassé… mais j'ai un cœur! Et c'est peut-être même la seule chose qui m'appartienne encore un tant soit peu. Alors tu ne réussiras pas à me faire ressentir de la culpabilité pour mon attitude Draco, oh non…

Harry releva dignement la tête et encra son regard dans celui du blond qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse à ses paroles.

-Et si tu préfères que je m'en aille, il n'est pas trop tard pour le dire… ajouta-t-il d'un air décidé.

Draco hocha gravement la tête et déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et a tempête qui faisait rage dans ses yeux se calma.

-Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens, Harry, le comprends-tu? C'est déjà une honte pour moi d'avoir conscience de ce que je suis devenu… alors je n'ai absolument pas besoin en plus de voir ma déchéance dans le regard des autres… et surtout pas dans le tien.

L'attitude du jeune homme se radoucit un peu et il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant face à celui du blond en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je ressens, Draco… c'est de l'empathie, avoua-t-il avec simplicité. Ça n'a rien à voir. Et je trouve au contraire que tu as beaucoup d'aplomb pour quelqu'un qui a vécu tout ça…

Le blond grimaça en reportant son regard sur lui.

-Tout quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté cette nuit, enfin? dit-il, mortifié.

-Tu… ne te rappelles de rien?

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry déglutit avec angoisse. Devait-il lui révéler tout ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire hier ou valait-il mieux feindre l'ignorance, pour lui épargner un affront supplémentaire? Comme si Draco avait lu dans ses pensées, il ajouta à voix basse:

-Ne me ment pas, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant pour moi de la sorte...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en soupirant, puis raconta…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Comme tu vois, je n'ai probablement pas tout saisi, dit Harry d'une voix étonnamment calme. Mais voilà tout ce que j'en ai compris…

Draco passa une main sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue en soupirant.

-Je crois que tu as compris plusieurs choses…

Harry s'enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… Griffondor? Tu as dit souvent ce mot hier et je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait…

Draco sourit un peu et leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes de la veille vers lui.

-C'est la maison à laquelle tu aurais fort probablement appartenue si tu avais étudié à Poudlard, dit-il. Les sorciers, à l'âge de 11 ans, commencent leur apprentissage de la magie à cette école. Dès leur arrivée, ils participent à la cérémonie de la répartition afin de déterminer à quelle maison ils appartiendront. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : il y a Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, comprends-tu mieux maintenant?

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules, incertain.

-Les étudiants sont répartis dans ces maisons suivant leurs traits de caractère… Je dis que tu serais sûrement à Griffondor parce que tu corresponds au portrait type : Courage, loyauté, droiture… stupidité, impétuosité… Toutes des qualités dégoulinantes d'humanité et de cœur.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je suppose que tu n'étais pas à Griffondor, alors!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dieu merci, non! J'étais à Serpentard, tout comme mes parents, et les parents de mes parents… et comme pratiquement tous ceux de ma caste. Les héritiers de plus anciennes familles de Sang pur ont tous fréquenté Serpentard depuis des générations…

-Mais ton amoureux, lui, était à Griffondor, c'est bien ce que j'ai compris?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-C'est ça, oui... On a bien cru que ses parents allaient en mourir de honte…

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un groupe scolaire, non? Ça n'a pas d'importance…

Draco soupira et commanda à nouveau un thé qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

-Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire car c'est là l'un des fondements du monde magique : Poudlard n'a jamais été une simple école et ces maisons indiquent le potentiel d'un enfant quant à son futur. Les Griffondor sont bien souvent ceux qui se distinguent, ceux qui exercent des métiers en vue, ceux qui travaillent pour la paix aussi. Les Poufsouffle sont des gens honnêtes et bons mais qui resteront toujours dans l'ombre des autres. Les Serdaigle, quant à eux, sont des penseurs, des théoriciens. Et les Serpendard… versent souvent dans le domaine de la magie noire. Par tradition, ceux-ci ont suivi les forces du mal depuis toujours…

Harry sursauta.

-Mais pas toi…

Draco sourit avec tristesse.

-Non… moi j'ai dérogé aux préceptes de ma lignée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'ai pas accepté de suivre Lord Voldemort lorsque le choix m'a été offert...

-À cause de William, c'est bien ce que j'ai compris?

-Grâce à lui, oui…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, Draco… Il faut que tu comprennes! _

_Le garçon passa une main affolée dans ses cheveux, puis attrapa le bras du blond avant de l'entraîner hors du château à toute vitesse. Ils s'avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'au saule où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver après les cours. Il neigeait à plein ciel ce jour là et un vent glacé transperçait les capes minces de leur uniforme scolaire. William s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls, puis s'accota contre le tronc de l'arbre en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou avant de prendre la parole._

_-Il y a eu une prophétie, Draco. Une prophétie qui me concerne… Je… j'avais promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire à personne… mais… je ne peux pas te laisser faire sans que tu ne le saches!… alors tu vas m'écouter avant de prendre ta décision, c'est trop important. _

_Le jeune homme se tourna avec nervosité en direction du château pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait, puis il reporta son attention sur Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

_-Je suis l'Élu… c'est moi que la prophétie désigne pour combattre Voldemort. Tout ce qu'on a lu dans la Gazette du sorcier est vrai… tout est exact… et c'est moi…_

_Draco se mit à trembler convulsivement, incapable de dire un seul mot. William le remarqua et posa une main rassurante sur son bras et comme s'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Draco, il expliqua :_

_-Je… j'ai été mis au courant l'année dernière, avant les vacances. L'Ordre du Phénix a finalement réussi à mettre la main sur le globe qui contenait la prophétie qui me désignait…_

_-L'ordre du Phénix? demanda faiblement le blond que ce nom avait fait sortir de sa torpeur._

_-Ceux qui me soutienne, Draco. Ceux qui luttent désormais à mes côtés… Tu… tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire?_

_Le blond repoussa William qui s'avançait un peu plus vers lui, de plus en plus inquiet par son manque de réaction._

_-Et tu comptais continuer longtemps à me mentir de la sorte?, murmura-t-il. _

_-Écoute-moi Draco, je ne pouvais pas te le dire… c'était trop dangereux pour nous. Tes parents et les miens devaient rester dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible. Et comme tu ne contrôles pas encore parfaitement bien l'occlumancie en présence de ton père, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, tu comprends?Nous sommes sous étroite surveillance tous les deux… _

_Draco lui jeta un regard profondément dégoûté._

_-Pourquoi sous surveillance? De quoi parles-tu?_

_William jeta à nouveau un regard rapide aux alentours, puis lança un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux. _

_-Je te parle de la prophétie, répondit-il : « _Lorsque le mois de mai viendra, naîtront les héritiers de la Marque. À quinze ans révolus, la grâce de Merlin incombera à l'un d'eux. L'Élu l'accueillera comme providence et défendra ses vœux, jusqu'à ce que sa pureté rejaillisse sur le monde et l'éclaire tel le Monarque…_» _

_Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le vent glacial qui s'infiltrait entre les branches du saule sifflait furieusement, comme un horrible écho de la respiration du jeune homme blond qui se mit à trembler de plus belle._

_-Nous avons tous les deux eu quinze ans au mois de mai, comprends-tu? Quinze années de vie révolues : Drake, les héritiers de la Marque, c'est nous! _

_Draco voulu parler mais seul un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_-Nos parents sont tous les deux de fervents serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, nous sommes tous deux fils uniques, seuls héritiers d'une longue lignée de sorciers très puissants, nous sommes nés tous les deux au début du mois de mai… Mais pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, c'est à moi qu'ont été dévolus les pouvoirs de Merlin, Drake… à moi. Peut-être est-ce que j'ai trop longtemps désiré trouver un moyen pour me soustraire au règne de mon père et de Voldemort, qui sait… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai accepté le don le jour de mon anniversaire et j'ai signé le contrat magique qui me lie à l'Ordre du Phénix; jusqu'à ce que je vainque ou que je meurs, je devrai Le combattre. C'est le destin que j'ai choisi... _

_William baissa vivement les yeux._

_-Si tu le laisses te marquer Draco, tu te battras alors contre moi… il fallait que tu le sache, avant de… _

_Le blond recula, puis se figea à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._

_-Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé répondre à Père et à son Maître, Will, dit-le moi? supplia-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient donné le choix d'accepter ou non la marque des ténèbres! Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de moi si je refuse… et qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de Mère!?!_

_William hocha la tête avec résignation._

_-Je ne t'imposerai jamais quoi que ce soit, Drake, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour toi pour ça…. On a grandi ensemble, tous les deux, on a traversé des tas de trucs et ma famille, pour moi, a toujours été un obstacle. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de suivre les traces de mon père, tu sais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… Et cette prophétie m'a désigné pour ça : je suis né pour contester le règne de Voldemort, Draco, et au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su... Mais pour toi c'est différent : TU es différent. Tu es le digne héritier de toutes ces traditions, tu es leur fierté, leur joie et puis tu as raison : il y a ta mère… et… je veux te dire que peu importe ce que seront tes choix, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami… On n'efface pas l'enfance, Drake, tu le sais, ça, dit doucement William en plongeant son regard dans celui mouillé du jeune homme… _

_-Je sais… répondit-il d'une voix hachée par l'effort._

_-Et je voulais te dire que jamais je ne lèverai ma baguette contre toi… peu importe le prix à payer. Personne de l'Ordre du Phénix ne le fera non plus. Ne crains pas pour ça… Je m'en suis assuré ; je ne voulais pas que ce genre de considération biaise ton choix. _

_Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche._

_L'air glacé de l'hiver lui déchirait les poumons comme si des millions d'aiguilles étaient plantées dans sa gorge. Son souffle de faisait de plus en plus sifflant et irrégulier et le jeune homme sentait un bourdonnement sourd commencer à emplir sa tête. Lentement, il se retourna et commença à revenir vers le château en titubant, ignorant complètement les appels inquiets de son ami. _

_Une crise… bien sûr, oui, William avait craint que cela ne se produise..._

_Le brun se hâta de revenir à sa hauteur en détachant son foulard rouge et or pour le glisser sur le nez et la bouche de Draco pour tenter de réchauffer son souffle, puis passa un bras sous le sien pour le conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

_Comme avant…_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le château, plusieurs regards intrigués se posèrent sur eux. Une masse de cheveux informe se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants qui se tenaient dans le hall et attrapa l'autre bras de Draco pour aider Will à franchir les quelques dizaines de mètres qui restaient jusqu'aux bureaux de Pomfresh. Les yeux du blond se fermèrent et lentement, très lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience… _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_-Les émotions fortes et l'asthme ne font pas bon ménage, monsieur Malfoy. Combien de fois devrai-je vous le répéter avant que vous ne vous décidiez à traîner cette fichue potion avec vous en permanence? À moins que je ne la donne à William la prochaine fois : il semble avoir développé l'habitude de vous retrouver dans ce fâcheux état depuis le temps… _

_Le jeune homme rougit un peu de l'allusion, mais Draco ne releva pas._

_-Je suis parfaitement capable de contrôler cette fichue maladie sans potion, murmura-t-il. C'est la température de dehors qui a provoqué la crise, voilà tout…_

_La vieille femme lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis tourna les talons en pointant le verre sur la table de chevet d'un air menaçant._

_-Buvez!!!_

_-Elle a raison, Draco, dit une voix féminine, tu devrais boire cette potion complètement pour te remettre._

_Le blond fronça les sourcils avec toute la hargne que lui permettait son faible niveau d'énergie en envoya un regard noir à la jeune femme._

_-Merci Granger, tu ferais une excellente mère poule. Maintenant va donc le dire à Weasmoche, qu'il t'engrosse une fois pour toute, qu'on soit débarrassé… _

_Hermione se leva d'un bond, prête à étrangler le malade mais William l'arrêta d'un geste qui se voulait sans réplique._

_-Je n'aurais pas pu t'amener ici seul, Drake. Sans Hermione, nous serions probablement affalés tous les deux dans le hall. Alors excuse-toi! _

_-Laisses tomber, Will… ça ne vaut pas la peine, l'interrompit-elle. On se voit plus tard, d'accord?_

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air contrit, puis la regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme dans un claquement sec. _

_Draco tenta de se redresser, refusant l'aide de William qui s'était levé d'un bond et attrapa la potion qu'il vida d'un trait. Il toussa un peu et l'autre garçon lui versa un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa d'avaler dans un frisson de dégoût._

_-C'est infect, grogna-t-il._

_Un sourire moqueur vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun qui haussa les épaules._

_-J'ai toujours soupçonné que tu ne prenais pas cette potion parce que tu en détestais le goût._

_Le blond soupira, agacé, puis ferma les yeux. Will resta là un moment à le regarder, puis alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit, comme il le faisait souvent lorsque son ami se retrouvait là. Après plusieurs minutes de silence où le garçon croyait que le blond s'était assoupi, une voix faible s'éleva dans la chambre._

_-Comment peux-tu me demander de choisir entre ma mère et toi? Comment oses-tu?_

_William se leva et se rapprocha de lui, mais Draco n'ouvrit pas les yeux, trop exténué pour le confronter maintenant.._

_-Je ne te demande pas de choisir, Drake, je te demande de faire ce que tu penses être la meilleure des choses selon tes convictions et tes valeurs. Oublie-moi… et oublie tes parents pour une fois dans ta vie, et fait ce que tu penses être le mieux… pour toi…_

_Le blond hocha faiblement la tête._

_-Laisse-moi, d'accord? Je voudrais être seul, murmura-t-il d'une voix déchirée._

_William posa doucement une main sur sa tête comme il le faisait toujours mais le visage de Draco se contracta dans une grimace douloureuse._

_-Va-t-en s'il te plaît, Will!!!_

_Le brun tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot. Dès que la porte eut claquée une seconde fois et qu'il fut certain d'être seul, Draco laissa couler toute sa peur et sa détresse de ses yeux trop pâles…_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

-Je l'ai écouté, poursuivit Draco… J'ai pris une décision selon mes propres convictions et j'en ai déduit que je ne voulais pas passer ma vie à genoux, avoua Draco. J'ai donc choisi de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, avec tout ce que cette décision impliquait pour moi. J'ai été pris en charge par Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, tout comme Will. Nous avons habités l'école jusqu'à… la fin de la Guerre…

-Je peux? Demanda Harry en volant la tasse de thé que Draco avait posé sur la table basse.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'objecter, le jeune homme y avait ajouté une quantité impressionnante de lait et en avait lapé deux grandes gorgées sans porter attention aux regards complètement outrés du blond.

-Je déteste définitivement le thé, tout aussi sorcier soit-il, s'exaspéra Harry. Alors, tu avais 15 ans… c'est si jeune pour être confronté à un tel dilemme! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Et tu as fait tout ça par amour pour lui?

Draco se pencha pour récupérer sa tasse, mais se ravisa en constatant la couleur désormais blanchâtre qu'avait prise son délicieux breuvage doré…

-Non, soupira-t-il… c'était de l'amitié à l'époque –enfin, pour moi…- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. Cette prophétie me désignait aussi : ça l'aurait pu être moi, tu comprends? Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu me résigner à lui abandonner cette tâche sans être moi aussi impliqué. Je crois que je me sentais responsable. Et puis quand on y pense, ce n'était pas un vrai choix, que j'avais : William savait très bien ce que serait ma décision. Uniquement le fait de me dévoiler la prophétie le mettait en très grand danger; il savait qu'il prenait un risque énorme, mais il l'a tout de même fait. Il m'aimait, il me faisait confiance aveuglément et moi… je n'ai jamais pu le décevoir. Il le savait.

-Au fond, ce que je comprends, c'est que tu avais beaucoup trop peur d'être obligé de te séparer de lui pour rejoindre Voldemort… Peut-être n'arrivais-tu pas encore à mettre le mot « amour » sur tes sentiments pour lui, mais c'est quand même ce qui a conditionné ton choix… Ça revient à dire ce que je disais tout à l'heure!

Draco sourit devant la façon qu'avait Harry de tout ramener à son expression la plus simple, mais dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort… encore une fois…

-Il faut dire que ce n'est jamais facile d'admettre son homosexualité à l'adolescence, ajouta-t-il. C'est sûrement encore plus complexe lorsque l'on est se seul héritier d'une famille… et sûrement encore plus que plus lorsque l'on est amoureux d'un autre héritier, lança le jeune homme brun avant d'éclater de rire. J'aurais presque eu des scrupules de savoir que j'allais ainsi mettre fin à la descendance de deux lignées du même coup!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

-Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce genre « d'attirance » ne se raisonne pas, pourtant, non?

Le brun leva théâtralement les mains au ciel, puis se laissa retomber sur les coussins du canapé, les bras en croix.

-Dieu merci, je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question… On a décidé ça pour moi avant que je ne m'en préoccupe vraiment, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais de toute manière je crois que c'était une évidence pour tous ceux qui m'entouraient…

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se redressa un peu pour le regarder.

-Harry! Mais c'est très grave, ce que tu dis là!!! Qui t'a… c'est encore ton oncle?

-Non… mon oncle me détestait beaucoup trop pour me toucher, je te rassure… Par contre, l'ami de sa sœur, lui, semblait me trouver bien attirant… L'oncle Vernon s'est juste fait une joie de laisser à portée de main la clé de ma chambre lorsqu'il séjournait chez eux, tu vois?

Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

-C'est dégoûtant…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'était pas un salaud… juste un pauvre type, je pense. Enfin bref, il aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire assumer ma sexualité avant bien d'autres… Et c'est probablement grâce à lui que j'ai eu le courage de m'enfuir de chez mon oncle : si je n'avais pas su me servir de mon c… enfin… si je n'avais pas su me débrouiller sur ce « point de vue », j'aurais eu du mal à survivre sans me faire attraper par les autorités jusqu'à mes 18 ans.

Draco se leva d'un bond, complètement dépassé.

-Pas un salaud??? Quel âge avais-tu, Harry, 14? 15 ans??? Dans quel monde vis-tu, à la fin!!!

Harry baissa les yeux et attrapa vivement la tasse et la barquette de fruits à moitié vide, tentant de se soustraire au regard inquisiteur du blond.

-Nous ne sommes pas issus du même milieu, Draco. Tu ne peux pas juger de…

-Quel âge, répéta-t-il à voix basse en se planta devant lui d'un air menaçant.

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir enuyé.

-Douze…

Draco eut un haut-le-corps et passa une main exaspérée sur son visage.

-Harry… personne, peu importe la raison, n'a le droit de toucher à un enfant. Personne!

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda en plein visage.

-Eh bien non, tu as raison, on ne touche pas aux enfants. Mais ça m'est arrivé, à moi, que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Ce salaud, comme tu dis, m'a fait sentir mieux en quelques rencontres que ma famille adoptive dans toute ma vie. Tu n'as aucune idée des sentiments que peut ressentir un gosse seul au monde lorsqu'un homme lui dit pour la première fois qu'il le trouve beau, lorsqu'il lui offre des présents et s'occupe un peu de lui… Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un monstre quand il m'a dit que je pouvais marcher la tête haute parce que ce n'était pas une tare pour un garçon d'être… comme moi… Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas eu tort en me touchant! Je dis juste que j'ai relativisé, avec le temps et l'expérience…

Draco continuait toujours de hocher la tête avec véhémence.

-Pour moi, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de ta faiblesse… tu ne peux pas penser le contraire!!!

-Je le lui ai donné, ce droit!

-NON!!! Ces choses là ne se donnent pas, Harry… Ce sont des bêtes comme cet homme qui les prennent en donnant l'illusion d'un consentement!

Un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se toisaient intensément du regard. Ce fut Harry qui rompit leur joute le premier.

-Oui,ces choses là se donnent, dit-il en le fusillant du regard. Elles se vendent aussi : qu'un homme paie pour me battre, pour me baiser… ou pour se servir de moi comme escorte, c'est du pareil au même, à mes yeux, tant et aussi longtemps que j'y consens.

-Ne me compare surtout pas à un homme qui peut lever la main sur toi, Harry. Surtout pas, siffla le blond d'un air mauvais.

Harry, loin d'être impressionné, fit un pas en avant, presque jusqu'à sentir son souffle rencontrer le sien.

-Et pourquoi? murmura-t-il. Eux aussi payent pour faire usage de mon corps avec mon consentement! Et toi aussi!!! Où est la différence?

-La dignité!!! l'humanité!!! cria presque Draco. L'homme qui abuse d'un enfant lui vole son droit de vieillir dans l'intégrité... L'homme qui pose les mains sur toi contre de l'argent –et même avec ton accord!- te relègue au rang d'objet. Ce n'est pas un être humain qu'il tient dans ses bras, mais une chose. Et je n'accepte pas ça. Et je refuse d'être comparé à ça!!!

Harry blêmit un peu et recula jusqu'à la table où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans un bruit sourd.

-Et ce matin? murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement…

Le blond respira lentement pour se calmer et le rejoint sans bruit.

-Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que mes sentiments et mes émotions envers toi et ton histoire n'avaient pas à faire dans ce contrat, non? reprit-il. En quoi je suis autre chose qu'une potiche, pour toi?

Draco grimaça et s'assied aux côtés de Harry.

-Écoute, je vais jouer cartes sur table: je ne m'attendais pas à être obligé de m'impliquer autant avec toi… J'ai… encore beaucoup de mal à parler de William, comme tu l'as probablement remarqué. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à y penser, et ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu perdu la foi… Je… il me manque.

La voix de Draco se brisa, mais il se força à poursuivre.

-Je croyais qu'une simple description suffirait à te faire comprendre mon Monde et ma vie. Je croyais que ce serait facile… et je me suis trompé. Tu es beaucoup trop de choses pour ça, Harry…

Le brun appuya sa tête dans sa paume en regardant Draco.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Hier soir, c'est toi –involontairement- qui a provoqué ma crise… Ce sont tes paroles, ton attitude. J'ai été pris au dépourvu et ce que tu as dit m'a touché bien au-delà de ce que je croyais encore possible… Et encore ce matin. Ta gentillesse, ton inquiétude… J'ai peur de ce que je découvre sur moi lorsque tu es là, tu comprends?

Draco soupira.

-Tu es loin d'être une potiche, ici… Bien au contraire. Depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans mon champ de vision, tu t'amuses à foutre en l'air la maigre stabilité que j'avais réussi à bâtir autour de moi avec ton attitude désinvolte et tes remarques beaucoup trop justes… J'avais compris tout de suite que tu étais un homme spécial –c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai cherché à te revoir-. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé que tu puisses être… Enfin… ce matin, j'ai paniqué. Je suis fatigué… Je m'en excuse. Mais pas un seul instant, je n'ai pensé en disant ces paroles que tu allais réellement t'empêcher de me confronter...

-C'est mon boulot de me taire et d'obéir, marmonna Harry.

-Alors jamais je ne veux te voir faire ton boulot en ma présence, compris? Je ne veux jamais qu'avec moi, tu agisses de manière à me convenir ou me plaire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de parler ou de questionner. J'ai payé Harry Potter et c'est avec lui tout entier que je veux passer la semaine, peu importe ce que j'y trouverai.

Le blond passa la main dans ses cheveux encore humides et pencha la tête pour plonger dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

-Et j'aimerais ne plus t'entendre parler de certains aspects scabreux de ton métier, avec moi. J'ai… de la difficulté à t'imaginer comme ça… ou plutôt je n'en ai pas envie.

-Mon métier fait pourtant bel et bien partie de moi, ajouta Harry avec distance.

Le blond se pencha un peu vers lui.

-Alors essaie de l'oublier pendant 3 jours. Essaie d'imaginer l'homme que tu serais devenu si tu avais eu le choix de vivre une autre vie; si tu pouvais choisir de sourire à qui tu l'entends, si tu pouvais draguer un homme sans conséquence, si tu pouvais n'écouter que cette voix en toi qui te souffle tes envies…

Le brun hocha un peu la tête, légèrement perdu.

-Je crois que je peux le faire… Je crois que je peux le faire, ajouta-t-il, si toi, en retour, tu joues franc-jeu avec moi : ne me mens pas sur ta vie et… ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un d'inférieur.

Draco se leva avec grâce.

-Bien. Marché conclu. Alors maintenant que tout est clair, allons te montrer à quoi ressemble le monde Sorcier si tu le veux bien…

L'homme traversa la pièce et juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le corridor, Harry lança d'une voix assurée:

-Et ne me parle plus comme tu l'as fait ce matin, Draco : j'ai absolument horreur de me faire crier dessus...

Le blond s'arrêta net.

Un sourire satisfait vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il approuva d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte…


	7. Croyezvous aux miracles?

NOTE : Dans ce chapitre, je fais un petit clin d'œil à une série télé qui me fait complètement craquer : Queer as folk. Ceux qui connaissent feront immédiatement le lien avec ce personnage. Et ceux qui ne connaissent pas : qu'attendez-vous pour vous y mettre!?!?! Huhu! Donc en résumé, tout le crédit pour ce personnage revient au créateur de cette série! Bonne lecture! CHAPITRE VII : Croyez-vous aux miracles? 

Alors qu'ils remontaient tranquillement la Quinzième avenue, l'esprit de Harry vagabondait. Il regardait les gens emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux de laine se presser les uns contre les autres à l'entrée des boutiques, comme si la proximité de leurs congénères les rassurait quelque peu. Harry pouvait lire dans leur regard un certain apaisement de constater qu'après tout, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à n'avoir pas déjà mis un point à leurs préparatifs de Noël et cela le faisait bien sourire. Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi les gens devenaient aussi stressés à l'approche des Fêtes. Pourtant la journée était douce, le soleil brillait et la neige de la veille glissait des toits en délicieuses cascades scintillantes… Tout autour appelait à l'apaisement!

Comment pouvait-on être insensible à la douceur de cette journée divine? Peut-être était-ce la peur de ne pas réussir à trouver à temps tous les cadeaux à offrir à leurs proches… C'était sûrement ça… Harry se rappelait avoir accompagné sa tante Pétunia dans une boutique de jouet, une année à la veille de Noël. Lorsqu'un commis lui avait répondu que les stocks de jeu vidéo qu'elle comptait acheter à son cousin avaient tous été écoulés, elle avait littéralement éclaté en sanglots. Pourtant, Dudley avait déjà des dizaines de paquets qui l'attendaient déjà sous le sapin! Mais il semblerait que la peur de décevoir son unique enfant ait eue raison des nerfs de sa tante...

Harry se demandait si tout le monde qui déambulait dans cette rue aujourd'hui était comme Pétunia Dursley pour arborer de tels visages soucieux… Peut-être…

Harry, lui, n'avait jamais eu personne à qui offrir un présent. Oui, bien sûr, il échangeait toujours quelques babioles avec ses proches amis. Mais cette tradition n'avait jamais eu de réelle importance. Ou du moins, jamais de là à l'angoisser à ce point… Et puis de toute manière, il ne fêtait jamais Noël. Le 24 et le 25 décembre étaient des jours en or pour les gens comme lui et le jeune homme ne s'était jamais permis de laisser passer ça. Non, Harry, à ces dates, travaillait un maximum. Sa tradition à lui, c'était le lendemain : avec l'argent excédentaire qu'il avait ramassé, il achetait un billet de train, puis quittait Londres en direction de Godric Hallow, là où reposaient ses parents. Comme à chaque année, il achetait une couronne de pin et quelques fleurs qu'il déposait à l'endroit où ils étaient tous deux inhumés. C'était sa façon à lui de les remercier, de leur montrer qu'il ne les oubliait pas…

Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit aux anges ; un peu de neige venait de se détacher de la branche d'un arbre sous la force d'un rayon de soleil et avait atterri directement sur son crâne, lui arrachant un frisson alors que les gouttes glacées coulaient le long de sa nuque. Joyeux, le jeune homme se tourna vers Draco pour lui demander s'il comptait avoir « besoin de lui » jusqu'au 26, lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Un grand homme aux cheveux clairs cria à nouveau en agitant les bras, puis s'élança sans regarder pour traverser la chaussée sous le regard intrigué de dizaine de personnes. Des automobilistes en furie klaxonnèrent et appuyèrent au maximum sur les freins pour tenter d'éviter la catastrophe, mais il semblerait que l'homme ne s'en souciait guère. Il leur envoya simplement un geste vulgaire de la main en se hâtant de rejoindre le trottoir de l'autre côté.

-_Sweet-Heart_!!! Je savais bien que c'était toi quand je t'ai vu de l'autre côté, s'écria-t-il d'une voix suraiguë en fondant sur Harry pour l'embrasser avec chaleur sur les lèvres.

Draco, comme les autres passants, se figea en regardant cette grande folle embrasser sans aucune retenue l'autre garçon en plein milieu d'une avenue bondée « d'honnêtes gens ». Après une dernière accolade, l'homme lâcha le brun et soupira, profondément exaspéré.

-Quoi!!! vous êtes jaloux? s'exclama-t-il en direction de quelques personnes choquées qui s'étaient arrêtées pour les dévisager avec désapprobation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en gesticulant, comme pour tenter de chasser les derniers regards qui s'éternisaient encore sur eux, puis reporta son attention sur Harry avec ravissement.

-Ces bourgeois ne changeront donc jamais… Comment vas-tu, _Honey_? demanda-t-il avec empressement. Oh! Mais regarde-toi!!! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es aussi sexy habillé jusqu'au cou que moi complètement nu! C'est injuste! dit-il en le faisant tourner sur lui-même dans une moue appréciatrice.

Harry éclata d'un rire clair alors que son ami l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

-Oh oui, roucoula-t-il… la couleur va très bien avec tes yeux. Et ce pantalon met extraordinairement bien en valeur tes jolies fesses, ajouta-il en les empoignant sans pudeur. Tu rayonnes!!! Tu es beaucoup trop beau pour une seule personne, sale gosse, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel à nouveau en jouant les divas excédées.

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Hammett, beaucoup trop longtemps que tu n'es pas passé me voir, dit Harry en fronçant les lèvres dans une adorable moue comme lui seul en avait le secret…

L'homme éclata de rire en faisant mine de chasser ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis jaloux, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement badin alors qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues. Jaloux… et très occupé par les temps qui courent.

-Ah oui, occupé, hum??? Ça n'aurait pas un lien avec ce charmant Monsieur qui semble s'impatienter de l'autre côté de la rue et avec qui tu faisais les boutiques?

Le haussement de sourcil de Harry et son sourire moqueur ne cachait en rien ses pensées, ce qui fit rougit d'avantage Hammett qui tenta soudainement de dissimuler les sacs qu'il tenait dans ses mains derrière son dos.

-Lui, bafouilla-t-il… c'est juste un vieil ami… je ne faisais pas les boutiques du tout…

-Un ami, répliqua Harry, amusé. Un ami qui semble beaucoup attaché à toi, alors. Un ami qui semble occuper tout ton temps depuis plus d'un mois, ce qui expliquerait que tu ne sois pas déboulé chez-moi depuis tout ce temps. Un très, très bon ami qui semble vert de jalousie de te voir discuter avec moi… J'ai raison?

Hammett baissa les bras, résigné et s'approcha un peu plus de Harry en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux car cet homme était beaucoup trop vieux pour lui.

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Il a quoi? Trente-cinq, quarante ans, tout au plus??? Et toi tu auras bientôt…

Une main ferme s'abattit sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et l'homme enfonça son regard dans celui trop vert de Harry.

-Tu trouves que j'ai vieilli, c'est ça? demanda-t-il d'un air paniqué.

Harry recula d'un pas en lui saisissant les poignets.

-Non, je t'assure… Mais cet homme semble très bien, Hammett. Un parfait gentleman… et toi tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer pour laisser en souffrance ta vie sociale pendant tout un mois!

Un léger toussotement se fit entendre et Harry sursauta : Draco avait un sourcil levé et tapotait du pied en signe d'impatience. Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air désolé avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

-Écoute, je dois filer, murmura Harry.

Les pupilles de Hammett se dilatèrent alors qu'il détaillait le blond de pied en cap sans aucune retenue.

-C'est à toi, cette perle? demanda-t-il en retenant à peine son grognement de jalousie.

Le jeune homme ricana un peu en constatant l'air ébahi de Hammett et lui saisi le bras pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart, près de la chaussée.

-Un pur aristo absolument charmant, murmura Harry… C'est lui qui m'a donné ces fringues. Pas mal, non?

Hammett se retourna pour regarder à nouveau Draco mais le jeune homme bloqua son mouvement.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu passes me présenter ton copain, reprit doucement Harry en tentant de détourner le regard prédateur de Hammett de Draco. Ça me ferait plaisir…

L'homme sursauta en comprenant le malaise de Harry et reprit son habituelle exubérance.

-Oui d'accord _Baby_… ça me ferait plaisir aussi que tu le rencontres! Demain après-midi ça te va?

Les joues de Harry prirent une vive teinte carmin et il bafouilla comme toute réponse qu'il était absent de chez-lui pour la semaine. Hammett émit un petit cri d'inquiétude en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as accepté de… Harry!!! Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit à propos d…

-Je sais ce que je fais; je n'ai plus 16 ans, le coupa-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique… Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Profites-en plutôt pour passer un bon Noël, d'accord?

L'homme plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon avant de replacer un peu ses cheveux dans un geste protecteur.

-Je… Ces contrats ne finissent pas tous comme dans _Pretty Woman_, Harry… et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal en te berçant d'illusions, dit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en relâchant sa main qui retenait toujours fermement dans la sienne.

-Il n'est pas pour moi, Hammett; son cœur est déjà pris … et ça, je le sais. C'est seulement un contrat. Ça va aller, je t'assure.

Les yeux verts de Harry luirent d'une étrange émotion et l'homme soupira en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Oui, soupira-t-il, j'oublie trop souvent que tu n'es plus un enfant, _Poussin_, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tâche seulement de prendre soin de toi, d'accord? … et prend soin de lui aussi au passage, ajouta-t-il en désignant Draco ; ma foi! il a l'air aussi vivant qu'un trépassé!

Harry fit un demi sourire en le regardant s'éloigner en zigzagant entre les voitures comme tout à l'heure. À mi-chemin, Hammett se retourna d'un bond et pointa un index sur lui en formulant un dernier avertissement muet.

Harry hocha la tête en le saluant de la main alors qu'il rejoignait Draco qu'il l'attendait à quelques pas de là.

-Ancien petit ami? demanda Draco avec intérêt alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin côte à côte.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire cristallin en s'accrochant avec nonchalance au bras de Draco.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, non! Hammett est seulement un bon copain. En fait, il est plus que ça… c'est mon mentor, tu vois. Une sorte de guide. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Enfin… depuis que je suis partie de chez mon oncle. Il est propriétaire d'un petit restaurant sur la 3e où un tas de paumés se retrouvent pour petit-déjeuner avant le boulot. Il veille sur les enfants de la rue depuis toujours… J'ignore ce que je serais devenu sans lui, sans ses conseils…

Draco hocha la tête, sceptique.

-Et tu embrasses souvent tes amis de la sorte?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Hammett est le seul homme que j'ai jamais embrassé, pour tout t'avouer: c'est une espèce d'habitude entre nous deux, tu vois? Mais un petit baiser sur les lèvres n'est pas vraiment un baiser, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste une marque d'affection spéciale…

Draco hocha lentement la tête et ne répondit rien. Il épia Harry un moment du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la foule qui se dispersait à mesure qu'ils atteignaient les alentours du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry était beau. Magnifique, même. Et plus il le regardait aujourd'hui, plus cette évidence l'aveuglait. Le jeune homme se glissait avec fluidité dans la foule, marchant d'un pas assuré mais rêveur. Sa démarche avec quelque chose de naïf, un peu à l'image de l'homme qu'il était. Inconscient des regards bienveillants que son perpétuel sourire attirait sur lui, il continuait de marcher, la tête perdue dans les nuages.

Qui pourrait croire en le voyant aujourd'hui, que cet homme superbe en était réduit à vendre son corps toutes les nuits pour payer son loyer…

Draco le regardait marcher quelques pas devant lui et lui-même n'y croyait pas. En fait, il ne voulait pas y croire… Dire que ce garçon n'avait jamais connu la sécurité dans les bras d'un homme, qu'il n'en connaissait pas la douceur! Et dire que personne, jamais, n'avait eu le privilège de goûter à ses lèvres divines… Le destin parfois, était bien injuste. Harry méritait d'être bien, de trouver quelqu'un qui le rende heureux. Tout le monde devrait y avoir droit. Lui, peut-être encore davantage après tout ce qu'il semblait avoir traversé dans la vie malgré son jeune âge…

Une voix enjouée le sortit de sa contemplation.

-Je parie que tu es en train de penser… que ce pantalon me va comme un charme! lança le jeune homme. En fait, je suis certain que tu me fixais de cette manière en t'avouant que tu crèves de jalousie devant ma carrure virile et ma musculature harmonieuse… Tu voudrais être aussi parfaitement roulé, avoue!

Draco leva un sourcil étonné en se retournant vers Harry qui l'ignorait superbement en continuant d'avancer en se déhanchant, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait te laisser croire une telle chose, répondit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible malgré son étonnement.

-Ça fait bien 3 minutes que tu me zieutes… Et comme c'est de notoriété publique que je suis irrrrrrrrrésistible, lança Harry en levant le bras de manière exagérée.

Draco éclata d'un rire sincère en accélérant le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

-C'est vrai que ce chandail te va mieux qu'à moi; le vert, ça jure horriblement avec mes yeux. Par contre, pour ce qui est des muscles et de la carrure, je crois que tu devrais te faire ajuster la vue, Harry, parce personne sain d'esprit ne pourrait nier que je suis infiniment mieux que toi sur cet aspect!

Le blond attrapa le frêle poignet de Harry et en fit facilement le tour avec ses doigts, sous le regard faussement outré du jeune homme qui répondit à son sourire moqueur quelques secondes plus tard.

-D'accord, j'abandonne : tu es infiniment plus beau, et plus masculin, et plus charismatique…. Tu n'avais donc absolument rien à regarder de mon côté! Alors à quoi tu pensais en me dévisageant comme ça?

Le blond soupira un peu et chassa la voix saugrenue qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit qui l'enjoignait à lui répondre la vérité… Il passa plutôt une main distraite dans ses cheveux en tournant à l'intersection dans une rue plus étroite et beaucoup moins passante, entraînant Harry à sa suite.

-Hermione Granger, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Oui… Granger : Médicomage à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste pour les accidents et blessures magiques. Griffondor la plus brillante de son année. Meilleure amie de William chez les Griffons, elle était aussi un élément central de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle a participé à toutes les missions à ses côtés, même les plus dangereuses… Elle a aujourd'hui 25 ans, elle est mariée à un horrible rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley et c'est une emmerdeuse de première… même si je l'aime bien en général.

Harry s'arrêta net, ignorant totalement pourquoi Draco lui débitait toutes ces informations. Comme en réponse à sa question muette, le blond sortit de sa poche une photo froissée qu'il lui tendit.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardage inutile, dit simplement le blond, heureux d'avoir trouvé ce prétexte pour éluder la question de Harry. Voici les principales personnes que tu es supposé reconnaître à cette soirée de charité. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont beaucoup fait parlés d'eux avec le temps, principalement ceux qui entouraient Will… Personne dans le monde magique n'ignore qui ils sont. C'est donc primordial que tu puisses au moins les reconnaître s'ils t'adressent la parole, ce qui est fort possible puisque tu m'accompagnes. Tu comprends? Je pourrai t'aider un peu, mais j'ai des obligations et je doute de pouvoir rester à tes côtés toute la soirée. Tu devras pouvoir te débrouiller.

Draco remarqua le regard paniqué de Harry mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il se contenta de lui pointer une jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes et un rouquin efflanqué sur la photographie, puis poursuivi son chemin. Le brun lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes plus tard en hochant la tête d'un air déterminé.

-Hermione Granger, médico… mécidoméage…?? C'est un médecin ça, ou quoi?

-Ça soigne les gens… On dit médicoMAGE. Ronald, le mari de Granger, est un auror. Les aurors travaillent sous ma direction au Ministère : ils sont chargés, en gros, de faire des enquêtes et de procéder à des arrestations dans le domaine de la Magie noire… Ça va, tu comprends jusque là?

Harry hausa les épaules en regardant la photo.

-Une sorte d'inspecteur de police et un médecin : Auror et médicomage. C'est noté! s'exclama-t-il en souriant avec assurance.

-Puis il y a Luna Lovegood, qui est journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier, enchaîna Draco. Une vraie folle, cette fille, si tu veux mon avis… Il y a Neville Londubat, qui est botaniste, et Ginny Weasley –la sœur de Ronald- qui est aussi auror. Elle n'est pas sur cette photo mais tu la reconnaîtras par son immense ventre qui contient le rejeton de cette larve de Londubat… Ah oui, et tous ces rouquins, ce sont tous des frères de Ronald. Alors tu peux les appeler tout simplement Weasley, ça fera moins de nom à retenir…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi les détestes-tu tous? demanda le jeune homme de bout en blanc.

_Détester? Non… le mot était fort… Draco avait tout simplement l'habitude de dénigrer ces personnes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de haine, enfin, il n'y en avait plus… Cette façon de considérer ses amis n'était qu'un vestige de son passé de collégien. Une attitude puérile qui poussait les différentes maisons à s'affronter à Poudlard. Mais ce temps était révolu et Draco commençait à peine à le constater. _

-C'était tous des amis de Will, expliqua le blond en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste d'un air embarrassé. Et je ne les déteste plus, aujourd'hui… Mais voilà, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

-Non, je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu les haïssais même s'ils étaient les amis de ton copain? Pourquoi?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra le pas pour se soustraire au regard vert et inquisiteur du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi… Parce que je n'avais aucune affinité avec ses copains Griffondor, voilà pourquoi, répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Il y avait une guerre entre nos deux maisons, et puis ces adolescents dégénérés m'insupportaient avec leur bonne humeur à tout casser et leur grandeur d'âme débile. J'ai fini par accepter que Will soit un des leurs, mais de là à me mettre copain avec ses sbires… Et puis de toute manière j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, contrairement à lui.

Draco se planta devant la porte d'un commerce et regarda Harry avec insistance.

-Nous y sommes. Que vois-tu sur cette affiche? Demanda-t-il en pointant la façade d'un immeuble délabré.

Le jeune homme, étonné, s'avança et grimaça en tentant de déchiffrer la pancarte jaunie qui ornait la vitrine, mais sans grand succès.

-Si je te disais que moi, j'y lisais « Le chaudron baveur », tu serais surpris?

-Plutôt, oui, s'exclama le jeune homme en grimaçant : c'est absolument dégoûtant ce nom!!! Alors cet endroit est comme ton hôtel: il est protégé par un sortilège pour empêcher des gens comme moi de le remarquer, c'est bien ça?

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à nouveau.

-Perspicace!

-Pourquoi, ça t'étonne? demanda Harry en rougissant de la remarque que venait de lui faire le sorcier.

Le blond ouvrit la porte de l'endroit et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main avant de se glisser derrière lui pour y entrer à son tour.

-Pas le moins du monde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui saisissant les épaules pour le pousser vers l'intérieur.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce lourde et surchargée d'odeurs qui semblait être une sorte de taverne, Harry fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Partout, des verres volaient d'eux-mêmes vers les quelques clients attablés ici et là. Un balai qui émettait une drôle de chanson hongroise se mouvait dans une langoureuse lambada, envoyant des volutes de poussière un peu partout sur le parquet tandis qu'une serpillière à l'air échevelé s'efforçait de réparer les dégâts derrière lui. Un homme encapuchonné baillait aux corneilles en s'étirant alors que l'énorme bouquin qui lévitait devant son visage tournait sa page pour suivre son rythme de lecture tout en annonçant d'une voix d'hôtesse de l'air : «tome quarante et un, page quatre mille trois cent quatre-vingts, chapitre treize : l'utilisation de l'ail en défense contre les forces du mal ».

Débarquer dans cet endroit, c'était littéralement comme entrer dans la quatrième dimension pour Harry et au lieu de l'effrayer, cette situation le rendait complètement euphorique. La perspective de découvrir un monde que peu de « sans magie» comme lui avaient la chance de connaître le remplissait d'un sentiment impossible à décrire. Le jeune homme pensa en souriant que Christophe Colomb avait dû ressentir sensiblement la même chose, le jour où il a mis les pieds en Amérique…

-C'est pas la grande classe, mais c'est tout de même le passage qui permet d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse, murmura Draco à l'oreille du jeune homme. C'est là-bas qu'on retrouve la plupart des boutiques de sorcelleries de Londres et c'est là que nous nous rendons.

Harry décrocha son regard brillant de malice de son observation des lieux et reporta son attention sur Draco en souriant aux anges.

-Alors tu veux dire que tu m'emmènes faire les boutiques?

L'homme roula des yeux en poussant Harry vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait l'entrée du passage secret.

-Faire les boutiques, c'est un bien grand mot, grommela-t-il avec embarras… Disons que nous allons aller à l'essentiel : te trouver une tenue de soirée pour demain. Et au passage, je te parlerai de ce que nous verrons : les habitudes de sorciers, les coutumes, le monde, quoi! Essaie d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations que tu pourras. Tu peux me poser des questions aussi : pour moi toutes ces choses sont des évidences alors il se peut que j'omette des éléments importants…

Draco s'engagea dans l'étroit passage de brique où il formula l'incantation pour ouvrir l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour adresser ses dernières recommandations à Harry, il s'aperçut que le garçon n'y était plus. Déjà angoissé à l'extrême par sa « sortie publique » avec le jeune Moldu et complètement lessivé par la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée, il n'en fallu pas plus à Draco pour perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait. Il revint sur ses pas d'un air rageur et se figea en voyant la scène : Harry discutait avec Tom, le tenancier de l'auberge, comme si de rien n'était, accoudé au bar. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette magique et Draco se sentit blêmir d'un coup en voyant le regard de Harry se fixer avec sérieux sur ledit objet. D'un mouvement, un pichet d'eau glacée lévita vers lui et un verre apparut dans sa main. En deux enjambées, Draco fut à ses côtés, complètement apeuré à l'idée de la réaction embarrassante qu'il pourrait avoir devant cet homme qui connaissait la totalité de la population sorcière d'Angleterre…

Mais rien ne se passa… Pas de cri, de sursaut, pas même un petit recul involontaire! Harry remercia simplement le vieil homme et se retourna vers Draco avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Je mourrais de soif, pardon!

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en fronçant durement les sourcils, son cœur battant encore la chamade.

-Règle numéro 1 : tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun… Que ce soit bien clair : ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour jouer la carte de l'indépendance… Non, mais je rêve!!!

Harry ouvrit la bouche, complètement hébété, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Tom intercéda en sa faveur :

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy, mais j'ignorais que vous étiez pressés par le temps. C'est moi qui ai offert à boire à votre petit ami. Je vous aurais bien offert la même chose, mais vous vous êtes dirigés si vite vers le passage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous saluer! J'ai même douté que c'était vous, dit l'homme en éclatant d'un rire sincère. C'est si rare d'avoir le plaisir de vous voir ici!

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa la tête pour tenter de cacher son embarras.

-Draco n'est pas mon petit ami, vous savez… C'est seulement un…

-…un copain, poursuivit le blond en lui coupant la parole avec brusquerie. Harry vient des États-unis. Nous nous sommes déjà côtoyés dans notre jeunesse par l'entremise de nos parents et il a fait appel à moi afin de se familiariser avec la société Londonienne. Rien de plus.

Le vieil homme leur dévoila son sourire édenté en tapotant la main de Harry qui était toujours posée sur le comptoir.

-Vous n'avez absolument pas à vous justifier, Messieurs! En tant qu'aubergiste, je m'assure toujours de préserver la vie privée de mes clients, soyez-en sûr!

Tom se pencha un peu par-dessus le bar et murmura sur un ton de confidence :

-Et je dois vous avouer personnellement, Draco, que j'attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience le jour où l'on vous verrait à nouveau avec quelqu'un… Alors loin de moi d'idée de gâcher ces instants –comment dire…- privilégiés, hum? …d'autant plus que je dois avouer que vous avez manifestement très bon goût : ce gamin est charmant, il n'y a pas de doute! Un peu jeune peut-être, mais réellement charmant…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blond et il rit doucement en constatant son sourire figé et le regard exaspéré qu'il dardait sur le vieux tenancier.

-C'est très gentil à vous de vous soucier des amours de Draco, Monsieur Tom. Pour ma part, j'espère aussi qu'il rencontrera bientôt quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie, ce serait chouette! Mais je vous promets qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de provoquer de fausses rumeurs, je pense… Draco a la gentillesse de me faire visiter, alors je ne voudrais pas que ma présence le mette dans l'embarras d'une quelconque manière, vous comprenez? lança le jeune homme avec son plus bel accent américain.

Harry se retourna vers les quelques personnes qui étaient attablées près de là avec un sourire mutin avant de hausser quelque peu la voix :

-Ça s'adresse à vous tous; je sais que vous avez écouté notre conversation de toute manière, pas la peine de faire semblant!

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre, ainsi que quelques timides « désolé » « pardon ». Harry leur adressa un sourire charmant en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « j'aurais fait la même chose ». Puis il se redressa d'un bond en plantant son regard dans celui du blond.

-Tu veux un peu d'eau, Draco? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant son verre à moitié vide. Tu es un peu pâle…

Le blond resta immobile quelques secondes, comme figé, puis il refusa d'un signe de tête.

-Alors allons-y; j'ai hâte de visiter le côté sorcier de Londres!

Harry salua tout le monde et remercia encore une fois Tom pour le verre d'eau en entraînant Draco à sa suite sans attendre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Draco? appela-t-il avec douceur en se rapprochant un peu. Ça va? tu te sens bien?

Devant le mur de briques les menant au Chemin de Traverse, Harry s'arrêta et se retourna avec inquiétude vers le blond qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu; il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien… Ses joues semblaient plus blanches que d'ordinaire et son regard, absent.

Malgré cela, le blond leva lentement sa baguette et prononça une incantation qui fit s'ouvrit la barrière, dévoilant de l'autre côté une avenue bruyante et bondée de gens. Mais ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il, sembla le vider littéralement de toute son énergie, tant et si bien qu'il dut s'appuyer contre un vieux tonneau de bois situé à proximité pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Harry se précipita vers lui mais le blond secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite en le stoppant d'un signe de main.

-Ne me touche pas!!! s'écria-t-il, un éclair de panique dans les yeux.

Draco baissa vivement la tête, en fouillant avec frénésie dans les poches de son veston à la recherche de son stabilisateur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, d'accord? Je t'assure… Tout va bien, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Pas la peine d'en faire… pas la peine… s'il te plait laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible…

Harry hésita un peu, mais continua tout de même à s'approcher de lui. Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui…

Harry refusait d'être à nouveau le témoin impuissant de la détresse de cet homme. C'était trop lui demander…

Les yeux gris de Draco devinrent étrangement pâles et Harry crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'est à ce moment que, tremblant de tous ses membres, il arriva finalement à retirer de sa veste une petite fiole transparente contenant un liquide d'un vert sinistre avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais quand Draco tenta d'ouvrir la capsule qui la maintenait fermée, le contenant glissa de ses mains tremblantes et tomba sur le sol.

Une douleur insoutenable déforma les beaux traits de l'homme, comme si le monde entier venait de s'écrouler pour lui et Harry ressentit comme un coup de poignard au coeur. Son regard d'acier rencontra le sien et tous les doutes du garçon s'envolèrent : quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse pour le persuader du contraire, Draco avait besoin de lui…

_i Tellement besoin de lui… /i _

Harry voulut se baisser pour récupérer la fiole qui ne s'était heureusement pas brisée sous l'impact, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Draco, se laissa glisser sur le sol à ses pieds et c'est à quatre pattes dans la poussière qu'il réussit à ingurgiter son remède.

Une onde bleutée parcourut son corps des pieds à la tête dans un crépitement sourd et ses joues se colorèrent lentement de rouge à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses sens.

-Draco! appela le jeune homme en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le sol. Draco, est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le blond hocha la tête avec vigueur alors qu'il tentait tranquillement de se relever. Le jeune homme tendit la main pour l'aider mais le blond s'écarta avec tellement de force qu'il retomba sur le sol.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, Harry, répéta-t-il sur le ton le plus autoritaire que sa voix encore vacillante le lui permettait. Tu n'es pas mon amoureux, tu entends? Tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher, aucun droit de m'approcher!!!

La voix de l'homme claqua comme un fouet dans l'air froid de cet après-midi d'hiver et soudainement, Harry comprit… Il repensa aux suppliques de Draco qu'il avait entendu cette nuit, aux prières qu'il avait murmurées et pleurées en appelant son amant, seul dans le noir de sa chambre, à la douleur qu'il avait deviné dans ses yeux ce matin alors qu'il avait dû l'affronter malgré tout… malgré sa honte, malgré sa peur. Il repensa au regard malade d'angoisse de Draco lorsque l'aubergiste avait cru que Harry était et lui formaient un couple…

Les grands yeux verts du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il s'avança vers le blond et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec précaution avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir.

-Je sais, que je ne suis pas ton amoureux, Draco; mais je suis un ami, rien de plus… mais rien de moins. Et lorsque mes amis vivent des instants difficiles, je suis là pour eux. Tu comprends, ça?

Le blond serra les dents et tenta de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule mais Harry résista. Et lorsque Draco posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'écarter de lui, il n'y arriva pas...

Peut-être était-il trop surpris par la détermination du garçon, peut-être avait-il été trop affaibli par sa crise de panique et sa chute de magie de tout à l'heure ou peut-être avait-il simplement envie de croire en lui… parce que sa main, au lieu de repousser la sienne, s'accrocha à lui avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

-Tu sais quoi, Draco? demanda doucement le jeune homme. Les autres : on s'en fout. Je ne suis pas différent de ces autres garçons qui t'accompagnaient à cette soirée de charité par le passé. Je suis une escorte, une simple escorte que tu accrocheras à ton bras pour quelques heures pour servir la cause mondaine. Et même si les circonstances de notre rencontre sont différentes, même si tu ressens de la sympathie pour moi et si tu me portes un peu plus d'intérêt qu'à tous ces crétins, tous ces gens ne sont pas obligés de le savoir… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, i _okay /i _? lança le garçon avec une intonation typiquement Américaine. Et moi je me chargerai de faire taire ces commentaires en racontant à qui veut l'entendre des anecdotes débiles sur notre correspondance lorsque nous étions gamins, ou les vacances de ski que tu étais venu passer dans le Vermont avec tes parents pour fêter tes 12 ans et j'en profiterai pour nier de façon véhémente toute forme de relation entre nous, même s'il faut que j'embrasse une fille en public, pour ça! Prétendre être hétéro, ce serait un moyen plutôt offensif et efficace pour faire taire les rumeurs, non?

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire.

-Et tu crois que quelqu'un serait assez sot pour te croire??? lança-t-il, amusé.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et haussa les épaules d'un air guilleret :

-Hey! Apprend pour ta gouverne que je suis un excellent comédien! … Et je suis prêt à essayer si ça peut t'aider d'une quelconque façon à surmonter les contrecoups de ces fausses rumeurs! ajouta le garçon d'un air embarrassé. Qui sait, peut-être que je réussirai à convaincre deux ou trois naïfs avec un peu de bonne volonté!!! Peut-être en me trouvant une femme plutôt masculine ou en me fermant très fort les yeux pour faire de la visualisation…

Draco serra la main de Harry un peu plus fermement dans la sienne avant de la relâcher.

-J'ai eu une longue semaine, je crois que je suis simplement fatigué… Tu as raison, après tout : personne n'a besoin de savoir qui tu es en réalité. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de me laisser –le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds en cherchant ses mots- affecter par ce que les gens pensent de moi…

Harry épousseta activement son pantalon d'une main en se relevant.

-Je sais, ajouta le garçon. La première fois que je t'ai vu dans ce parc, on aurait dit un prince de glace tellement tu avais l'air froid et au-dessus de tout… Si je n'avais pas été aussi confiant dans mes charmes – et pas aussi désespéré, disons-le!- je t'aurais presque évité!!!

Draco replaça sa cape sur ses épaules et lança un sort sur sa tenue pour enlever les résidus et faux plis causés par sa chute.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais approché parce que, étant un grand voyant, tu avais su lire dans mon âme quel être humain extraordinaire je suis…

Les joues du garçon se colorèrent vivement et le jeune homme enfouit ses mains dans un visage dans un geste théâtral comme lui seul en avait le secret pour masquer sa gêne:

-J'avoue tout, dit-il d'une voix suppliante : je me suis approché parce que je vous trouvais beau malgré votre air revêche, Monsieur Malfoy!!! Mais je vous en prie, Oh! grand Prince de la banquise, ne me changez pas en crapaud pour cet aveu !!!! Je ne suis qu'un homme faible et sans volonté!

Draco recomposa son masque froid et digne et haussa un sourcil en toisant Harry de toute sa grandeur.

-Houlà! S'exclama Harry… tu es drôlement meilleur comédien que moi : j'ai l'impression en regardant tes yeux que la température vient soudainement de passer sous zéro! Un iceberg, je t'assure!!! Gageons qu'à nous deux, on réussira à faire taire toutes les rumeurs en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire!

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret puis traversa le passage qui menait sur le chemin de Traverse sans plus attendre.

-Attend! cria Harry qui s'empressa de le rejoindre en courant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me regarderas avec ces yeux méchants à chaque fois que nous serons en public??

Le blond continua de marcher un instant, puis tourna un visage impassible vers le jeune homme qui semblait plutôt inquiet et son regard gris sembla briller quelques instants d'une douce lueur.

Sans un sourire, sans un geste, Draco venait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il était réellement au fond de lui… Harry songea avec une pointe de tristesse que de tous les mystères que contenait le monde magique, Draco était très certainement le plus grand… celui qu'il aimerait le plus percer à jour…

_«La magie existe… Peut-être ai-je encore le droit de croire aux miracles!» _se dit Harry en levant un visage lumineux vers le ciel.

Comme une réponse, comme une promesse, un infime rayon de soleil de dessina entre deux nuages sombres qui régnait dans le ciel.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire quelques secondes et de hocher la tête d'un air rêveur… Et lorsque Draco lui demanda la raison de son air étrange, il lui répondit :

-Rien… seulement un petit PV avec le bon dieu!

Et d'une manière aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, le blond éclata de rire. C'était un rire sincère, sans retenue ni pudeur… un rire miraculeux, se dit Harry…

_…Comme si quelque chose en Draco venait soudainement de se libérer… _

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant mais aucun ne parla. De toute manière, aucun mot n'était nécessaire, car Harry avait comprit…

Et jamais il n'avait reçu de plus touchant « merci »…


	8. Sur le Chemin de Traverse partie I

**CHAPITRE VIII :Sur le Chemin de Traverse (partie I)**

-C'est bon, Harry… Je crois que tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, murmura doucement Draco à l'oreille du jeune homme qui était littéralement pétrifié par la peur.

Ils descendirent lentement les marches du grand escalier de marbre qui les menait au hall de l'entrée principale mais Harry dut s'appuyer lourdement sur la rampe pour éviter de chuter tant ses jambes étaient molles et cotonneuses. Mais dès qu'ils eurent atteint le sol, le jeune homme s'élança en quatrième vitesse vers la sortie, bousculant quelques personnes et faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Draco, plus que surpris par ce soudain regain de vigueur de Harry, s'empressa de sortir à sa suite.

Il le retrouva de l'autre côté de la rue, à moitié appuyé contre le mur de briques attenant à la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonco. Le blond eut envie de rire; plus blanc qu'un linge, le pauvre garçon avait les bras croisés sur son torse dans une sorte de position défensive plutôt originale et regardait autour de lui d'un air apeuré qui risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde à propos de son « statut » dans les 15 prochaines secondes.

Aussi Draco se hâta de le rejoindre.

-Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé Harry… C'était entièrement de ma faute! J'aurais dû prévoir ça… Calme-toi, maintenant, d'accord? Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous de cette manière.

Les lèvres du garçon tremblèrent un peu, puis il les mordit violemment pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Ce truc a voulu me bouffer, Draco!!! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le droit, s'il te plait, de m'affoler encore quelques secondes!!! lança Harry d'une voix brisée. Je suis choqué, d'accord? J'ai le droit d'être choqué… ok? J'ai eu pppeur… Et j'ai pas de truc comme ça pour me défendre, dit-il en pointant d'un doigt accusateur la baguette magique que Draco tenait toujours dans ses mains. C'est facile pour toi : tu la pointes et ces choses t'obéissent… Mais moi… mmmoi…

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison : tu as tout à fait le droit d'être choqué, Harry. Je comprends, dit le blond d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante. Vient, dit-il en l'entraînant par le coude, on n'a qu'à traverser chez Fortarôme pour manger une glace pour décompresser un peu, d'accord? Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Mais loin de l'apaiser, ces paroles semblèrent plonger Harry dans l'affolement le plus total; le jeune homme se braqua et se mit à tirer le bras de Draco dans la direction inverse de toutes ses forces en criant.

-Si tu penses que je vais retourner de l'autre côté de cette rue à proximité de cet endroit de fou : tu te trompes!!!! Il n'en est pas question!!! Je veux rentrer chez moi, tu m'entends Malfoy!?!? Ramène-moi tout de suite!!! Ramène-moi!!!!

Et alors que Harry se débattait comme un diable en plein milieu de l'avenue bondée de sorciers, Draco fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il riait, riait et riait encore, presque plié en deux, tellement qu'il avait de la difficulté à retenir le garçon par le bras. Et tout le monde les regardait, mais au point où ils en étaient, le blond savait pertinemment bien que tous ses efforts pour conserver son anonymat venaient d'être réduits à néant, tant et si bien qu'il se foutait bien de tous ces gens qui les pointaient du doigt; il trouverait bien une excuse pour expliquer le comportement suspect de Harry en temps et lieu… Alors en attendant, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu car vraiment, le spectacle d'un Harry angoissé et hystérique était très certainement la chose la plus désopilante qui lui ait été donné de voir depuis longtemps.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de lutte acharnée, Draco réussit à attraper la veste du jeune homme et après un mouvement compliqué de torsion, à l'immobiliser complètement.

Le regard d'animal traqué que lui lança Harry à cet instant fit redoubler le fou rire du blond mais il réussit tout de même à retrouver un peu de souffle pour lui parler.

-D'accord, d'accord, pas de glace!!! Pas besoin de faire de scène pour ça; on n'a qu'à aller prendre le thé chez Madame Young à l'autre extrémité du Chemin. Ça te va comme plan???

Le visage de Harry se referma dans une moue absolument adorable.

-C'est loin d'ici?

Draco se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau et hocha négativement la tête d'un air faussement sérieux, incapable de formuler un seul mot.

-Et il n'y aura aucun… de ces trucs là? –demanda Harry en se rapprochant du visage de Draco pour ne pas que les gens entendent-.

-C'est promis, réussit à couiner le blond.

-Okay murmura Harry entre deux reniflements bruyants. Alors on peut y aller…

Le blond sortit son mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux avant d'en tendre un autre à Harry qui l'accepta. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, Harry toujours désespérément accroché au veston de Draco, devant les regards absolument ébahis de la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux et les murmures insistants des passants.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Ça va, tu te sens mieux maintenant? Lui demanda le blond avec indulgence.

Harry hocha la tête en sirotant une petite gorgée de son café brûlant.

-C'est comme si l'un de mes cauchemars d'enfant s'était soudainement matérialisé sous mes yeux… J'ai vraiment eu une peur atroce et incontrôlable. J'espère juste que je ne t'aurai pas causé trop d'ennuis. J'ai complètement perdu mon calme; je te demande pardon…

Draco s'avança un peu par-dessus la petite table et regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux.

-Ne pense pas à ça, d'accord? Tout est de ma faute; je n'aurais jamais dû t'amener à Gringotts avec moi. J'avais complètement oublié que les gobelins pouvaient voir le flux magique d'une personne en la regardant. J'ai été incroyablement bête, alors s'il te plait, ne t'en fait pas pour les conséquences; je saurai bien expliquer tout ça…

Harry cligna des paupières quelques fois pour chasser les larmes qui étaient remontées dans ses yeux à l'évocation du mauvais moment qu'il venait de traverser.

-Mais… pourquoi m'ont-ils attaqués de la sorte? Je… je n'ai rien fait pourtant! Je marchais paisiblement derrière toi quand cette chose m'a pratiquement sauté dessus!

Draco eut un petit sourire navré.

-Il n'y a aucune raison, sinon que les gobelins sont des créatures viles et sournoises qui se croient absolument tout permis. Ils ont tendance à traiter les sorciers comme des êtres inférieurs, et je ne te parle même pas des cracmols… alors j'imagine que de découvrir un Moldu dans cet établissement a rendu ce vieux gobelin revêche fou de rage. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin je crois...

Harry se cala sur sa chaise et posa son menton sur ses mains.

-Il semblerait que je sois né pour faire l'objet de préjugés… Partout où je vais, c'est la même histoire qui se répète; ce que la vie peut être chiante, parfois! Lança le jeune homme d'un air défait.

-Voyons… ne dit pas de bêtises; tu ne peux pas te permettre de formuler des généralités à partir d'un incident comme celui-là. Les gobelins font partie du Monde sorcier, certes, mais ils ne représentent pas la vision qu'ont tous les gens des Moldus, je te le promets.

Harry secoua la tête et plongea son nez dans sa tasse pour tenter de fuir le regard insistant du blond qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Et ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de la Guerre et de Lord Voldemort qui s'attaquait aux sans magie et aux sorciers d'ascendance Moldu sans raison? Tu voudrais me faire croire que tous ces préjugés sont disparus avec lui ? Si c'était vrai, Draco, tu n'aurais pas honte de te promener à mes côtés, tu n'essaierais pas de cacher à tout le monde que je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique…

-Je n'essaie pas de…

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond pour interrompre le blond.

-Si, c'est justement ce que tu fais! Tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaître ce genre de chose!? J'ai passé ma vie à devoir cacher mon homosexualité, à faire semblant d'être « normal » pour éviter les regards méprisants et dégoûtés des gens et je t'assure que je sais de quoi je parle. Je ressens la discrimination de la même manière ici et je sais très bien qu'on me regarderait comme un animal de foire si l'on découvrait ce que je ne suis pas un sorcier. Les gobelins sont peut-être plus acerbes que les autres, mais ils n'en représentent pas moins l'opinion générale. Je sais bien que les gens comme toi n'ont aucune idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir, mais au moins, ait la décence d'admettre l'existence de cette situation!

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent sous l'effet de la colère.

-Je suis gay aussi, l'oublierais-tu? Crois-tu vraiment que je ne sache pas ce que de se sentir différent? De se battre tous les jours pour avoir le droit de vivre de la manière que je l'entends??? De lutter contre les préjugés et les regards des gens! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore ce sentiment ?

Harry reposa son menton sur ses mains jointes et fixa le blond droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr! L'homosexualité a l'air d'être une tare horrible, chez les sorciers! Lança-t-il avec sarcasme. C'est très certainement pour ça que tout le monde ne cesse de te harceler pour savoir si je suis ton petit copain et que tu peux te permettre d'être accompagné par un homme dans les soupers mondains! Quelle difficulté d'être pédé ici… ouf! Un vrai calvaire!

Le visage de Draco se referma et reprit son air glacial habituel.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je me suis battu pour avoir le droit d'aimer un homme, Harry, aucune idée… Sache que les gays ne sont pas mieux vus ici que chez les Moldus. Seulement j'ai fait un choix il y a plusieurs années de ça et je m'y suis accroché si fort que tout ces gens n'ont eu d'autre choix que d'y croire et de l'accepter. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je peux vivre ouvertement et qu'on me traite avec respect… Mais tous les homosexuels n'ont pas cette chance, je t'assure.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_William resta là un long moment. _

_Il le regardait, et il était ému… Ému de le voir si beau dans cette lumière franche qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, ému par le rire discret qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher quelques instants auparavant, ému par le regard sincère et fragile qu'il lui offrait, là, dans la froideur de ce corridor malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer, malgré sa peine… Le jeune homme pouvait presque compter sur les doigts de la main les instants où il avait vu Draco laisser tomber son masque devant lui et à chaque fois, c'était sous le coup d'une émotion intense ou d'un crise. Jamais il ne lui avait donné accès volontairement à son âme. Jamais… jusqu'à ce moment. _

_Et William était bouleversé de tout ce qu'il entrevoyait dans ses yeux gris. Toute cette douleur, toute cette peur… Il voulait le serrer contre lui, lui dire que tout irait mieux bientôt, que tout allait s'arranger, mais il craignait de le faire se sentir faible, de le faire se sentir coupable de s'être ainsi dévoilé. Car la fierté du jeune homme n'avait d'égal que sa fragilité et ça, William ne le savait que trop bien… _

_Alors il tendit simplement sa main pour attraper la sienne et il se rapprocha un peu de lui en souriant. _

_-On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui m'importe Will. J'ai fait mon choix et je ne regrette rien. Je… de toute manière, je ne saurais pas comment faire sans toi dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais su… _

_-Moi non plus, dit l'autre garçon avant de l'attirer à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. J'ignore ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'avais annoncé que tu retournais là-bas…_

_Draco leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et il frissonna; leurs vies étaient entrelacées depuis tellement longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait continuer seul. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui, c'était devenu un serment, un pacte, un choix. _

_Et alors qu'il regardait les beaux yeux sombres de son petit ami s'animer pour lui, il comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision._

_Le blond se rapprocha un peu de lui, mais un bruit sourd le coupa net dans son élan. _

_-Monsieur Meighan, Monsieur Malfoy! Cent points de moins pour Griffondor et Serpentard pour un tel… étalage en public avant d'aller en cours! _

_Draco sursauta violemment et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux de s'être fait surprendre ainsi par son directeur de maison. Il voulu lâcher les mains de William mais celui-ci retint fermement ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner._

_Et quand Draco leva les yeux, un seul regard suffit à le convaincre de ne pas bouger d'où il était; les cheveux de son petit ami voletaient dans tous les sens et une aura de magie aussi puissante que soudaine s'échappait de lui, laissant une empreinte presque douloureuse sur sa peau pâle. _

_Le blond était comme figé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le raisonner, pour le calmer. Jamais il n'avait vu Will perdre le contrôle ainsi devant lui! Et pourtant ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Snape lui retirait des points pour des broutilles… _

_Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, ce n'était pas de la rancoeur… Non, c'était une colère froide et tranchante qui brûlait dans ses yeux à cet instant. C'était de la rage, de la pure fureur. _

_Instinctivement, le blond eut un mouvement de recul et frissonna en sentant la pierre rêche du mur bloquer son geste. _

_William qui exhalait un souffle beaucoup trop rapide lui adressa un signe furtif, comme pour le rassurer, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Severus Snape qui se tenait toujours obstinément planté au milieu du corridor, les bras croisés. _

_-Sauf votre respect, quel étalage, Monsieur? lança William d'une voix incroyablement basse que Draco ne lui connaissait pas. Et quel public? Nous étions seuls avant votre arrivée…_

_Le maître de potions avança lentement vers lui, manifestement fort satisfait d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez son élève honni. _

_-N'importe quel étudiant aurait pu passer à cet instant et voir –l'homme chercha un instant ses mots- votre petit… spectacle. Votre penchant pour la provocation et l'irrespect, Monsieur Meighan, est d'un goût très douteux et je n'accepterai pas que de telles scènes se reproduisent dans les couloirs de cette école! Vous allez trop loin! _

_Les vitres de toutes les fenêtres volèrent soudainement en éclats, projetant des débris de verre partout dans le corridor. Certains atteignirent Snape au visage, laissant de longues estafilades sur son visage pâle. _

_Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essuyait sommairement le sang qui coulait un peu sur son front et il avança un peu plus vers le jeune homme en dégainant sa baguette alors que des bruits de pas précipités annonçaient l'arrivée de personnes alertées par le bruit. _

_-Ce que vous appelez provocation, moi, j'appelle ça de l'amour! Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est, Monsieur, puisque la seule chose que vous aimez c'est vous-même! Vous êtes tellement enivré par le pouvoir que vous savez avoir sur vos étudiants avec vos retenues ridicules et vos paroles venimeuses… c'est pathétique, vous êtes pathétique!!!_

_Snape leva sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, imité par William, mais Draco s'interposa, effrayé par les propensions démesurées que prenait la situation._

_-C'est un professeur, Will, murmura le garçon en posant les mains avec précautions sur lui. Tu vas te faire renvoyer, alors arrêtes! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine de toute manière… _

_Le brun plongea un instant son regard dans les grands yeux gris de Draco qui le suppliaient, puis dévia vers Snape qui les toisaient tous les deux d'un regard manifestement dégoûté._

_Et s'en fut trop… _

_-Tu as raison : il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura-t-il._

_Les traits de William se radoucirent instantanément et il se rapprocha un peu en prenant le visage de son petit ami en coupe avec beaucoup de précautions._

_-Ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer, tu sais… quoi que je fasse! Se serait comme de signer leur arrêt de mort… Sans la protection de Poudlard, les Mangemort auront tôt fait de me retrouver et Dumbledore sait très bien que je ne suis pas prêt à affronter Voldemort… pas encore, lui souffla-t-il en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien… _

_Draco se raidit et recula d'un pas._

_-Moi… moi ils peuvent encore me renvoyer Will, murmura le blond en se détachant de ses bras d'un air navré. Et je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller. Je ne peux pas… je…_

_-Et tu crois vraiment que j'accepterais ça? répondit simplement l'autre jeune homme, le regard flamboyant. Tu crois que je les laisserais t'éloigner de moi? Écoute… j'en ai marre d'avoir à me cacher, marre d'être obligé de taire la seule chose qui me rende heureux, Drake… Je t'aime, et puis après? Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, tous! La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi… _

_Draco bloqua son mouvement, comme hypnotisé par le regard que lui offrait William à cet instant._

_Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans ses yeux. Tellement de questions aussi, tellement de sous-entendus… Draco en était soufflé. Car au fond il avait raison : ils avaient fait des choix, tous les deux. Ils s'étaient détachés de leur famille. Ils avaient envoyé valser toutes les conventions qui régissaient leur rang, leur nom, leur caste. Et maintenant ils étaient seuls. _

Seuls, tous les deux…

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre, de ces autres? Avaient-ils encore besoin de leur bénédiction pour s'aimer? Avaient-ils besoin de leur approbation pour se tenir la main, pour se sourire, pour s'embrasser comme le font ceux qui s'aiment? _

_Les joues de Draco prirent une vive teinte carmin alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard à son directeur de maison, à Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, puis aux autres étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés dans ce corridor… Puis sans se poser d'autres questions, comme on se jette à l'eau, il réduisit la distance qu'il avait mise entre William et lui et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_C'était un baiser naïf, presque chaste et l'autre jeune homme referma ses bras sur son corps, tout aussi simplement. Peut-être était-ce pour l'aider à affronter ce qui allait suivre, peut-être était-ce pour s'accrocher, lui aussi. Mais qu'importe…_

Car vint l'instant où toutes les rumeurs se turent pour laisser la place à une commotion générale...

L'instant où Snape pesta à nouveau contre leur insolence, sans considérer une seule seconde que les deux garçons qu'il avait sous les yeux puissent réellement s'aimer d'amour…

L'instant où les insultes et les rires se répercutèrent contre les murs de pierre.

L'instant où même Dumbledore ne sut trouver les mots pour expliquer l'inexplicable...

_Mais Draco n'entendait plus rien. Il pouvait simplement sentir la magie de Will, toujours aussi forte et bouillante qui s'insinuait en lui en de longues vagues qui l'apaisaient…_

_Ce fut lui qui rompit leur baiser, quelques secondes plus tard… _

_Draco lui adressa un sourire remplit de tendresse, autant que ses lèvres tremblantes d'émotion le lui permettaient et William posa son front très doucement contre le sien._

_-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.._

_Le blond ravala les larmes qu'il sentait poindre et lui sourit, plus franchement, cette fois._

_-Honnêtement : je m'en fiche, dit-il en relevant la tête avec toute la majesté dont il était capable dans les circonstances. S'ils n'arrivent pas à passer à autre chose –Draco tourna la tête en direction des étudiants et il haussa volontairement la voix- alors, ils mériteraient que tu les laisses crever de la main de Voldemort, si tu veux mon avis…_

_Draco fit mine de replacer sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et lissa un peu sa robe d'école d'un air suprêmement indifférent. _

_-J'ai cours de potion, maintenant, mais tout compte fait, je crois que je préfère aller prendre l'air… Tu m'accompagnes? _

_Sans attendre sa réponse, le jeune homme blond tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la direction opposée en faisant gracieusement virevolter sa robe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un rire bien connu résonner dans l'air suivit d'un joyeux « À tous :bon après-midi! » et il fut aussitôt rejoint par un certain Griffondor qui rangeait tranquillement sa baguette dans sa robe en souriant d'un air plus que satisfait._

_-Content de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de l'orgueil de ta lignée, Meighan! dit Draco en le regardant du coin de l'œil. _

_-Et content que tu sois un Malfoy, Malfoy, ajouta William en effleurant sa main du bout des doigts en continuant de marcher droit devant lui._

_Côte à côte, ils traversèrent l'aile ouest sans se retourner et ni les menaces de Rusard, ni même les appels des professeurs mécontents ne les arrêtèrent._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. Vraiment, je croyais que l'homosexualité était tout simplement acceptée, ici. Je ne pouvais pas me douter à te regarder aller que ce n'était pas le cas… Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi incisif sans savoir… Tu m'en veux? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

Draco haussa les épaules en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-Non… Bien sûr que non. Et puis tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Harry bondit presque sur sa chaise et saisit la main de Draco qui traînait sur la table, le regard flamboyant.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as accompli en t'affichant aussi ouvertement? Bon sang! J'étais convaincu que c'était naturel ici, être gay, en te voyant agir! Ta célébrité aide à faire avancer la cause d'une manière inespérée!!! J'aimerais bien qu'un politicien de mon monde s'affiche comme tu le fais… Ça démontre à plein de gens que les homosexuels sont des personnes tout à faire normales qui ont le droit de vivre leur amour en société comme tout le monde! Je suis sûr que toi et William avez aidé des tas de jeunes garçons à s'accepter tel qu'ils sont et les avez incité à foncer, à sortir du placard. C'est magnifique ce que vous avez fait et ce que tu fais toujours, même sans lui; tu aurais pu te résigner et cesser de parler de ta sexualité mais tu continues à te faire accompagner d'un homme dans les soirées mondaines et ce, malgré le fait que tu n'aies aucune intention d'aller plus loin avec eux. C'est très courageux de ta part, surtout que ce doit être très difficile pour toi de paraître au bras d'un autre que celui que tu aimes…

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Je n'avais jamais réalisé ça…

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

-On dirait que tu as vraiment tendance à sous-estimer ta force de caractère, Draco. Il faudrait que tu songes à travailler là-dessus!

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Tu es bien la première personne à me dire que je me sous-estime! Par le passé, c'était même plutôt le contraire…

Harry éclata d'un rire clair en se levant de table, suivit de près par Draco qui laissa de quoi payer la note.

-Oh… juste à regarder la façon dont tu gères ta royale personne, ça saute aux yeux que tu es très conscient de tes innombrables qualités… Peut-être as-tu simplement de la difficulté à discerner tes vraies forces des autres!

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement vexé et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu te redéfinisses, c'est tout, poursuivit-il. Prend la bravoure, par exemple : tout à l'heure, tu étais convaincu d'avoir été incroyablement intrépide en menaçant ces… créatures des pires tortures. Pourtant, tu avais ta baguette magique entre les doigts, donc ce n'était pas vraiment de la bravoure… Si tu avais déchiré ta chemise et sauté sur ce gobelin à mains nues pour me défendre, là tu aurais de quoi t'enorgueillir. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, alors tu devrais être plus modeste et nuancé dans ta façon de te lancer des fleurs.

Draco fit signe à Harry de passer devant d'un geste de la main.

-Tu as raison, dit-il dans un sourire. Je tâcherai d'être moins couard lorsque nous retournerons à Gringotts tout à l'heure pour ajuster mon compte après nos petites emplettes…

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta net et Draco le percuta de plein fouet.

-Tu… veux que je retourne là-bas avec toi? Je croyais que…

Le blond lui fit un petit clin d'œil amusé.

-Allons, courage Harry! Si je dois battre un Gobelin pour te prouver ma valeur, je le ferai… Par contre, il faudra que tu fasses attention pour ne pas te faire mordre par un autre pendant que mon attention sera détournée.

Un petit hoquet s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Harry et le blond éclata de rire.

-Des deux, je me demande qui est le plus brave, maintenant! demanda Draco en souriant d'un air énigmatique. Bon aller, vient. On a des trucs à faire.

-Je suis très courageux, bon ! marmonna Harry en se traînant les pieds d'un air boudeur absolument irrésistible. Et puis d'abord je veux pas retourner là-bas; je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit…

-D'accord, répondit Draco en faisant mine de rien. Je n'aurai qu'à te laisser au pub d'à côté avec les vampires pendant que je m'y rendrai seul…

Harry accourut à toute vitesse et remonta jusqu'à la hauteur du blond, complètement paniqué.

-Tu verras, pousuivit-il; ce sont des anges avec les jolis jeunes hommes comme toi! Et peut-être même que tu y recevras ton premier baiser, qui sait!

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder le garçon dont les grands yeux venaient soudainement de s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et il eut soudainement pitié de lui.

-Hey, c'était des blagues, Harry, que des blagues!

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec vigueur et suivit Draco jusque dehors.

-Regarde autour de toi : les gens sont gentils ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre…

Et comme pour appuyer les dires de l'homme, une petite fille lui envoya la main alors que sa mère adressait un sourire chaleureux dans sa direction.

Peut-être avait-il raison, finalement. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix d'y croire; au point où il en était dans cette histoire abracadabrante, il ne lui restait qu'à ouvrir grand les yeux et profiter de ce tout nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui!

-Alors je n'ai qu'à faire comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, murmura Harry. De toute manière, s'en est un, à quelque part, n'est-ce pas?

Draco jeta un regard du coin de l'œil dans sa direction et sourit un peu.

-Alors Harry, par où désires-tu commencer?

Le garçon tourna sur lui-même un moment, analysant tout ce qu'il voyait autour, pour finalement pointer en direction du magasin de Quiddich.

-Là, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. C'est là que je veux aller!

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Les heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle; après avoir passé un long moment à expliquer et ré-expliquer les règles du jeu à un Harry complètement absorbé et avide de savoir, Draco lui avait longuement parlé de sa carrière d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poudlard et des affrontements inévitables qu'il avait eu avec William à l'époque, celui-ci jouant à la même position dans l'équipe des Griffondor. Harry avait semblé passionné par le récit des matchs que le blond lui en avait fait et comme Draco était intarissable sur le sujet, le temps avait passé, tant et si bien que l'homme avait dû promettre de l'emmener sur un véritable terrain de Quiddich le surlendemain pour réussir à calmer les ardeurs de Harry qui refusait catégoriquement de quitter la boutique tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas compris toutes les subtilités du jeu.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus chez l'apothicaire pour acheter les remèdes dont Draco avait besoin. Naïvement, le blond avait cru que l'aspect terne et ennuyeux de l'endroit allait mettre un frein à l'enthousiasme exaspérant de Harry… c'était bien mal le connaître! Sautillant d'un produit à l'autre, s'extasiant devant les couleurs surnaturelles des différents flacons ou la finesse du ciselage de la fiole, le jeune homme s'informait avec intérêt des vertus de tel ou tel produit à la jeune sorcière au comptoir, pendant que Draco était par malheur, retenu derrière avec le vieil apothicaire qui lui faisait ses recommandations d'usage. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à se libérer pour rejoindre le brun, celui-ci était en train de demander conseil à propos d'une potion d'un rose tapageur qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La jeune sorcière qui avait instantanément reconnu Draco, avait rougi comme une pivoine avant de s'éclipser en douce dans l'arrière-boutique. Le blond avait lu l'étiquette et lui aussi avait pris des couleurs : une potion pour contrer les difficultés érectiles… Harry pour sa part avait pouffé de rire en le raillant gentiment, lui disant que maintenant, tout le monde croirait que son célibat était du à une certaine partie paresseuse de son anatomie.

Draco avait donc boudé, Harry s'était excusé et lui avait fait les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner devant une glace au chocolat dont le blond semblait être friant.

Par la suite, ils avaient fait un arrêt au magasin de fourniture générale où Harry avait appris que les chaudrons ne servaient pas qu'à cuisiner et que les plumes n'étaient pas que faites pour émoustiller les clients…

Puis finalement, Draco avait amené le jeune moldu chez Honneyduke… S'il s'était douté qu'Harry n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance très heureuse, alors l'homme en avait eu là-bas la confirmation. Le garçon lui avait avoué que c'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait tant de bonnes choses au même endroit. Draco avait été choqué de voir de la brume dans les yeux de Harry alors qu'il faisait l'inventaire de tout ce qui emplissait les pots garnissant le comptoir de la boutique avec envie…

Alors l'homme avait acheté un peu de tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Et lorsque les émeraudes du garçon avaient brillées d'une joie toute enfantine, Draco s'était senti bien.

_Vraiment bien…_

Et la journée s'était écoulée ainsi, entre les bourdes de Harry, les explications de Draco et les sourires complices qui témoignaient du bon temps qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Finalement, alors que le soleil disparaissait en haut des immeubles, ne leur restait plus qu'une chose à faire…


	9. Sur le Chemin de Traverse partie II

Note de l'auteuze :

**CHAPITRE IX :Sur le Chemin de Traverse (partie II)**

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et une vieille dame à l'air affable les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy! Justement, je venais tout juste de terminer de presser votre robe. Je me doutais bien que vous alliez passer la chercher à cette heure de l'après-midi!

Le blond s'avança vers le comptoir et lui rendit son sourire.

-Vous me connaissez trop bien, Madame Guipure!

-Oh vous savez, dans le métier, il y a certains clients que l'on apprécie plus que d'autres et à qui l'on porte une attention particulière, dit-elle en adressant un petit clin d'œil au blond. J'ai taillé votre première couche-culotte, vous savez…

La vieille femme sourit et attrapa sa baguette et une robe somptueuse d'un gris bleuté apparut sur le mannequin en face de Draco.

-Voyez, j'ai ajusté les épaules et les manches et j'ai ajouté des broderies aux boutonnières; je les trouvais un peu trop banales telles qu'elles étaient. Par contre, si ça ne vous plait pas, je peux tout remettre dans l'état initial…

Draco inspecta le vêtement avec attention et hocha la tête.

-Non, c'est parfait ainsi. Vous avez toujours un goût aussi sûr pour ce genre de détail, Madame Guipure!

L'homme se retourna et chercha Harry des yeux avant de le rejoindre. Le garçon semblait follement s'amuser à regarder des catalogues sorciers, confortablement assis dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir de la section d'essayage de la boutique sans se soucier le moins du monde de Draco et ses emplettes.

-Alors, tu t'es choisi une tenue pour la soirée? demanda le blond en regardant par-dessus son épaule les mannequins masculins qui défilaient en se déhanchant sur le podium d'exposition.

Harry pouffa de rire en pointant l'un d'eux qui portait une robe blanche bordée de dentelle.

-Je pense que ces hommes ont confondu la collection pour homme et pour dame! Ma tante Pétunia portait une robe tout à fait semblable à son mariage!

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais il se reprit bien vite en constatant l'air intrigué de la vieille couturière qui les observait avec attention.

-Bon… encore une excentricité à l'Américaine, je suppose. N'est-ce pas Harry? dit-il ne accentuant son prénom de façon exagérée. Les sorciers de l'Angleterre sont très à cheval sur les traditions –moi le premier- et je n'accepterai pas d'être accompagné par un homme qui ne porte pas de ROBE DU SOIR. Le bal de charité de Poudlard est probablement l'évènement le plus formel de l'année. Si les Américains préfèrent s'abaisser à porter le pantalon comme les Moldus, ça les concerne. Mais ici, le formalisme sorcier reste de mise.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit toute grande et un petit gémissement s'en échappa.

-Sérieusement?... heuu, je veux dire, bien sûr! Ça va de soit… je vais très certainement pas te faire honte en portant un costume trois pièces, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Ce serait absurde… Je préfère porter… ce… cette…

-Magnifique robe du soir, dit Draco en pointant un modèle classique noir et blanc dans le catalogue.

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air absolument scandalisé et répéta « _Magnifique robe du soir _» en souriant comme si sa mâchoire était faite de béton.

Draco se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et posa une main sur son épaule en se retournant vers la couturière.

-Vous croyez que vous arriverez à faire quelque chose pour transformer ce gamin en quelque chose de présentable pour m'accompagner ou dois-je d'ores et déjà me mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau cavalier?

La vieille femme éclata d'un rire ressemblant étrangement à un grincement de porte, puis fit signe à Harry de se lever et de tourner devant elle.

-Il a un bon potentiel, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment d'observation. Inexploité, mais un potentiel tout de même. Je crois même pouvoir m'avancer en disant qu'avec un peu de recherche et de travail, vous aurez là le plus beau cavalier de toute la création, Draco… Ce petit est une pure merveille, murmura la femme en saisissant le menton de Harry pour observer son visage de plus près. De toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai vu une couleur de yeux aussi étonnante…

Les joues de Harry s'embrasèrent et la couturière lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Et timide, en plus… Je vous conseille de faire attention, Monsieur Malfoy, car je crains que les journalistes ne l'avalent tout crû, celui-là!

Le garçon perdit soudainement son sourire et Draco s'empressa de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façon de parler et que les journalistes ne mangeaient pas les gens comme les Gobelins, ce qui sembla profondément le soulager.

-Je le verrais bien en noir, déclara le blond. Cela ferait ressortir ses cheveux tout en demeurant très classique. Si nous nous aventurons dans les couleurs pastelles, je crains que nous le fassions paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'est et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à provoquer de scandale à ce propos…

La vieille dame haussa les épaules d'un air pensif tout en continuant de détailler Harry avec application.

-Le problème, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est que je crains que le noir n'étouffe sa silhouette; même l'étoffe la plus aérienne ne réussirait pas à rendre justice à sa carrure dans cette couleur, croyez-en mon expérience…

-Même s'il porte une chemise blanche?

Harry recula d'un pas, complètement affolé par tant de sérieux dans le choix d'une simple tenue mais la couturière l'attrapa par le bras avant de le pousser dans l'une des salles d'essayage.

-Essayons quelques modèles et nous verrons bien…

_Et dire qu'il avait crû que le shoping sorcier serait une partie de plaisir... Il s'était fait avoir en beauté!_

HPHPHPHPH

La robe noire lui donnait l'air d'un pingouin, la bourgogne en soie lui donnait des airs féminins tellement prononcés qu'on l'aurait très certainement confondu quelques fois dans la soirée. Quand à la bleu océan, la verte pomme, la dorée, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait… Le jeune homme semblait toujours perdu dans ces larges pans de tissu, peu importe le filage utilisé ou la finesse du motif.

C'est après une heure d'essayage intensif, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle affublé d'une robe rose tout à fait ridicule qu'ils abandonnèrent tous définitivement.

-Il n'y a rien à faire de moi, geignit Harry en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Draco sur le divan de cuir sur lequel il était assis depuis tout à l'heure. Trouve une escorte qui aura plus de stature et de classe; je suis définitivement un cas désespéré en matière de mode sorcière…

Le blond poussa un long soupir qui se termina dans un gloussement de rire alors qu'il contemplait l'accoutrement grotesque du jeune homme. Doucement, Draco se redressa et vint appuyer son épaule contre la sienne dans un geste d'encouragement.

-La verte n'était pas trop mal, tout de même et je crois que ça pourrait faire l'affaire. C'est une simple soirée… et même si tu n'es pas aussi mignon que d'habitude, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Qu'en penses-tu?

Harry soupira à fendre l'âme en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, exaspéré.

-Mais c'est mon rôle, d'être mignon…

Le blond sourit en se redressant.

-Va la remettre et Madame Guipure prendra les mesures pour faire les retouches nécessaires, dit doucement Draco. Hey… il n'y a pas de quoi perdre le moral, d'accord?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et sourit un peu avant de retourner dans la petite salle pour se changer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse enfiler quoique ce soit, la robe verte qui était sur le tabouret disparut, aussitôt remplacée par un simple pantalon noir aérien.

La couturière cogna trois petits coups à la porte et indiqua à Harry de l'enfiler et de lui ouvrir ensuite, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire sans rechigner. Le tissu était si léger que le garçon avait l'impression de n'avoir rien sur le corps.

Aussitôt avait-il débarré le loquet que Madame Guipure s'engouffrait déjà dans la salle avec empressement, un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage.

-J'ai trouvé LA robe parfaite pour toi. J'en suis sûre… C'est assez non conventionnel, mais ce sera magnifique. J'en mettrais ma main au feu! … Monsieur Malfoy va adorer, tu verras…

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un moment avant de se planter dans le regard de la vieille femme.

-Draco est seulement un ami, vous savez…

La couturière lui fit un sourire et tapota sa joue d'un geste encourageant.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir lui plaire, mon petit… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de cela. S'il t'attire, tu n'as pas à t'en cacher. Il n'appartiendra qu'à lui de répondre ou non à tes sentiments.

Harry soupira en enfilant la robe que la dame lui tendait.

-Justement… c'est ce qui fait le plus peur, murmura-t-il; admettons que j'avais un petit béguin pour lui, -même un tout petit- je sais très bien qu'elle serait sa réponse. Et je n'ai pas envie de me bercer d'illusions… Ce ne serait pas… correct, ajouta-t-il.

Madame Guipure s'appliqua à boutonner la série de dizaines de boutons compliqués qui fermaient le devant de la robe de Harry et quand ce fut fait, elle le fit se retourner face au miroir en souriant doucement.

-Le cœur de l'Homme est quelque chose de très complexe, petit; ne présume jamais des sentiments qui s'y trouvent… voilà mon conseil.

Les joues de Harry s'embrasèrent à ces paroles alors qu'il contemplait son reflet dans la glace; la couturière n'avait pas mentie… elle avait réellement réussi à faire de lui un homme.

Le garçon entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un bras le tira hors de la cabine avec vigueur.

-J'avais cette robe qui traînait dans un carton à l'arrière, lança la vieille femme. J'avais un client japonais, à l'époque, qui m'avait demandé de la confectionner pour lui… Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy? C'est excentrique, il n'y a pas de doute, mais ce garçon la porte d'une façon absolument divine. Je vais l'ajuster pour que le tissu tombe très près du corps, question de faire ressortir sa silhouette gracile. Je voudrais également raccourcir quelque peu l'ourlet pour laisser apparaître de quelques centimètres de plus la soie du pantalon et ainsi créer un effet de flottement lorsqu'il marchera. Et finalement, je vais modifier la manche pour créer une ouverture qui dégagera complètement ses mains et ses avant-bras pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Il a des mains absolument superbes pour un homme, ce serait un crime de les cacher!

Le blond qui n'avait strictement rien entendu de ce que la femme venait de dire acquiesça d'un signe de tête distrait qui provoqua un sourire chez la couturière qui s'éclipsa en douce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seul à seul quelques instants.

Draco était immobile, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Il était ensorcelé par lui… littéralement. Par ce col qui laissait entrevoir sa gorge jusqu'à sa base… par ce tissu émeraude qui faisait ressortir avec une clarté presque douloureuse la couleur de ses yeux… par ses épaules fragiles et ses hanches étroites qui se dessinaient à la perfection sous les motifs compliqués de l'étoffe…

Jamais il n'avait été ébloui de la sorte par quiconque. Il se sentait brûlant de fièvre et glacé à la fois. Il ne respirait plus… ou respirait trop, il ne savait plus. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que de sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi cruellement beau.

Après de longues secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le bourdonnement sourd qui avait envahi sa tête se dissipa et Draco eut l'impression qu'on venait de le parachuter brutalement sur terre et quand la voix de Harry se fit entendre, le blond sursauta presque.

-…c'est moi. Ces robes étaient toutes très bien, mais au fond c'est moi qui suis moche à pleurer. Je suis à peine bon pour faire le trottoir… et encore! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir t'accompagner, d'accord? Je me sens mal, vraiment, mais il n'y a rien à faire…

Le blond secoua la tête d'un air hébété et se leva d'un bond pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'enferme à nouveau dans la salle d'essayage.

-Eh oh! Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, là? Est-ce que tu t'es bien regardé?

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit de nouveau.

-Oui… je me suis regardé et je ne crois pas être celui que je vois dans la glace. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé envers moi, d'accord? Je préfèrerais que tu invites quelqu'un d'autre à cette soirée, honnêtement…

Draco le fit se retourner vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec insistance.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Je ne comprends pas…Harry? Tu… Tu es…

-Tu n'aimes pas, Draco!! Je l'ai vu tout de suite dans ton regard, dit le jeune homme d'un ton résigné… Alors je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de paraître au bras de quelqu'un qui te ferait honte. C'est tout. Et puis même sans ça, je ne vois pas comment j'arriverais à ne pas te faire honte… Regarde toutes les misères que je t'ai causée en une seule journée, gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Le blond attrapa ses poignets et les écarta doucement de son visage.

-J'aime vraiment cette tenue, Harry. Vraiment… Et je n'ai rien dit tout simplement parce que je ne trouvais aucun mot pour exprimer la surprise que j'ai eue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça; en général, je ne suis pas adepte des costumes orientaux mais sur toi, ce kimono est une véritable révélation… Et pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui… je voudrais que tu saches que rien de ce que tu as fait ne m'a fait honte. J'ai passé un bon moment… Et si tu le veux toujours, j'aimerais bien que tu sois mon cavalier demain, demanda-t-il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer malgré lui… et cela, même si j'ai la nette impression que tu ne resteras pas très longtemps à moi dans cette tenue, ajouta Draco dans un souffle de voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un long moment, puis Harry baissa la tête, intimidé.

-D'accord, je t'accompagnerai, murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'essayage à toute vitesse, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites.

_Dans les yeux de Draco, il venait de lire quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien… trop bien…_

Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur de la petite pièce, le cœur animé d'un fol espoir_… Et si c'était?..._

De l'autre côté de la porte, le blond, le souffle haché par l'émotion aussi forte que soudaine qui l'avait assaillie, contempla longuement son reflet dans la glace.

Lorsque ses joues eurent repris leur teinte pâle habituelle, il déglutit avec difficulté, serra les dents et repris son air distant.

Satisfait de lui-même, rassuré, Draco tourna les talons et alla compléter ses emplettes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique de Madame Guipure, le regard de Harry se fixa instantanément sur la grande vitrine de la ménagerie magique situé en face: tout en haut, sur de grands perchoirs, étaient alignés des dizaines d'oiseaux… des oiseaux de proie. Comme hypnotisé, il délaissa Draco qui discutait toujours avec la vieille couturière et s'approcha lentement du commerce. Bien qu'ayant toujours été fasciné par les rapaces depuis son plus jeune âge, c'était la toute première fois que Harry avait la chance d'en voir de ses yeux. Grands-ducs, effraies, faucons… il y avait même un busard saint-martin, son préféré! Quelle beauté! se disait-il, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Jamais les photos qu'il collectionnait ne rendaient grâce à la beauté réelle de ces oiseaux : la complexité des couleurs du plumage, leurs serres, leurs becs! Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire en sa chance : voir toute une variété de ces volatiles en plein jour et d'aussi près relevait plus du rêve que de la réalité...

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas qu'un homme c'était approché de lui et le regardait d'un air franchement amusé.

-Il fait un peu froid aujourd'hui pour choisir un hibou planté devant la vitrine, non? Tu n'entres pas?

Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix inconnue et rougit violemment d'avoir été surpris à s'émerveiller de cette manière.

-Je… j'attendais pendant que… je faisais simplement regarder les oiseaux, balbutia-t-il, honteux en regardant ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute.

L'homme lui sourit avec malice. Il retira ses gants et lui tendit la main.

-Blaise Zabini. Vraiment enchanté!

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle en détaillant l'homme élégant qu'il avait devant les yeux et il lui tendit la main à son tour.

-Harry… Ravi également, dit-il en cherchant nerveusement Draco du regard qui n'était toujours pas sorti de la boutique.

-Tu as les mains glaciales, c'est fou! dit l'homme en retenant sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Allez, ne reste pas dehors planté là, dit-il dans un sourire en le poussant vers l'entrée de la ménagerie. Tu vas attraper froid.

Le jeune homme tenta de résister mais deux bras se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'entraînèrent malgré lui dans la boutique avant qu'il n'ait pu protester.

Partout dans la pièce, des centaines d'animaux semblaient occupés à effectuer leur petite routine : les chats léchaient leur pelage tandis que d'autres s'élançaient à la poursuite d'un rat ou d'un crapaud égaré, des rats grignotaient dans de grands bocaux et les oiseaux qui n'avaient pu obtenir de place sur les perchoirs dormaient un peu partout sur les hautes étagèrent de la boutique. Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée résonna, une petite femme replète au costume couvert de fientes leur fit signe de patienter un moment. Blaise lui sourit d'un air charmeur et la dame disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, les laissant seul.

-Alors laisse-moi deviner, dit Blaise d'un air taquin. Tu es venu… pour choisir le cadeau de Noël de ton petit ami, c'est bien ça?

Harry s'avança d'un air distrait dans la pièce.

-Non… non, je n'ai pas de petit ami, je faisais seulement regarder les rapaces... Ils sont vraiment superbes, tu ne trouves pas? Waouh… Je ne sais pas comment cette dame a fait pour les réunir ici, mais c'est vraiment incroyable, murmura-t-il, complètement impressionné.

Blaise sourit doucement et s'approcha derrière lui.

-Tu sembles beaucoup les aimer, dit-moi. En possèdes-tu un?

Harry éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fit sursauter quelques uns des volatiles qui dormaient.

-Tu veux rire!! Je n'ai même jamais eu de poisson rouge à moi, quand j'étais gosse. Alors un hibou…

Le rire de Harry était contagieux et l'homme ne tarda pas à l'imiter à son tour.

-Quand tu étais gosse, répéta-t-il, l'air moqueur. C'était quand, ça? Il y a 3 ou 4 mois, peut-être…

Harry pencha la tête vers lui en grimaçant.

-C'était une très mauvaise tentative pour m'extirper des informations personnelles, répondit-il, amusé… 2 ans, presque 3!

Blaise leva les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu as dix-neuf ans?

-Vingt… à moins que tu ne saches pas compter!... ou que l'âge de la majorité ait été changé pour 17 ans sans que j'en sois averti, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Le brun sembla légèrement sceptique mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui rendre à nouveau son sourire en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Blaise s'approcha des perchoirs et tendit le bras vers une petite chouette rayée qui semblait particulièrement calme. Tout naturellement, l'oiseau quitta son perchoir et s'agrippa au manteau de l'homme sous le regard médusé de Harry.

-Tu veux la prendre? lui demanda-t-il en le lui tendant.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Harry n'eue même pas le temps de répondre que déjà une petite boule de plume venait de se glisser sur son épaule en poussant un hululement joyeux. Le jeune homme, ému, approcha lentement sa main et toucha son plumage du bout des doigts sous le regard attendri de Blaise qui se félicita de son génie pour cette approche. Tout doucement, de peur de rompre la magie de cet instant, il se glissa derrière Harry et entreprit lui aussi de caresser l'oiseau, tout en en profitant pour effleurer les doigts du jeune homme au passage.

Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu devant cette boutique, Blaise avait compris que ce garçon avait quelque chose de particulier. Il n'aurait pu dire quoi, mais c'était là… Un rien d'insouciance, peut-être. Un reste d'enfance, très certainement. Une sensibilité aussi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, une force tranquille qui semblait émaner de lui et qui avait accroché son regard dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Il s'était tout de suite demandé pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, mais dès qu'il lui avait souri tout à l'heure, il en était venu à la conclusion que ça n'avait aucune importance finalement, du moment que Harry veuille bien lui donner sa chance…

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau, je crois, murmura rêveusement Harry.

Blaise, sortant soudainement de sa rêverie, tourna les yeux vers son visage et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre « moi non plus… ». L'homme déglutit avec difficulté avant de prendre la parole.

-Harry, dit-moi… et si on allait prendre un bon thé chaud, tous les deux? Je veux dire… accepterais-tu de boire un thé… ou un verre avec moi… juste… pour discuter, apprendre à se connaître, balbutia-t-il en perdant de sa superbe. Mais c'est seulement si tu veux, bien sûr…

La clochette de la porte d'entrée se mit à tinter et les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire victorieux et il s'avança à la rencontre de Draco en pointant le volatile sur son épaule, oubliant complètement de répondre à Blaise et sa proposition...

-Regarde, lui dit-il gaiement. Il est superbe non?

Blaise Zabini hocha tristement la tête d'un air résigné.

-Eh bien eh bien! Qui aurait crû un jour voir l'héritier Malfoy daigner mettre les pieds dans une ménagerie… à moins que ce soit un certain oiseau rare qui ne t'y amène, dit-il en faisant un petit signe du menton en direction de Harry.

Draco se dirigea vers le grand brun et ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main peu convaincue.

-Ça fait longtemps, lança le blond.

-Eh oui, que veux-tu… Tu t'esquives à chaque fois que la bande se réunit! … et entre nous je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi, dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux en lui donnant une de ces grandes tapes dans le dos qui avaient toujours eues le don d'énerver Draco.

-Tu as fait la connaissance de Harry, à ce que je vois, répondit-il d'un ton glacial…

Blaise leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit en s'approchant d'eux.

-J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez! lança joyeusement le garçon. Je t'attendais dehors en admirant ces hiboux quand Blaise m'a offert d'entrer pour les voir d'un peu plus près…

Le jeune homme rougit bêtement en haussant les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister… je n'avais jamais vu de rapace ailleurs qu'en photo, ajouta-t-il. Et comme ce sont mes animaux favoris…

Une onde de panique traversa les iris d'acier de Draco.

-Harry vient des États-Unis et ils utilisent encore les pigeons et les corbeaux pour le courrier, là-bas, n'est-ce pas Harry? S'enquit-il d'un ton appuyé…

Blaise haussa les sourcils en remarquant la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

-Vraiment, s'enquit-il?

-Bah… eh bien oui… Surtout des pigeons… Pigeons… pigeons voyageurs, tu vois? On utilise que ça aux États-Unis!

-Et l'Angleterre te plait, Harry? demanda innocemment Blaise.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard discret vers Draco en hochant la tête.

-Oh oui… j'adore. Je crois bien y rester un moment, d'ailleurs, avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine trop aiguë en fuyant son regard.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Alors c'est un gain pour l'Angleterre! Les hommes ici ont tous la fâcheuse tendance à être ternes et vieux avant l'heure… Prend Draco, par exemple, dit-il en le narguant ouvertement.

Le blond fusilla son ancien ami du collège du regard.

-Je blaguais, pas la peine de t'énerver!! J'imagine que si Harry est avec toi, il doit avoir ses raisons, n'est-ce pas Harry? À moins qu'il ait -lui aussi- été berné par ta gueule d'ange, qui sait…

Les joues de l'interpelé se colorèrent d'une vive teinte carmin mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Draco posa une main sur son bras.

-Harry m'accompagne seulement à la soirée de charité de demain, Blaise, rien de plus. C'est un ami. Alors cesse tes allusions s'il te plait, parce que ça devient franchement lassant… Si tu voulais le savoir, il suffisait de le demander directement.

-Au bal de charité!! s'exclama Blaise en ignorant complètement les dernières paroles du blond. J'aurais donc le plaisir de pouvoir t'y offrir un verre, alors! dit-il en souriant au jeune homme … à moins que Draco ne s'y objecte!

Harry haussa les épaules et l'oiseau, incommodé, s'envola pour rejoindre son perchoir.

- … oui, oui bien sûr! Balbutia Harry en jetant un regard inquiet envers le blond qui semblait de plus en plus contrarié. Si l'occasion se présente, nous boirons ce verre…

Blaise grimaça en constatant la retenue dont faisait preuve Harry et maudit intérieurement Draco d'avoir à nouveau tout gâché.

-Allez, je vais vous laisser à vos emplettes. J'ai été content de te revoir, Draco, lança Blaise sur son ton le moins sincère…

L'homme se retourna et sourit doucement à Harry avant de tourner les talons sans un mot.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta pour marquer son départ et un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Alors que Harry cherchait une manière d'approcher Draco qui semblait littéralement hors de lui, la vieille femme qui s'occupait de la boutique revint avec à son bras un harfang des neiges.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, messieurs. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche: oubliant Draco, oubliant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, oubliant tout, il s'avança lentement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le visage de la vieille dame s'assombrit quelque peu.

-Le sorcier qui en était propriétaire l'a brutalisée : elle a l'aile cassée…

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et tendit la main devant le bec de l'animal, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de l'approcher.

-Mais pourquoi?

La vieille femme fixa un moment Harry, sceptique en déposant l'oiseau sur un petit perchoir près du comptoir principal.

-Parce que cette chouette refusait de répondre aux ordres de son ancien maître…

-Mais… mais je comprends pas… murmura à nouveau Harry, complètement incapable de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse être cruel au point de vouloir du mal à un si bel animal.

La dame à l'air revêche leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête en lui souriant doucement avant de reporter son regard sur Draco qui observait la scène en silence, complètement désarmé par les yeux verts de Harry qui semblaient flamboyer dans la lumière faiblissante du jour.

-Parce que c'est un animal très intelligent, expliqua la dame… et parce qu'elle savait que son propriétaire était un homme méchant et malhonnête. Tu vois mon petit, cette race d'oiseau choisit son maître, et non l'inverse. Et bien que beaucoup de sorciers se soient acharnés à vouloir les domestiquer comme de vulgaires pigeons, je n'en ai vu aucun réussir. Les harfangs n'obéissent qu'à eux-mêmes et aux humains qu'ils élisent –le plus souvent un seul pour toute leur vie-.

-Et… elle est craintive? Je veux dire, vous croyez qu'elle me laisserait la toucher?

Avant même que la femme ne réponde, l'oiseau tourna la tête vers Harry et le fixa de ses yeux d'ambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit cri s'échappa de son bec, l'air de dire «je te fais confiance» et Harry arriva sans peine à caresser son plumage immaculé.

-Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien… ajouta simplement la vendeuse.

Harry se retourna d'un bond vers Draco et murmura silencieusement d'un air de totale incrédulité: «t'as vu ça? »

Le blond remarqua son regard luisant d'excitation et ses joues légèrement colorées et il haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse…

Mais à l'intérieur, Draco souriait malgré lui. Il souriait de voir Harry s'émerveiller à ce point devant un oiseau. Il souriait de voir Harry étonner cette vieille dame revêche par son approche. Il souriait de voir Harry si à l'aise dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien… Et il souriait de se savoir l'envie de sourire…

Sa colère envers Blaise, sa langueur, sa fatigue, sa morosité, envolées… Ne restait que ce garçon aux yeux trop verts qui le regardait avec espoir. Alors Draco, sans trop réfléchir, s'enquit d'une voix faussement détachée:

-Combien pour cette chouette?

L'oiseau émit un cri suraigu et fit violemment claquer son bec en tournant la tête en direction de Draco et le blond leva les yeux au ciel, déjà excédé par cet animal capricieux.

-Pour Lui… dit-il avec impatience en pointant Harry du doigt et l'oiseau se calma instantanément.

Le brun fit un pas vers Draco, puis se figea.

-Tu… rigoles, n'est-ce pas?

Un éclair traversa les yeux gris de Draco et celui-ci reporta bien vite son attention sur la dame, quelque peu gêné.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, finalement… nous prendrons une cage et de quoi la nourrir aussi, le temps qu'elle puisse recommencer à chasser.

La vieille femme hocha la tête et sourit avec bienveillance avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête.

Harry abandonna sa chouette sur son perchoir et s'approcha de Draco, totalement embarrassé.

-Je… je n'ai pas de quoi payer cette dame, tu sais... je n'ai que de l'argent de la Couronne, et encore là, je doute d'en avoir assez…

Draco chassa ses paroles du revers de la main et s'avança vers le comptoir en prenant un soin tout particulier afin d'éviter de croiser les émeraudes inquisitrices de Harry.

-Considère-la comme un présent… pour te remercier d'avoir accepter de m'accompagner demain.

Harry secoua la tête avec vigueur.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter, c'est mon boulot! Je voudrais la payer avec…

Le blond soupira avec agacement.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors laissons-la ici… Allez vient, on s'en va.

Harry lança un regard en direction de la chouette qui lui répondit par un hululement affolé et il retint Draco par le bras.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je veux bien!! Mais je tiens à compenser… je sais pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je t'offre… un dîner? C'est ça, oui, je t'invite à dîner ce soir… mais dans un restaurant de chez-moi, un truc bien, j'ignore quoi… ou bien un café! laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un café! lança joyeusement Harry. Je suis même prêt à accepter le thé, si ça peut te faire plaisir!

-Non… écoute Harry… c'est un présent, c'est tout. Et j'ai du travail à terminer ce soir; j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide. Je ne peux pas me permettre ça. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise pour l'argent; ça ne représente rien pour moi... Alors laisse tomber.

_Laisse tomber…_

Harry était habitué à ce que les gens soient durs et méchants. Les personnes de sa caste avaient rarement droit à la sympathie du public en général et les clients qui l'abordaient le considéraient comme un objet à un point tel que leur colère ou leurs frustrations venaient souvent à influencer leurs « échanges ». Il arrivait parfois qu'un homme le plaque un peu trop fort, qu'il le prenne un peu trop brutalement. Mais ça, Harry le comprenait. Et Harry l'acceptait. Ces marques que leurs doigts laissaient sur son corps n'étaient qu'habitude et depuis le temps, il ne s'en souciait guère.

Quant aux mots, aux insultes, il avait grandi en se faisant traiter de noms, en se faisant rabaisser continuellement plus bas que terre. Et ça aussi, il avait fini par l'accepter comme faisant partie intégrante de sa vie. Il avait appris à ne plus les croire, à laisser les mots couler sur lui comme des gouttes de pluie… Oui Harry se croyait imperméable à tout; la haine, la douleur, la méchanceté…

Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, il venait de réaliser avec horreur qu'une chose pouvait encore lui faire du mal : l'indifférence…

Harry se rappelait avoir marmonné de vagues remerciements à l'endroit de Draco, il se rappelait des conseils de la vieille dame pour les soins de la chouette… de _sa_ chouette! Il se rappelait la mine sombre du blond qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot au retour.

Puis, plus rien.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre immense, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans un spasme qui le chavira jusqu'à l'âme. Il se sentait tellement bête d'avoir crû que Draco avait prit plaisir à l'accompagner, à passer du temps avec lui. Tellement ridicule d'avoir pensé qu'il l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux aujourd'hui. Il se sentait naïf d'avoir crû aux sourires de cet homme, et si stupide, et tellement trahi! …Et terriblement honteux, aussi. Honteux, parce que malgré son humiliation, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de joie en regardant la chouette immaculée qu'il venait de poser sur le large bord de la fenêtre et qui hululait de bien-être en boitillant vers son nouveau perchoir.

_Un présent. Un présent de Lui_…

Il aurait tellement voulu que Draco comprenne la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait dit « Peu importe, finalement. Nous la prenons », quel sentiment intense et nouveau l'avait envahi!! Harry était monté au zénith, il y avait cru!! Lui qui avait cru à un moment entrevoir un éclair de désir dans les yeux du blond, il n'avait finalement qu'été berné par leurs reflets angéliques… Oh oui, il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne…

Le jeune homme s'assit lui aussi près de la fenêtre et remonta ses jambes contre son torse dans un geste enfantin dont il n'avait jamais réussi vraiment à se départir… Il appuya son front contre la baie vitrée et alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber sur la ville, un oiseau comprit que son nouveau maître avait besoin d'elle…


	10. Le rêve de Harry

**CHAPITRE X : Le rêve de Harry**

Draco effaça la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire pour la quatrième fois et laissa tomber sa plume sur l'épaisse pile de documents. À ce rythme, jamais il n'arriverait à terminer ce rapport avant les vacances des Fêtes. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des recommandations que lui avait faites son secrétaire avant de quitter pour le congé et il se rappelait encore moins de la teneur des arguments présentés par la défense et qu'il devait avaliser. Pourtant, il avait discuté avec le procureur pendant plus de quatre heures il y a de ça à peine 3 jours! Mais étrangement, il semblait à Draco que cette rencontre avait eu lieu depuis une éternité, comme si le temps s'était arrêté depuis…

_Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry…_

Le blond rejeta cette pensée d'un signe de tête en replongeant dans son rapport, mais alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons sa plume, l'encrier qui tenait en équilibre sur une pile de papier se renversa et aspergea copieusement sa table de travail, son dossier et son pantalon, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un grognement ennuyé.

Jamais d'ordinaire, il n'avait ce genre de gestes maladroits et désorganisés! Jamais il n'oubliait les détails des affaires qu'on lui soumettait… _et jamais il ne manquait de tact comme il l'avait fait cet après-midi avec Harry! _

Draco retira ses lunettes et se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez.

Il avait été absolument odieux. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait repoussé une invitation d'une manière aussi cavalière et désintéressée! Et pourtant avec le temps, il était passé maître dans l'art de se défiler… C'était un peu comme si au moment où Harry lui avait fait miroiter la possibilité de faire durée cet instant, cette journée, Draco avait soudainement entendu ce cri primaire au fond de lui, cette voix qui l'exhortait à se tenir le plus loin possible du bonheur...

Alors il s'était caché derrière son indifférence, comme toujours.

Mais il avait eu tort…

Et maintenant, Harry était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis leur retour et lui n'arrivait plus à rien…

Draco poussa un profond soupir, ferma son dossier d'une main convaincue, nettoya le bazar qu'il avait fait d'un coup de baguette et se leva.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte et que Harry vint lui ouvrir, Draco fut pris de court; d'abord parce que le ton naturellement doux et invitant de la voix de Harry n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et ensuite, parce encore –plus que jamais-, il le trouva beau.

Harry sortait très certainement de la baignoire depuis peu; ses cheveux encore un peu humides étaient désordonnés au possible et il portait une paire de vieilles lunettes rondes et abîmée qui lui donnait un air sérieux absolument irrésistible. Il avait l'air plus âgé, plus homme, ainsi. Oui, définitivement plus homme…

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Draco eut conscience d'avoir l'air totalement stupide devant lui, mais à quelque part, il s'en foutait… Il se surprit même à penser que c'était correct de le regarder ainsi. Qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

-Pour moi? Demanda Harry pour dissiper le malaise, en lorgnant avec convoitise sur le plateau que Draco faisait léviter devant lui.

Le sorcier laissa son regard dériver un instant de plus sur l'épais peignoir que Harry portait, puis lui rendit son sourire en acquiesçant.

-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin… j'ai pensé que tu devais mourir de faim. J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes, dit-il, légèrement mal à l'aise. J'ai apporté un sandwich aussi, juste au cas…

Le regard de Harry était étrangement vide et ce, même si son visage, lui, souriait. Draco pensa que c'était peut-être l'éclairage tamisé que diffusait la lampe torchère qui créait cette impression de noirceur dans le regard du jeune moldu. Aussi ne s'en inquiéta-t-il pas. Il se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce et de déposer le plateau sur le grand lit de Harry dont il rabattit sommairement les couvertures avant de s'y asseoir.

-Tu as dormi? Demanda le blond.

Harry lui sourit à nouveau et haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu vois… Toutes ces découvertes m'ont épuisé. J'ai à peine pris le temps de nourrir Edwige avant de me mettre au lit! Ajouta-t-il évasivement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais m'habiller en vitesse et je reviens.

Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'habiller pour moi… Après tout, c'est moi qui suis venu te déranger, tu n'as pas à…

Mais Harry avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain dans un claquement sec qui fit presque sursauter le blond.

-Voyons… personne de convenable ne dînerait avec son patron en robe de chambre! En fait, j'ai souvent mangé avec mes clients, très légèrement habillé, lança Harry sur le ton de la conversation, mais bon, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très convenable! Mais avec toi, comme tu m'as engagé essentiellement comme escorte, j'ai l'impression que tu dois t'attendre à ce que je me comporte avec plus de classe. Non?

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira profondément pour toute réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sortit de la pièce entièrement habillé et les cheveux convenablement placés, puis prit place sur le lit aux côtés de Draco.

-As-tu mangé? demanda le jeune homme. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour une seule personne et puis je n'ai pas tellement faim.

Le blond secoua la tête en lui souriant un peu.

-Merci de l'offrir mais j'ai déjà dîné.

-Bien…

Harry repositionna le plateau sur ses genoux et entama les pâtes en silence, s'arrêtant seulement pour remercier le blond pour cette attention envers lui. Il avala la quasi-totalité du plat, puis réserva le sandwich en l'enveloppant soigneusement dans une serviette.

Le sorcier avait observé chacun des gestes de Harry, cherchant dans l'attitude du garçon le bon moment pour amorcer la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, mais en vain; Harry semblait ailleurs, littéralement. Alors lorsque celui-ci eut déposé ses ustensiles et qu'il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, Draco se lança.

-Harry, je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de la sorte. Je tenais à te le dire…

Le jeune moldu baissa la tête un instant, puis se retourna, souriant, vers Draco.

-Tout à l'heure? Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser! Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu, je t'en remercie encore, dit Harry en se levant pour rejoindre sa chouette qui trônait toujours sur son perchoir, tranquillement installée au bord de la fenêtre surplombant la rue. Je l'ai appelée Hedwige en l'honneur d'Hedwige and the angry inch. Tu connais? Non… je suis bête, sûrement pas puisque c'est moldu! En tout cas, j'ai bien essayé de deviner quel était son ancien nom, mais puisque je ne trouvais pas, elle m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais en choisir un autre. J'avais suggéré Aliette ou Rose mais elle n'aimait pas… Mais il semble que Hedwige soit un nom qui lui convienne, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en passant un doigt sur les aigrettes fines et soyeuses de son oiseau.

La chouette tourna la tête de cent quatre-vingts degrés et plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui de Draco. Elle l'observa un long moment, tant et si bien que l'homme se sentit intimidé et reporta son attention sur Harry qui souriait toujours, inlassablement. Le sentiment de malaise qui habitait le sorcier depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la pièce ce soir s'intensifia, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la raison et il se leva à son tour.

-C'est un joli nom, Hedwige, je trouve. Ça lui convient tout à fait, si tu veux mon avis. Écoute, tu es certain pour tout à l'heure? demanda le blond en revenant à la charge. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que…

Harry hocha la tête pour couper court à toute discussion et se dirigea vers le lit.

-Si, je t'assure! Ne t'en fait pas, j'étais juste fatigué au retour! Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée, c'est tout. Tu ne m'as absolument pas heurté Draco, je te le jure. Maintenant je vais ramasser tout ça, dit-il en se saisissant du plateau dans un geste un peu trop empressé. Merci encore, c'était délicieux!

Quand Harry se releva, son regard croisa celui de Draco une fraction de seconde. Et c'est à cet instant que le sorcier comprit qu'il n'avait pas été abusé par l'éclairage de la pièce, tout à l'heure : les yeux du jeune homme avec bel et bien changés. Le feu qui brûlait quelques heures auparavant avait disparu. Il ne restait que le beau vert intense de ses pupilles, comme cristallisé dans le froid derrière ses lunettes rondes_. _

_Rien n'avait changé… mais tout avait changé._

Alors instinctivement, sans y avoir réfléchi, Draco allongea le bras et attrapa le poignet de Harry au passage. Et dans un geste tout aussi instinctif, Harry le retira violemment, laissant tomber avec fracas le plateau qu'il portait sur le sol dans un sursaut de surprise.

Le jeune homme passa une main affolée dans ses cheveux, puis s'agenouilla pour tout ramasser.

-Zut… je suis désolé, dit-il, légèrement essoufflé. Je suis d'une maladresse à pleurer aujourd'hui, je vais tout ram...

-Non… laisse. C'est ma faute. Je vais arranger ça, répondit le sorcier en sortant sa baguette et en s'agenouillant à son tour face à lui.

Harry hocha la tête, puis se hâta d'écarter quelques bouts de verre brisé et retira délicatement le sandwich qu'il avait réservé plus tôt. Il vérifia scrupuleusement qu'aucun débris ne s'était infiltré dans la serviette, puis esquissa un mouvement, faisant signe à Draco qu'il pouvait lancer le sort.

Mais avant que le jeune moldu ne puisse se relever, Draco posa à nouveau sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

-Harry, peu importe ce que tu pourras dire ou faire pour me faire croire le contraire, je sais que je t'ai blessé et je m'en excuse…

Le brun le regarda intensément pendant de longues secondes, puis se détacha de lui d'un coup d'épaule, toujours souriant.

-Tu accordes beaucoup trop d'importance à ce qui s'est passé: tu ne m'as pas blessé, tu n'as donc pas à t'excuser. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire, j'aimerais bien sortir prendre un grand bol d'air frais.

Draco soutint son regard quelques secondes de plus, puis murmura un _reparo_ qui remit le plateau dans son état initial. Le jeune moldu marmonna un vague « merci », puis l'empoigna et se releva avant de disparaître dans le corridor, sans un regard pour lui. L'homme écouta ses pas lourds s'éloigner de la pièce, puis le cliquetis de la vaisselle qu'on déposait dans l'évier de la cuisine. Ce fut le hululement sinistre de Hedwige qui le sortit de sa transe.

Draco tourna la tête un instant vers l'oiseau, puis comprit exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry revint dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée où Draco l'attendait emmitouflé dans un long manteau de cachemire, à sa grande surprise.

-Si tu ne m'en veux pas, alors je suppose que ton offre tient toujours? demanda-t-il en enfilant ses gants.

Le jeune moldu le fixa un moment en lui offrant un sourire vide, mais ne répondit rien.

Draco hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à Harry de passer devant.

_C'était définitivement la bonne chose à faire…_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La pluie qui tombait était glaciale et ne tarda pas à tremper leurs vêtements. Le blond marchait légèrement en retrait, tentant de son mieux de suivre le pas rapide de Harry qui ne s'était pas soucié de lui mentionner où ils allaient. De toute manière, il doutait de pouvoir se repérer dans le dédale de rues où l'avait entraîné Harry depuis leur départ, même en connaissant la destination. Alors il le suivait sans un mot.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une ruelle, le jeune homme ne s'arrête, frissonnant de froid.

-J'ai quelqu'un à voir, ça ne prendra qu'une minute… Attend-moi ici, je reviens, dit-il avec une distance qui glaça le sorcier plus encore que la pluie qui tombait sur leur tête.

Le blond posa un regard inquiet sur lui mais déjà, Harry lui tournait le dos et s'enfonçait dans la noirceur et la saleté du petit passage. Draco esquissa un geste pour le suivre malgré ses indications, puis se ravisa en maugréant, songeant que si le jeune moldu découvrait qu'il l'avait suivi, il risquait d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté à récupérer sa confiance. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis recula un peu pour s'appuyer contre le mur de brique derrière lui afin de profiter de l'abri que lui offrait le porche d'un petit commerce, bien évidemment fermé à cette heure tardive de la soirée.

_Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien être allé faire dans cette ruelle à cette heure?_

Draco tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête. Et plus il le faisait, plus il sentait la colère monter en lui.

C'était sûrement ça; il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça!

_Un client_…

Probablement l'un de ces « réguliers » dont le jeune homme lui avait parlé à quelques reprises et qu'il craignait tant de perdre en acceptant de passer la semaine avec lui. Peut-être avait-il décidé de se rendre là-bas, pensant que Draco ne s'apercevrait de rien…

Après plusieurs minutes –une éternité, songea-t-il- le sorcier décida que s'en était assez. Après tout, ne payait-il pas Harry pour sa présence? Il avait le droit de savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. C'était trop facile de contourner de cette manière l'entente qu'ils avaient prise tous les deux, beaucoup trop facile…

Le sorcier s'enfonça lentement et le plus silencieusement possible dans le noir de la ruelle où Harry avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt, les sourcils froncés et une étrange sensation d'oppression au fond des tripes à l'idée de découvrir le jeune moldu dans une situation compromettante. Il parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres, longeant les murs, puis s'arrêta net, surpris d'entendre la voix calme et douce de Harry qui ne faisait manifestement que discuter avec quelqu'un. Mais il était encore trop éloigné pour pouvoir entendre clairement, alors Draco repéra un amoncellement d'objets pouvant lui procurer un abri pour ne pas être vu plus près de l'endroit où se tenait le garçon et y transplana, satisfait.

-J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… Je sais que ceux au thon sont tes préférés! Et puis ça me ferait très plaisir que tu le manges. Tu as encore maigri, Joey… je m'inquiète pour toi, dit Harry d'un ton hésitant.

-Eh bien mêle-toi de tes affaires. Je n'ai pas maigri; c'est toi qui devrais faire ajuster tes lunettes…

-Joey, souffla Harry, la voix pleine de découragement. La dope n'a jamais nourrie personne. La dope n'a jamais remplacée la chaleur d'un lit le soir. La dope n'a jamais sortie personne de la misère! J'aimerais que tu le comprennes une fois pour toute avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Tu es comme mon frère, Jo… On a commencé la rue en même temps, je…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa.

-Écoute-moi : mange le sandwich. C'est tout ce que je te demande!

-Ok, putain… je vais le manger! C'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Draco entendit un profond soupir et il ferma les yeux, certain que Harry avait dû en faire de même à cet instant. Il entendit un bruissement de tissu et se prépara à transplaner, à l'affût du moindre signe, mais aucun pas ne se fit entendre. Seule la voix du jeune Moldu résonna sur la pierre froide des murs, le faisant sursauter :

-Prend. Il fait froid, tu vas attraper la crève. Essaie de le garder sur les oreilles. Prend les gants aussi… j'en ai acheté des nouveaux aujourd'hui, mentit-il, je n'ai plus besoin de ceux-là. As-tu encore des condoms ? demanda Harry en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre garçon.

-Lâche-moi la grappe, Harry. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire comment baiser…

-AS-TU ENCORE DES CAPOTES, JOEY??? cria-t-il presque en se rapprochant encore de lui, -ou du moins, Draco le présuma-t-il puisque la montagne de caisses de bois lui masquait presque complètement la vue-.

-Quelques unes, peut-être cinq ou six, je sais plus, marmonna l'autre d'une voix à peine audible…

-Voilà une boîte, répondit Harry. S'il t'en manque, je veux que tu ailles voir Hammett… Il est fourni par certains organismes communautaires, il en a toujours en réserve pour les urgences. Je refuse de te laisser te foutre en l'air pour de la saloperie de coke!!! Tu m'entends? De toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu ferais de ta vie, si tu étais testé positif? Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, merde!?

Les dernières paroles de Harry se répercutèrent en écho dans la ruelle et le garçon appelé Joey, à l'instar de Draco, resta muet de longues secondes. C'était la première fois que le sorcier entendait le jeune homme être grossier et il supposa –à juste titre- que Harry devait être vraiment très énervé pour s'être emporté de la sorte. Il pouvait presque sentir sa colère de l'endroit où il se trouvait… presque… Et tout comme lui, son ami semblait vraiment saisi par ce soudain emportement.

-Je n'aurais qu'à devenir, je sais pas, Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… musicien, ou chanteur de rock? Je partirais en tournée à travers toutes les villes du monde. J'aurais un gérant qui me lècherait les bottes nuit et jour et serait aux petits oignons avec moi. Et des tonnes d'admirateurs qui m'enverraient des déclarations d'amour. Et des valises pleines de vêtements. Et aussi une énorme chaîne en or qui vaudrait plus que ce que j'ai gagné depuis les 5 dernières années! Et je me déplacerais dans une limo blanche vraiment classe… Et toi? C'est quoi ton plan B?

Harry laissa s'échapper une légère plainte de désespoir avant de renverser une caisse de bois afin de s'asseoir près de lui.

-Moi? Bof… rien d'aussi flamboyant, répondit-il en se prêtant au jeu. Disons… Que j'aurais ma boutique café bien à moi, du style café-presse, où des dizaines de personnes viendraient discuter et lire en découvrant les meilleurs cafés du monde que je servirais. Et puis je rentrerais dans mon appartement ultra branché le soir, où j'y retrouverais un homme merveilleux, doux, beau, passionné et intelligent qui serait fou de moi et moi de lui. Et je passerais mes nuits à l'embrasser et à lui faire l'amour-je veux dire faire _vraiment_ l'amour- et à chaque fois ce serait comme si c'était la première, comme si toute ma vie n'avait jamais été que ça, que lui…

-C'est vrai que ça doit être mortel, être en amour, murmura rêveusement Joey.

-Ouais…… mais dis-toi que si tu choppes des trucs -ou pire !- parce que tu as négligé de te protéger en faisant ce boulot temporaire, tu te prives de beaucoup… Tu ne sais jamais où le destin peut t'emmener. Et hypothéquer tout ton futur pour une question de fric n'est pas la bonne chose à faire, Jo. Il faut que tu me crois…

-J'sais, mais…

Harry se leva d'un bond et l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse rien ajouter.

-Mange. Et enfile ça, ajouta Harry en tendant la paire de gants à son ami. Moi je dois filer, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend ajouta-t-il en fixant intensément l'endroit où Draco se cachait.

Joey se leva pour lui faire face et le blond recula un peu plus dans l'ombre, certain que Harry avait deviné sa présence. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent une brève accolade et Harry recula un peu en pointant les gants d'un geste sévère.

-Et je suis sérieux, Joey : pas de drogue avec cet argent… et prend soin de toi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Surpris, le garçon fouilla frénétiquement dans le morceau de tissu d'où tombèrent plusieurs billets et s'écria :

-Je ne peux pas accepter; le pognon est aussi sale à gagner pour toi que pour moi!

Harry fit un demi-tour sur lui-même sans s'arrêter.

-J'ai fait une semaine disons… magique! Alors prend et n'y pense plus.

Draco transplana à l'entrée de la ruelle juste à temps pour ne pas être repéré, mais entendit tout de même clairement ce que Joey lui cria pour tout réponse:

« Je suis volontaire pour devenir ce mec doux, merveilleux, passionné et fou de toi dont tu rêves demain matin, Harry… tu n'as qu'un mot à dire!!! »

Le jeune moldu éclata de rire en rejetant ses paroles d'un geste théâtral.

«C'est ça, Monsieur la Star du rock! À plus! »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quand il se retrouva face à Draco, le sourire de Harry se fana et son visage redevint sérieux, sans pour autant exprimer d'animosité.

-Ça va, pas besoin de mentir : j'ai entendu ce drôle de « pop » derrière les ordures où tu te cachais. Et il n'y a que ta magie pour faire des bruits aussi étranges…

Le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Draco exprima une profonde surprise et l'un de ses sourcils se souleva instinctivement.

-C'est que je croyais…

-…que j'étais avec un client, compléta Harry en inclinant un peu la tête sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Je comprends. Probablement que j'aurais pensé la même chose si j'avais été dans ta situation. Mais tu ne me connais pas… Je suis quelqu'un d'intègre malgré tout ce que tu peux en penser et quand je t'ai dit que j'aillais passer la semaine avec toi, ça signifie seulement avec toi. C'est notre entente, non?

Le blond soutint son regard de longues secondes et remarqua que les yeux de Harry semblaient plus vivants que tout à l'heure, ce qui le réconforta un peu.

-Si, c'est bien ce que je crois être notre entente.

-Bien, murmura Harry, comme pour lui-même… Maintenant, est-ce que je t'offre ce thé? C'est bien ce que tu entendais tout à l'heure par « mon offre »?

Draco croisa les bras et fit mine de chercher un moment.

-Non. En fait, je parlais plutôt de ton offre de « services professionnels ».

Le jeune Moldu fronça les sourcils d'un air fâché.

-Je ne plaisante jamais avec le sexe, dit-il…

-Mais moi non plus! Railla gentiment le sorcier…Seulement, ce n'est pas à cette « expertise » à quelle je faisais référence…

Harry sursauta et rougit un peu, honteux de s'être ainsi fait surprendre par son insolence et sa stupidité.

-Non, poursuivit Draco en souriant en coin, je parlais plutôt de ton expertise en matière de café… À ce que je viens d'entendre, tu en ferais volontiers une profession, non? Tu m'as aussi dit que tu réussirais à me convertir ce matin, alors j'attends! Où m'emmènes-tu?

Les joues du garçon devinrent écarlates et le sorcier remarqua sous la lumière du réverbère que son nez se colorait lui aussi légèrement, probablement sous l'effet combiné du froid et de l'émotion, -ce qu'il trouva singulièrement charmant-.

Draco masqua son sourire dans son foulard et se contenta de le fixer patiemment.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry après quelques instants de réflexion… La plupart des endroits que je connais sont fermés à cette heure. Il y a bien le resto d'Hammett, mais sans vouloir être méchant, son café est beaucoup plus près de l'eau de vaisselle que du breuvage, donc je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un choix gagnant pour une initiation.

-Il doit bien y avoir un autre endroit, non? s'enquit-il.

Lorsque Harry releva le regard, il sembla à Draco que la terre venait soudainement de sortir de son orbite; il avait à nouveau cet éclat éblouissant au fond des yeux. Ce mélange d'enfance et de passion incomparable qui le captivait…

-Il y aurait peut-être… Mais je n'y suis jamais allé, s'empressa-t-il de dire, j'en ai seulement entendu parlé. Il parait qu'ils y tiennent les meilleurs cafés du monde… C'est un café fréquenté par beaucoup d'étudiants et d'intellectuels. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, dans les circonstances…

-Et pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-il avant même que le garçon n'ait l'idée de protester.

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent de honte à nouveau et il baissa la tête.

-Parce que je ne suis pas de leur monde…

Draco remarqua qu'Harry n'avait plus rien d'autre sur le dos qu'une simple veste de laine tellement usée que le vert de son chandail était visible sous l'étoffe. Le garçon avait enfouit ses mains dans ses manches et semblait claquer des dents, même s'il essayait de le lui cacher. Draco fronça les sourcils, puis retira son foulard de cachemire et le passa autour du cou du jeune moldu avant de l'attacher de manière stylisée. Il retira également ses gants de cuir et l'obligea à les enfiler sans un mot, avant de dégager la tignasse noire de Harry élégamment sur le côté de son front.

-Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant ; si tu peux d'adapter au monde magique en quelques jours, tu peux sûrement improviser, non?

Draco venait de toucher un point…

-Oui… j'imagine que je pourrais, répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

&&&&&&&&&&&

L'endroit était calme, bien que bondé. Des dizaines de personnes occupaient de petites tables rondes éparpillées çà et là dans la partie avant du café, près de la fenêtre, lisant, bavardant, étudiant. La mezzanine était occupée par un groupe de personnes assises en cercle qui semblait aux prises avec une discussion intense et animée à propos d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Et puis il y avait l'arrière, là où ils avaient choisis de s'installer…

Plusieurs fauteuils confortables avaient été disposés dans l'endroit, séparés par d'immenses bibliothèques remplies de livres et de magazines. Les larges tentures de velours pourpre et les lumières tamisées créaient une atmosphère feutrée divine, à peine troublée par le va-et-vient du personnel et le bruit sourd des machines à café qui s'activaient.

Harry avait été surpris. D'une part, parce qu'il se sentait bien, dans cet endroit… On lui avait raconté que l'ambiance était guindée et snobinarde, alors il avait craint de s'y sentir mal à l'aise. Mais au final, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Et d'autre part, les gens semblaient gentils; l'hôtesse les avait tout de suite accueillis lorsqu'ils étaient entrés et le serveur qui avait pris leurs commandes avait été extrêmement charmant. Draco avait même taquiné Harry en émettant l'idée qu'il ait un nouvel admirateur et le jeune moldu en avait rosi comme une pivoine devant lui, ce qui les avait fait sourire.

Le sorcier s'était ensuite intéressé à la littérature moldue, feuilletant avec avidité quelques bouquins choisis au hasard dans la bibliothèque alors que Harry l'observait à la dérobée, songeant distraitement que Draco cadrait à la perfection dans cet endroit et que d'apparence, personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il y avait quelque chose de « paranormal » dans cet homme.

Ce n'est que lorsque le serveur apporta leurs cafés accompagnés d'une assiette de gâteaux secs et biscottis que Draco abandonna la bibliothèque pour venir prendre place devant Harry.

Le jeune Moldu semblait déterminé à ne pas prononcer une seule parole. Aussi regardait-il partout dans l'endroit, sauf en direction du blond qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pendant de longues minutes, Draco essaya vainement de capter son attention pour amorcer la conversation, mais force était d'admettre que Harry excellait dans l'art de l'esquive.

Le sorcier termina son gâteau sec et but une dernière gorgée de ce café qui était, il devait bien l'admettre, plutôt pas mal, puis soupira fortement, déterminé à venir à mettre un terme à cette situation gênante.

-J'ai perdu l'habitude des relations humaines dans ma vie personnelle, Harry, dit-il en regardant fixement le jeune homme qui évitait toujours son regard. Je ne voulais pas être rude cet après-midi, crois-moi…

Harry poussa un profond soupir, puis leva les yeux vers lui en glissant ses doigts autour de sa tasse fumante.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Ne t'en fait pas, s'il te plait. Je crois qu'avec toutes ces découvertes, j'avais un peu perdu de vue le fait que j'étais ton employé, d'où la déception lorsque tu as mis un frein à mon… enthousiasme. Et je ne pense pas que tu doives te sentir coupable en aucune façon pour ce qui s'est passé. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. Et puis ne pourrait-on pas passer à autre chose et juste oublier tout ce malentendu ?

Draco avala une gorgée de café et haussa les sourcils, énervé par les dernières paroles de Harry.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair là-dessus : je te paye pour être toi-même, pour ne pas agir comme tu agirais avec un client.

Harry soupira à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois en constatant que le blond continuait de s'acharner à vouloir s'éterniser sur le sujet.

-Tu sais, répondit-il, on se fait vite à la sensation de changer de vie… Probablement encore plus vite lorsque l'on vient d'où je viens. J'avais presque déjà oublié, cet après-midi et ça m'a fait mal lorsque je m'en suis souvenu, parce que je n'y étais pas préparé. Je ne m'attendais pas à être si bien avec toi… Je ne pensais pas… Je…

Harry bafouilla en rougissant furieusement, puis se reprit.

-Tu as tout entendu de ce que j'ai discuté avec Joey, tout à l'heure?

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête, plutôt mal à l'aise de l'avouer.

-Bien. Alors tu dois avoir compris, maintenant : c'est ça, ma vie. Faire le pied de grue dans des ruelles puantes en attendant les clients, mourir de froid, parfois de faim parce que la semaine a été dure, lutter à chaque seconde contre l'envie de s'envoyer une dose pour oublier toutes les insanités qu'on nous fait faire, angoisser à tous les 15 jours dans une salle d'attendre d'un cabinet médical en se demandant si ce sera toi le prochain… Et tout ça est très facile à oublier, pour peu qu'on s'en éloigne. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'avais besoin de voir Joey, ce soir. Pour me rappeler à quel endroit j'appartiens…

Draco observa longuement le garçon en ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Harry…

-Tu veux en discuter, lança le jeune Moldu, alors discutons ! Mais laisses-moi terminer, s'il te plait.

L'homme hocha la tête avec sérieux, surpris du ton tranchant de Harry qui avait l'air étrangement bouleversé.

-Je peux très bien m'intéresser à toi, m'en faire pour toi. Je peux être complètement moi-même, comme tu l'as demandé. Tout ça, je peux le faire. Mais je ne peux pas oublier qui je suis… Tout ce que tu me fais vivre!

Harry pointa une main vague sur lui-même en laissant s'échapper un rire sans joie.

-La vie de luxe, quoi! Regarde-moi… Dans l'un des cafés les plus branchés de Londres, fringué comme un aristo, à grignoter des biscottis -s'il-vous-plait!- en regardant le plus beau mec de l'univers dans les yeux…

Le garçon éclata d'un rire un peu plus franc en avalant une copieuse bouchée de gâteau, attirant le regard intéressé de plusieurs personnes qui l'observaient périodiquement depuis leur arrivée à son insu.

-J'ai l'impression d'être atterri dans l'un de mes rêves, tu comprends ? Et je ne peux pas me permettre de m'habituer à ça, dit Harry en lui souriant d'un air étrangement absent. J'ai besoin de ne pas perdre de vue le fait que cette semaine est un contrat comme un autre, que je ne suis que ce que je suis : une escorte. Et une escorte ne peut pas être blessée par ce genre de chose. Tu comprends? Alors je t'en prie, oublie ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi; ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai déraillé, fin de l'histoire.

Le regard de Draco devint glacial et il déposa sa tasse encore fumante sur la table dans un claquement sec.

-Foutaise.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes alors que chacun toisait l'autre du regard avec intensité. Ce fut Draco qui le brisa enfin et prit la parole, révolté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ce que je vois, c'est que tu fermes les yeux. Tu te caches derrières tes principes de garçon de la rue pour essayer de te convaincre que tu assumes, que tu es bien dans tes choix et dans ta vie telle qu'elle est actuellement, mais tu sais très bien que tu te mens à toi-même. Tu vaux mieux que tout ça. Et sortir de ta misère pendant une journée t'aura fait réaliser que ce dont tu rêves est à ta portée, si seulement tu te donnais la peine de franchir le pas. Mais tu es mort de peur…

Le jeune moldu ne le regardait pas, mais il sentait le regard froid de Draco qui pesait sur lui, lui donnant seulement le goût de s'enfuir de cet endroit, de partir loin de lui, loin de ces mots qui lui faisaient du mal…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais plus de chances de m'en sortir que les autres. Je ne vois pas en quoi je n'ai qu'un pas à faire pour que ma vie devienne soudain un conte de fées… tu dis n'importe quoi, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Ah non, tu ne vois pas, vraiment ? Demanda Draco avec sarcasme. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a bousculé aujourd'hui? Est-ce que quelqu'un a été grossier ou t'a fait des avances aujourd'hui, croyant que tu étais un…? Est-ce que quelqu'un, -en dehors de mon comportement grossier-, t'a rappelé d'où tu venais en te traitant de la manière dont tu as l'habitude d'être traité!?

Le blond laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, cherchant toujours des yeux le regard vert de Harry qui continuait d'éviter le sien, puis répondit à sa place.

-La réponse est non. Parce que jamais personne ne pourrait penser ça en te regardant et encore moins en discutant avec toi. Tu es gentil, poli, tu t'exprimes bien, tu as des manières soignées, tu es intelligent et drôle. Et très beau... Partout sur ton passage, les gens se retournent, hommes ou femmes. Tu appelles la bienveillance et les sourires des gens… Tu ne le vois donc pas? Es-tu enlisé dans ta misère au point de ne pas voir tout ça?

Harry marmonna une réponse vague et Draco pointa du doigt le serveur qui était au comptoir en train de préparer des cafés pour un jeune couple qui venait d'arriver.

-Il t'a regardé toute la soirée. Je suis certain que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais décrocher un emploi ici en claquant des doigts. Tu pourrais commencer avec ce job, pour te familiariser avec les techniques et les machines à café, tout en économisant pour ouvrir ta propre boutique dans quelques temps. Tu l'as dit toi-même : cet endroit est le plus branché de Londres. Il y a des tas de gens très bien, que tu rencontrerais, avec qui tu discuterais… Et puis tu pourrais emprunter des livres, si tu veux t'instruire, poursuivit Draco en pointant la bibliothèque. Et ce garçon dont tu rêves, tu le rencontreras. J'en suis sûr… Le rêve dont tu parlais à ton copain Joey, il est tout près de toi!

Harry se leva et fouilla dans ses poches avant de ressortir un billet qu'il jeta sur la table pour couvrir la note avant d'enfiler son manteau en vitesse, imité par Draco.

-Tu ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il, la tête toujours baissée, tu ne peux pas comprendre!

Le blond s'approcha de lui, glissant autour de son cou son foulard qu'il avait prêté au jeune homme tout à l'heure et que Harry avait manifestement refusé d'enfiler, le retenant.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connais pas, murmura le jeune moldu pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende. Alors comment oses-tu me juger? Peut-être que je suis bien là-dedans. Qui crois-tu donc être pour porter un jugement sur ma façon de gérer ma vie, souffla-t-il, soudainement très las.

Alors que Harry se libérait lentement du foulard qui le retenait, Draco lui lança un regard grave.

-Pas une seconde je t'ai jugé, Harry.

Un éclair de rage et de peine sembla traverser les yeux verts du jeune moldu alors que sur ses lèvres, le mot « menteur » se dessinait en silence. Draco en resta figé de stupeur et ne pu que regarder Harry s'éloigner rapidement en zigzaguant entre les tables, incapable de le suivre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Menteur…_

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Draco avait eu l'impression d'avoir été vraiment honnête envers quelqu'un. Et c'était précisément ce qui était troublant dans toute cette histoire; il avait pris Harry comme il était, sans préjugé, sans idée préconçue.

Non, tout ce qu'il savait de lui avait été formé d'un mélange d'aveux spontanés de sa part, de conversations déviées et d'un enchevêtrement de coïncidences quasiment grotesque, tant et si bien qu'en moins de 48 heures, Draco avait eu l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur Harry que sur quiconque dans les 5 dernières années. Il lui avait parlé de sa famille et son enfance, des sévices qu'on lui avait infligé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse. En quelques mots, Draco avait compris que Harry n'avait jamais eu personne dans la vie et que l'amour était ce qui lui avait le plus cruellement manqué… et ce qui lui manquait encore. Ensuite, en marchant dans une rue quelconque de l'immense ville qu'était Londres, une rencontre fortuite avec le gay le plus affiché de toute la création que Draco n'ait jamais rencontré, Hemmett, lui avait permis de voir à quel point Harry comptait pour ses amis et à quel point l'amitié était importante dans la vie présente de ce dernier.

L'entretien qu'il avait surpris tout à l'heure avec cet autre garçon, Joey, ne faisait que le conforter dans cette idée; spontanément, Harry avait gardé de la nourriture pour lui. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui donner de son argent et même ses vêtements, au détriment de son propre bien-être. Et Draco avait compris par le ton inquiet et concerné du jeune Moldu que ce que Harry ressentait pour lui allait bien au-delà de l'amitié… Ces gens, c'était sa vraie famille ! Sa seule famille…

Et plus que tout, Draco avait la certitude que c'était la vraie raison qui l'empêchait de changer de vie. Il savait très bien que Harry avait conscience de son potentiel et de l'effet positif qu'il avait sur les gens… D'ailleurs il le lui avait dit lui-même le soir de leur rencontre. Seulement, aller de l'avant impliquait de mettre une distance entre lui et ces personnes qu'il avait appris à aimer et Draco était convaincu que Harry préférait rester dans sa misère plutôt que de risquer de perdre ce qui devait être pour lui un trésor.

C'est pour cette raison que Harry craignait tant de se rapprocher de lui et qu'il venait de lui tenir ce propos; il avait peur que son séjour ne l'éloigne d'eux… Il craignait qu'à son contact de façon prolongée, il n'arrive plus à retourner à sa vie d'avant.

_Et maintenant Harry était parti…_

Un long frisson lui traversa l'échine et le jeune sorcier se demanda si c'était cette constatation qui le glaçait à ce point ou le froid mordant de cette nuit d'hiver qu'il devinait derrière la fenêtre…

Il l'avait bousculé, il l'avait blessé. Il avait utilisé une confidence faite à l'un de ses amis qu'il avait bassement surprise en l'épiant à son insu pour le provoquer en espérant que Harry le remettrait à sa place, s'affirmerait. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, il n'avait pas cherché à voir plus loin que ce que le moldu avait bien voulu lui dire…

Naïvement, il avait espéré entendre Harry défendre à nouveau avec fougue ses choix de vie, son rôle social consistant à donner un peu de plaisir à ceux qui n'en avaient plus, apprendre de ses expériences pour mieux avancer, bref toute cette merde qu'il lui avait servi et que Draco avait pris pour du courage…

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, cette fois.

Ce soir, l'apparente joie de vivre de Harry avait volé en éclat sous ses yeux et sa douleur n'en avait été que plus frappante pour Draco, qui avait soudainement réalisé que la misère humaine pouvait se retrouver là où il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Il était égoïste depuis des années déjà, trop enlisé dans son chagrin et ses souvenirs pour se rendre compte que d'autres autour de lui pouvait avoir mal, eux aussi. Pendant longtemps, il avait crû avoir le monopole de la souffrance. Mais maintenant que Harry était parti et que cette vérité résonnait dans sa tête dans un vacarme fou, il regardait ces gens, assis aux tables à siroter un café et il lui semblait voir derrière chaque visage une peine, un drame, une histoire...

Et cette vision nouvelle des autres l'ébranla jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

Lentement, Draco ramassa un de ses gants que Harry avait laissé tomber par terre dans sa fuite et se dirigea vers la sortie dans l'espoir de le retrouver, de le rattraper. Mais en sortant dehors, il ne vit personne. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, mais il n'y avait dehors que ce froid mordant et ce vide glacé.

Il pouvait toujours transplaner chez lui pour attendre son retour ou rentrer dormir et le retrouver au matin… mais quelque chose en lui lui ordonna de marcher dans ces rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Quelque chose lui disait que le hasard guiderait encore ses pas…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il le retrouva après quelques minutes, assis sur le dossier d'un banc situé près d'un arrêt d'autobus, une cigarette grillant lentement entre ses doigts.

Le blond resta immobile un instant jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il s'avança vers lui mais se tint un peu en retrait derrière le banc où Harry tenait toujours en équilibre.

-J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des transports en commun à cette heure.

Le garçon prit une longue inhalation, puis recracha la fumée lentement.

-Il n'y en a plus. J'attendais que quelqu'un passe pour faire de l'auto-stop. Je voulais prendre un taxi mais avec ce que j'ai donné à Joey tout à l'heure et le café, je n'ai plus assez d'argent.

Draco remarqua que Harry, malgré le froid de cette nuit, avait fait glisser sa veste de laine pour dégager complètement ses épaules et avait plié plusieurs fois l'ourlet du col roulé qu'il lui avait donné jusqu'à dévoiler la peau tannée de son ventre jusqu'au nombril. Il avait écarté largement les jambes et l'une de ses mains traînait savamment sur le haut de sa cuisse dans une invitation manifeste. Le sorcier soupira imperceptiblement en comprenant de quel genre d'auto-stop il s'agissait, avant de s'avancer derrière lui et de tendre la main, doigts ouverts, dans une demande silencieuse.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais lui tendit sa cigarette, que le sorcier porta à ses lèvres avant de la lui rendre.

-J'ignorais que tu fumais, dirent-il en même temps.

Draco esquissa un sourire alors que Harry baissait la tête en rougissant un peu.

-Seulement lorsque je suis énervé, répondit le jeune moldu avec lassitude.

-Même chose.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux, troublé quelques minutes plus tard par le klaxon d'une voiture et les sifflements de deux fêtards qui gueulèrent par la fenêtre ouverte «_tu veux me sucer, chéri?_ ».

Harry répondit d'un geste vulgaire de la main et dès que l'automobile eut tournée le coin de la rue, il rapprocha ses jambes et remonta instinctivement sa veste sur ses épaules, l'air complètement misérable devant Draco.

-Pardon de t'avoir traité de menteur tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il… Je…ce n'était pas justifié. Il y a probablement beaucoup de vrai dans ce que tu as dit, même si j'ai de la difficulté à l'admettre. Je…

Draco hocha un peu la tête en posant une main sur son épaule, lui évitant d'en dire plus.

-À chacun ses blessures, c'est ça, Harry? lui demanda-t-il, comme pour confirmer tout ce qu'il avait compris ce soir…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune moldu se leva, puis s'avança vers lui lentement, très lentement, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules… Avec langueur, il tendit la main et glissa à quelques reprises ses doigts sur la nuque blonde du sorcier avant de s'accrocher à lui, calant son corps complètement contre le sien.

-La journée s'est terminée comme elle a commencé : très mal, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix brisée. Je ne veux plus de ça entre nous, Draco… Ma vie privée n'a rien à voir avec ce contrat, contrairement à la tienne, alors ne t'en mêle plus.

Le sorcier, qui avait fermé les yeux à l'instant où le corps du jeune homme avait touché le sien, les ferma encore plus fort, serrant les dents aussi, conscient que Harry avait infiniment raison, même si ce fait le dérangeait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La respiration lente et profonde de Harry contrastait sombrement avec les tremblements convulsifs de Draco qui ne savait que faire, que dire, sinon « pardon », ce mot haché et froid qu'il laissa s'échapper entre deux bouffées d'air.

Le jeune moldu ferma les yeux et Draco sentit ses longs cils lui caresser la peau, le rendant presque fou…

-Je suis fatigué, dit Harry d'une voix atone. Tu peux nous téléporter chez toi?

-Transplaner, corrigea-t-il avec difficulté, on dit transplaner.

Il hocha la tête et ses cheveux exhalèrent un parfum subtil qui fit tressaillir Draco.

Il entoura Harry de ses bras avant de les faire réapparaître devant la porte de son appartement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chaleur rassurante du hall d'entrée aurait dû l'aider à recouvrer ses sens, mais au contraire, la seule pensée que tout près, derrière cette porte, se trouvait un endroit à l'abri des regards où ils seraient seuls tous les deux le rendait complètement fou… Son corps était tendu, son sexe lui faisait mal et la langueur avec laquelle Harry le regardait maintenant le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

_Il voulait s'excuser. Il voulait qu'il se sente mieux. Il voulait chasser cette maudite culpabilité qu'il avait au fond des tripes comme une tonne de pierres. Il voulait le tenir encore. Il voulait l'avoir à lui, pour lui. Il voulait qu'Harry brille comme hier, comme ce matin. Il voulait le rendre heureux comme il méritait de l'être. Il voulait le comprendre, le connaître, tout savoir, tout prendre…_

……

_Il voulait qu'il pose son front contre le sien comme ils le faisaient enfants, qu'il lui dise « je t'aime » encore et encore et encore et encore. Il voulait qu'il le prenne et le plaque contre ce mur, qu'il lui fouille l'âme avec ses grands yeux noirs. Il voulait qu'il arrête, ou qu'il continue, ou qu'il meurt tout de suite, à cet instant, parce qu'il était dans ses bras. Il voulait que toute sa vie ne soit faite que de lui, d'un amour… de son unique amour…_

Quelque chose se serra en lui alors que ses mains migraient de leur propre volonté vers son visage qu'elles prirent en coupe.

-Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche, répondit une voix qui n'était pas _la sienne_ et qui le glaça jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

Harry se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi que tu pensais.

Draco le regarda marcher avec lassitude et disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait avant de se laisser choir par terre, le cœur battant la chamade.


	11. Libéré

_**CHAPITRE XI :Libéré**_

Les couloirs du Ministère étaient pratiquement déserts en ce vendredi matin. Un ordre général en provenance du Ministre de la Magie en personne avait déclaré cette journée comme étant un congé supplémentaire pour tous les employés de tous les départements sans exception en guise de remerciement pour tous les services rendus au courant de l'année.

Draco avait d'ailleurs sourcillé quelque peu en lisant le communiqué, songeant avec embarras qu'en conséquence, le congé qu'il avait accordé à Paul, son plus proche collaborateur, à titre de cadeau de Noël devrait être remplacé par autre chose… Il caressa l'idée de lui faire livrer l'un des traditionnels paniers-cadeaux qu'il lui envoyait à chaque année, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette pensée le rebuta et il se promit de réfléchir à une manière plus délicate de souligner le dévouement, la gentillesse et le travail incroyable que Paul exécutait pour lui. Peut-être accepterait-il son invitation pour le soir de Noël, le temps d'un verre, qui sait… Draco savait que Paul souhaitait sincèrement sa présence. Et puis s'il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de rencontrer sa famille, malgré tout … Oui, ce serait sûrement une bonne façon de le remercier d'une manière plus personnelle…

Draco traversa le corridor qui menait à son propre bureau et il remarqua que les seuls personnes présentes ce matin étaient les retardataires notoires du département, lesquels à n'en pas douter, étaient présents si tôt en matinée pour se débarrasser des tâches urgentes qu'ils auraient dû avoir terminées cent fois avant le congé des Fêtes.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à eux et entra dans son bureau, s'y installant comme à tous les jours. Il prit sa plume préférée, puis ouvrit son dossier sans se soucier une seule seconde du communiqué du Ministre qui flottait dans les airs au dessus de son bureau sans relâche, l'avertissant silencieusement qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là ce matin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme apaisé par le silence enivrant et oh! combien inhabituel de l'endroit, puis se plongea dans son travail avec la ferme intention de terminer ce qu'il avait entamé hier soir.

&&&

Ce n'est que vers les 11 heures que le blond leva le nez de ses dossiers et retira ses lunettes de lecture et s'étira, songeant vaguement qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire les grands titres ce matin. Bien sûr, rien d'intéressant au niveau politique ne se jouait si près des Fêtes de fin d'année, mais Draco considérait tout de même qu'il était primordial dans son métier de se tenir bien au fait des dernières actualités, peu importe les circonstances. Et avec un peu de chance, sa lecture lui permettrait de trouver un ou deux sujets quelconques afin d'alimenter les conversations de courtoisie avec les épouses de quelques riches collaborateurs du Ministère… après tout, cet aspect aussi, faisait partie de sa tâche…

Résolu à prendre quelques minutes de repos, il se leva et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil donnant sur la large baie vitrée pour lire la Gazette du sorcier, le seul quotidien à être publié aujourd'hui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à face avec l'image d'un Harry tout sourire et rayonnant de bonheur à la une!

En gros titre, on pouvait lire : « RECHERCHÉ : Le garçon qui les a tous conquis…»

Draco resta figé un instant, bouche ouverte, avant d'ouvrir frénétiquement le journal en deuxième page pour lire l'article, terrorisé à l'idée que la presse ait tout découvert à propos de Harry, même si à prime abord, le titre ne laissait pas présager cette issue.

Près de l'article, il y avait une photo de Draco qui envoyait la main encadrée dans un cœur grotesque où flottaient périodiquement les mots « célibataire » et « à marier ». Le blond grimaça et passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux en se lançant dans la lecture.

« _Ils sont arrivés ensemble par le côté moldu parce que j'ai l'impression que Monsieur Malfoy tentait de passer sous silence son escapade sur le Chemin de traverse. Mais le Petit est tellement sympathique qu'il est tout de suite venu à mon comptoir pour se faire servir un peu d'eau quand même. Je ne pense pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux à l'heure actuelle… mais ça serait bien : Comme je disais à Draco hier, le Petit est vraiment charmant. Peut-être un peu jeune pour lui, mais vraiment charmant_. »

Tom, tenancier et propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur

« _Le garçon est passé et quand je l'ai regardé, il m'a sourie, alors je lui ai fait un bonjour. Il avait l'air vraiment très gentil et j'ai dit à maman que j'allais me marier avec lui quand je serai une grande fille _»

Patricia, 5 ans.

« _Ils ont pris le thé tous les deux. Ils discutaient à voix très basse alors je n'ai rien pu entendre de leur conversation, mais j'avais l'impression que Draco Malfoy était étrangement protecteur envers lui. Mais c'est juste une impression… C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui a réglé la note pour lui. Je trouve qu'ils feraient vraiment un couple parfait, tous les deux. J'espère que la rumeur est vraie!_»

Alicia Young, propriétaire du salon de thé Feuille de Choux.

« _Ils avaient l'air très complices. Draco Malfoy riait vraiment beaucoup et j'avoue que ça m'a scié; je pensais pas que c't'homme là savait rire depuis la mort du Sauveur. Je suppose qu'il venait de se passer un truc parce que le p'tit mec, lui, avait l'air complètement traumatisé. Mais peu importe, si le p'tit gars arrive à l'faire sortir de sa coquille comme ça, alors moi j'l'adore! » _

Gery Hamilton, responsable de l'entretien ménager chez Gringotts.

_Ce n'est là qu'un petit échantillon des commentaires que nous avons recueillis hier en fin d'après-midi suite au passage extrêmement remarqué sur le Chemin de Traverse de Draco Malfoy accompagné d'un garçon mystérieux qui, selon nos informateurs, porterait le prénom de Harry. _

_Rappelons -pour ceux qui auraient vécu sur une autre planète pendant quelques années- que le jeune dignitaire Draco Malfoy, éploré depuis la mort du Sauveur, porte le deuil depuis plus de 5 ans déjà et n'a jamais été vu publiquement en compagnie d'un homme dans un contexte non professionnel depuis. _

_Selon nos sources, les deux hommes se seraient rendus ensemble chez Madame Guipure, couturière officielle de Monsieur Malfoy, après avoir visité quelques boutiques du Chemin et n'en seraient ressortis que plusieurs heures plus tard. Considérant que le bal annuel au profit des enfants malades de Sainte-Mangouste a lieu ce soir et que le jeune sous-ministre a confirmé sa présence ainsi que celle de son « invité » auprès de l'organisation, gageons que nous reverrons le jeune éphèbe dans le paysage mondain sous peu! Malheureusement, Madame Guipure n'a voulu émettre aucun commentaire à ce sujet ni nous confirmer la chose, mais la Gazette du Sorcier sera sur place ce soir pour couvrir l'évènement et qui sait, peut-être même obtenir des aveux exclusifs… C'est une histoire à suivre!_

Le sorcier grogna en apercevant le nom de Rita Skeeter en dessous de l'article et prit une note mentale d'éviter la célèbre reporter à tout prix… il ne savait que trop bien tout le mal qu'elle pouvait engendrer avec sa plume à papote et sa langue de vipère et il était absolument hors de question que Harry en souffre...

Une sensation familière se fit sentir et l'homme releva un peu la tête, paniqué, en inspirant puis expirant profondément pour se calmer, tentant à tout prix de chasser les images nettes qui dansaient déjà devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

FLASHBACK

_-Ne craignez-vous donc pas une attaque surprise des Mangemort ce soir? _

_William se redressa et adressa un petit sourire au professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait près de son élève avant de répondre._

_-Des mesures de sécurité très spéciales ont été prises pour éviter cela. Je sais qu'il y a toujours un risque, mais je suis bien entouré. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais qui sont les sympathisants de Voldemort parmi les invités._

_Un frisson général lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le-nom sembla secouer l'assistance, ce qui sembla particulièrement énerver le jeune homme._

_- Mais arrêtez donc tous de frémir comme des poules mouillées! Déclara William d'une voix assurée. Si tout le monde osait prononcer son nom, Voldemort perdrait assurément de son pouvoir et ce serait déjà une manière de commencer la lutte. _

_Le garçon secoua la tête pour se rappeler à l'ordre, puis poursuivit son idée :_

_-Enfin bref, pour répondre à votre question, non je ne crains pas une attaque car je sais précisément de qui me méfier. Beaucoup de gens présents ce soir étaient des amis ou connaissance de mes parents et j'ai grandi en côtoyant ces gens, je ne suis donc pas dupe; les Mangemort ne portent pas de masques lorsqu'ils sont entre eux, vous savez… Mais de toute manière, je ne crois qu'aucun d'eux ne soit assez stupide pour s'exposer à la justice en tentant de m'approcher. La moindre preuve supplémentaire pourrait les conduire à Askaban comme mes chers parents et ils ne le savent que trop bien._

_La journaliste hocha la tête, un sourire étrange sur le visage, puis s'avança vers eux, se détachant de la foule qui était maintenant massée autour d'eux._

_-Vous êtes bien courageux, pour un si jeune homme, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour être certaine d'être bien entendue par tous. C'est admirable; nommer Celui-Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, être un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix, accepter sans broncher la condamnation de vos parents… assumer votre homosexualité._

_Un profond malaise se fit sentir dans la foule de gens venus entendre ou récolter les commentaires de l'Élu et tout le monde garda le silence dans l'attente de la réponse du jeune homme qui, pour un moment, sembla complètement désarçonné... _

_William chercha à nouveau le regard vif et bleu du professeur Dumbledore mais il ne pu y lire aucune des réponses qu'il cherchait; il ne vit dans les yeux du vieil homme que de la fierté et un appui inconditionnel envers lui, quelle que soit sa décision. Alors le jeune sorcier ne chercha pas plus loin. _

_Sans penser à tout ce qu'impliquait ses paroles et aux conséquences qui suivraient inévitablement ces aveux, il se lança :_

_-C'est après ce qui s'est passé à l'école, affirma-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque; vous avez reçu des lettres d'étudiant pour vous demander d'annoncer la nouvelle, mais vous vouliez vérifier par vous-même avant, c'est ça? Vous essayez de me piéger…_

_La journaliste secoua ses boucles blondes et stoppa le mouvement convulsif de sa plume d'un vert criard en lui souriant méchamment._

_-Vous piégez? Non, voyons! C'est que vous êtes une idole maintenant pour nos lecteurs, mon Petit, et puisque selon mes informateurs, vous ne semblez nullement réticent à annoncer devant d'autres élèves de votre classe que vous aimez les garçons, il semble simplement naturel que le public soit mis au courant lui aussi…_

_William réfléchit un instant avant de répondre au sourire victorieux de Rita Skeeter. _

_-Un garçon… Pas plusieurs garçons ; j'aime _**ce**_ garçon. _

_Celui qu'on appelait l'Élu ferma les yeux très fort en grimaçant, avant d'appeler timidement _son_ prénom. _

_« Draco? »_

_La foule se retourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond reconnaissable entre tous. Ce dernier pâlit ostensiblement avant de marcher très lentement vers William qui l'appelait d'un geste discret de la main sous le murmure insistant de tous les invités. _

_-Vous avez raison Madame Skeeter, reprit-il en souriant au garçon qui l'avait maintenant rejoint, autant pour se redonner contenance que pour rassurer l'autre jeune homme qui pâlissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les gens ont le droit de savoir ce qui en est exactement et je compte sur vous pour rédiger fidèlement cet article… Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau; Draco et moi, nous avons toujours été inséparables. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, en fait… _

_William se rapprocha de lui un peu plus et les flashs des caméras les aveuglèrent presque, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre._

_-Mais l'adolescence fait bouger bien des choses; nous avons eu d'autres amis, nous avons été répartis dans des maisons différentes, mais ce lien entre nous ne s'est jamais atténué, au contraire. Au départ, c'était comme avant, mais ensuite… ensuite il y a eu cette jalousie que je ressentais en le voyant tisser des amitiés avec d'autres. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je ressentais ça. Je savais pourtant que je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir menacé parce que tout son temps libre, c'était avec moi qu'il le passait et malgré tout, rien n'avait changé. _

_William lui sourit à nouveau et Draco fuie son regard, encore plus blanc que tout à l'heure, si c'était possible._

_-Mais je me trompais, poursuivit-il. Tout était en train de changer; je me suis réveillé un matin pour m'apercevoir que je le regardais différemment -que je le regardais tout le temps, en fait!- Que sa manière de rire me plaisait. Qu'il était tellement gracieux en vol. Que j'aimais ses silences et sa solitude, son humour noir, sa répartie… _

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air désolé en s'adressant plus à la foule qui était de plus en plus nombreuse à s'attrouper autour d'eux, qu'à la célèbre journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier._

_-Disons que toutes ces choses, combinées au fait qu'aucune fille ne me captivait de cette manière, j'ai fini par m'avouer que j'étais amoureux de lui…_

_William sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus mais continua tout de même ses explications._

_-J'en ai beaucoup souffert… Je le côtoyais à tous les jours sans pouvoir lui dire, toujours caché sous le masque d'un ami alors que je crevais de tout lui avouer. Mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer et je craignais plus que tout d'être rejeté ou pire, de perdre son amitié… et ça, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Alors j'ai attendu, et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, dit-il en esquissant un sourire mi-timide, mi-victorieux, en enlaçant les doigts de Draco aux siens sans lui demander son avis._

_Un autre silence sembla durer une éternité et le garçon baissa les yeux, trop anxieux pour analyser la réaction des gens autour. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau mais une voix de femme que William ne connaissait pas demanda :_

_-Et alors? On veut savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite! _

_Quelques voix s'élevèrent pour l'appuyer et on entendit des « oui ! » « comment lui as-tu dit? » « on veut savoir », mais aussi certains commentaires qui l'encouragèrent à continuer comme : «j'ai toujours pensé que ce petit était honnête » et « moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble » ou « Quelle force de caractère pour un si jeune homme! ». _

_William interrogea Draco du regard et ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement, trop épuisé et vulnérable pour protester d'une quelconque manière._

_-Pour faire une histoire courte, disons que nous nous étions disputés tous les deux; il voulait m'accompagner à quelque part –dans un endroit dangereux- et moi j'ai eu peur pour lui et j'ai refusé. Il a insisté, j'ai paniqué et je suis parti. Il m'a suivi, je l'ai repoussé… des drames d'adolescents, vous savez… Finalement, j'étais tellement énervé que je lui ai crié dessus d'une manière absolument grossière. J'étais bouleversé et j'avais si peur de le perdre que je n'ai pas su contrôler mes paroles; je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais et que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit mis en danger par ma faute. Et voilà. Je suis parti sans me retourner… j'avais trop de peine de toute manière pour tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. _

_Draco frissonna et se rapprocha instinctivement de l'autre garçon qui glissa son bras autour de lui. Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux en refusant d'un signe de tête mais il ne le repoussa toutefois pas, de peur de vaciller. Il était au plus mal, mais son amant qui se tenait la tête haute à ses côtés ne le voyait pas... _

_Il voulait nier ses paroles, dire devant tout le monde que c'était faux, qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple, qu'il n'était pas homosexuel… Repousser son bras et partir rejoindre ses parents, dans son univers confortable et rassurant où tout était si facile. Mais sa gorge était trop sèche et il sentait au plus profond de son être que s'il quittait Will maintenant, se serait comme renier les promesses tacites qu'il lui avait faites en acceptant de le suivre dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Et il savait que son amoureux ne lui pardonnerait pas, qu'il ne comprendrait pas; il avait trop besoin de son appui. C'était tout ou rien, ce soir…_

_-L'angoisse était pire que tout, poursuivit le jeune sauveur, ignorant de plus belle le malaise de Draco dont il ne se doutait même pas, trop obnubilé par les photographes et le public qui glorifiaient chacune de ses paroles. Je craignais sa réaction, mais quand je suis revenu au matin…_

_Le garçon se mordit un peu la lèvre en souriant tendrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir._

_-…Draco m'attendait. Il n'a pas parlé, il n'a rien dit… il est simplement venu à moi et nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé depuis, parce que je crois que c'était une évidence pour chacun de nous que ça devait se terminer… ainsi… _

_William ne pu s'empêcher de serrer son amant un peu plus fort contre lui, lui murmurant un « merci » et« je t'aime » discret à l'oreille alors que les flashs des appareils photos les aveuglaient encore. _

… mais Draco ne l'entendit pas. Non, car il fixait un point dans la foule…

_Les mots silencieux qu'il venait de deviner sur les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy qui s'était détaché de la masse compacte de gens qui les entouraient résonnaient dans sa tête, faisant un vacarme fou: «_Traître... Tu n'es plus mon fils_ ». Et comme autant de coups de poignard, il regarda sur les joues pâles de sa mère rouler des larmes de honte qui achevèrent de le noyer. _

_Draco vit le sourire victorieux de Rita Skeeter, entendit la voix inquiète de Will et un grondement sourd dans la foule, puis plus rien; il s'était évanoui._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Draco avala la potion avec son habituel sursaut de dégoût et reposa le flacon vide sur la table de bois avec tellement d'intensité que celui-ci se brisa. Il contempla pendant quelques secondes les morceaux de verres éclatés imbibés des dernières gouttes du liquide doré en soupirant avec lassitude. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours et la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il faisait une crise… Et étrangement cette fois, il n'avait même pas essayé de la combattre. Il était juste trop las pour ça…

Il avait peur d'affronter la soirée de ce soir, peur d'expliquer la présence de Harry à ses côtés, peur que quelqu'un découvre la vérité et que le jeune moldu en souffre. Peur que Rita Skeeter ne le coince à nouveau et que tous les deux en souffrent, une fois de plus. _Peur pour lui. Peur de lui_. Peur qu'il lui en veuille pour ce baiser qu'il avait bien failli lui donner hier soir. Peur qu'il se sente trahi. Peur qu'il ne précipite son départ et qu'il rompe leur contrat…

Et tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête d'une manière tellement anarchique qu'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Alors il avait tout de suite avalé sa potion avec son lot de colère et d'humiliation.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était assis devant son dossier ouvert pour poursuivre son travail de nouveau, quelque chose le poussa à lire les vœux du Ministre adjacent au communiqué qui flottait toujours inlassablement au dessus de sa tête.

_« En cette période de réjouissance, je vous offre ce qui est le plus précieux sur cette terre : du temps. Le temps de partager, le temps de rire, de festoyer, de célébrer avec les êtres qui vous sont chers. Le temps d'aimer. Le temps de vivre. Le temps de prendre le temps… _

_Que ces Fêtes vous apportent bonheur et joie et que cette Nouvelle année soit pour vous tous, source de renouveau et de sérénité. »_

Draco soupira profondément et se laissa tomber au fond de son siège de cuir, tournant la tête pour contempler sur la table basse la copie de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin.

-Pourquoi je suis encore en train de penser à toi, Harry? murmura-t-il à demie voix, exaspéré et à bout de nerf. Pourquoi me fais-tu autant d'effet? Pourquoi?

Il regarda un long moment les yeux verts éclatants du jeune Moldu qui lui souriaient sur la photo et les mille et une réponses spontanées qu'il trouva pour répondre à sa propre question le troublèrent profondément… Il revoyait les mains de Harry se poser sur lui et sentait encore l'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras hier soir et à l'évocation de ce souvenir, son corps lui fit comprendre de la plus brutale des manières à quel point il avait eu envie de lui. _À quel point il avait encore envie de lui_…

Une vague de douleur, de remord, de volupté et d'angoisse confondue le traversa jusqu'aux os et il se laissa glisser légèrement sur son fauteuil, désespéré. Et alors que sa main dégrafait son pantalon avant de s'y glisser, Draco songea vaguement qu'il aurait toute la vie pour analyser son comportement des derniers jours lorsque la semaine sera terminée et que Harry s'en irait… Oui, toute la vie…

La première caresse qu'il imprima sur sa chair lui arracha un gémissement sourd.

Il ferma les yeux…

**********

C'est alors qu'il s'affairait à se concocter un gin-tonic qu'il le vit apparaître timidement dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

Draco leva les sourcils d'un air appréciateur et mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à lui répondre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et comme le parfait reflet de l'autre, ils laissèrent s'échapper un rire gêné avant de dire tous les deux « _tu es…_ ».

Les joues de Harry se teintèrent de rouge et Draco compléta sa phrase en s'approchant du jeune moldu avec assurance, son verre à la main.

-…à couper le souffle, dit-il en lui souriant pour se redonner contenance.

Harry prit une longue inspiration qui souleva ses épaules d'une manière presque douloureuse et baissa les yeux alors que le sorcier arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Et toi tu es très… tu es…

Le garçon poussa un petit gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains de cette manière théâtrale qui lui était si particulière.

-Je n'arrive même pas à trouver un seul mot qui te convienne! Tu es juste trop beau-et- trop-parfait-et-trop-et-trop-élégant-et-sexy-et-attirant-et-je-me-demande-ce-que-je-fous-là ce-soir… parce que… parce que je vais sûrement me planter et te couvrir de honte, ou étrangler le premier homme qui t'adressera la parole, ou me faire tripoter par des vieux salauds qui auront deviné « ce que je suis », confondre les mots transplanage et médicomage, appeler un rouquin Weasley alors que ça n'en sera pas un, ou … ou croiser un gobelin et me remettre à pleurer, ou c'est tout à fait possible que…

Le blond posa une main sur son bras. Les yeux du jeune moldu croisent les siens et étonnamment, plus une seule parole ne franchie ses lèvres.

-Tout ira bien, dit Draco. Tu es parfait, je t'assure. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, ce ne serait pas grave. Sois tout simplement toi-même, Harry, et tout ira à merveille. J'ai confiance en toi…

Les yeux du jeune Moldu brillèrent de larmes d'angoisse et d'émotion qu'il essaya de masquer en s'éloignant un peu de Draco en gesticulant.

-Ouais de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on m'invitait dans une soirée de la haute. Ça m'arrive tout le temps! Rigola Harry en ouvrant les bras. À toutes les semaines… même plusieurs fois par semaine! Le caviar et le vin de champagne, c'est du bonbon, pour moi!

Draco le regarda et ne pu retenir le sourire tendre qui s'installa de lui-même sur son visage. Il était si content, si soulagé de voir que Harry, malgré son angoisse évidente, ne lui tenait pas rancune pour tout ce qui s'était passé hier. Que tout était exactement comme il l'avait dit et que jamais le noir de cette journée n'avait existé…

-Et puis tu savais que je maîtrise une bonne vingtaine de danses? Poursuivit-il. Les femmes font la queue pour faire quelques pas avec moi. Non c'est vrai, je te jure!

Harry fit quelques tours sur lui-même en faisant maladroitement valser sa cavalière imaginaire et s'arrêta devant le blond, légèrement pantelant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à m'inquiéter. Vraiment! ajouta-t-il avant de saisir le verre de Draco pour prendre une longue gorgée du liquide clair dans un geste frénétique qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Hum, c'est bon! annonça-t-il, surpris, après un moment de réflexion.

Draco rigola un peu avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait terminer le verre.

-Gin tonic; je me doutais que tu aimerais…

Il regarda le garçon avaler ce qui restait du liquide avant de sortir sa baguette pour faire disparaître le verre, mais au moment où Harry l'aperçue, il se figea, l'air soudainement affolé.

-Une baguette… je n'ai pas de baguette! Tous les sorciers ont une baguette et je serai le seul à ne pas en avoir. Tout le monde s'en apercevra et je serai démasqué en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « moldu »! C'est impossible, je ne peux pas y aller, tu n'as qu'à appeler quelqu'un d'autre ou y aller seul ou réserver une autre escorte chez les sorciers ou peu importe, moi je me tire d'ici! Passe une excellente soirée!

Harry le salua d'un geste naïf de la main et esquissa un mouvement vif pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais Draco le stoppa en saisissant son bras au passage.

-Prend la mienne, alors. Personne ne doute plus de mon statut de sorcier, dans ce monde, et je ne crois pas que j'en aurai besoin ce soir avec toutes les mesures de sécurité mises en place à Poudlard pour l'évènement. Et puis tu n'auras qu'à rester près de moi… au cas où j'aurais à m'en servir. Tient, dit-il en la lui tendant. Il y a dans ta robe un repli spécialement conçu pour l'y glisser au niveau de la cuisse, du côté droit puisque tu es droitier. Là, dit-il en ramenant le jeune moldu à lui avant de faire glisser l'objet dans son écrin.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en marmonnant un peu et poussa un profond soupir, résigné.

-Tu ne t'éloigneras pas trop de moi, tu promets? Souffla-t-il.

Draco se rapprocha encore un peu en posant les mains autour de sa taille et lui sourit.

-Autant que faire se peut… Prêt?

Harry regarda quelques secondes les iris d'acier de Draco, puis ferma les yeux à son tour, comme on se jette à l'eau.

Une sensation désagréable qui lui était désormais familière secoua son corps. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il su qu'ils y étaient…

*********

Devant eux, se dressait un immense portail d'acier et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de regarder partout autour, mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement un énorme mur qui protégeait l'entrée d'une vaste étendue, puis une route de terre battue de l'autre côté du portail qui paraissait mener à ce qui semblait être un village, là-bas au loin. Mais au moment où le jeune Moldu, saisi par le froid de cette nuit d'hiver, allait questionner l'homme qu'il accompagnait, une carriole tirée par des chevaux noirs ailés apparue et un valet sorti tout droit de nulle part les invita à y monter avec une courbette et un sourire affable.

Draco répondit avec un gracieux signe de tête et indiqua à Harry de passer devant d'un signe de la main, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Dès que la porte se fut refermée et que le véhicule se mit en route, le blond expliqua :

-Poudlard est encerclée par de très fortes protections magiques et personne ne peut transplaner au-delà de ce portail. De toute manière c'est parfait ainsi : personne ne voudrait pour tout l'or du monde rater la vue qu'offre le château le soir du grand bal de Noël, ajouta Draco en pointant la fenêtre de la portière.

Harry répondit à son sourire et s'avança vers la fenêtre, curieux, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa littéralement le souffle…

Dehors, une douce neige commençait à tomber alors qu'ils pénétraient dans ce qui semblait être un bulle de verre comme on vendait dans les magasins de fantaisie. Et devant eux, une allée de sapins blancs illuminés menant vers le plus beau château qui soit…

_C'était donc ça, Poudlard…_

Un frisson le traversa de part en part alors qu'il quittait l'allée pour entrer dans une immense enceinte circulaire où avaient été érigés des centaines de sculptures de glace toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La carriole fit un tour complet avant de s'immobiliser en douceur devant l'entrée principale.

-On y est, annonça Draco d'une voix calme qui fit tout de même sursauter le jeune moldu, tout perdu qu'il était dans sa contemplation du décor. Ça va aller?

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de produire un seul son et regarda le blond descendre avec agilité de la voiture et devancer le valet pour lui tendre la main.

- Courage! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout hésitant, le jeune moldu saisit sa main et descendit à son tour, mais avant même qu'il n'eut touché le sol, son regard se braqua sur l'immense couronne de pin suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée du château et il s'effondra presque contre Draco qui le retint de justesse.

-Elle est… magnifique, murmura-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser la brume émue qui avait envahie son regard.

Harry avait toujours eu une fascination pour les couronnes de Noël… C'était pour lui le symbole suprême de l'harmonie des Fêtes; l'image des branches si puissantes de cet arbre qu'on avait rassemblées bout à bout pour créer un cercle parfait, orné de rubans et de guirlandes. Immanquablement dans son esprit, la couronne évoquait ses parents, sa famille; sur la seule photographie qu'il avait pu trouver d'eux, c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils étaient; un père et une mère tenant dans leur bras aimants un bambin heureux, tous rassemblés devant la porte de leur maison, devant cette couronne qu'ils venaient sûrement d'accrocher tous ensemble. Alors Harry en avait fait leur emblème…

Et de se retrouver ce soir devant la plus magnifique et la plus grande couronne de Noël de toutes, pour lui, signifiait le monde. C'était un peu comme si ses parents, d'où ils étaient, lui envoyaient un signe, un appui. Harry sentait leur présence au plus profond de lui-même à cet instant et cette certitude le libéra de tout le poids qu'il portait et transforma l'angoisse qui lui nouait les reins en une urgence de vivre l'instant présent, un besoin de boire toutes les merveilles qui s'offraient à lui.

Soudainement, sa présence en ce lieu n'avait plus rien d'incongrue, ou d'irréelle, mais devenait une voie, _sa voie_…

Draco resserra légèrement sa prise sur le bras de Harry qu'il soutenait toujours, inquiet. Il savait que la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules était énorme pour un si jeune homme et il craignait d'être allé trop loin avec toute cette mascarade, pour lui-même comme pour le Moldu. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un rire clair s'échappa de sa gorge et que Harry saisit les bras de Draco en retour en se redressant, plantant son regard pétillant de malice dans le sien.

-J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Merci pour tout, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Draco pour ne pas être entendu des dizaines de personnes massées aux alentours.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et blêmit un peu, convaincu que le jeune Moldu allait lui demander à cet instant de le reconduire chez lui et ainsi mettre fin à leur entente. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Harry ajouta d'un air coquin en penchant la tête sur le côté:

-Juste au cas où j'oublierais de te le dire…

Le jeune Moldu fit mine d'ajuster le col de la robe du blond une seconde avant de l'étreindre rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

-Désolé pour ça… je sais que… enfin : c'est qu'il y a du monde ici, ouf! Ajouta-t-il en pointant la foule derrière lui. Mais je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir croisé ta route. Je tenais à te le dire…

Draco passa de la stupeur la plus complète à la confusion totale et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu à son tour; comment pouvait-on passer de l'angoisse jusqu'à une parfaite insouciance en moins d'une minute? Comment?

_À moins peut-être de s'appeler Harry Potter…_

Le blond hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre quelque chose…

-Tu es vraiment le plus étrange garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu sais.

Le jeune Moldu lui sourit en retour en attrapant le bras que Draco lui tendait sous l'œil impatient du valet qui guettait l'arrivée de la prochaine carriole avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre l'épais tapis de velours rouge qui conduisait les invités vers l'entrée du château.

-Et c'est un sorcier qui dit ça! murmura-t-il en riant… mais avoue que c'est ce qui te plait chez moi? Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Draco éclata d'un rire sincère avant de poser sa main sur la sienne avec décorum pour le guider alors que dans sa tête, une petite voix lui murmurait : « _ça… et –malheureusement pour moi- tellement d'autres choses, Harry, tellement d'autres choses…_ ».

**&&&**

-Monsieur Malfoy!!! Monsieur Malfoy, une entrevue pour le Chicanneur!!!

-Un commentaire, s'il vous plait!!!

-Monsieur Malfoy!!! Je vous en prie! Pensez au lecteurs et lectrices de Mode-Sorcière!

-Monsieur Malfoy! Une photo de vous et votre copain!!! Harry?... Harry?

Le garçon tourna discrètement la tête en direction de la journaliste qui l'interpellait et une grande clameur retentie dans la foule des médias présents « il s'appelle vraiment Harry! » « Skeater avait raison » « Harry… Harry… Quel est votre nom de famille? » « vous avez entendu ça? ».

Draco sentit les doigts de Harry s'imprimer violemment dans sa chair et le garçon se rapprocha de lui instinctivement, intimidé d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention de tout ces regards inconnus. Le sorcier pouvait sentir la nervosité du garçon qui avait peine à avancer tant il était aveuglé par les flashs des caméras et il sentit une vague intense de sympathie envers lui. Il se rappelait bien les premières fois qu'il avait dû faire face à cette meute déchaînée et lui aussi avait paniqué à l'époque. Alors sans réfléchir vraiment au conséquences, il fit glisser son bras le long du sien jusqu'à rejoindre ses doigts qu'il enlaça aux siens d'une manière rassurante.

-Courage: depuis quelques années, il n'y a aucun journaliste autorisé à l'intérieur du château, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant vers lui. Tu veux qu'on fasse la course jusque là-bas?

Le sourire figé du jeune Moldu se transforma en un sourire véritable et si le visage de Draco, lui, resta neutre, le regard doux et pétillant qu'il lui offrit parlait de lui-même.

-Nous allons nous arrêter maintenant. Je vais faire un court commentaire et nous allons laisser les journalistes prendre quelques clichés avant d'entrer dans le château. Ça te va? Murmura le blond.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta de lui-même, immédiatement imité par Draco. Le sorcier s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je vous remercie de la couverture médiatique que vous accordez à cet événement. Comme vous le savez très certainement, j'ai moi-même investi mon temps et mon argent pour cette œuvre et le bien-être des petits malades me tient particulièrement à cœur, d'autant plus que cette année, l'intégralité des fonds sera investie pour réaliser les rêves de plusieurs enfants de l'unité pédiatrique de Ste-Mangouste.

-L'enfance : c'est pour cette raison que vous avez choisi ce garçon pour vous accompagner? demanda un jeune journaliste à l'air frondeur.

La foule éclata de rire et Draco ne pu retenir lui-même un léger rictus amusé en regardant le visage de Harry tourner au pourpre.

-Nous y voilà… En effet, j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs nous concernant mais je vais devoir vous décevoir à nouveau à ce sujet : Harry est le fils unique d'un couple d'anciens amis Américains de mes parents. Effectivement, nous avons une légère différence d'âge, mais nous sommes tout de même de bons amis depuis un certains temps déjà : nous sommes côtoyés dans notre enfance lors de quelques voyages que j'ai fait en Amérique et sommes toujours demeurés en contact depuis.

-Je suis en visite en Angleterre pour quelques temps et Draco s'est gentiment offert pour faciliter mon adaptation ici, poursuivit Harry d'une voix légèrement rauque qu'il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de contrôler malgré la nervosité manifeste à laquelle il était en proie. Il a eu l'amabilité de me proposer de l'accompagner ce soir pour que je m'intègre un peu.

Le blond sourcilla, agréablement surpris que Harry se sente la liberté de prendre ainsi la parole. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva de la foule compacte qui était rassemblée à l'entrée du château et pendant un moment, le jeune Moldu craignit d'avoir commis une grave erreur. Mais au moment où son cœur s'emballait, il sentit la main de Draco exercer une légère pression sur la sienne et il se relaxa.

-Comptez-vous demeurer longtemps en Angleterre, Harry?

-Je... oui, enfin, non… je l'ignore, je…

-Habitez-vous avec Monsieur Malfoy?

-Non!!!!!! Quelle question!!! …enfin, si, mais seulement pour quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un endroit convenable où m'installer pendant mon séjour…

-Avez-vous l'intention de poursuivre des études ou de travailler à Londres?

-Je… je… je suis en train d'y réfléchir…

-Quel métier exercez-vous?

-Je n'ai pas de m… enfin, je suis… je

-Trouvez-vous que Monsieur Malfoy est un bon parti?

-Quoi???

-Est-ce que vous considérez cette soirée comme votre première sortie publique en tant que couple?

-Non!!!! Ce n'est pas du tout… non!

-Et comment trouvez-vous Londres, Harry? demanda une petite femme replète à la robe antique qui lui sembla soudainement extrêmement sympathique.

Le jeune Moldu poussa un long et profond soupir avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant et plein de reconnaissance.

-C'est très différent de chez moi, dit-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, soulagé. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on m'en avait dit, les Anglais sont des gens très accueillants et chaleureux! Et j'adore leur accent… je l'ai tout de suite adopté moi-même, dit-il avec un fort parlé « british »! C'est complètement contagieux! Ajouta-t-il en se grattant le crâne de manière théâtrale, les faisant tous éclater de rire.

Draco profita de l'hilarité générale pour promener son regard sur les journalistes et ce qu'il constata le laissa sans voix pendant de longues secondes; tous les regards sans exception étaient tournés vers le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient tous massés les uns contre les autres derrière la barrière magiquement érigée pour le voir de plus près, pour lui parler, délaissant complètement les autres invités qui passaient derrière eux sans être vus… _comme avant… comme à l'époque où William était encore en vie…_

Instinctivement, Draco retira sa main de celle de Harry et s'éloigna un peu, presque imperceptiblement, mais assez pour que le jeune moldu ressente clairement le changement dans son attitude et il baissa les yeux, gêné par sa propre hardiesse.

-Bien, je crois que nous avons accaparé assez de votre précieux temps, alors nous ne ferons plus de commentaire pour ce soir, dit le blond en observant le changement de réaction chez le jeune homme. Merci à tous et bonne soirée.

Mais quand il esquissa un mouvement pour se diriger vers le château, Harry le retint calmement.

-Attend. Moi j'aurais quelque chose à ajouter… si tu me le permets, dit-il en cherchant son approbation du regard. Voilà: vous êtes tous très gentils de l'attention que vous portez aux invités de ce soir ainsi qu'à ce couple que je ne forme PAS avec Draco, mais j'espère que vous saurez aussi rapporter dans vos journaux les _vraies_ choses importantes… Parce qu'un enfant qui ne croit plus en ses rêves, ce n'est plus un enfant, dit-il lentement, en articulant chaque syllabe… Et Draco le disait tout à l'heure: chacun de nous doit faire un geste. Il le faut! Alors n'oubliez pas de parler de l'objectif de cette soirée et contribuez à cette réussite : vous en avez le pouvoir…

Les flashs des caméras crépitèrent et Draco serra à nouveau la main de Harry dans la sienne, les joues pâle d'émotion, avant d'entraîner le jeune Moldu vers l'entrée du château. Mais juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, une voix nasillarde s'éleva par-dessus la rumeur de la foule et l'appela :

-Alors, Monsieur Draco Malfoy. On tourne la page et on ne songe même pas à m'en accorder l'exclusivité? Moi qui croyait que nous étions bons amis!

Le jeune sorcier se retourna dans sa direction et vit Rita Skeeter qui était nonchalamment adossé à même la pierre du château et caressait distraitement l'extrémité de sa plume à papotte, semblant bien loin des préoccupations des autres journalistes présents.

À regret, il s'arrêta et demanda à Harry de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte en le rassurant d'un regard et lui promettant qu'il ne serait pas long.

Il s'approcha de la femme pour éviter d'être entendu et elle l'accueilli avec un sourire triomphant.

-Avec des amis comme vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemi…

-Un Moldu, annonça-t-elle sans sourciller à sa remarque. Ce si charmant jeune homme est un Moldu.

Draco suivit Harry des yeux et le regarda disparaître dans le château, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il reporta son attention sur la journaliste, puis sourit en retour.

-Effectivement. Vous êtes toujours très bien informée, Rita. Ce sont les Gobelins?

-Oh, vous savez… depuis l'ère de la coopération magique entre les espèces, les Gobelins sont assurément une très bonne source d'informations pour ceux qui savent attirer leur sympathie. Vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis au Ministère si ça se savait, Draco… _Tut tut tut_… c'est très vilain de transgresser des règles aussi fondamentales, surtout lorsque l'on occupe un poste clé au département de la justice. Vous devriez montrer l'exemple…

Le blond s'approcha encore un peu de la journaliste pour éviter que les personnes qui passaient près d'eux ne les entendent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Cracha-t-il.

-Je vous l'ai dit : l'exclusivité. Qui est-il? D'où vient-il? Qu'est-ce que vous aimez chez lui? Je veux une histoire à raconter…

-Vous n'en aurez pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Harry m'accompagne ce soir : fin de l'histoire! Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous, comme il l'a lui-même précisé tout à l'heure. Rien du tout!

-Alors vous avez pris un Moldu quelconque pour lui dévoiler notre monde. C'est une grave infraction au Code Magique dans ce cas…

-Je considère Harry comme un ami et j'ai tous les droits de lui dévoiler; il n'a rien d'un Moldu quelconque. Rien du tout.

-Vous savez pourtant comme moi que les seules exceptions pour rompre le secret sont envers les parents et les frères et sœurs des nés-moldus, ainsi que pour les conjoints –la journaliste lui adressa un sourire complice- des sorciers…

Draco avança encore vers elle jusqu'à la frôler, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, puis attrapa sa plume à papotte qui s'agitait frénétiquement sur le carnet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et la cassa en deux sous le regard absolument outré de Skeeter.

-Et alors? Répondit-il, glacial.

-Alors… soit vous avez commis un délit punissable par une peine minimale d'emprisonnement de trois mois à Azkaban, soit vous avez une relation intime –ou avez l'intention de développer une relation intime- avec ce jeune homme, ce qui vous fournirait un motif valable, dit sèchement la journaliste, soudainement beaucoup moins souriante. Choisissez Monsieur Malfoy, car il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire.

Le blond serra les dents, comprenant qu'il était dans un cul-de-sac absolu, puis posa son regard brillant de rage sur cette femme qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être; Rita Skeeter avait gâché tellement de choses dans sa vie, de la relation avec ses parents jusqu'aux moments les plus intimes avec William… Elle avait obtenu par le chantage des informations qui auraient dues leur appartenir de dévoiler et à chaque fois, il s'était senti brisé dans son intégrité, sali.

Et quand son amant était mort, il s'était juré sur sa mémoire de ne plus jamais plier devant elle.

Jamais.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, puis recula d'un pas.

-Dénoncez-moi si vous le voulez; je n'en ai rien à faire… Si je dois perdre mon emploi, je le perdrai, si je dois aller à Azkaban, j'irai, dit-il avec dignité. Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à votre langue de vipère, Skeeter. Est-ce assez clair?

La femme haussa les sourcils d'un air indifférent.

-C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage. Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir une jolie histoire d'amour à écrire avant Noël plutôt qu'une sordide histoire de prostitution. Oui, vraiment… surtout que je dois avouer que vous avez très certainement déniché une perle rare, Draco; j'étais presque prête à croire à vos sottises, moi! Charismatique, beau, sincère, intelligent, ce Harry Potter a de quoi enchanter votre petit public… outre le fait que c'est un gigolo que vous avez ramassé dans la rue, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répéta Draco d'une voix éteinte en prenant appui sur le mur de pierre du château de peur de basculer dans le vide.

Le jeune sorcier regarda en direction de la porte et presque simultanément, Harry apparut dans l'embrasure en le cherchant des yeux.

_Et soudainement, tout fut clair dans sa tête; car au fond c'était si simple… _

-Je vais vous le répéter pour une dernière fois Skeeter, dit-il en se retournant pour s'adresser à elle : je n'en ai rien à faire. Et Harry non plus, si c'est là votre dernier argument. Il est Moldu et oui, vous avez raison, il se prostitue pour gagner sa vie. À partir de là, je ne vois vraiment pas quel tort vous pourriez causer à sa personne ou à sa réputation; ce qu'il vit au quotidien est déjà l'enfer, alors… Quant à la mienne, je m'en fous. Écrivez ce que vous voulez, dites ce que vous voulez, traînez-moi dans la boue, je n'en ai cure. Car au fond, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre : un métier que j'adore? Un amoureux? Une famille? Je n'ai rien de tout ça. Alors qu'importe…

Il recula à nouveau d'un pas mais sa robe se coinça dans une villosité de la pierre et il perdit pied. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry était descendu à ses côtés et lui tendait une main qu'il accepta sans réticence.

Il se redressa à ses côtés et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui trop vert du jeune moldu, qui sourit en rougissant adorablement avant de dire, l'air contrit:

-pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, mais comme tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas long, je commençais à m'inquiéter…

Draco le dévisagea d'un regard insondable, avant de lui rendre son sourire à son tour, trouvant la réponse qu'il cherchait dans la chaleur enivrante de la paume de Harry contre la sienne.

-Tu n'interrompais rien du tout, ne t'en fait pas. Nous avions terminé.

Doucement, il s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, puis il glissa une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour tenter de discipliner une mèche rebelle qui s'était évadée de l'ordre qu'il y avait mis.

Harry baissa vivement les yeux et rougit de plus belle malgré lui alors que des dizaines de flashs de caméra les aveuglaient à nouveau et que des éclats de voix enthousiastes s'élevaient de la foule. Le sorcier, satisfait, se glissa contre lui et posa imperceptiblement sa joue contre la sienne avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille pour ne pas être entendu :

-Maintenant que ces voyeurs ont satisfait leur besoin d'images croustillantes, je t'offre un verre, beau brun?

Le Moldu rejeta la tête en arrière en éclatant d'un rire clair, avant de reproduire le geste de Draco d'un air complice, tout en laissant sa main reposer à plat contre son torse.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Draco Malfoy, lui murmura-t-il tout bas. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise, c'est que je suis définitivement mieux d'accepter ces verres quand tu me les offres! Ce sera donc avec plaisir.

Le blond inclina la tête et lui fit un gracieux signe de la main lui indiquant de passer devant. Il regarda comme tout le monde le jeune homme gravir les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte, puis se retourna d'un mouvement vif en direction de la journaliste qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange.

-De toute manière qui vous croirait, Rita? dit-il d'un air sardonique. Quand les autres magazines auront publié des photos de nous deux qui disent le contraire, quand la radio sorcière aura rapporté les paroles tellement inspirantes que Harry a prononcées ce soir, quand on parlera partout de notre si belle complicité et de l'amitié sincère qui nous unie en espérant que cette amitié deviendra amour, qui voudra bien croire ce que vous aurez à dire? Qui?

Draco salua une dernière fois les gens d'un signe de la main et gravit les dernières marches qui le séparait de l'entrée du château.

Et malgré son cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine, sa tête brûlante de fièvre et sa magie qu'il sentait fluctuer en d'intenses vagues qui l'affaiblissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait vivant et libre…

_Libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été_…

La main tremblante, il attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraîna en vitesse tout près du premier bar installé un peu à l'écart, près de la porte de la Grande Salle, sous les regards plus qu'intrigués de plusieurs personnes. Et malgré les protestations de ce dernier, il le poussa sur l'un des tabourets, se laissa tomber sur celui d'en face, puis commanda :

-Vodka… sur glace pour moi, avec jus d'orange pour lui.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, puis sourit au serveur pour appuyer le choix que Draco avait fait pour lui.

Lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, le jeune Moldu posa une main inquiète sur le genou du blond.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette femme? Tu as l'air vraiment bizarre… Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de moi, je n'aurais jamais dû prendre la parole tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment très idiot de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé; c'est comme si je jouais un rôle… C'était plus fort que moi et…

-Je l'ai fait.

Harry suspendit ses paroles et plongea son regard dans celui pétillant d'émotion de Draco.

-Pardon?

-Je… l'ai… fait! Dit Draco en détachant bien chacun des mots qu'il prononçait, comme s'il en savourait chaque accent. J'ai rembarré Skeeter ! Toute ma vie j'ai voulu le faire… À chaque fois j'espérais avoir le cran de ne pas craindre ses menaces et aujourd'hui je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi. Putain… je me sens bien! Dit-il en éclatant de rire, immédiatement imité par Harry.

-Je ne suis pas trop certain de comprendre de quoi il s'agit, mais ça semble te faire drôlement plaisir, ajouta le jeune Moldu dans un sourire complice.

-Tu n'en as pas idée.

Les deux hommes saisirent les verres que le serveur venait d'apporter et Draco proposa un toast.

-La soirée n'est pas encore commencée, mais je sens que cette nuit passera à l'histoire, dit-il en exagérant son geste, imitant les manières théâtrales de Harry qui leva son verre à son tour, amusé.

-Parce que tu as rabroué cette femme, la soirée sera historique? Demanda le brun d'un air moqueur en se rapprochant un peu de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent.

-Précisément. C'est le début d'une vie nouvelle, Harry, dit-il en frappant légèrement son verre contre le sien. Santé!

Le jeune Moldu évalua du regard le visage soudainement sérieux de Draco et il eut l'étrange impression que ces dernières paroles du blond n'étaient pas dépourvues de sens...


	12. Bal de Noël première partie

**CHAPITRE XII**** :Bal de Noël ( partie I)**

Dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la grande salle quelques instants plus tard, Draco et lui avaient été séparés; le jeune sous-ministre avait été accroché par un Lord Machin-chouette ou un Maître-je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'avait entraîné sans aucune pitié vers un cercle de sorcier à la mine sombre et à la moustache touffue qui semblait débattre d'un sujet de la plus haute importance. Et comme toutes les femmes de ces charmants messieurs, Harry s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même, seul au milieu de cette faune étrange –mais oh! combien fascinante- que constituait la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni…

Ne connaissant personne, le jeune homme avait donc entrepris d'arpenter la salle de bal avec le plus grand intérêt, prenant toutefois soin de rester à la vue de Draco, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Non pas qu'il pensait que son absence puisse inquiéter Draco en soi… mais Harry avait compris combien la baguette magique était un objet déterminant pour un sorcier. Et puisqu'il portait sur la hanche celle du blond, il préférait ne pas s'éloigner.

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter sa main sur l'objet à chaque instant… D'une part, parce qu'il craignait de l'égarer et d'autre part, parce que la baguette de Draco émettait une douce chaleur qui l'apaisait à chaque fois que ses doigts la frôlait. C'était une sensation étrange, presque imperceptible, mais bien réelle, qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle se produisait. Cette onde traversait ses doigts, puis remontait le long de son bras et se diffusait ainsi le long de son échine jusqu'à sa nuque et à chaque fois, il en frissonnait de bien-être.

Au départ, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de l'alcool qu'il venait de boire qui lui avait monté à la tête. Mais à plusieurs reprises, il avait constaté que l'instant où la chaleur l'enveloppait concordait avec les instants où Draco portait lui aussi discrètement la main à sa hanche, comme à la recherche de cet objet qui le suivait en permanence et que ce soir, il n'avait pas. Et après avoir expérimenté quelques fois le concept, Harry avait compris que cette force étrange qu'il sentait vivre en lui provenait vraiment de la baguette magique de Draco, comme si une parcelle du sorcier lui-même était contenue dans cet objet.

_Et quand Harry touchait la baguette, c'était lui qu'il touchait…_

Un frisson un peu plus violent que les autres le transperça à cette pensée.

Le jeune Moldu sentit ses joues s'embraser pour la énième fois de la soirée et il baissa vivement les yeux, de peur de croiser le beau regard gris de Draco qu'il imaginait s'être porté sur lui par les effets de la connexion étrange qui existait entre sa baguette et sa personne.

Le corps et l'âme tremblants d'émoi, le jeune Moldu se dirigea vers une petite table surélevée située un peu en retrait, près du plus grand des arbres de Noël et soupira rêveusement.

Son cœur avait à peine repris son rythme naturel qu'il avait déjà envie de recommencer, mais il se ravisa, luttant contre lui-même, de peur d'importuner Draco. Après tout, beaucoup se jouait dans ce type de soirée et si les œuvres de charité leur fournissaient une publicité parfaite, il n'en restait pas moins que ces événements étaient un excellent véhicule pour les négociations et les jeux de coulisse des grands de ce monde dont Draco faisait partie. Le sorcier l'en avait averti et au fond, il comprenait ses raisons.

Harry poussa à nouveau un profond soupir et s'accouda à la table en relevant les manches de son excentrique costume pour la millième fois de la soirée en grimaçant, légèrement incommodé. À peine une heure avait passée depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Et même s'il comprenait que Draco était ici ce soir pour son travail, une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à son sort sans prendre de temps de lui présenter quelques gentilles personnes, sans même un regard d'excuse démontrant qu'à quelque part, il souhaiterait être en sa compagnie…

Désireux de profiter à fond de cet endroit fabuleux et de la chance inouïe qui s'offrait à lui de socialiser sans avoir à plaire, Harry avait fait de nombreuses allées et venues dans la Grande Salle et autour de la piste de danse où s'élançaient déjà quelques couples richement vêtus, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur rempli d'optimisme. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait réussi à repérer ni Blaise Zabbini qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui lui avait promis qu'ils se verraient ce soir, ni aucune des personnes dont Draco lui avait parlées et dont il avait méticuleusement étudié les visages, les noms, professions, états matrimoniaux et anecdotes, non plus qu'aucune personne semblant disposée à initier une conversation quelconque avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à cette table, seul et déprimé, déçu de voir toutes ses attentes s'effondrer une à une à chaque instant qui passait.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains un long moment en prenant une profonde inspiration, mais quand il se redressa, une minuscule créature aux yeux et aux oreilles proéminentes se tenait devant lui et lui présentait sur un plateau d'argent une longue flûte de champagne, qu'il accepta timidement.

Il chercha des yeux la personne qui avait commandé ce verre pour lui mais la chose parla d'une toute petite voix :

-Un message pour vous Monsieur Potter. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Le jeune Moldu sursauta en entendant son nom, puis attrapa la petite note rédigée à l'encre dorée sur un papier noir étincelant en remerciant le messager d'un signe de tête. La créature disparue tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Il regarda avec un regain d'espoir le verre de cristal qui reflétait à la perfection l'éclat distingué du breuvage, puis posa les yeux sur la note qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main en souriant bêtement. Il était nerveux et fébrile mais aussi incroyablement excité de se savoir l'objet de l'attention de quelqu'un, lui qui, la seconde d'avant, s'était cru livré à lui-même. Il se sentait précisément comme l'une de ces héroïnes de films romantico-débiles à la noix qui se pâmait devant un admirateur secret ou présumé.

Peut-être était-ce le fait de porter une robe qui provoquait chez lui une telle réaction, qui sait…

Mais les faits étaient là : son cœur battait fort et vite et ses mains étaient soudainement moites. Le jeune Moldu leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre stupidité, puis déplia la note.

_Puisses-tu pardonner mon retard inadmissible…_

_Je t'envoie ce verre du meilleur champagne, en attendant avec grande hâte le moment béni où mes yeux s'abreuveront à nouveau à ta beauté. _

_Attend-moi… _

Le billet n'était pas signé, mais le vocabulaire soigné et l'écriture fine et régulière ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry sur son auteur….

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et le jeune Moldu haleta légèrement, puis tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'acier de Draco qui semblait regarder dans sa direction.

_C'était lui? C'était donc bien lui!_

Le cœur encore plus fou que tout à l'heure, Harry chercha à tâtons son verre qu'il leva en signe de remerciement, puis haussa un peu les épaules en souriant, l'air de dire « prend ton temps, je t'attendrai ».

Le blond lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour toute réponse, puis retourna à sa conversation et Harry reconnu naïvement dans cette première marque d'intérêt de la soirée, la confirmation qu'il attendait.

Avec fébrilité, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et pour la première fois, il découvrit le ciel; le liquide était tellement doux, tellement aérien que son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, si c'était toutefois possible et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'enchantement.

-Grand dieu! murmura-t-il pour lui-même, c'est un rêve… il faut que ce soit un rêve! Du champagne... et Draco qui pense à moi?

Malgré lui, une vague d'espoir comme il n'en avait jamais connue lui monta à la gorge et il dut lever les yeux au ciel pour retenir l'eau qui lui montait aux yeux, ému. Quand il avait dit que ce soir était le début d'une vie nouvelle, cela impliquait-il des changements entre eux? Des changements à leur entente? Draco avait serré sa main dans la sienne, il l'avait regardé comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant, il l'avait touché devant tous ces gens, tout à l'heure et il avait dit ces mots! Devait-il trouver un sens à toutes ces choses ou était-ce simplement son imagination qui s'emballait trop vite?

Toutes ces questions sans réponse lui retournèrent l'âme et tandis qu'il contemplait avec une fascination renouvelée le ciel étoilé qui tapissait le plafond de la salle de bal, il se surprit à y croire… _à y croire vraiment_… Si la magie pouvait créer un ciel aussi parfait que celui que l'on voit au Nord, là où plus une lumière ne brille, elle pouvait sûrement réussir à remettre l'amour dans le cœur de Draco… _oui sûrement_…

La musique lente et capiteuse que jouait l'orchestre avala le jeune Moldu tout entier et il cala d'un trait le reste de son verre. Les phrases rythmées de l'air que jouait l'orchestre l'enveloppaient complètement. Sa tête s'emplissait délicieusement d'une langueur sublime et alors que les danseurs valsaient librement sur la piste, son esprit s'enflamma à son tour.

Il revoyait les beaux yeux gris de Draco qui brillaient, ancrés dans les siens hier soir. Il sentait encore ses mains blanches et douces sur son visage et se rappelait de ses propres doigts qui glissaient sur la nuque blonde du sorcier et il enfouit son visage brûlant d'émoi dans ses mains… Peut-être avait-il eu tort hier… peut-être Draco ne pensait-il pas à William après tout. Peut-être avait-il simplement eu envie de ses lèvres comme il avait eu envie de celles de Draco. Peut-être que ce soir, lorsqu'ils rentreraient à son appartement…

Le jeune moldu inspira profondément pour tenter de canaliser toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il était déchiré entre l'espoir de le voir venir à lui ce soir et la dure réalité du pourquoi de sa présence en ce lieu. Le contrat, l'argent, ces journées qui filaient trop vite… et Draco… cet homme tellement près de l'image qu'il se faisait de l'homme idéal.

Et s'il venait à lui ce soir? Et s'il avait raison? … _Et s'il lui demandait ce qu'il avait toujours refusé jusqu'à présent?_

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa hanche et il serra fort entre ses doigts la baguette de Draco qui se retourna pour le regarder au même instant, comme un miracle. Et sans aucune hésitation, sans le moindre doute, Harry su qu'il ne pourrait jamais coucher avec lui pour de l'argent… _Pas cette fois…_

Cet aveu qu'il se fit à lui-même, cette décision qu'il prit le libéra d'un poids énorme et il lui sourit sans fausse pudeur.

_S'il devait le faire, il voulait que ce soit par envie, par amour... _

Le sourire de Harry demeura sans réponse. Mais le sorcier regarda un long moment dans sa direction et puis se retourna vers les hommes d'affaires avec qui il discutait en inclinant la tête respectueusement pour prendre congé sans plus d'explication, à la grande surprise de tous, y compris de Harry qui se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un bref regard tandis que le sorcier se frayait vers sa table, mais alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour le rejoindre, une femme élégante et richement parée vint à sa rencontre en ouvrant les bras, provoquant un gémissement de désespoir chez le jeune Moldu qui, pendant une seconde, avait eu l'espoir fou que Draco ait pris congé pour venir à lui.

Harry regarda avec frustration son cavalier s'incliner devant la dame et lui faire un baisemain digne des plus beaux contes de fée avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, suivant tout sourire sa somptueuse compagne qui l'entraîna bras dessus bras dessous vers l'autre extrémité de la salle en direction d'un groupe de ladies de troisième âge qui semblaient l'attendre avec grande hâte.

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme et passa une main excédée dans ses cheveux noirs qui acheva de le décoiffer, lui conférant un air « frais sorti du lit » assez improbable pour ce genre de soirée. Mais le jeune Moldu ne s'en souciait guère, trop occupé qu'il était à s'apitoyer sur sa solitude et son isolement. Il se trouvait tellement stupide et ridicule d'avoir crû que Draco s'intéressait soudainement à lui qu'il enfouit le billet qu'il lui avait fait porté dans sa poche avec hargne et serra les dents, sentant la même colère irrationnelle qu'il avait ressentie hier envers le sorcier monter en lui comme un poison.

Aussi, Harry ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'on s'adressait à lui.

-Alors c'est toi, l'heureux élu de cette année! Quelle chance tu as! Tu sais combien d'hommes…

-…et de femmes aussi!...

-…voudraient avoir la chance d'être vus à son bras?

-Même si, il faut le préciser, accompagner Draco Malfoy se résume à faire une entrée remarquée sur le tapis rouge et à passer la soirée…

-Et la nuit!...

-désespérément seul.

Le jeune Moldu se redressa d'un bond et tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, avant de se pivoter d'un geste vif pour voir qui s'adressait à lui de cette manière.

-Lavande Brown, dit la première en faisant une légère révérence. Et voici Parvati Patil –la femme s'inclina à son tour- et sa sœur Padma.

-Enchanté! marmonna Harry à contrecoeur en tendant une main maladroite à l'attention des trois jeunes dames.

La plus grande des trois, celle qui s'appelait Lavande, fronça les sourcils d'un air septique et Harry retira aussitôt sa main en rougissant furieusement, honteux.

-Pardonnez mes manières, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des cérémonies, murmura-t-il en se levant pour s'incliner bassement devant elles avant de déposer un baisemain sur leur main respective, prenant exemple sur le geste que venait de poser Draco devant ses yeux quelques minutes auparavant.

Les jumelles Patil rigolèrent un peu et dirent comme un parfait reflet de l'autre :

-Ah les Américains, tellement délurés!

Harry se détendit un peu et prit appui sur le tabouret qu'il venait de quitter en souriant un peu.

-Je respecte les traditions, mais disons seulement que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les convenances… surtout en présence des dames…

Les trois jeunes femmes gloussèrent à ces paroles et Parvati et Lavande se poussèrent un peu du coude en murmurant « je te l'avais bien dit !» et « oh! tu avais raison! » et Harry rigola un peu à son tour, incertain de ce que signifiaient ces remarques.

-Désolé, j'accompagne déjà quelqu'un, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dit malicieusement le jeune moldu en leur adressant un sourire sincère.

Lavande, qui semblait la plus frondeuse des trois, haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

-Désolé parce que tu es gay ou parce que tu es le faire-valoir de Draco Malfoy? Parce que si c'est seulement à cause de Malfoy, on t'a sûrement déjà dit de ne pas fonder trop d'espoir sur lui.

-Oui, tout le monde sait qu'il n'a plus touché à personne depuis la mort de son petit copain, ajouta la première sœur Patil… Et à chaque année c'est la même rengaine : un pauvre mec…

-… la plupart du temps absolument craquant, précisa sa jumelle…

-a le cœur brisé et termine la soirée en solitaire au bar par sa faute, alors que Malfoy est rentré tranquillement chez lui depuis longtemps sans même lui dire bonsoir.

Harry mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, soudainement très angoissé autant par les propos des jeunes femmes que par le cercle qu'elles avaient formé autour de lui et qui ne lui laissait aucune chance d'esquive.

-Je… si vous saviez que j'arrivais tout juste des USA, on vous a très certainement dit que j'étais un ami personnel de Draco, n'est-ce pas? Je doute qu'il m'abandonne ainsi à mon sort, répondit-il. Il m'a promis qu'il me présenterait des gens, je… c'est seulement qu'il est bien occupé présentement. Il le fera plus tard, j'en suis sûr, souffla-t-il…

Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice, puis celle des sœur qui portait le sari d'un rose éclatant leva la main et une créature en tout point semblable à celle que Harry avait rencontrée tout à l'heure apparut, un plateau garni de quatre coupes identiques à celle que Draco lui avait fait apporter à la main.

-Allons… Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête d'enterrement, si tu en es sûr! dit-elle en s'emparant du premier verre avant de venir s'asseoir à sa droite.

-C'est bien lui qui t'a envoyé du champagne tout à l'heure, non?

Harry sourit un peu à l'évocation de cette grande joie –la seule- de la soirée, puis se redressa en reprenant sa place à la table.

-Oui!… enfin je crois; la lettre n'était pas signée.

-Eh bien! S'exclama Lavande Brown d'un air étrange avant de s'installer à sa gauche, en imitant les jumelles. Je vous avoue cependant être un peu perplexe, quant à ce verre, Harry… c'est que je croyais que Draco Malfoy avait ses propres elfes de maison…

-Oui, renchérit l'Indienne qui portait le sari orangé, Draco a le même serviteur depuis l'époque de Poudlard; c'est connu. De la table des Serdaigle, je pouvais aisément les voir et je suis certaine que cette elfe –même si elle me semblait familière- n'était pas à lui…

-Peut-être avez-vous un autre admirateur secret, s'exclama Lavande en tapant joyeusement des mains.

Le jeune Moldu haussa les épaules d'un air malheureux et baissa le nez dans son verre pour échapper aux regards de méduse des trois jeunes sorcières.

Il avait besoin de voir Draco. De parler à Draco. Il voulait saisir sa baguette magique et le sentir vivre au bout de ses doigts, mais il n'en fit rien. La peur qu'elles aient raison et lui tort le paralysait complètement et la perspective de passer la soirée entouré de ces vipères à espérer en vain la venue du blond le rendait misérable.

Pendant un instant, il songea vaguement à se lever et à le rejoindre mais il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire, d'une part parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction que les filles ne le laisseraient pas s'enfuir aussi facilement et d'autre part parce qu'il redoutait la réaction du blond.

-Ah oui, ajouta la jeune femme en constatant le mutisme de Harry. J'oubliais : c'est lui et pas un autre. N'est-ce pas? Est-il donc si parfait qu'aucun autre homme ne puisse tenir la comparaison?

Harry s'appuya contre sa paume et ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'un noir abyssal de l'Indienne.

-Si, il l'est. Son seul défaut à mes yeux est peut-être d'en aimer un autre que moi. Et je ne suis même pas certain de considérer cela comme un défaut, ajouta-t-il avec amertume…

Lavande posa légèrement sa main sur son bras et il sursauta malgré lui, tout perdu qu'il était dans sa réflexion.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est mal… seulement… prend garde à toi. Parce que derrière le visage que tu vois et que tu chéris, il y en a un autre plus sombre.

-Oh… allez les filles! Vous ne voyez pas que vous déprimez complètement ce pauvre Harry? lança Parvati sur le ton de la conversation. Non! Moi je suis d'avis que ce qu'il faut à Draco Malfoy, c'est quelqu'un qui le bouscule et qui mettre à mal ses défenses. Ces histoires sombres de deuil et de retranchement, se sont des légendes alimentées par la presse à potin et Reeta Skeeter. Pour ma part, je considère qu'un homme qui finance à même sa fortune personnelle la tenue d'un évènement annuel comme le grand Bal de Noël ne peut pas être aussi désillusionné qu'on le dit; quiconque aime et protège les enfants de la sorte doit porter en lui l'amour du genre humain. Le contraire est impossible; ça n'aurait aucun sens!

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se retourna instinctivement vers l'endroit où se tenait Draco qui semblait toujours en grande conversation avec l'élégante femme de tout à l'heure, avant de revenir à Parvati avec un air franchement hébété.

-Il fait quoi?!

-Il finance cette soirée dans son intégralité. Quoi, tu ne le savais pas? Ne te disais-tu pas son ami?

Le jeune Moldu leva les mains dans les airs, complètement décontenancé.

-Si, si… mais jamais je n'aurais pensé… je… je n'ai pas songé à…

Lavade se pencha vers lui sur un ton de confidence et murmura d'une voix suave :

-Depuis la mort de ses parents lors de la Grande Bataille qui a suivi la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, Draco Malfoy a entre ses mains ce que les spécialistes évaluent comme étant l'une des 5 plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre.

-Oui, ajouta l'une des sœurs Patil. C'est vraiment incroyable que vous n'en sachiez rien!

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent à nouveau mais il ne baissa pas la tête.

-Notre correspondance n'a jamais porté sur des questions d'argent, dit-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il en était capable dans les circonstances. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ce qu'il vaut.

Les jeunes femmes pouffèrent de rire et Parvati poussa sa sœur du coude d'un air complice.

-Oui, bien sûr! Et moi je suis cette vieille que les Moldus appelle la Reine d'Angleterre!

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux et une voix claire et féminine les fit sursauter.

-Sa Majesté la Reine, prononça pompeusement la jeune femme qui s'inclina dans une révérence exagérée. Je crois que le Ministre de la Magie serait enchanté de vous savoir parmi les invités ce soir. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous présenter à lui? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et railleuse.

Une joute visuelle s'entama entre les quatre jeunes femmes qui semblaient bien se connaître et ce fut Lavade, qui, après de longues secondes, abdiqua.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë avant de faire une légère révérence et de se retirer en toute hâte, immédiatement imitée par les sœurs Patil.

-Des vipères envieuses et méchantes, voilà tout ce qu'elles sont. Ne croit rien de ce qu'elles t'ont dit; c'est de la foutaise.

La jeune femme à l'allure élégante portait une longue robe de satin couleur crème et ses cheveux étaient savamment remontés sur sa nuque en un chignon simple, mais sophistiqué. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, sinon une alliance qui brillait ardemment à son annuaire gauche que Harry fixa un moment. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, repassant brièvement dans sa mémoire les photos qu'il avait étudiées, mais aucune ne lui semblait ressemblante, alors il se détendit quelque peu.

Il esquissa un geste pour se lever mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à ses côtés sans cérémonie.

-Tu as déjà eu ton lot de courbette et de baisemains pour la soirée, je crois, dit-elle dans un léger rire.

Elle étudia le visage de Harry une seconde, puis ajouta :

-Et ton lot de méchancetés également, à voir ta mine.

Harry sentit ses joues pâlir et il soupira profondément.

-Non… enfin je veux dire, pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elles ont raison à certains égards, c'est tout…

-À propos de l'argent? Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'appuyant un peu contre la table.

Le cœur du jeune Moldu se serra et il sortit instinctivement la baguette de Draco de sa robe pour la garder entre ses doigts, prenant soin de la dissimuler sous la table, masquée par un repli de sa robe. La texture légèrement rauque du bois apaisa quelque peu ses tourments, mais l'amertume qui lui enserrait la gorge l'empêcha de répondre.

Il était comme ces filles. Même pire que ces filles. Il était _réellement_ avec Draco pour son argent. Et même si quelque chose au fond de lui lui hurlait de rompre leur contrat, d'avouer au blond l'énorme coup de cœur qu'il avait eu pour lui et de ne pas accepter le montant qu'il lui avait promis, il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait besoin… C'était l'occasion inespérée de ne plus avoir de soucis pour manger et pour payer le loyer pendant des mois. C'était également l'occasion de rembourser les mille dollars qu'il devait à Emmett depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de l'oncle Vernon et peut-être même réussir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, à rembourser une partie des dettes de drogue que Joey avait contractées. Non, il ne pouvait pas agir d'une manière aussi égoïste…

-C'est vrai, alors? demanda Harry en s'éclaircissant la voix pour en chasser les dernières traces de tracas, Draco finance-t-il vraiment cette soirée?

La femme sourit avec une douceur toute particulière qui éclaira ses traits.

-Difficile à croire lorsque l'on regarde autour, non? Draco veut que tous les profits amassés soient remis aux enfants. Il a toujours refusé l'idée que le luxe d'un tel gala soit financé à même les dons, alors il le paye de sa poche. C'est quelqu'un de très généreux, même s'il tient à le cacher le plus possible. Aussi peu de gens savent qu'il se rend lui-même plusieurs fois par mois à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier l'emploi que fait l'hôpital des dons et évaluer les besoins des petits malades.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise et il se retourna pour regarder le blond qui était toujours occupé à bavarder avec la dame qui l'avait rejoint tout à l'heure.

-Il a passé une partie de son enfance à fréquenter cet hôpital, ayant lui-même été affligé d'une grave maladie magique dont il traîne encore les séquelles aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle. Je suppose qu'une partie de son dévouement pour la cause peut être expliquée par ce fait… Mais si tu veux mon avis, je crois surtout que Draco s'implique parce qu'il aime les enfants et qu'il a un cœur immense. Et parce qu'ils lui apportent beaucoup de bonheur.

Le jeune Moldu réfléchit une seconde, puis fronça durement les sourcils.

Qui était-elle pour porter un jugement sur les motivations profondes de Draco? En quoi était-elle différente des trois commères qu'elle avait chassées? Le connaissait-elle? L'avait-elle au moins rencontré? Elle n'était pourtant sur aucune des photographie que Draco lui avait montrées, sinon il l'aurait reconnue, _non?_

Un doute intense lui fit relever la tête et Harry la dévisagea à nouveau de longues secondes. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit en contemplant les yeux bruns malicieux de la jeune femme mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, elle le devança.

-Draco n'a jamais eu d'autres amis que William, pas plus qu'il n'est allé en Amérique dans sa jeunesse. Par contre moi j'y suis allée. Et si tu es Américain, moi je m'appelle Mickey Mouse.

Harry ferma les yeux avec consternation, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Draco entende ses appels à l'aide et vienne à son secours, mais en vain.

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme replaça un peu sa robe et lui sourit d'un air décontracté.

-Exact. Mais tu peux me tutoyer, je préfère… Tu peux aussi laisser tomber l'accent. Alors! annonça-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses mains jointes dans un ton de confidence. Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

Un éclair de panique traversa les iris d'émeraude du jeune homme et il bredouilla :

-Au… au Ministère de la Magie.

-Au Ministère! J'ai à m'y rendre très souvent et il ne me semble pas t'y avoir jamais vu, pourtant, dit-elle d'un air railleur. Tu travailles pour quel département?

Harry broya presque la baguette de Draco entre ses doigts et il se retourna instinctivement vers le blond qui le regardait aussi, indifférent. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une seconde, puis Harry se retourna vers son interlocutrice, plus dépité que jamais de constater que le blond n'avait aucunement l'intention de le sortir de cette impasse.

-En bas… marmonna-t-il, heu… le département du… heu… je veux dire des…

-Département des Mystères! Ah bon! Tu sais, le mensonge aurait presque pu être crédible… si seulement un Moldu pouvait y travailler.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains en gémissant et Hermione éclata de rire.

-Mais j'avoue que tu es un excellent comédien; par ailleurs si je n'avais pas reconnu la baguette de Draco avec laquelle tu joues compulsivement depuis le début de la soirée, je n'aurais pas su, dit-elle pour le rassurer…

Harry sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, puis il se pencha en avant dans un signe de confidence.

-Tu le jures?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire clair et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Et si tu me disais vraiment où vous vous êtes rencontrés, Draco et toi?

-Un soir, dans le parc, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je prenais un peu d'air et Draco marchait, on s'est croisé et puis il m'a parlé. On a seulement discutés un peu, voilà…

-Et il t'a parlé du monde magique à ce moment? Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Si… il a dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et il me l'a proposé. Et j'ai accepté.

-Et tu habites chez lui?

-Oui… Répondit Harry, de plus en plus embêté par l'interrogatoire dont il était victime de la part de la jeune sorcière. Draco croyait que ce serait plus facile pour moi de cette manière de me familiariser avec la magie!

-Et ton travail, ta famille?

Harry se redressa d'un bond, excédé, et s'exclama sans réfléchir :

-C'est ça, mon travail! ….

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes et le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que les sourcils d'Hermione se soulevèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Tu es escorte? Demanda-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

Harry se leva, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle en plein visage et il recula d'un pas, complètement paniqué.

-Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-il, il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

La jeune femme se leva à son tour mais Harry avait tourné les talons et marchait déjà à travers la foule compacte qui s'étalait autour des tables longeant la piste de danse. Les genoux tremblants, la tête embrumée par le champagne et la peur, le jeune Moldu avançait avec désespoir, bousculant même sans s'excuser quelques personnes se trouvant sur son chemin.

Il ne voyait rien, il ne voyait plus… Il n'y avait que cette peur panique d'avoir tout gâché, cette angoisse qui lui chavirait le cœur à l'idée d'avoir laissé tomber Draco, à l'idée qu'il lui en veuille et que cette improbable et étrange amitié entre eux s'arrête aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée. Il y avait aussi cette colère latente envers Draco qui lui brûlait le ventre et guidait ses pas, cette fureur d'être l'un de ces garçons abandonnés par lui, comme l'avait si bien dépeint Lavande Brown tout à l'heure, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, malgré ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée du château devant les photographes.

Alors il marchait à travers de ces gens qui lui semblaient tellement hostiles, courant presque vers lui, effrayé. Il s'approcha encore et alors que la foule se dispersait entre eux et qu'il le vit, son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres avec une intensité qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler : « Draco! ».

Autour d'eux, le silence se fit et tous se retournèrent, le regardant comme s'il était un animal étrange, murmurant, jugeant, riant de lui et de son improbable audace. Tous, y compris Draco lui-même, dont le regard gris le toisait avec une froideur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Le jeune Moldu se figea, ébranlé jusqu'à l'âme par ce regard, et un rire triste s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il regardait avec déconfiture le blond hocher la tête de gauche à droite dans un avertissement silencieux qui disait « ne t'approche pas », mais qui disait aussi – surtout- « tu me déçois». Et ce regard le blessa bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, le laissant planté là, dévasté.

Aussi quand un bras délicat se glissa sous le sien quelques secondes plus tard et qu'une voix qui lui semblait amicale, bien que ferme, l'enjoignit à la suivre, il obéit sans histoire.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Demanda Hermione en lançant un sort d'insonorisation en direction de la porte qui séparait la Grande salle de la verrière où ils étaient sortis. Sais-tu au moins avec qui Draco était en discussion? Le Ministre de la Magie en personne… son patron! Tu ne pouvais pas les interrompre de cette manière, enfin!

Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent de colère et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce qui _lui_ a pris, tu veux dire! C'est lui qui m'a planté là, seul, au milieu d'une bande de sorciers. Il y a une heure à peine, il me faisait de belles promesses, disait qu'il allait rester près de moi ou me présenter des gens… et voilà le résultat! Je me retrouve seul, on découvre ma vraie identité et je m'emporte devant tout le monde. J'avais dit à Draco que c'était une très mauvaise idée, que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Est-ce qu'il m'a écouté? Non! Qu'il en assume les conséquences; je fais le trottoir, moi. Je ne suis pas agent double!

Hermione se rapprocha de lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Draco t'a fait des promesses?

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber pitoyablement sur un banc à proximité.

-Oui! S'exclama-t-il. Enfin, si on veut… C'est que je croyais que nous deux… peut-être que nous…

Le jeune Moldu poussa un profond soupir et murmura « laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance »… La jeune femme observa un long moment les traits fins du visage de Harry et elle sourit tristement en le rejoignant.

-Pour toi, Draco n'est pas un client comme les autres, n'est-ce pas?

Un long silence lui répondit et quand les yeux remplis de mélancolie du jeune homme rencontrèrent les siens, elle eut sa réponse.

- Il a une profondeur que j'ai rarement vu chez quelqu'un, comme s'il avait une très vieille âme. Quand on regarde au fond de ses yeux, on a l'impression d'en voir une partie, perdue au milieu du gris. Je trouve ça fascinant. Il me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il voit quelque chose en moi; quelque chose de beau. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait sentir ainsi… C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est tout sauf stupide, Harry…

Le jeune Moldu chassa l'air triste de Hermione d'un geste de la main et sourit pour se redonner contenance.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de m'embrouiller avec lui. Je fais des gaffes, je l'insulte, je me fâche... Je réagis d'une manière horriblement embarrassante, dit-il en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux de sur le crâne. Je ne me suis jamais emporté autant que dans les 3 derniers jours. C'est grotesque, dit-il en laissant s'échapper une plainte de désespoir. Ça ne me ressemble pas…

-Tomber en amour n'est jamais grotesque, mais à tout les coups, nous avons des réactions disproportionnées.

Harry grimaça un peu.

- Vivre l'un pour l'autre. Tout partager. S'aimer à chaque seconde inconditionnellement, quoi qu'il advienne, dès le premier regard. Jamais de doute. Se comprendre sans se parler, souffla-t-il, rêveur, c'est ça l'amour, n'est-ce pas? Comme Draco et William… ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui pourrait peut-être se passer entre nous deux, _si jamais_…

Le Moldu ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable lui-même de déterminer la suite de sa pensée tant ses désirs demeuraient opaques et confus.

Hermione posa la main sur son bras et sourit, amusée de constater à quel point la jeunesse et l'apparente candeur du jeune homme s'avérait vibrante dans sa conception de l'amour.

-Alors mon mariage repose sur un vaste malentendu, répondit-elle dans un léger éclat de rire. Ainsi que celui de tous ceux que je connais… et le couple que Draco formait avec William aussi.

Harry haussa les sourcils, incertain de comprendre le sens de ces paroles et leva les yeux vers elle dans l'attente d'une explication.

-Tu confonds amour et contes de fée. L'amour est tout le contraire de ce que tu décris, Harry et si tu es à la recherche d'un sentiment instantané qui naîtrait du néant, j'ai bien peur que tu passes ta vie à l'attendre en vain. L'amour, le vrai, se forge dans les épreuves et dans la peine. Et jamais ça ne sera facile, Harry, jamais. Il y aura toujours des compromis et des déceptions, des grandes joies, oui, mais aussi des moments déchirants. Et c'est ce qui rend l'amour si grand et si beau, Harry. Justement le chemin qui nous y mène et la force des liens qui nous retiennent l'un à l'autre… Et oui, tu as raison, il y en a certain pour qui la route était toute tracée, comme Draco et William. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le parcours ait été plus facile pour autant; ils avaient leurs problèmes personnels, leurs misères, et je t'assure que ce ne fut pas toujours rose.

Le jeune Moldu écouta avec attention le discours d'Hermione, buvant chacune de ses paroles, mais à la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça, il éclata d'un rire triste.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Draco m'a laissé entendre et même si c'était vrai, ça ne changerait rien pour moi; il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureuses de certaines autres… et j'en suis. Alors pourquoi je me poserais tant de questions, n'est-ce pas? Non, rien de tout ça ne vaut la peine, dit-il en accrochant un sourire faux sur son visage pourtant ravagé par une émotion contraire.

Hermione répondit à son sourire en hochant la tête, l'air de comprendre beaucoup plus que le jeune Moldu n'avait voulu lui en dire. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de pointer en direction de la Grande Salle où la Fête battait son plein.

-Tu vois ces personnes assises à la table près de la tapisserie? Vient, je vais te présenter… Ils seront enchantés de faire ta connaissance et tu pourras passer un peu de bon temps et profiter de ce qui reste de la soirée, d'accord? Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire profiter tout le monde de ce sourire exceptionnel que tu as.

Le jeune Moldu regarda en direction de la table où les gens riaient et discutaient et il sourit un peu à son tour en baissant les yeux, véritablement touché par l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Luna Lovegood, journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier depuis son rachat par Le Chicanneur, le magazine de son père Rodolphus. Répartie à Serdaigle la même année que Draco, son surnom était Loufoca en raison de sa personnalité excentrique. Elle est présentement enceinte de son premier enfant et mariée avec Neville Londubat, un Griffondor qui était l'un des compagnons de chambre de William ici, à Poudlard. Les Londubat ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange, que Neville a tué de ses mains peu après la chute de Voldemort. Ensuite il y a tous les rouquins qu'on appelle Weasley. La seule fille, la cadette, se nomme Ginny et travaille sous les ordres de Draco à titre d'Auror, au Ministère de la Magie. Draco m'a simplement dit d'appeler tous les autres Weasley, que ça diminuerait le nombre d'erreurs potentielles. Mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que celui assis au centre, à la gauche de Neville et à la droite de Ginny, est celui dont tu parlais tout à l'heure dans ton discours sur les difficultés qui rendent l'amour si grand… Ronald, un Griffondor aussi, que tous ses proches amis appellent Ron. Celui qui t'a offert cette bague récemment, si je ne m'abuse.

La sorcière lui sourit avec une franche complicité.

-Comment en es-tu si sûr? Il ressemble pourtant trait pour trait à ses frères…

Harry dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front et haussa les épaules, amusé.

-Facile : il regarde dans notre direction depuis que nous sommes sortis sur cette terrasse, annonça-t-il avec une désinvolture qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme.

Hermione dévisagea Harry de longues secondes, puis effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, le faisant rougir un peu.

-Impressionnant… très impressionnant! Je suis certaine que Ron brûle d'envie que je lui présente celui qui me tient si gentiment compagnie depuis tout ce temps. Tu viens? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune Moldu se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un moment avec gêne, puis baissa les yeux.

-Je préfère rester ici… enfin, pour un moment. J'ai seulement besoin d'être un peu seul, pour quelques minutes, je… et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin de présentation pour connaître toutes ces personnes, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione sourit un peu et allongea sa main tendue pour toucher son bras avec bienveillance.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry. Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin et si tu changeais d'avis, tu es le bienvenu, bien sûr. Ça serait un grand plaisir.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant avec tristesse, puis s'avança vers la baie vitrée qui surplombait le vaste domaine, déjà perdu dans sa contemplation.

La jeune femme le regarda un long moment, puis esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la terrasse, mais se ravisa.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agi aussi froidement avec toi ce soir, Harry, ajouta-t-elle. Je l'ignore vraiment. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jamais Draco n'a eu envie de se rapprocher de personne, dans sa vie. Il s'est toujours laissé porté par les événements, il a toujours laissé les autres décider à sa place… Mais toi… mais toi il t'a choisi. Il est allé vers toi sans aucune raison apparente; il est allé te chercher, tu comprends? Et je sais que ce fait en soi n'excuse en rien sa manière d'agir, mais si tu savais tout ce qu'il a traversé, tu comprendrais à quel point ta présence ici relève du miracle, Harry. Ne baisse pas les bras, dit-elle avec un accent de désespoir au fond de la voix, je t'en prie. Tu es un garçon intelligent et articulé et vivant et fort, ça ne prend qu'un instant pour s'en apercevoir, et peu importe ce que tu es ou d'où tu viens! Car tu es peut-être ce dont il a besoin dans sa vie… Tu es peut-être la solution…

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse car pour l'instant, Harry était bien trop blessé pour ça. Mais l'espoir que ses paroles fassent leur chemin jusqu'au cœur du jeune Moldu la rassura un peu.

- Penses-y, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle de voix.

D'un mouvement souple, elle tourna les talons et quitta la terrasse sans se retourner, regagnant la grande salle pour rejoindre son époux qui l'attendait, l'esprit toujours tourné vers ce jeune Moldu si particulier qu'elle venait à peine de quitter

_Pour une fois, Draco ne lui avait pas menti; il avait bel et bien choisi quelqu'un de différent. _


	13. Bal de Noël partie II

**CHAPITRE XIII**** : Bal de Noël (Partie II)**

Lentement, le bruit de la fête s'effaça jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une rumeur et Harry comprit que la porte s'était refermée. Rassuré de se savoir seul, le jeune Moldu laissa s'échapper une longue plainte qui se termina dans un grognement étouffé.

-Je le savais, je le sentais… il fallait que ça se passe ainsi! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, ce soir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais au lieu de l'écho de ses paroles qu'il attendait, une autre voix, chaude et familière, revint à ses oreilles, poussée de partout par les larges vitres qui entouraient l'endroit:

-Le regrettes-tu vraiment?

Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un geste tellement brusque qu'il faillit trébucher en s'enfargeant dans sa robe.

-J'étais seul! Je le jure! S'exclama Harry, comment tu…?

Le jeune Moldu porta la main à son cœur palpitant d'émoi et il ne termina pas sa phrase, intimidé par le sourire charmeur que l'homme lui offrait en retour.

-Draco? Mon garçon, est-ce que ça va? Vous êtes bien pâle, soudainement, dit le Ministre en posant une main sur son épaule pour le guider un peu en retrait du petit cercle qu'ils formaient avec une dizaine de diplomates et d'hommes d'affaire du pays.

-Je… je vais bien, bafouilla-t-il sans quitter du regard la silhouette svelte de Harry qui se tenait près de celle d'un homme bien connu là-bas, dans la verrière. Je crois que j'ai omis de prendre un vrai repas depuis ce matin tant mon travail m'a absorbé; je me sens un peu étourdi, voilà tout. Je… je devrais peut-être…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, ça va de soit! S'exclama l'homme en lui laissant tomber sa large main sur l'échine, ce qui lui fit presque fléchir les genoux sous l'impact. De toute manière, vous avez fait du très bon boulot dans ce dossier et je crois qu'il ne reste « qu'à remonter le poisson dans la barque », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Je me charge de tout; considérez votre congé des Fêtes devancé de quelques heures.

Le blond décrocha avec grande peine son regard du couple que formait Harry avec Blaise Zabini et le porta sur son patron à contrecoeur.

-Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

Le jeune homme salua les convives d'un signe de tête, puis esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais la voix forte et portante de l'homme le força à se retourner de nouveau.

-Malfoy, appela-t-il impérieusement. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais assez, disons… sceptique au départ par rapport à votre nomination. Au-delà de votre instruction et du don héréditaire des Malfoy pour les affaires, je craignais que votre –comment dire- votre _mode de vie très particulier_ ne finisse par avoir préséance sur votre jugement professionnel et que vous accordiez préséance à votre _ami_ plutôt qu'à l'image de votre Ministre. Mais vous avez géré le « petit problème » de tout à l'heure d'une manière admirable et vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais tort d'avoir douté de vous. Vous faites honneur à votre nom, Malfoy!

Un haut-le-cœur d'une surprenante intensité fit frissonner le jeune sous-ministre qui s'écarta vivement avant que la main de l'homme ne rejoigne son épaule à nouveau, les yeux brûlants de fureur, autant contre les propos immondes de son patron que contre lui-même.

Car au fond, il avait raison…

Il avait choisi d'agir comme ce bâtard qu'il savait être. Celui qu'il était depuis la fin de la Guerre, celui qu'il était depuis que William était parti, celui que son cher père lui avait appris à être… Cette voie qu'il lui avait montré comme étant un gage de succès dans la vie. Il avait toujours été tellement plus facile pour Draco d'agir ainsi qu'on le lui avait enseigné; il n'avait aucun effort à faire. Seulement demeurer de glace.

_Ne pas laisser filtrer d'émotion, ne montrer aucun signe d'intérêt ou de surprise. Ne pas s'impliquer._

Mais ce soir, sa propre attitude l'avait révulsé. Il en aurait vomit de dégoût tant son comportement lui paraissait injuste envers Harry et déplacé par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Il avait crû ce soir pour un instant retrouver en lui la force qu'il avait déjà connue pour réussir à soutenir le jugement des autres. Prendre la main du Moldu dans la sienne, lui sourire et l'entraîner à travers ses obligations. Le présenter sans honte, se tenir près de lui la tête haute.

Il avait cru y arriver; il y avait honnêtement cru. Mais il s'était trompé.

Ce n'était pas sa propre force qu'il avait perçue lorsqu'il avait confronté Skeeter et s'était tenu debout pour défendre ses choix mais bien celle de Harry. C'était cette force de caractère, ce courage, cette détermination qui irradiait de sa personne et qui, pour un instant, avait réchauffé la sienne et lui avait transmis un peu de sa ferveur. Il avait tout confondu.

Il était faible, il l'avait toujours été. Il ignorait même comment il avait pu croire une seconde que ce fait avait pu changer depuis sa rencontre avec Harry. Il était pathétique…

Draco songea pour un instant à lever les yeux pour le regarder mais la perspective de le voir le jeune homme succomber –comme tous les autres- aux charmes de Zabini le transperça le part en part, tant et si bien qu'il s'éloigna encore un peu plus.

Le blond fit quelques pas en direction de la piste de danse, perdu, nauséeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les amis de William, ses amis qui regardaient avec insistance dans sa direction, certain lui faisant vaguement signe de les rejoindre.

De l'autre côté, il y avait un groupe de médicomages qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il appréciait et avec qui il avait développé une relation très cordiale depuis qu'il s'impliquait activement dans les œuvres de Sainte-Mangouste. Ces derniers l'invitaient également d'un sourire avenant.

Puis il y avait la porte. La porte de la Grande Salle. Cette porte immense qui menait vers le hall, vers la sortie et la fin de son calvaire. Cette porte plein ouest qui l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Cette porte qu'il avait tant de fois franchie sans se soucier de rien d'autre que sa personne.

Draco grimaça et attrapa sans réfléchir un verre d'hydromel que portait un serveur passant à proximité de lui qu'il cala d'un trait dans un geste désespéré avant de le reposer, vide, aussitôt remplacé par un autre.

Le garçon qui semblait avoir tout au plus 17 ou 18 ans le dévisagea un moment, puis lui sourit avec empathie.

-Mauvaise soirée?

-Exécrable, répondit le blond en soupirant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse mais avant de s'éloigner, il ajouta : « si ça peut vous consoler, vous ne semblez pas être le seul ». Il désigna du menton la verrière.

* * *

-J'attendais que vous terminiez votre entretien depuis un moment déjà. J'ai profité de l'instant où Hermione Granger sortait pour entrer à mon tour. Voilà le mystère de la porte que tu n'as pas entendue qui est résolu!

Harry resta un instant figé sur place, bouche ouverte, puis laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux en se redressant.

-Bien sûr… je suis vraiment désolé! J'agis d'une manière tout à fait embarrassante ce soir. C'est gênant, dit-il en portant ses mains à ses joues rougies à nouveau par la honte.

Blaise Zabbini pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant avec intensité, un sourire mystérieux au bout des lèvres.

-Gênant? Peut-être… mais tout à fait charmant, répondit-il en s'avançant vers lui d'une manière entreprenante.

Harry baissa les yeux et se retourna pour rejoindre la baie vitrée.

C'était une sensation étrange et complètement nouvelle pour lui de se sentir l'objet de l'attention de quelqu'un d'une manière aussi flagrante et Harry ignorait s'il était complètement à l'aise avec tout ça. La plupart des hommes pour qui il travaillait le considérait comme du « tout cuit » et ne se donnait pas la peine d'essayer de lui plaire d'une quelconque manière, ni en paroles, ni en actions. Et à part peut-être les sous-entendus boiteux de Joey sur la possibilité d'une relation entre eux, jamais il ne s'était fait faire la cour, ou du moins, jamais aussi ouvertement et avec autant d'insistance.

Et cette soudaine sensation, combinée à la solitude de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient le paralysait de peur. Il se sentait dépourvu et seul.

_Oui, surtout tellement seul… _

La tristesse qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Draco l'avait renié devant tout le monde lui parvenait par vagues douloureuses qui l'élançaient jusqu'à la moelle et presque instinctivement, il se retourna par-dessus son épaule pour le chercher du regard; le sorcier se tenait toujours parmi le groupe d'hommes conversant avec le Ministre de la Magie mais Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air ailleurs. Ses cheveux lunaires tombaient un peu devant son regard et sa belle tête qu'il portait d'ordinaire avec élégance était voûtée, inclinée. Il se demanda ce qui le rendait soucieux. Pensait-il à lui? Regrettait-il son geste de tout à l'heure? L'un des hommes du groupe qui se tenait près de lui posa une main sur son épaule et Harry ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur lorsque Draco se redressa et reprit la conversation avec eux sans même un regard vers lui.

Les yeux perçants de Blaise Zabbini suivirent le regard du jeune Moldu et un rictus mauvais passa sur son visage tandis que Harry retournait tranquillement à sa contemplation du Parc pour arrêter de penser à lui. Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur les lèvres pleines de Blaise, aussi fugace que ce dernier rictus et il se recomposa un air neutre avant de le rejoindre.

-Alors… À ce qu'on m'a dit, tu aurais adopté un harfang des neiges?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à l'homme à ses côtés qui semblait avoir porté son attention sur le paysage enneigé du parc de Poudlard à son tour et sourit un peu.

-Oui… elle s'appelle Hedwidge. Mais elle est blessée pour l'instant; une aile cassée. Mais elle devrait récupérer complètement d'ici quelques semaines, selon la dame de la ménagerie. Son précédent propriétaire lui a mené la vie dure, alors je veux lui donner tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle se remette. Pauvre Hedwidge; certains sorciers sont tellement irresponsables!

Les sourcils de Blaise se soulevèrent dans un signe d'agacement manifeste et il marmonna « _certains volatiles sont tellement têtus…_ ». Harry se retourna à nouveau vers lui mais en regardant le visage redevenu souriant de l'homme, il supposa qu'il avait dû mal entendre.

-Le Comité s'est surpassé cette année, dit le sorcier en changeant volontairement de sujet, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il fit quelques pas devant la large baie vitrée en étirant les bras pour embrasser le paysage avec grandiloquence.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Poudlard aussi sublime. Mais ta présence en ces lieux a, je crois, beaucoup à voir avec toute cette beauté, dit Blaise en passant derrière lui, effleurant volontairement sa hanche du bout des doigts dans une caresse soutenue.

Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un bond, soudainement beaucoup moins à l'aise avec toutes ces flatteries qui sonnaient faux à son oreille.

-Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions retourner auprès des autres? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en jetant un regard insistant en direction de la Grande Salle. La subtilité ne semble pas être une force chez toi et je ne suis pas certain d'être complètement à l'aise avec la situation, dit-il en grimaçant un peu.

Un nuage passa dans les yeux noirs de Zabbini et il se rapprocha encore tandis que le jeune Moldu esquissait un léger mouvement pour s'écarter du banc qui restreignait substantiellement ses possibilités de fuite pour l'éviter, comme une souris flairait l'attaque du chat.

-Subtil, dis-tu? Mais je suis très subtil… Si je ne l'avais pas été, j'aurais signé mon nom sur la note qui accompagnait le verre de champagne que je t'ai fait envoyer tout à l'heure et que tu serres dans ta main depuis que Granger est sortie d'ici.

Les joues de Harry prirent une vive teinte carmin avant de pâlir tout aussi subitement, tant et si bien qu'il dû se laisser choir sur le banc à ses côtés pour encaisser le choc.

-C'était… c'était donc de toi?

-Lavande Brown avait raison tout à l'heure; il n'y a rien à attendre de Malfoy. Et je sais que les arguments de Granger ont pu te sembler convaincants, mais il faut que tu comprennes. Elle est très intelligente; elle s'est servie de ce que tu espérais entendre pour te convaincre de t'acharner, mais elle n'y croit pas pour autant. Son beau discours de tout à l'heure ne servait qu'à remplir une promesse qu'elle a fait à William Meighan avant sa mort concernant Draco. Elle t'a parlé de la même manière dont elle a parlé à tous ses cavaliers des dernières années après qu'il les ait abandonnés à leur sort ici.

Le sorcier prit une mine affectée et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Je sais que c'est horrible à entendre et que tu as du chagrin, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir.

Le jeune Moldu s'écarta vivement d'un coup d'épaule, les yeux flamboyants d'indignation et de peur.

-Comment sais-tu ce que Miss Brown m'a dit? … et… et la conversation avec Hermione… je… nous étions seuls, ici! Elle a lancé des sortilèges pour empêcher qu'on nous entende et….

Blaise baissa les yeux et épousseta distraitement le revers de sa manche, légèrement vexé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-J'ai présumé, voilà tout! Lavande tourne constamment autour de tout ce qui gravite dans l'entourage de Malfoy et Granger agit comme son chien de garde depuis des années. Un coup de dé qui est tombé juste, à ce je peux constater.

Un frisson imperceptible courut le long de son échine et un froid glacé envahit le jeune Moldu de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu mens. Tu étais là et tu as tout entendu, affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme, mais tremblante d'émotion. J'ignore comment, mais tu étais là! Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne le suis.

Harry esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Blaise Zabbini fut plus rapide et saisit son poignet pour le retenir.

-Tu es un garçon très intelligent, tu sais, dit-il en étouffant un léger rire. J'étais conquis au premier regard, mais là, vraiment, je suis soufflé.

L'homme esquissa une moue désolée et lui sourit presque aussitôt en caressant le revers de sa main qu'il retenait toujours dans la sienne du bout des doigts.

-Mais il faut me comprendre, Harry… je voulais en apprendre plus et avec tout ce mystère autour que les journaux ont créé autour de toi, ça m'a rendu fou! J'avais l'intention de te rejoindre dès que vous êtes entrés dans la salle, Draco et toi, mais quand je t'ai aperçu, si beau, qui marchait au milieu de tous ces gens banals, je n'ai pas pu! Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de te regarder mais de ton côté, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Malfoy. J'étais jaloux à en crever, alors j'ai décidé de demeurer en retrait. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un prétexte sérieux pour t'aborder, moi qui savait que tu en espérais un autre. Alors je t'ai envoyé un verre en pensant que le geste te rappellerait à ta promesse d'hier, en vain. Puis Lavande est arrivée et ma curiosité l'a emporté sur ma raison.

Zabbini se leva et marcha vers le fond de la pièce pour récupérer ce qui semblait être un large morceau de tissus d'une couleur obscure.

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité, déclara-t-il en revenant vers le jeune Moldu qui s'était levé à son tour pour se rapprocher de la porte. Elles sont très rares et très précieuses. Celle-ci est en possession de ma famille depuis plus de sept générations. Tu vois, dit-il en l'enfilant et en la retirant tout aussi vite pour simple démonstration, j'étais là sans y être… Ces objets magiques fonctionnent même sur les Moldus; je te la prêterai, si tu le désires.

Harry sursauta malgré lui et recula jusqu'à prendre appui sur le mur derrière, le cœur battant la chamade, mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler, un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, l'en empêchant.

-Chut, je sais ce que tu vas dire Harry, mais sache que ça ne me fait rien. J'ai déjà connu des Moldus dans ton genre et j'ai compris ce qu'est ce métier. Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. De toute manière, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance; je suis riche, tu sais. Peut-être pas autant que peut l'être Draco, mais assez pour ne pas savoir que faire de ma fortune. Et j'ai bien réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure, Harry et une chose est claire pour moi : je te veux. Et maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je crois avoir l'assurance que tu ne me repousseras pas. Tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler, plus jamais. Tu auras ton propre appartement, je mettrai des elfes à ton service et tu feras ce que bon te semble. Tu ne manqueras jamais de rien; je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux. La seule chose que je demanderai en échange…

L'homme avait parlé d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et sans rencontrer aucune réticence de la part du jeune Moldu, il avait glissé ses mains autour de sa taille pour le ramener lentement à lui, ses yeux fouillant les siens sans impunité.

-La seule chose que je te demande, reprit-il en déglutissant bruyamment, c'est d'être mien. Oublie Malfoy, oublie la vie que tu menais et soit à ma disposition nuit et jour. Penses-y : jamais personne ne t'offrira de pareil contrat, Harry. C'est la chance d'une vie pour quelqu'un comme toi, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par un souffle. Soit mon amant…

Le jeune Moldu baissa vivement la tête, incapable de prononcer une seule parole ou de faire un geste pour se libérer des bras de Zabini qui le retenaient.

Son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et la lassitude l'avait plongé dans une torpeur profonde dont il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à sortir. Il était là, sans vie, sans volonté, tellement blessé par ce brutal retour à la réalité de son quotidien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à vivre. Ce soir et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait d'accepter les mains de cet homme sur son corps sans protester. Il se maudissait de ne pas être capable de prononcer ce mot pourtant simple « _non_ ». Il se méprisait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu'on n'achetait pas la vie de quelqu'un comme on achète une fourniture, qu'on n'achèterait jamais _sa_ vie de cette manière. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir en lui assez de dignité pour reculer d'un pas, lui sourire et s'en aller de cette pièce.

Pourtant, l'approche de Blaise n'avait rien de fondamentalement différent de toutes les autres approches qu'il avait connues dans son travail depuis toutes ces années, sinon dans l'endroit et le type de proposition. Zabini voulait du sexe et lui en vendait. C'était pourtant simple. Les contacts, c'était ça, son travail. Mais ce soir, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus; la simple idée de coucher avec cet homme, même une seule fois, le rebutait. Il se sentait sale, souillé, violé dans ce qu'il avait de plus sacré. Il se sentait à l'agonie dans ses bras et il avait l'impression que l'étau se resserrait, l'emprisonnant, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et il étouffait.

-Tu es bien silencieux pour quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une telle offre. Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un avant-goût pour te donner l'envie? Oui… c'est ça, n'est-ce pas? demanda Blaise, les yeux dilatés par le désir. Tu te demandes si le sexe vaudra la peine.

Un sourire victorieux passa sur les lèvres charnues du sorcier qui glissa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du Moldu qui se hérissaient sur sa nuque d'effroi. D'un mouvement de fauve, l'homme se glissa complètement contre son corps et plaqua ses lèvres avec insistance sur les siennes, profitant de la seconde d'affolement du garçon pour approfondir le baiser d'une manière obscène et empressée qui fit gémir Harry de rage et d'impuissance.

À grande peine, le jeune Moldu réussi à libérer une jambe du banc qui l'emprisonnait et recula d'un pas avant de repousser avec vigueur les bras de l'homme qui retenait toujours son visage, les yeux flamboyants de colère et de larmes contenues. La violence du mouvement combinée aux jambes faibles d'émotion de Harry faillirent le projeter au sol mais il réussi in extremis à se rejoindre un pilier sur lequel il s'affaissa à demi, sous le regard bouillant de Zabini qui s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le visage déformé par une colère sourde qui lui glaça le sang.

Comme au ralenti, Harry regarda la main de l'homme desserrer le poing et descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture avant de plonger dans sa robe pour attraper sa baguette, mais alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour s'enfuir, une voix tranchante comme un rasoir l'arrêta.

-Je te déconseille de sortir ta baguette ici, Zabini. Je pense avoir vu clairement Harry repousser tes avances. Serais-tu sourd, aveugle, ou es-tu de ce type d'hommes qui prend sans demander avec l'aide de la magie tout ce qu'on refuse de lui donner? Dans mes souvenirs, c'est plutôt le deuxième cas…

Le sorcier s'avança d'un pas vers Draco pour l'intimider mais malgré sa taille et la menace de sa baguette qu'il savait pointée sur lui, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le dévisager d'un regard brûlant de fureur contenue. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à se toiser méchamment, jusqu'à ce que la voix brisées de Harry les fasse tous deux se retourner.

-Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi tout seul, Draco. Il y a eu un simple malentendu entre Blaise et moi, mais c'est réglé maintenant et j'allais regagner la Grande Salle. Tu peux retourner à tes affaires avec ton patron. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir dérangé, dit-il avec un sourire d'une humilité qui fit frissonner le blond. Je ne méritais pas tant d'attention. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, murmura-t-il avant de sortir avec précipitation.

Zabini remarqua l'air effaré de Draco qui regardait s'éloigner le jeune Moldu en zigzagant à travers la foule et il éclata d'un rire clair.

-C'est toujours un délice de prendre ce qui t'appartient et de mettre le feu aux poudres dans tes petites histoires de coeur, Malfoy. Si tu savais, susurra-t-il avec ostentation. Quel divertissement! Dommage que le gosse ne soit pas assez intelligent pour voir où sont ses véritables intérêts. Un gigolo et Moldu de surcroît! Je te conseille dès maintenant d'engager un bon avocat parce que j'ai comme le pressentiment que certaines personnes au Ministère n'apprécieront pas ton petit secret…

Le blond grimaça malgré lui en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce dernier commentaire et sortit en se lançant à la poursuite du jeune Moldu qui avait déjà traversé la salle de bal.

* * *

Il était assis à même la pierre froide de l'escalier central, seul. Quelques personnes circulaient autour pour cheminer vers le Grand Hall mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Avec régularité, sa tête frappait la rambarde dans un léger claquement sourd tandis qu'il fixait un point vague de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était complètement absorbé dans ses pensées.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda doucement Draco en s'asseyant près de lui, un peu en retrait.

Harry se retourna pour le regarder un long moment d'un air indéchiffrable, puis retourna à sa contemplation du vide.

-Une proposition de travail après la fin de mon contrat avec toi que j'ai déclinée. Rien qui puisse te concerner, déclara-t-il avec un détachement qui contrastait sombrement avec la pâleur de ses joues et les frissons auxquels il semblait en proie. Tu as très certainement autre chose de mieux à faire que d'être assis ici à bavarder avec une pute, alors si tu n'as pas d'objection, j'aimerais bien que tu me payes maintenant et que tu me renvoies à Londres où je pourrai retourner à ma vie d'avant.

Le sorcier poussa un profond soupir en hochant la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Une impulsion le poussa à porter sa main à sa robe pour se saisir de son portefeuille mais un doute naquît dans son esprit alors qu'il observait le profil de Harry; le pauvre semblait trembler de froid dans sa robe légère et pendant un instant, le sorcier fut convaincu que ce n'était pas dû à la pierre humide du château.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu tiens tant à partir, affirma-t-il avec fébrilité. Ce n'est pas en raison du comportement grossier de Zabini. Je me trompe?

Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir ennuyé et haussa les épaules.

-C'est lui, c'est toi, c'est moi… Qu'elle importance?

-C'est important pour moi, répondit Draco en cherchant ses yeux. J'ai tout gâché, encore une fois et c'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part, mais j'ai le sentiment que mon comportement de ce soir en est la cause. Tu te dis que si j'avais été près de toi comme je te l'avais promis, Zabini ne t'aurait pas approché de cette manière et tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir cet affront. Tu te dis que tu aurais pu profiter de cette soirée, que tu aurais pu vivre un beau moment si j'avais seulement pris le temps de m'occuper un peu de toi. Tu me blâmes pour tout ça et tu as mille fois raison de le faire.

-Non… non, murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur. Des deux, c'est moi qui ai été présomptueux et c'est moi et moi seul que je peux blâmer.

Un rire triste s'échappa des lèvres de Harry qui baissa les yeux, appuyant sa tête dans ses mains jointes, les coudes sur ses genoux rassemblés.

-J'ai réellement cru que j'allais y arriver, que j'avais les capacités pour le faire, pour berner tout le monde, mais j'ai échoué; ton amie Hermione a tout compris à cause de ma maladresse et j'ai dû lui avouer qui j'étais, comment je gagne ma vie. Quant à Blaise Zabini, c'est un être intelligent qui a tout de suite trouvé les moyens d'apprendre la vérité à mon sujet. Seulement, j'ai été assez idiot pour me croire à l'abri des clients potentiels, peut-être à cause de ce stupide accoutrement ou à cause de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été pris de court… Quand je suis dans la rue, je suis préparé. Je sais que les approches peuvent venir en tout temps, alors je suis sur mes gardes. S'ils essaient de m'embrasser, je sais comment résister, comment les repousser, mais ce soir je n'étais prêt… _je n'étais pas prêt_, tu comprends? demanda-t-il avec un accent de désespoir au fond des yeux. J'ai tout confondu! Je me suis imaginé pour un instant être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un ayant une _vraie valeur_ et j'ai pris un homme qui voulait me payer pour avoir du sexe pour quelqu'un qui me faisait la cour. J'ai honte, si tu savais!

-Harry…

Le jeune homme leva une main impérieuse pour l'arrêter en évitant de croiser son regard.

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi terminer. Tu veux savoir? Il faut vraiment que tu saches tout pour te convaincre que tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça et pour que tu me laisses partir pour mettre fin à ce non-sens? Alors écoute-moi. Finalement, reprit-il, légèrement essoufflé par sa tirade, finalement…

Le jeune Moldu prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint.

-Finalement, reprit-il à voix basse, j'ai cru que je pouvais m'impliquer dans cette histoire avec toi, passer ces journées que tu m'as offertes en ta compagnie sans m'attacher ou fonder un quelconque espoir pour plus. Je croyais avoir cette force en moi et je me suis trompé là aussi. Sur toute la ligne, souffla-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait dans un murmure. Je te regarde, Draco, et j'ai seulement envie de pleurer.

Harry chuchota ces derniers mots en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'impuissance, ses beaux yeux verts se fermant convulsivement, autant pour tenter d'empêcher les larmes de glisser sur ses joues que pour se soustraire aux regards empreints de pitié que Draco dardaient sur lui.

-Je voudrais te dire à quel point chaque seconde passée près de toi a été précieuse. Te dire à quel point je te trouve beau et à quel point tu me plais! Je voudrais prendre l'argent que tu me tendras et te le rendre pour te prouver à quel point je suis sincère. Je voudrais te dire que je veux qu'on se revoie, toi et moi. Que je veux apprendre à te connaître et prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour… pour… Mais je n'ai droit à aucune de ces paroles. Parce que dès la toute première minute, j'ai su que ça ne pourrait jamais exister. Je le savais, et malgré tout ça, je suis tombé dans mon propre piège. Je suis la victime de ma propre arrogance. Et je voudrais juste que tout ça arrête, dit-il en prenant une immense respiration. Je voudrais partir, Draco, avant que les choses n'empirent encore et que j'en aie le cœur brisé. Je t'en prie…

Le blond baissa les yeux à son tour et il rejeta ses paroles d'un signe de tête, au grand désespoir de Harry dont le cœur se mis à battre à cent miles à l'heure, autant de colère que d'espoir.

-Je ne veux plus d'argent, plus de Blaise, plus de Gobelin, plus de magie, plus de secret, plus de _Lui_, dit le jeune Moldu avec une réelle douleur dans la voix qu'il avait peine à contrôler… j'en ai marre, peux-tu le comprendre à la fin! dit-il en s'emportant. Même si j'essaie de prétendre le contraire, même si j'ai essayé de combattre, même si ma tête me répète que tout est un contrat, que TU es un contrat, mon cœur, lui, me crie le contraire. Et ça me fait du mal, Draco… ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de mal. Je n'en peux plus, je veux rentrer, je ne veux plus de ça.

Draco avança un peu vers lui, visiblement choqué. Malgré que Harry n'ait rien dit qu'il n'avait déjà deviné, le fait d'entendre le jeune Moldu mettre en mots tout ce qu'il avait dans les yeux le bouleversa comme jamais. Leurs regards brouillés d'émotion se rencontrèrent et sans réfléchir, guidé par le moment présent, Draco murmura :

-Et moi? Veux-tu encore de moi?

Harry laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie, tellement près du sanglot que Draco se demanda si s'en était pas un, puis haussa lentement les épaules en se retournant pour ne plus lui faire face.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la question…

Draco hocha lentement la tête et avança encore jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux frôlent les siens et que son souffle effleure la nuque légèrement hâlée du garçon.

-Tu as raison… La vraie question, c'est pourquoi t'ai-je laissé en plan ce soir, plutôt que de prendre ta main et te garder près de moi. Pourquoi je me suis arrêté en chemin alors que j'allais vers toi, parce que j'ai entendu deux personnes qui disaient entre elles « Vois de quelle manière Draco Malfoy dévore ce garçon des yeux!». Pourquoi je me suis comporté comme un véritable salaud lorsque tu es venu pour me rejoindre parce que je n'ai pas assez eu de bon sens et de courage pour tenir tête à ce connard homophobe et bedonnant qui me sert de patron… La vraie question, c'est pourquoi ces trois derniers jours ont plus comptés que ces cinq dernières années. Pourquoi j'ai enfin l'impression de respirer et d'être moi-même, sans compromis. Pourquoi j'ai le courage de te dire tout ça, de te parler de William comme je le fais? Pourquoi je me sens mieux quand tu es près de moi? Pourquoi j'ai froid en dedans quand tu me tournes le dos?

Les épaules du jeune Moldu tremblèrent un instant et d'une voix étouffée que Draco entendit à peine, il murmura «_arrêtes, je t'en prie_ ».

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas; d'une main douce, mais ferme, il le fit se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau.

-La vraie question, Harry, c'est « pourquoi ai-je besoin de prendre ta main dans la mienne? », souffla-t-il avec douceur en joignant la parole aux actes. La vraie question, c'est « pourquoi j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu n'as rien à voir avec ces autres, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera ».

Tout en parlant, Draco l'avait forcé à se relever et avait commencé à marcher à reculons sans lâcher sa main jusqu'à ce que Harry le suive à son tour.

-La vraie question, c'est de savoir pourquoi je ressens le besoin viscéral de faire pâlir Blaise Zabbini de rage et de jalousie à son tour, tout comme j'ai moi-même pâli en vous voyant tous les deux ensemble.

Draco se retourna pour faire face à tout le monde alors qu'ils entraient de nouveau dans la Grande Salle en marchant droit devant, les doigts toujours liés aux siens.

-La vraie question, c'est de savoir pourquoi je me fous que tout le monde nous regarde à l'instant. Pourquoi je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu veuilles t'en aller? Pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de voir briller tes yeux? Harry, regardes-moi, murmura-t-il pour que lui seul l'entende, regardes-moi. Je deviens tellement fort, quand tu me regardes…

Le jeune Moldu laissa d'échapper un long et profond soupir haché par l'émotion alors qu'il relevait la tête pour rencontrer son regard, comprenant au même instant où ils se trouvaient et _pourquoi_.


	14. Bal de Noël dernière partie

**CHAPITRE XIV : ****Bal de Noël (partie III)**

La piste de danse était vaste et occupait plus du tiers de l'espace de la Grande Salle. Éclairée à l'ancienne par un immense lustre circulaire supportant des centaines de chandelles, la piste resplendissait de l'éclat des ornements de cristal fin qui en supportaient la structure. Sur le parquet de bois fraîchement ciré, on entendait les claquements subtils des souliers des femmes qui battaient la mesure et le bruissement des robes longues qui ajoutaient à la musique cette sonorité de fête si particulière qui faisait battre les cœurs et exacerbait tous les sens.

Draco avait guidé Harry à travers les couples jusqu'au centre de la piste où il s'inclina un peu en lui demandant sa main avec fébrilité. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il était en train de faire relevait de la pure folie mais étrangement, il n'en avait rien à faire.

_Qu'ils les regardent. Qu'ils les regardent, tous_! se disait-il.

Car ce n'était ni une erreur, ni un coup de tête, ni un acte manqué. Non… il lui semblait que c'était l'acte le plus logique et cohérent qu'il avait posé depuis des années. Harry l'aimait bien, il le lui avait dit. Et être près de Harry le faisait revivre. Alors peu importe la bizarrerie de leur rencontre ou toutes ces autres choses qui rendaient leur relation tellement improbable; il était heureux.

Pour la toute première fois en cinq ans, il se sentait bien. Il avait envie de vivre et tout ça, il le devait à ce Moldu un peu étrange qui se tenait là devant lui!

Draco remarqua la pâleur des joues de Harry et il sourit en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle le sien. Avec une infinie lenteur, il glissa ses doigts autour de ses reins doucement, demandant du regard la permission de le tenir, de le toucher.

Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour toute réponse, à crans de trop ressentir de choses.

-Tu danses? murmura le blond en lui tendant sa main ouverte.

D'elle-même, la joue de Harry se posa contre la sienne comme l'aurait fait celle d'un amant de toujours, avec autant de naturel et d'harmonie et Draco sentit qu'il soupirait un peu, ému. Un violent frisson parcouru de part en part le corps du jeune Moldu et instinctivement, il posa une main sur son épaule alors que l'autre rejoignait la sienne qu'il trouva tout aussi tremblante et moite que sa propre main.

-J'ai menti: je ne connais pas une vingtaine de danses. En fait, je ne sais même pas en danser une seule! murmura Harry dans une plainte déchirante qu'il n'avait pas su retenir. Je n'ai jamais dansé auparavant !

Une petite partie de Draco avait craint un instant qu'il ne refuse sa main et son amitié, aussi accueillit-il la révélation de Harry avec un soulagement véritable et un éclat de rire.

-Je te guiderai, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco avait resserré un peu ses bras autour de lui et lentement, il avait imposé le rythme à leurs deux corps qui s'étaient mis à bouger en harmonie.

Les bruits de la fête avaient peu à peu diminués pour ne plus être qu'une simple rumeur à cet instant. Était-ce parce que tout le monde avait brusquement cessé les conversations ou parce qu'ils avaient simplement l'impression d'avoir été balancés dans un autre univers depuis que leurs corps touchaient à l'autre? Ils n'auraient su le dire… Et de toute manière, ça n'avait aucune importance. Non, à ce moment, il n'y avait que Harry, Draco et la musique… Harry qui s'était détendu peu à peu, Harry qui avait profité de l'adresse de Draco sur la piste pour se rapprocher de lui encore, à peine, juste pour reposer sa tête au creux de son cou pour une seconde, s'abandonner un instant.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, marmonna le jeune Moldu languissant de bien-être en jetant un regard vague sur la foule.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration qui fit frémir Harry et laissa ses lèvres glisser sans pudeur le long de sa joue jusqu'à son oreille, où il y souffla :

-Et moi je ne les vois pas, Harry. Ce soir, il n'y a que toi et moi, ici. L'orchestre joue pour nous; ferme les yeux, dit-il en se rapprochant encore jusqu'à ce que son corps se cale complètement contre le sien. Ne crains rien, je sais bien guider…

Le jeune Moldu fit ce qu'il dit en hochant la tête et délaissa sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne pour passer les bras autour de son cou en se pressant contre lui à son tour d'une manière sensuelle qui fit haleter Draco malgré lui. La soie du kimono de Harry qui s'étalait sous ses doigts évoquait dans son esprit la peau de sa hanche qu'il devinait sous l'étoffe. _Il l'imaginait douce, légèrement hâlée, sensible… _

Il frissonna.

-Je peux sentir ta magie, murmura Harry en se laissant bercer par les mouvements lents et francs que le sorcier imposait à leurs deux corps sur le rythme de la musique.

Le blond se raidit imperceptiblement et baissa la tête, masquant la rougeur de ses joues contre son épaule.

-Je te demande pardon, grommela-t-il, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect…

Le jeune Moldu éclata d'un rire soudain à couper le souffle, s'éloignant de lui quelques secondes pour plonger son regard dans le sien, un air canaille qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu sur le visage.

-Je ne parlais pas cette _magie_-là! railla-t-il gentiment en baissant les yeux pour indiquer de _quoi_ il parlait, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau devant le regard scandalisé de Draco.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et sans préavis, il les fit tourner quelques tours rapidement sur eux-mêmes, forçant Harry à se raccrocher à son cou pour ne pas trébucher tant le geste était inattendu.

-Tu te venges, dit-moi? S'exclama-t-il en riant de plus belle, oubliant tout ce qui venait de se passer avant, oubliant jusqu'à qui il était.

-Ah oui j'essaie, répondit Draco du tac au tac en laissant sa main errer doucement sur son dos pour démentir ses paroles gentiment. J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de _mes sentiments_, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aux anges en reprenant sa position initiale contre lui, conquis par ce moment de grâce inespéré digne d'un film hollywoodien qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

-Blague à part, reprit-il après quelques instants d'un silence confortable, je sens vraiment ta magie, tu sais… J'en suis sur. C'est comme lorsque je tenais ta baguette entre mes doigts tout à l'heure et l'autre soir; une sorte de vague, de _vibration cosmique_ que je ressens au fond de moi. N'est-ce pas étrange que je ressente la présence de magie alors que je suis Moldu? Tu m'as bien dit que nous n'étions pas supposés ressentir ce genre de choses, non?

-Vibration cosmique, dis-tu? répondit Draco en le raillant à son tour, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le garçon qui se recula à nouveau pour le regarder, l'air complice.

-Vibration cosmique, oui, tout à fait! Répéta-t-il. Draco je t'avertis : si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire de moi dans la seconde, je…

-Tu…? Demanda le blond en haussa les sourcils.

Harry réfléchit un instant en se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de masquer son sourire.

-Je… je pourrais bien t'embrasser, déclara-t-il, frondeur, en relevant la tête pour le défier du regard, les yeux encore humides de ses émotions passées.

-Ah oui?

-Parfaitement. Ici, devant tout le monde.

-Devant tout le monde?

-Ça ne me gênerait pas du tout et s'il te faut cette humiliation publique pour t'empêcher de te moquer de moi, je le ferai.

-Oh là… Tu me parles de vibrations cosmiques entre nous et maintenant tu me menaces de m'embrasser, dit Draco sur un ton étrange en les faisant tourner de nouveau sur la piste, mais plus lentement, cette fois. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de tomber un peu amoureux de moi, Harry? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui beaucoup trop vert du Moldu.

Le jeune homme soutint longtemps ce regard sans sourciller, sans même tenter de détourner son attention, continuant de danser avec lui. Il laissa Draco regarder ses yeux de tout son saoul, comme pour mieux le laisser pénétrer son âme. Après quelques secondes, il lui sourit doucement, certain de par la franchise de son regard qu'il avait compris.

-Peut-être un peu, répondit-il, simplement pour la forme.

Draco baissa les yeux et sourit alors qu'au même moment, dans un parfait synchronisme, les dernières notes de l'orchestre s'envolaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et tout comme les autres couples qui dansaient autour d'eux, saluèrent les musiciens d'applaudissements. Draco s'inclina un peu devant Harry avec un mouvement compliqué de jambes pour le remercier à son tour comme le voulait l'usage chez les sorciers.

Rougissant d'embarras et incapable de déterminer ce qu'il devait faire dans les circonstances, Harry gesticula un instant avant de le saluer à son tour en l'imitant avec une maladresse telle que plusieurs personnes qui les observaient toujours murmurèrent ou éclatèrent carrément de rire. Le sorcier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire de même, mais en vain.

-Tu relâches ta vigilance pendant une seconde et tout le monde me prend pour un fou, même toi! se plaignit Harry, embarrassé. Et avec ce que je viens honteusement de t'avouer, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la piste, je parie que tu te fais présentement des scénarios dans ta tête pour trouver la meilleure manière de te débarrasser de moi en douce. Misère! je déteste être ce que je suis, parfois! Geignit-il, dramatique.

Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif, puis nia.

-Raté, dit-il.

-Tu essaies de repérer un autre prédateur de tes amis qui serait susceptible de _« m'occuper »_ pendant que tu te joins à d'autres personnes plus intéressantes avec qui tu meurs d'envie de passer du temps, alors, essaya à nouveau le jeune Moldu en sondant Draco du regard.

-Encore raté! Mais Harry, où est passé ton don de voyance? Railla l'autre jeune homme en passant une main autour de sa taille par derrière pour récupérer sa baguette que le Moldu avait toujours en sa possession. Non, pour tout te dire, c'est même plutôt le contraire; tu es de loin la personne la plus intéressante ici et les seuls moments de la soirée où je me suis amusé sont ceux que j'ai passés près de toi, dit-il en guidant Harry qui marchait toujours à ses côtés vers le grand Hall. Et puisque tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais devenu complètement fou et que ces imbéciles m'irritent considérablement, je me disais que si tu acceptais encore ma compagnie, nous pourrions rentrer à l'hôtel et se terrer au bar pour un dernier verre. Qu'en dis-tu?

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans le hall où quelques couples s'apprêtaient tout comme eux à quitter le bal et Harry ouvrit la bouche en vain, aucune parole n'arrivant à franchir ses lèvres. Il était honnêtement et véritablement surpris par la proposition de Draco. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à un tel point qu'il éclata de rire en haussant les épaules; il n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

-C'est un oui, ça? s'enquit Draco en le couvant d'un regard tellement vibrant qu'il en rougit.

-Attend; laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Harry en posant théâtralement son doigt contre ses lèvres. On m'a quand même offert du champagne, ici, et je crois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de goûter à tous les petits-fours.

Draco fit un pas vers lui en prenant un faux air indigné et Harry recula aussitôt en continuant de lui jouer la comédie.

-De plus, j'ai peut-être d'autres admirateurs secrets, là-dedans, dit-il en faisant un nouveau pas. Il y en a peut-être un qui soit blond et aristocrate tout comme toi, qui sait… tu n'es pas irremplaçable! Je pourrais me trouver un bon parti.

-Aïe!… ça y est : mon cœur vient de se briser. Tu as brisé mon cœur brisé, Harry! se plaignit le sorcier en prenant une mine affectée, la main sur la poitrine.

Le jeune Moldu le regarda en coin et l'air faussement abattu de Draco lui arracha un regard attendri, lui faisant du coup complètement oublier le jeu dont il avait pourtant été l'instigateur.

Il allait répliquer quand sans préavis, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine et son souffle devint court; l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui, face à face, dans une intimité qui n'avait rien à voir avec son boulot ou cette soirée le pétrifiait de terreur. Yeux dans les yeux, parler de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de leur vie, de leurs aspirations comme deux personnes qui se rencontrent et qui veulent se découvrir. Cette perspective le rendait fou d'angoisse et d'exaltation à la fois. Il y avait une voix au fond de sa tête qui hurlait de joie en ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Draco de tout à l'heure : « _je deviens tellement fort quand tu me regardes_ » et « _ce soir il n'y a que toi et moi_ » et toutes ces autres choses qui, au fond, se résumaient pour lui en un seul mot. _Espoir_.

Était-ce possible, dans l'espace de quelques minutes, de passer de moins que rien à roi? Était-ce réellement possible que quelqu'un ait le pouvoir aussi incroyable que terrifiant de vous faire sentir grand ou misérable à sa seule volonté?

Draco sembla remarquer l'ombre dans les yeux de Harry car il s'approcha un peu de lui, reprenant son air habituel.

-Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule soirée, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Le jeune Moldu acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Un peu, peut-être, avoua-t-il en souriant misérablement. C'est que j'ai vraiment ressenti que… dit-il en pointant la salle de bal. Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il, c'est stupide.

Les bras de Harry retombèrent le long de son corps et sa tête sur son torse, épuisé.

-Tu as senti que je n'en avais rien à faire de toi, que tu n'avais pas d'importance, déclara Draco en le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais peu importe de quelle manière j'ai agi, il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas l'effet que je voulais produire ou même la manière dont je me sentais.

-C'est bien ce qu'Hermione Granger a dit, murmura Harry.

Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air ennuyé.

-Ah bon? Et que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre encore, cette chère Miss-je-sais-tout?

Le Moldu fit mine de chercher quelques secondes, puis laissa s'échapper un minuscule sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Elle m'a dit de me méfier de toi, que tu étais raseur, arrogant et qu'en plus, elle tenait de source sure que tu étais plutôt médiocre au lit.

Draco éclata d'un rire si franc et sincère que toutes les personnes à proximité se retournèrent pour le regarder en chuchotant.

-Charmant, comme mensonge, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, et c'est très habile à toi comme manière d'éviter de répondre!

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent un peu et il offrit au sorcier un sourire pour toute excuse, auquel il répondit aussitôt.

-Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit; cette fille me connaît si bien que s'en est franchement énervant, alors je suppose que tu peux accorder plus de crédit à son avis qu'aux paroles des autres, surtout de cette bécasse de Lavande Brown avec qui je t'ai vu discuter plus tôt.

Draco descendit quelques marches de l'escalier avant de se retourner pour le regarder.

-Alors beau brun, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main, c'est un oui?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux; manifestement, il manquait de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et Draco interpréta à nouveau son silence comme une hésitation.

-Ne me dit pas que je vais devoir t'acheter, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave qui eut l'effet d'un glaçon dans l'estomac de Harry. Dans ce cas, négocions : ta fin de soirée et une partie de ta nuit contre, voyons voir… une bouteille du meilleur champagne que possède l'hôtel et des fraises fraîches. Alors? Qu'en dis-tu? Le marché te convient?

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes pour retenir un sourire, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de le rejoindre sans hésiter.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais… pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais te la jouer à la Zabini !

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Draco.

Harry balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et sourit pour toute réponse.

-Bof, tu sais… m'offrir de l'argent, répondit-il évasivement. Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Non, sourit-il en hochant la tête, l'air de comprendre. Même si tu mériterais largement le double de notre entente pour avoir enduré mes états d'âme pendant les deux derniers jours, je crois que se serait… _déplacé_. Si tu veux, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu plus léger, je peux déduire la moitié du champagne et des fraises de ton salaire, si ça te rend plus à l'aise. Comme ça tu auras l'assurance de ne rien me devoir.

Harry éclata de rire avant de prendre son bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie alors qu'ils rejoignaient le Grand Hall.

-Sans façon! répondit-il. Je suis très à l'aise avec ce genre de gratification!

-Tant mieux, tant mieux, murmura Draco à son oreille, car de mon côté, je t'avouerai que je suis bien aise de te l'offrir!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, complices et cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte principale où un elfe de maison leur indiqua la queue pour attendre une carriole pour le retour vers Pré-aux-lards.

Ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le parterre lorsque le regard du sorcier se porta sur les deux personnes qui allaient monter dans le carrosse précédant déjà immobilisé au pied du grand tapis rouge.

Un sourire narquois fleuri sur ses lèvres lorsque Draco les reconnu.

Sans lâcher la main de Harry, il s'élança d'un bond et les prit de vitesse avant de se hisser effrontément sur la banquette qui leur était destinée, aidant le jeune homme qui semblait empêtré dans sa robe à l'y rejoindre à son tour en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Sans attendre, il referma la portière et ouvrit la fenêtre afin de s'adresser à eux avec insolence.

-Eh, Granger –au fait, est-ce que je dois t'appeler encore Granger ou tu préfères Madame Weasley?-! J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais aucune objection à me céder ton carrosse. Comme tu as pu le constater tout à l'heure, Harry est très légèrement vêtu et puisque j'ai cru remarquer ce soir que tu te souciais _véritablement_ de son bien-être, j'ai présumé que tu n'aurais pas voulu le voir attendre dans le froid. Tu es toujours si attentionnée, lorsqu'il s'agit de mes cavaliers et de moi-même!

Hermione Granger retint d'une main ferme son fiancé qui, sous l'impulsion du moment, avait bien failli sauter à la gorge du blond. Ronald Weasley était si en colère et humilié par l'outrageuse insolence de Draco que son visage avait pris une teinte carmin prononcée qui jurait horriblement avec sa chevelure rousse.

-Ah oui, Ouistiti, dit lentement le blond en savourant chacune de ses paroles, conscient de son effet. Je crois que vous allez devoir attendre le prochain, dit-il en indiquant le carrosse qui venait de s'immobiliser derrière eux. Je crois que ces gens étaient arrivés bien avant moi et je ne voudrais pas qu'on me qualifie d'usurpateur. Vous n'avez qu'à reprendre mon rang dans la queue, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Bonne fin de soirée!

Draco fit signe au cocher de se mettre en route en haussant les sourcils, indifférent aux cris et aux vociférations de son ancien ennemi d'école. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'attelage s'ébranlait lentement, quelque peu ralenti par le tapis de neige qui avait désormais recouvert le sol mais lorsqu'il voulu refermer la fenêtre, la voix d'Hermione résonna dans l'air et il se pencha à nouveau pour la regarder avant que l'attelage ne disparaisse dans le chemin.

-Nous vous attendons demain soir, Draco! cria-t-elle en formant un porte-voix avec ses mains jointes.

Le sorcier hocha lentement la tête alors que la jeune femme disparaissait de sa vue, la carriole amorçant un virage pour reprendre le chemin de Pré-aux-lards.

-Demain est un autre jour, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre sa place près de Harry... _Alors qui sait_…

Le Moldu le regardait d'un air étrange qui lui rappela étonnamment le dernier regard que lui avait lancé Hermione. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le trajet du retour.


	15. Confidences

_NOTES DE L'AUTEUZE_

_Bonjour mes canards en sucre d'érable! (Fripfrip, je te promets de t'envoyer tes nananes à l'érable d'ici Noël, lol! D'ailleurs c'est pas pour te narguer (ou peut-être que si) mais j'ai bouffé le sirop qui t'était destiné en pain perdu aromatisé à la vanille fraîche, c'était dément » ^^) _

_Prise 2 : Bonjour mes canards en sucre d'érable! Je sais, j'avais dit 3 semaines et ce fut quelque chose comme le double, mais bon, j'ai bûché un peu plus que je ne m'y attendais sur la suite, sans parler de vos supers reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu avec grand plaisir ^^. Il y avait d'énormes incohérences entre certaines parties du chapitre, alors il a fallu que je réadapte le tout. D'ailleurs il est très long, vous verrez, alors si vous avez un bus à prendre dans 5 minutes, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée de commencer la lecture, lol! Surtout que le meilleur est pour la fin, ça pourrait être frustrant. ^^ Sur ce, je me tais et on se revoit à la fin pour des petites prévisions pour le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture! _

**CHAPITRE XV: _confidences_**

Le serveur agita sa baguette et un plateau richement garni de champagne et de fraises s'envola pour rejoindre l'extrémité de la pièce où Harry et Draco avaient décidé de s'installer.

-Alors? demanda Draco pour tenter de dissiper le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur retour. Comment as-tu trouvé Pourdlard?

Harry sourit tendrement en fixant son regard sur l'horloge grand-père qui égrenait les secondes dans un tintement familier et se mordit un peu les lèvres.

L'espace d'un moment, il avait eu envie de répondre « compliquée ». Car n'était-ce pas ce qui était ressorti de cette soirée, pour lui? Un contrat qui avait mal tourné. Ou bien tourné -il ne s'avait plus vraiment-. Draco qui l'ignore une seconde et qui lui dit toutes ces choses incroyables l'instant d'après comme si son cœur était libre, comme s'il avait une chance!

_Et lui-même_…

Passer en trois jours de pute, à escorte, à Harry, pour finalement se faire rappeler de la plus brutale des manières que ce Harry n'est qu'une pute par le plus abjecte des hommes : Blaise Zabini.

Car au fond, c'était l'histoire de sa vie; à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'en sortir, quelque chose ou quelqu'un le remettait à sa place et il avait l'impression de tourner de deux pas en arrière. La rue n'était qu'un cercle vicieux dont il ne sortirait jamais vraiment. Malgré son désir, malgré tous ses efforts, il resterait toujours cette image crasse de garçon facile qui lui collerait à la peau, invitant tout les pervers à se donner tous les droits sur lui. Peu importe où il serait et ce qu'il ferait, ce genre d'imbroglio se reproduirait encore et encore.

Et Draco méritait mieux que ça…

Alors comment avait-il trouvé Poudlard?

-_Magnifique_, répondit Harry avec une tristesse dans la voix qu'il n'arriva pas à dissimuler complètement… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il existe à quelque part sur la terre une telle école.

Draco fit mine de ne rien remarquer de son trouble et continua de le dévisager en faisant adroitement tourner sa flûte entre ses doigts graciles. L'éclat rougeoyant des flammes accentuait les accents dorés de la peau de Harry, et le sorcier, comme hypnotisé, n'arrivait pas à décrocher le regard de son visage.

-Tu l'as vu à son meilleur, commenta le blond après un long moment de contemplation; Poudlard a toujours été sublime, à Noël.

Le jeune Moldu vida son verre d'un trait pour se redonner un peu de courage et il tourna la tête imperceptiblement vers le blond pour le regarder du coin de l'œil, rougissant malgré lui en constatant que le bond le fixait toujours comme il l'avait pressenti.

-Ce devait être incroyable, d'étudier dans cette école.

Draco hocha la tête et sourit d'un air nostalgique.

–Ce l'était, murmura-t-il. Ce sont les plus belles années de ma vie, que j'y ai passées. Quelles aventures on a vécu entre ces murs! Les mauvais coups, les chicanes d'adolescents, les amours… C'était le bon temps. Tu sais, je trouve étrange de penser que Poudlard continue sans nous, que d'autres enfants ont pris notre place. Mon lit, ma commode, mon _fauteuil_ préféré…

Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils, l'air de chercher quelque chose loin dans sa mémoire, puis il termina son verre à son tour et les resservit tous les deux avant de déposer la bouteille sur la table basse devant eux.

-Depuis la première année, raconta-t-il, j'avais pris l'habitude de venir rejoindre Will le soir avant le couvre-feu dans la salle commune des Griffondor et tout naturellement, j'avais adopté un fauteuil -un peu dans le style de celui-ci, maintenant que j'y pense-, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils qu'ils occupaient en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont chialé, les Griffy, parce que je monopolisais cette place! Les élèves de différentes maisons n'avaient pas le droit en général de pénétrer dans les salles communes adverses, expliqua-t-il, mais Will a toujours aimé défier le règlement. Et j'avoue que moi-même, je prenais plaisir à défier cette bande d'imbéciles bornés qui a toujours considéré que l'on devait cesser toute forme d'amitié dès que le Choixpeau nous envoyait dans des maisons différentes. Je m'étais fait un point d'honneur d'être présent le plus souvent possible pour leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort et que notre amitié n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette répartition. C'était jouissif de les faire enrager. J'adorais ça! Étrangement, j'avais complètement oublié ce fauteuil, murmura-t-il en avalant une autre gorgée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu oublier ça…

Draco sourit un peu à l'évocation de ce souvenir mais son regard se rembrunit dès qu'il se posa à nouveau sur le jeune Moldu qui n'avait guère écouté ce qu'il avait dit, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Goûte une fraise avec ton champagne, dit doucement le blond en lui tendant le plat d'argent richement travaillé contenant les fruits rouges et mûris à point.

Harry tourna son éteint vers lui pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

-Pour quoi faire? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Draco lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux en choisissant pour lui le fruit rouge le plus parfait, qu'il lui tendit.

-Pour te faire sourire un peu, répondit-il simplement tandis qu'il replaçait le bol à proximité sur la table basse.

Un éclair d'une joie illumina une fraction de seconde le visage du jeune homme et Draco ressentit une onde de bien-être le traverser jusqu'au bout des ongles lorsqu'il goûta et que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Délicieux, murmura-t-il en portant une main à ses lèvres.

Draco l'observa à la dérobée de longues secondes en souriant un peu, s'attardant sur sa façon de tenir son verre entre ses doigts fins, sa langue qui s'aventurait un peu –à peine- sur le revers de sa lèvre pour en extraire la dernière goutte de saveur qui y était restée, ses yeux qui parlaient doucement sans qu'une seule parole ne soit dite…

-Je savais que tu saurais apprécier, dit simplement Draco en reposant le large bol sur la table devant eux, grisé à la fois par l'effet de l'alcool et par la présence enveloppante du jeune Moldu à ses côtés.

Cependant, alors qu'il reprenait sagement sa position initiale, ramenant une de ses jambes sur l'autre dans une pose détendue, il vit Harry du coin de l'œil profiter du moment pour se saisir de sa serviette et s'essuyer la bouche avec un peu trop de vigueur pour que son geste ne semble naturel.

Dès qu'il tourna la tête pour le regarder à nouveau, le jeune Moldu lui sourit de son même air absent qu'il avait depuis leur retour et sa serviette avait disparu. En un éclair, Draco comprit...

Une vague d'intense tristesse lui coupa presque le souffle. Il pouvait ressentir jusqu'ici le désarroi de Harry mais les mots peinaient à franchir ses lèvres. Il savait que parler de _lui_, c'était faire face à ses propres doutes et quelque chose ce soir le retenait. Mais un coup d'œil au visage morose de Harry suffit à chasser de son esprit toute réticence.

-Tu sais, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, Blaise Zabbini est une pourriture, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de choses**. **Je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'aies appris à tes dépens; j'aurais probablement dû te mettre en garde après votre première rencontre lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais tombé dans sa ligne de mire. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il se permette d'agir ainsi en public. C'était horriblement grossier, même pour lui.

Harry hocha la tête sans même retourner la tête pour regarder Draco, nullement affecté par les mots vides qu'il lui servait pour tenter de lui faire oublier cet épisode qui avait porté ombrage à leur soirée.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire sentir mieux, Draco, je le sais bien et je t'en remercie, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Même si Blaise avait déjà dragué les hommes qui t'accompagnent dans ce genre de soirée, ça ne voudrait pas dire pour autant qu'il est une pourriture. Tu le sais très bien; tu ne te montres qu'aux bras d'hommes faciles d'approche et tout le monde est parfaitement au fait que tu n'es nullement impliqué avec eux.

Le blond sourit un peu malgré lui de la logique implacable et lucide du jeune Moldu et il soupira pour échapper à cette vague oppression qu'il ressentait comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou pensais à Blaise Zabini.

-Je ne parlais pas de mes escortes, déclara-t-il en grimaçant un peu malgré lui. Blaise était à Serpentard, tout comme moi, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons été très de bons amis, pendant un temps, mais lorsqu'il a compris que William et moi, nous étions ensemble, tout s'est détraqué. Je n'ai jamais su s'il était réellement amoureux de lui ou si c'était tout simplement une jalousie maladive qu'il ressentait à mon endroit, mais il a tout fait pour nuire à notre couple. Pendant des années, il a cherché à me disqualifier aux yeux de Will, -sans succès bien sûr-. Jusqu'au jour où il en a eu assez et il a jeté son dévolu ouvertement sur lui. Un soir où j'avais une pratique de quiddich, Blaise l'a drogué en lui faisant boire un filtre d'amour. Quand je suis arrivé dans le dortoir des Serpentard, je les ai trouvés ensemble tous les deux… je n'ai jamais su exactement jusqu'où ils étaient allés. Mais au fond, je suppose que je ne voulais pas savoir. Ça m'a fait très mal à l'époque, ajouta Draco d'une voix fragile…

Les traits de Harry se détendirent un peu et il hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre.

- … Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de William, puisqu'il a été drogué, n'est-ce pas? demanda Harry en jouant distraitement avec la manche de son kimono.

Le blond hocha la tête lentement et eut un sourire triste.

-Les filtres d'amour sont indétectables… et Blaise a toujours nié en avoir utilisé un.

Harry sursauta en comprenant tous les doutes et l'amertume qui se cachaient derrière ces paroles et sans hésiter une seule seconde, il saisit les épaules du jeune sorcier et le fit se retourner vers lui avec une flamme que le sorcier avait cru ne plus revoir dans ses yeux ce soir.

-Draco! Te rends-tu compte? dit-il. Tu l'as formulé toi-même : Blaise Zabbini a un problème! Tu as vu comment il a agi avec moi? C'est un homme contrôlant de la pire espèce, je l'ai senti et je sais que tu le sens aussi! Alors comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que William - le William qui, selon absolument tout le monde, était littéralement fou de toi- t'aurait volontaire trompé avec lui! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille?

Le blond essaya de s'esquiver mais Harry lui saisit les bras pour le retenir. Draco se mordit les lèvres un moment en hésitant, puis il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Harry qui brillaient d'émotion tout autant que les siens.

-Il t'aimait, murmura Harry.

Ils restèrent là de nombreuses secondes à se regarder, à analyser les paroles qui venaient d'être dites, jusqu'à ce que Draco brise le lien qui s'était installé entre eux et baisse les yeux.

-Il m'aimait, oui. Mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de tous les charmer, avoua Draco dans un souffle de voix qu'il n'avait pas su retenir…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Les charmer? Qui donc?

Draco reporta son regard sur le grand feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre et s'y perdit un long moment, avant de lui répondre.

- _Tous_… Les journalistes, les professeurs, les autres élèves et les garçons, bien sûr… ou enfin, ceux qui lui plaisaient. Il adorait mesurer l'étendue du pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres; il le faisait continuellement. Et Blaise Zabbini lui plaisait –physiquement, j'entends-, je l'ai toujours su. Tous les deux, ils jouaient un petit jeu psychologique très malsain dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Peut-être pensaient-ils que je ne le remarquais pas parce que je ne disais rien…

Le blond croisa les bras et poussa un long et profond soupir.

-William était très Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en étouffant un rire amer. Beaucoup plus que je ne le suis, si tu veux mon avis. Il n'était pas… il n'était pas _parfait_.

Un long et profond silence suivi cet aveu et le visage de Draco se détendit dans une expression de plénitude que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue.

-Je l'ai dit, souffla le sorcier quelques secondes plus tard, soulagé. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne auparavant, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'avouer devant personne, parce que personne n'aurait compris, personne ne m'aurait cru, pas même ses amis Griffondor; personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que moi, expliqua-t-il. William Meighan avait d'incroyables qualités, mais il avait aussi de gros défauts; il était vaniteux, jaloux et manipulateur, bien loin de l'image publique qu'il projetait. Et il se complaisait dans toute cette imperfection. Il adorait penser qu'il était plus intelligent que tous ceux qui le vénéraient et qui le considérait comme l'héritier du savoir de Dumbledore et des pouvoirs de Merlin. Il abusait abondamment de cette intelligence pour pousser les autres à agir selon sa volonté. Mais malgré tout, malgré tout ça…

-… tu l'aimais, compléta Harry.

-_je l'aimais_, murmura le sorcier en écho. Je suis juste… fatigué, d'entendre parler de perfection lorsqu'ils parlent de lui et de nous. Parce que rien n'était parfait. Et c'est justement ce qui fait qu'il est toujours dans ma vie, là, tout près de moi. Dans ma tête, dans mon âme, dans mon corps, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, visiblement bouleversé d'arriver à verbaliser avec autant de facilité des sentiments qui le hantait depuis toutes ces années. Si tout avait été parfait entre lui et moi, j'aurais été en paix. Je l'aurais laissé s'en aller tranquillement et j'aurais fait de lui mon plus beau souvenir, sachant que j'avais vécu avec lui le meilleur. Mais tant de choses entre nous étaient brisées. La Guerre nous avait rendus si misérables, que…

Le sorcier prit une pose et déglutit avec difficulté.

-…que je regrette chacune des secondes qui ont précédées sa mort, dit-il en soupirant avec lassitude. Je regrette ma faiblesse, mes mots, mes regards, mes reproches. Si tu savais, Harry, combien je regrette! Je donnerais mon âme pour revivre et réécrire ces instants… Je l'embrasserais, je lui dirais combien il m'a rendu heureux, combien il valait mille fois les peines et les épreuves que nous avons vécues. Je lui dirais que je l'aime et que je suis fier de lui. Et je lui dirais au revoir. Si seulement je pouvais avoir droit à un seul instant…

Harry hocha la tête, puis il posa la main un bref moment sur l'épaule de Draco pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait.

-Les regrets sont la pire des choses, n'est-ce pas? murmura le jeune Moldu en se calant dans son fauteuil à nouveau, oubliant du coup ses propres soucis pour plonger tout entier dans la réflexion. C'est surtout de savoir que jamais on ne retournera en arrière qui nous rend si misérable, je crois. La vie est bien mal faite, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Les choses les plus importantes sont toujours celles pour lesquelles on n'a pas droit à une deuxième chance.

Draco réfléchit un moment aux paroles de Harry, puis haussa les sourcils.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, répondit Draco en imitant son geste pour prendre ses aises à son tour, chassant les dernières traces de peine de sa voix. C'est quelque chose qui m'a impressionné dès la seconde où je t'ai rencontré, d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment? S'étonna le jeune Moldu en souriant un peu. C'est étrange… Bien sur que j'ai des regrets, j'en ai des tas, avoua-t-il spontanément. Seulement tout comme toi, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer le passé, alors je vis avec. En fait, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas, c'est que j'ai appris à les gérer. C'est peut-être cette nuance qui t'a laissé cette impression. Mes araignées sont toujours là, pas très loin dans mon plafond, ajouta-t-il en haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le sorcier; ce commentaire était déplacé et j'avais promis de ne plus porter de jugement sur ta vie personnelle ou de présumer de tes sentiments.

Harry balaya ces dernières paroles d'un geste vague de la main avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de champagne qui lui fit tourner un peu la tête.

-Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas un vrai jugement de valeur ; qui n'aurait pas de regret d'avoir gaspillé comme je l'ai fait parmi les plus beaux moments de son existence? Il faudrait être fou!

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu parles de ton métier? Demanda-t-il, bien heureux de saisir la perche que Harry lui tendait pour détourner la conversation de son expérience personnelle.

-Quoi d'autre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules à nouveaux. Je ne connais personne qui fait la rue qui ne regrette pas sa première fois. Pour ma part, il n'y a rien que je pourrai dire ou faire qui me hantera autant, j'en suis sur, que le jour où j'ai tendu la main pour attraper l'argent qu'il me tendait. Je me rappellerai toujours de son visage, de sa voix, de l'odeur d'humidité de cette chambre miteuse où il m'avait amené. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'odieux de la chose, c'est inimaginable. J'ai pleuré pendant des jours, j'en ai voulu au monde entier, j'ai détesté Hammett de ne pas m'avoir arrêté pendant qu'il était encore temps, j'ai voulu mourir de honte et de dégoût. Mais comme toute chose, la poussière retombe et j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne retournerais jamais en arrière. J'ai compris que mon corps et mon esprit faisaient deux et que si je le voulais, je pouvais les dissocier, alors j'en ai pris mon parti. De toute manière, le mal était fait… et puis j'avais déjà couché avec quelqu'un sans amour auparavant. Ce n'était qu'une étape de plus.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longtemps, puis le blond étendit le bras pour caresser la joue du jeune Moldu, chassant d'un geste tous ses soucis. Malgré lui, Harry sentit ses paupières tomber et il ferma les yeux, se laissant gagner par la vague de volupté incontrôlable qui déferlait jusqu'au bout de ses ongles.

Un moment de profonde intimité s'installa entre eux alors que les doigts fins de Draco dessinaient le contour des traits de son visage, brisé uniquement par le crépitement des flammes qui rongeaient le bois et le murmure discret des deux ou trois clients qui discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce sans se soucier le moins du monde de leur présence. Un disque de jazz capiteux égrenait ses notes sur la plaque tournante d'un vieux phonographe moldu et Harry songea vaguement qu'il était en train de vivre avec lui le moment le plus sensuel de toute son existence.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver à mille lieux des sujets qu'ils venaient d'aborder. Il n'y avait ni chambre d'hôtel bon marché, ni client, ni même de Zabini ou William entre eux à cet instant, Harry aurait pu le jurer… Il n'y avait que le saxophone qui remplissait l'espace de ses notes vibrantes et la brûlure diffuse que le regard de Draco qu'il savait posé sur lui provoquait dans sa poitrine. Que l'odeur des fraises fraîches qui traînaient toujours sur la table basse entre eux embaumait l'air d'une suave odeur d'été.

Lentement, très lentement, le jeune Moldu se laissa glisser un peu sur son siège et renversa la tête sans pudeur vers l'arrière en soupirant, les sens brouillés par le bien-être.

Il se savait beau. Il se _sentait_ beau. Beau comme il ne l'avait jamais été, probablement parce qu'il se sentait si bien près de lui. Par son attitude, par ses gestes, il flirtait ouvertement avec Draco et cela n'avait rien d'inconvenant ; c'était simplement la manière dont il se sentait.

Ils avaient un peu trop bu, c'est vrai. Ils s'étaient faits des confidences mutuelles qui les avaient étrangement rapprochés. Harry savait bien qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus ce soir que ce qu'ils partageaient en ce moment, mais dans sa tête, c'était précisément cette tension dénuée d'obligation sexuelle qui était si excitante. Il sentait que le sorcier prenait du plaisir à être en sa compagnie, qu'il aimait le regarder et lui parler, qu'il était bien, lui aussi. Que leurs problèmes respectifs ne les atteignaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux.

_Et il aimait cette pensée… _

Il se sentait comme une toute nouvelle personne et cela le fit sourire bêtement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Il l'entendit remuer un peu sur son fauteuil et il supposa qu'il devait hésiter à lui demander pourquoi il souriait ainsi. Le silence se poursuivit pendant quelques instants et pour lui donner raison, le blond l'interrogea avec tact.

-Tu dois penser à quelque chose de très agréable pour arborer un tel sourire, lui dit-il d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore et il hocha vivement la tête dans un geste enfantin qu'il savait irrésistible.

-Parle-moi, lança-t-il pour toute réponse, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Draco rougit un peu en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant de longues minutes, puis se cala dans son fauteuil à son tour en avalant une longue gorgée de champagne pour reprendre contenance.

-Te parler? D'accord, mais pour te raconter quoi?

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Harry qui se grignota l'intérieur de la joue avec candeur à nouveau, se demandant si oui ou non, il allait oser dire ce qui lui était passé par la tête à cet instant.

- Raconte-moi.

-Que je te raconte quoi? Rigola Draco en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Je sais pas… ta première fois! dit-il d'un ton léger, comme si rien n'était. Je t'ai raconté la mienne, alors maintenant j'aimerais bien entendre une belle histoire entre deux personnes qui s'aiment… une histoire qui se termine dans un lit, de préférence, rigola-t-il en fronçant le nez devant sa propre hardiesse. Tu sembles la bonne personne à interroger sur le sujet. En tout cas, tu es la personne que je connais qui a vécu l'histoire d'amour la plus passionnée et romantique.

-C'est… très personnel, murmura Draco en fronçant les sourcils, incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.

Le jeune Moldu haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à tout inventer, je m'en fiche. Raconte-moi n'importe quoi! En fait, c'était seulement un prétexte pour entendre encore ta voix et pour continuer à rêver un peu après cette journée, dit-il en rigolant. L'alcool me rend un peu –il agita la main- tu sais… grivois, il faut m'excuser!

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit, étonné lui-même ne n'être pas un seul instant étonné ni même choqué par la requête du jeune Moldu, mais encore plus étonné encore d'avoir envie d'y répondre avec franchise.

-Ce sera pure fabulation, je te préviens, déclara-t-il donc avant de se lancer dans son récit. Je ne vais tout de même pas raconter les détails les plus intimes de ma vie amoureuse à un garçon que je ne connaissais pas il y a de cela une semaine, railla-t-il en jetant un bref regard pour constater à son sourire que Harry avait compris l'humour se cachant sous sa voix posée et son visage de marbre.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

-Alors voilà. Pour te mettre en contexte, je dirais que c'était une nuit d'orage comme il y en avait eu peu d'autres dans toute notre scolarité. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et éclairaient les couloirs de Poudlard comme en plein jour et le tonnerre grondait à en faire trembler les murs. J'ai toujours détesté les orages et encore aujourd'hui, je me rappelle de l'angoisse qui me retournait le ventre alors que j'arpentais les longs couloirs de pierre qui menaient au bureau du Directeur. William et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient sortis cette nuit là pour une mission particulièrement dangereuse. Ça faisait des jours que Will avait l'air soucieux et même s'il refusait de discuter directement de ses missions avec moi, j'avais compris que quelque chose de majeur se tramait.

-Ce que ça devait être frustrant de ne jamais rien savoir! marmonna Harry, déjà captivé par l'histoire de Draco.

-Oui. Oui ça l'était… mais il avait raison d'agir ainsi car si j'avais su la moitié de ce qu'il affrontait à l'époque, j'aurais couru le rejoindre comme un imbécile. Je me serais exposé et je l'aurais mis en danger également –je l'ai compris avec le recul-. Il faut aussi dire que ma santé à l'époque, n'était pas aussi bonne qu'aujourd'hui; j'aurais risqué une chute de magie qui aurait pu m'être fatale, en plus de tout le reste. Ça n'avait donc aucun sens.

-C'est certain.

-Alors voilà, je disais donc que j'étais dans ce corridor qui menait au bureau du Directeur et j'attendais qu'il rentre. Il devait être une heure du matin, peut-être même 2. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je faisais les cents pas, mais c'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire. Quelques professeurs avaient bien essayé de me faire regagner mon dortoir mais personne n'avait insisté en voyant l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouvais; il y avait un peu plus d'un an que nous étions ensemble William et moi et tout le monde semblait s'être fait à l'idée que nous deux, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple amourette d'adolescence.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi impuissant que ce soir là; il était là-bas, quelque part, -peut-être en train de mourir, me disais-je- mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais là comme un idiot, tremblant à force de me retenir de pleurer, me retenir de ne pas frapper à coup de poings et à coup de pieds dans les murs, à contenir ma colère contre cette guerre insensée, contre Voldemort, contre Will et Dumbledore et ce foutu Ordre du Phénix. Mais extérieurement, j'étais toujours aussi calme, même si j'étais sur le point d'exploser. J'avais l'impression que si j'arrêtais de marcher une seule seconde, j'allais craquer et me répandre comme un imbécile sans fierté, alors je continuais inlassablement.

Je redoutais plus que tout le moment où je les verrais descendre, lui et ses petits amis Griffondor du grand escalier en colimaçon derrière la gargouille car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ignorais quelle serait ma réaction. Je me voyais déjà courir vers lui et le frapper de toutes mes forces pour m'avoir fait vivre cette soirée horrible. Je me voyais faire un scandale, crier, l'embrasser aussi. Je me voyais agir dans ma tête comme un fou furieux tant j'étais paniqué.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, dit doucement Harry avec un sourire à son attention.

Draco fronça le nez un instant, puis lui rendit son sourire en soupirant doucement.

-Effectivement, ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de frottement de pierres annonçant l'ouverture de l'escalier menant au bureau du Directeur, Draco Malfoy se retourna d'un geste sec, puis se figea, comme foudroyé. Toutes les émotions qui l'avaient habité quelques secondes auparavant avaient été drainées en l'espace d'une seconde, le laissant planté là, vide, les yeux ouverts comme un noyé._

_Il regardait dans sa direction sans le voir, pâle comme la mort, alors que son amant se détachait des autres pour remonter jusqu'à lui sans un mot. _

_La chemise blanche de William à l'effigie de sa maison était trempée. Du sang à peine séché en maculait le col, provenant manifestement d'une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière qu'un sortilège avait du lui infliger, le manquant de peu. Sa cravate était en lambeaux et ses cheveux avaient roussis à de nombreux endroits, créant des enclaves profondes dans ses mèches brunes d'ordinaire si sages._

_Dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la pierre du château, le garçon esquissa un mouvement pour courir le rejoindre mais il se ravisa dans une grimace, sa cheville droite foulée l'en empêchant. _

_William remonta néanmoins jusqu'à lui en quelques enjambées incertaines et douloureuses et le serra fort dans ses bras, se fichant éperdument de la présence de ses amis et des membres de l'Ordre qui passèrent près d'eux en silence l'un après l'autre pour disparaître au détour du couloir, les laissant seuls, plongés dans la pénombre. _

_Les deux adolescents demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, sans bouger, profitant simplement de la présence rassurante de l'autre pour tenter de calmer les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs affolés et les sifflements de leurs respirations erratiques. _

_-Tu es pâle, murmura finalement William après un long moment. Tu vas bien? _

_Le blond grimaça puis s'écarta de lui d'un coup d'épaule. _

_-Je me sens déjà assez pitoyable sans que tu pousses l'odieux jusqu'à t'inquiéter pour moi alors que c'est toi qui reviens de l'Enfer! Cracha-t-il avec froideur en levant une main vers le visage de son amant pour dégager sans douceur les cheveux que l'autre garçon avait pris soin d'étaler devant sa blessure pour la lui cacher. Combien de doloris tu t'es pris en pleine gueule, cette fois? Trois? Quatre? Ou peut-être bien qu'ils ont innové, cette fois. Qu'ont faits les Mangemort pour essayer de t'abattre, hum? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore faits?_

_Le brun serra les dents, manifestement bouleversé par la violence de la réaction de son amant. La tête haute, le regard frondeur, il hocha la tête, résigné, avant de lui répondre. _

_-Les Mangemort? Rien du tout. Voldemort, par contre, a pris possession de mon corps en essayant de provoquer Dumbledore pour qu'il me tue pour l'atteindre, annonça-t-il froidement. _

_La main de Draco retomba mollement le long de son corps alors qu'il encaissait le choc de ces paroles et l'autre garçon se radoucit un peu, conscient de l'énormité de la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire._

_-Bien sûr, reprit-il, le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien fait de tel, alors Voldemort s'est replié et a envahi mon esprit en plus de mon corps. J'ai cru devenir fou, Drake, murmura le brun avant de forcer son amant à relever la tête qu'il avait baissée. Tu n'as aucune idée de tout le mal que j'ai entrevu en lui, ce soir. Aucune idée, répéta-t-il dans un murmure. J'ai toujours su que j'aurais à l'affronter bientôt, mais jamais dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais pensé vivre un tel calvaire._

_Leurs regards brouillés se rencontrèrent avec une intensité telle que Draco en trembla et, comme pour lui demander pardon de s'être emporté contre lui, le blond glissa à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes._

_-Mais quand il n'y eu plus rien d'autre dans ma tête que du noir et du froid et du sang, reprit-il, quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir en moi, je t'ai vu, Draco. Tu es apparu dans ma tête, poursuivit-il d'une voix étranglée, au bord des larmes. J'ai pensé à toi si fort que Voldemort n'a pas supporté. Je nous voyais courir ensemble dans les forêts du domaine quand nous étions gamins, je te voyais lire un bouquin, l'été dernier, sous le saule près du Lac Noir, je revoyais notre premier baiser et aussi tous ces rêves fous que je fais où nous sommes tous les deux, libres et ensemble. Je sentais ta main tenir la mienne, Drake, et je n'avais pas peur! J'étais en train de mourir, ce soir, mais je n'avais pas peur, tu comprends ce que je te dis?_

_William serra les dents à s'en faire éclater la mâchoire mais ne pu empêcher les larmes de cascader sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait son amoureux qui avait considérablement pâli._

_-Tu dis que tu te sens faible, ajouta-t-il en sanglotant, et je sais que tu m'en veux de devoir rester à l'écart, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu représentes. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, Draco. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras comprendre que l'Élu, ce n'est pas moi; c'est nous! Rappelle-toi de la prophétie; les Héritiers de la Marque, notre naissance à exactement 7 jours et 7 heures d'intervalle, cette histoire absolument abracadabrante qui a forcé la rencontre entre nos parents et l'achat du domaine voisin du tien. Tu y crois, toi? Tu peux vraiment croire que tout est un hasard et que le destin n'a rien à voir avec tout ça? Ce soir, quand Voldemort est entré dans ma tête et que ta seule image a suffi à le repousser, j'ai tout compris. Nous avons été créés l'un pour l'autre et c'est de cette manière que nous allons le vaincre. C'est la seule manière de le combattre; il faut s'aimer, Draco. Il faut s'aimer de toutes nos forces! C'est de cette manière que nous allons survivre._

_**Fin Du Flashback**_

-Tout s'est passé vraiment vite, reprit Draco d'une voix calme. William s'est effondré dans mes bras. Il était blessé et clairement en état de choc et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pour quelle obscure raison le Directeur ne l'avait pas fait conduire à Sainte-Mangouste immédiatement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais là pour lui, et à force de patience et de paroles douces, j'ai fini par réussir à le calmer un peu. Il me restait une demie fiole d'une potion stabilisatrice dont j'avais eu besoin ce soir là que je lui ai fait boire. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais après de longues minutes à le tenir contre moi et à lui parler, il a fini par retrouver ses sens. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai vu William craquer, murmura Draco avec amertume. Il était toujours tellement en contrôle de lui-même et de tout…

-Waouh, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Niveau intensité émotionnelle, c'est définitivement un 10, ça.

Draco échappa un petit sourire en s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour contempler les braises qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre avec nostalgie.

-Eh oui, c'était bien le problème, avec nous. Trop d'intensité, trop d'émotions, trop d'amour aussi, si c'est possible. Probablement aurions nous dû rentrer chacun dans nos dortoirs respectifs, ce soir là, question de laisser retomber la poussière, mais ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière. Will a pris ma main sans rien dire et il m'a emmené en boitant dans une partie du château que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai appris ce soir là qu'il existait entre les murs de Poudlard une pièce qui apparaissait sur demande dont Will se servait généralement pour ses entraînements. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, étrangement, il n'y avait ni armure, ni espace de combat…

Draco poussa un long et profond soupir qui se termina dans une plainte à peine retenue.

-Je te laisse deviner ce qu'il y avait là-dedans…

-Des accessoires de sadomasochisme? Répondit Harry du tac au tac en rigolant.

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis se surprit à rire un peu avant de lui rendre un sourire sincère.

-Nah, petit pervers. Il y avait un lit, simplement un lit, un feu et des couvertures! Et peu de temps après, il y avait deux garçons, puceaux, effrayés, totalement incompétents en la matière et nus comme au jour de leur naissance dedans. C'était comme de sceller notre pacte, notre serment, avec nos corps. Nous avons cessé de nous aimer en enfants et le lendemain, plus rien n'était pareil. Rien n'avait changé, mais toute la vie avait changée. Tu vois?

-Mhonn, je vais pleurer. C'est trop beau comme histoire! Minauda Harry en portant les mains à son cœur.

Harry sourit aux anges et hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Et c'était…? C'était bien?

Le jeune sorcier grinça des dents et haussa les épaules en retenant une grimace.

-Eh bien, c'était romantique… dans l'absolu, marmonna-t-il.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en une fine ligne parfaitement horizontale qu'il masqua immédiatement par sa main.

-C'est une façon très classe de dire que c'était merdique! Commenta-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Draco se leva à demi et croisa les bras sur son torse, légèrement piqué dans son orgueil par la remarque de Harry.

-Non! se défendit-il en défiant le Moldu du regard. C'était spontané et naturel, voilà tout.

-Spontané et naturel? Ah! Ça y est, j'y suis! Ce que tu entends par « spontané et naturel », c'est que vous n'aviez aucune idée de comment vous y prendre puisque vous étiez deux gosses de riches, enfants uniques et pensionnaires dans une école privée remplie d'hétéros et, ajouta-t-il, tout sorcier que vous êtes, n'aviez jamais profité du savoir qu'offre internet et la télévision numérique. Donc sans lub, sans préparation, sans capote. Aille! geignit Harry en offrant un regard compatissant à l'intention de Draco qui en avait rougit de honte avant d'engloutir d'un trait tout ce qui restait de son verre.

-Oui! Oui, c'était merdique, et douloureux et complètement nul! Voilà. Tu es satisfait, monsieur le crâneur? Mais sache que ça reste un très beau souvenir, pour moi.

Harry rigola un peu plus et avala à son tour le reste de son verre d'un air malicieux.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, oui… la joie du don de soi. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler! Pouffa-t-il en se repliant sur lui-même pour tenter de se contenir.

Entre deux quintes de rire, Draco cru discerner « C'est à mourir de rire! » et il fronça les sourcils en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Tu peux te marrer tant que tu voudras, Potter, mais je tiens à souligner que tu es en très mauvaise position pour me juger, toi qui cultive depuis mille ans ton idéal de « premier baiser d'amour ». Côté fleur bleue, j'ai rarement entendu pire! Lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

À l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Draco se sentit blêmir et il retourna vivement la tête pour le regarder, réalisant la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

Le rire de Harry se fana dans sa gorge, puis il hocha la tête en souriant toujours, mais d'une manière infiniment différente qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Tu vois, à passer du bon temps avec toi, j'en avais presque oublié cet épisode… Mais je l'ai reçu ce soir, mon premier baiser, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop basse pour être naturelle. Et l'amour n'avait malheureusement rien à y faire, comme tout le reste me concernant. Et tout comme toi dans ton histoire, ce ne fut pas à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on trinque à ça?

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère, puis lui enleva son verre des mains en se levant.

-Définitivement pas. Quant à moi, la santé de Blaise Zabbini et tout ce qui le concerne de près ou de loin peut bien aller au diable après ce qu'il t'a fait ce soir, s'exclama Draco avec une passion dans le regard que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Par ailleurs, je crois que tu as assez bu, ajouta-t-il en retournant la bouteille vide dans le sceau à glace.

Harry regarda d'un air boudeur la main que le blond lui tendait, puis l'accepta à contrecœur avant de se hisser sur ses pattes.

Immédiatement, la pièce se mit à tanguer autour de lui et il s'affala contre l'épaule de Draco, nauséeux.

-Je crois que tu as peut-être raison, marmonna-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais aussi bourré…

-On ne sent pas l'alcool lorsque l'on reste immobile. Je vois que tu es un habitué de la chose, ironisa Draco. Mais il faut dire que le champagne est particulièrement traître. Allez, vient… on remonte.

Le jeune Moldu acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit en silence, pensif.

&&&

Draco referma calmement la porte et lança un sort commun de protection, tandis que Harry s'avançait maladroitement dans le corridor menant à la salle de séjour et la bibliothèque en se tenant les bras pour se réchauffer.

L'air était glacial dans le vaste appartement et le jeune Moldu regretta aussitôt le grand feu et la chaleur des fauteuils de cuir et des boiseries qu'ils venaient de quitter en bas. Les immenses murs blancs lui semblaient plus impersonnels que jamais et quelque chose dans cette atmosphère épurée et surréelle le troublait ce soir. C'était une sensation diffuse, à peine perceptible, mais bien présente qui le faisait frissonner, un peu comme si cet endroit n'était plus le même depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté quelques heures auparavant.

Draco posa sa main sur son épaule en passant près de lui et alla directement à la grande cheminée pour y allumer un feu, comme s'il avait entendu la réflexion que s'était fait le jeune homme intérieurement.

-Il fait froid ici, non? dit-il en lui souriant, tentant de son mieux de lui faire oublier la douloureuse réalité qu'il lui avait lancé au visage tout à l'heure par maladresse.

Le Moldu opina d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers lui, un peu hésitant.

Il suivit du regard Draco qui marcha un moment d'une table à l'autre. D'un geste savant de sa baguette, il embrasa soigneusement la mèche de chacune des chandelles éparpillées dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé comme une masse. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement manifeste lorsqu'il libéra les premiers boutons de sa robe et retira ses souliers et Harry ne pu empêcher un infime sourire attendri de poindre sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, demanda le blond en renversant la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Harry qui était toujours planté sans bouger derrière. Bilan de ta première soirée chez les sorciers?

Seul un long silence lui répondit et Draco hocha la tête, quelque peu désemparé.

-… Si nulle que ça, hum?

Le jeune Moldu nia d'un signe de tête avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé, l'air soucieux.

-Non… c'était juste… comme faire un tour de montagne russe émotionnelle. C'était globalement intéressant.

-Globalement intéressant? Répéta Draco d'un ton scientifique.

-Mais oui, expliqua-t-il en gesticulant; il y a eu de très grands hauts, style Mont Everest –Harry lui adressa un sourire intimidé- comme quand nous avons dansé ensemble. Et puis il y a eu des hauts hauts, comme cette fin de soirée merveilleuse. Et il y a eu des bas, comme cette conversation horrible avec Miss Brown. Et des descentes en vrille aux enfers, comme...comme… enfin, tu sais de quoi, de _qui_ je parle, dit-il en se levant, soudainement las. D'ailleurs, je suis crevé. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, si ça ne te gêne pas. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mentit-il en lui adressant un sourire artificieux qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le blond.

Tout dans l'attitude de Harry sonnait faux depuis qu'il avait reparlé de Blaise Zabbini en bas quelques secondes avant de quitter le bar. Il avait vu le regard du jeune Moldu changer lorsqu'il avait évoqué le rêve de Harry de recevoir un premier baiser d'amour… un rêve –un autre rêve- qu'il ne réaliserait jamais. Une vague intense de culpabilité lui retournait le ventre à l'idée d'être en quelque sorte le responsable de cette nouvelle désillusion et il soupira.

Plus il passait de temps à ses côtés et plus la vie de Harry lui semblait invraisemblable par rapport à la personnalité qu'il découvrait. Il lui semblait qu'il existait deux Harry Potter; le sien, celui qu'il apprenait à connaître et à aimer. Et celui qui vivait dans une vie parallèle, celui qu'on frappait pour un loyer en souffrance, celui qui n'était qu'un instrument de plaisir pour quiconque avait quelques billets à donner.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Draco oubliait complètement ce garçon sorti de la rue qui avait machinalement tenté de le séduire un soir. Mais dans des moments comme maintenant où la mélancolie gagnait ses beaux traits et que ses yeux se perdaient en rêveries sombres, il ne voyait que lui. Il avait beau lutter, se faire violence, tenter d'arracher cette image de son esprit, il le revoyait sans cesse assis seul dans le froid mordant de décembre sur le dossier de ce banc public, cigarette aux lèvres, le chandail relevé sur son ventre pâle, sa main caressant discrètement l'intérieur de sa cuisse en invitant les passants du regard à l'emmener avec eux. Cette image tournait en boucle dans sa tête et l'intoxiquait au dernier degré.

Soudainement, ses propres sentiments n'avaient plus aucune importance, du moment que Harry soit heureux, du moment que cette maudite mélancolie quitte son visage et sa voix. Il était prêt à tout pour le voir rayonner de bien-être comme tout à l'heure, comme quand il le tenait contre lui, quand ils tournoyaient ensemble sur la piste…

Le sorcier couva le jeune homme d'un regard très doux, et il posa une main sur la sienne pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez les sorciers? Murmura-t-il en se levant à son tour pour le rejoindre, la gorge soudainement sèche.

Harry hocha la tête de droite à gauche, ne se sentant pas même la force de répondre.

-On raconte que le premier baiser peut être complètement effacé de la mémoire s'il est suivi d'un autre dans les heures qui suivent… _d'un baiser souhaité_…

Le blond tendit lentement la main et il dégagea lentement le front de Harry pour écarter ses mèches d'ébènes de son regard.

-Je crois qu'il est encore temps, murmura Draco en prenant une large inspiration pour dissiper les dernières traces de doute de sa voix. Je ne suis pas certain que ça fonctionnera, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Qu'en dis-tu?

Il sentit la joue du jeune Moldu glisser imperceptiblement contre sa main et Draco interpréta cette réaction de son corps comme une acceptation. Sans plus réfléchir, comme dirigé par une force plus forte que sa raison et que sa volonté, le sorcier franchit lentement la dernière distance qui restait entre eux et déposa simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une chaste caresse. Il y imprima un léger mouvement, presque imperceptible, laissant le soin à Harry de venir à lui à son rythme pour ne pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait été ce soir.

Quelque chose en lui hurlait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne _pouvait pas _faire ça, mais la puissance des sensations qu'il ressentait alors que Harry imprimait ses doigts sur ses épaules en s'abandonnant à lui avec un gémissement sourd, balayait tous ses remords.

Il savait que s'il avait voulu, il lui aurait suffi d'un geste et Harry lui aurait tout donné, mais ce geste, il ne le posait pas. Et même s'il en avait désespérément envie et que son corps le lui faisait savoir avec une violence qui lui retournait l'âme, il continuait de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde, les mains sagement posées sur ses hanches pour seule barrière entre eux.

Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'au fond, c'était ce dont Harry avait vraiment besoin; de la douceur, de la tendresse, du respect. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir et que déjà, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais donné à quiconque depuis le départ de William.

_Beaucoup, beaucoup plus…_

La main de Harry tremblait encore quand le sorcier s'éloigna de lui après un long moment et il la garda dans la sienne longtemps, se contentant de le regarder rougir en en caressant le revers de son pouce.

Le regard profond de Draco balayait son visage avec attention, s'étonnant de ne plus trouver aucune trace de ce deuxième garçon qu'il haïssait tant.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa.

C'était _lui_, Harry Potter. Le vrai, celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être si la vie ne l'avait pas écorché au passage. Celui qu'il était au fond de son coeur. Celui qui le passionnait tant...

Sans avoir réfléchi, poussé par l'impulsion du moment, Draco murmura « reste avec moi demain ». Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de donner une quelconque explication, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Le sorcier se tue en rougissant un peu de la force de cet élan.

-Mais… n'était-ce pas convenu ainsi? demanda le jeune homme. C'est que je croyais…

Draco enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux compulsivement, maltraitant ses mèches blondes du bout des doigts.

-Si… enfin, non. J'avais décidé de te payer pour cette journée comme nous l'avions entendu mais j'étais fermement déterminé à te libérer dès ce soir, mais… mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne peux pas, murmura le sorcier en le regardant avec intensité.

Harry baissa la tête en rougissant à son tour.

« Tant mieux », crût-il l'entendre soupirer.

Le cœur de Draco battait fort dans sa gorge, tellement qu'il se demanda s'il arriverait à ajouter une seule parole. La main de Harry tremblait encore un peu dans la sienne et il la serra un peu plus, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre en mot, tous ces sentiments qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre et qui se bousculaient ce soir dans sa tête tel un puissant poison.

-Je sais que je te l'ai dit ce soir _avant_ la soirée, dit doucement Harry en souriant un peu, mais je te le redis maintenant parce que je le pense … je le pense vraiment très fort, murmura-t-il. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Comme pour illustrer sa reconnaissance, le garçon dont les yeux s'étaient embrumés sous l'effet de l'émotion porta sa main à son cœur, incapable d'en dire plus, puis s'éloigna dans le corridor menant à sa chambre sans que le blond ne le quitte du regard.

Dès que le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre, Draco se laissa tomber comme une pierre sur le sofa, portant machinalement ses doigts à ses lèvres d'un air songeur. Une minute plus tard, il s'était endormi.

_**À suivre…**_

_Note de l'auteuze :_

_Long… interrrrrrminable chapitre! Je sais, je sais, mais il y a des tas d'éléments dans celui-ci que j'avais absolument besoin d'intégrer à l'histoire et quoi de mieux qu'une conversation alcoolisée pour délier les langues, lol! Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'ambiance de la fin de chapitre n'était pas seulement causée par les bubulles, c'était d'abord et avant tout la chimie qui opérait entre Harry et Draco. ^^ D'ailleurs, le chapitre se déroulera dans le même esprit pour la suite. Comme je l'ai laissé entendre précédemment, nos joyeux lurons se ramènent chez Hermione pour le traditionnel souper du réveillon des Weasley auquel Draco a toujours refusé de participer depuis la mort de son amoureux. Et là c'est tout ce que je vous dis il faudra attendre que je ponde le chapitre pour savoir! Poak poak poak! ^^_

_Sur ce, je m'en vais laver mes fenêtres à l'extérieur, question de me casser le cou en beauté avant le début de la semaine, juste au cas où je pourrais réussir à recevoir un congé parce que je serais morte, lol! Pouvez-vous croire que je me suis réveillée un matin cette semaine avec un manteau de neige au sol!?!??? EN OCTOBRE!!!!!! La déprime totale. Il y a donc une urgence nationale de faire du ménage dehors, même si je suis complètement contre le principe. Donc voilà, si je ne deviens pas paraplégique suite à ma chute du deuxième étage, je vais essayer de pondre dans des délais raisonnables! ^^ Ciao les poules, à pluche!!!! Et n'oubliez pas de remplir la case « review », ça me donne toujours un regain d'énergie pour la suite, de vous lire!^^_

_Célianne _


End file.
